SecretsOf A Mother Lead To Sins Of A Father
by ewen
Summary: COMPLETED, THE END, FINI-- Jinn has left the Jedi to care for his dead brother's son. He is called back and is handed the unwanted surprise of his life. READ on to find out what that surprise is. It's in first chapter!
1. Default Chapter

/ Denotes mind speech or mind thought..   
  
Qui-Gon has left the Jedi order to raise his brother, Amos' child, fourteen-year-old Damien. Along with his mother Myra, to help him. He lives on a ranch and right now is in knee-deep debt trying to keep things running.   
  
Jinn blames himself for the death of his brother who was killed out of revenge against Jinn by Darth Sidious himself.   
  
Jinn has been called back to the temple to receive some very shocking news. How shocking you will see in my first post.   
  
I love Q/O stories and that is the only kind I write. Ewen   
  
Might warn you though, Jinn has people pulling him in every direction. Besides the pressures of credits which he has very little, his brother has put him in debt and he never really could save credits in the Jed order. He is an unhappy man and things go down hill from there.   
  
HE IS NOT THE RATIONAL THINKING JEDI . Qui is just a regular "Joe" trying to keep a roof over his families' head, plus send Damien to the best school credits can buy, as requested by his dying brother.   
  
########## "SECRETS OF A MOTHER LEAD TO SINS OF A FATHER"###########   
  
  
  
  
As soon as Qui-Gon Jinn reached the temple he went straight to the office of his old friend Mace Windu,well Master Windu to those at the temple, but since Qui-Gon was o longer a Jedi, he dropped the master to his name and seldom called Mace, Master. Just didn't seem fitting to him.   
  
He did not leave the Jedi for any reasons that evoked a falling out between he and the order. His brother Amos died almost a year ago. He left a son, Damien to care for.   
  
Jinn became the boy's guardian and felt obligated to raise him, since his mother died years ago and hionly family was Qui-Gon and Jinn's mother Myra. She felt she was too old to raise the child on her own and Qui-Gon had to agree.   
  
Now, without giving a reason Mace asked to see him on the sly. Master Yoda was a way and that was why the meeting was planned for now.   
  
//He seemed mysterious abut something when he "commed" me. I hope this is not a ploy to get me to go on some obscure mission that the Jedi are positive that only I can complete. I have heard that mantra for almost a year now and it grows old. Mace did assureme though before having me come all this way, it was not for a mission.//   
  
####   
Mace embraced Qui-Gon in a bear hug, almost squeezing the breath from the big master.   
  
"I am so glad to see your ugly face, my friend."   
  
"With compliments like that I think I can find ways to stay away from here even longer."   
  
"Oh no you don't. You don't visit us enough. You left the Jedi, not abandoned you friends."   
  
"Well I have been busy on the little ranch-type home I bought for Damien, my mother, and myself to live in."   
  
"Big is it?"   
  
"No have some horses though. I love equestrian exhibitions. Few animals and a garden, nothing more. Oh and a fish bond down back over a small cliff. Nice serene, Damien likes the school."   
  
He is adjusting to his father being gone?"   
  
"Yes as well as you could expect. I think having me there is really helpful too him. You know man to man kinda thing. I can't imagine how he would survive with just mother. Let's quit the chit-chat shall we? So what have you sent for me for?"   
  
The frown that burrowed in Mace's face worried the former master, Qui-Gon."   
  
"What is it Mace is Yoda alright?"   
  
Yoda was the most dear person to him in his life equal to only his mother and then sometimes begrudgingly Jinn thought he cared more for Yoda, although he would never vocally admit it.   
  
"Do you remember Kaylin?"   
  
Jinn frowned.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Kaylin was the love of his life, but their love could go no further, when Jinn chose the Jedi over her. She left him, never to see each other again.   
  
"Mace have you brought me here to torture me. Of course I remember her. How could I not. Why bring her up now. It's water under the bridge. I haven't seen her in about eight years."   
  
"Well, I would say you have not seen her in eight years and about nine months."   
  
Things still did not click for the master.   
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there was an attack on her city by the Hutts. She worked for the government. Her office was attacked…"   
  
"She is dead is she not and I did not even feel it through the force, her passing."   
  
Jinn hung his head in almost shame for not knowing the only person he ever had passed to the force.   
  
"Come on Qui-Gon, we always knew your bond with her was not as strong as you first thought. Had it been, I doubt you would have stayed a Jedi. No the Jedi was the right calling for you at the time."   
  
Jinn sat in a chair a crossed from the desk Mace had just sat down behind.   
  
"I think she felt I led her on, but I didn't. I always was forthright with her. Sometimes I think it was as much lust as it was love for either of us."   
  
"Well my old friend, that lust has brought you more than you bargained for I am afraid."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean she produced a son, A son, Qui-Gon, fathered by you. Before you say anything, I took the liberty to do the proper DNA testing for we had sample of yours here and we procured the boy's for testing.   
  
"A boy. Well the DNA?"   
  
"It proves without at doubt that he is your son. Even down to your rare blood type and enormously high midichlorian count."   
  
"A Jedi, the child is a Jedi?   
  
"The council would want him to be if they knew of the true count of his midichlorians. That is why Yoda is away. He does not wish to answer questions of which he would have to lie about."   
  
"Mace just what are you talking about?"   
  
"We lowered the count on the boy's midichlorians on paper, at least so the council would not know of his potential power, but still they insist on training him as a Jedi."   
  
"Why can't you? I mean I have no place for him.   
  
Mace frowned angrily at Jinn.   
  
"NO place for your son, Jinn have you gone mad? He is your obligation."   
  
"He is an obligation I did not ask for, do not want, and until this very moment did not even know about. Evidently Kaylin did not want to share his life with me. No I have no place in my life for him now. Had I known before, earlier, maybe, but not now."   
  
Mace had never heard of his friend be so cruel and uncaring. He never expected this would be his reaction to finding out he had a son, an eight year ginger-haired blue-eyed boy who mimicked his mothers' looks down to a mole on his face and deep clefted chin.   
  
"Just what would you have us do with him? The only way the council will let him be trained, because of his age, is if you return."   
  
"I won't return here Mace. At least not until Damien has grown up. I can't bring Damien here to raise. Its not a place for a young man of fourteen to be, especially if he is not a force sensitive. I promised my brother on his death bed that I would care for the boy and I don't plan to break that promise."   
  
Mace thought Qui-Gon was being truly irrational about the child.   
  
"He got up and went around to sit on the front of his desk he stretched his long legs and crossed them at the ankles. He looked pensively at his oldest and dearest friend.   
  
"Don't look at me in that manner."   
  
"Just what manner is that?"   
  
"Like you are trying to lay some kind of guilt trip on my head. I won't have it and I won't have the boy."   
  
Jinn was shouting his words and only with the knock at Mace's office door did he realize he had lost his calm.   
  
Mace let the door swing widely as it opened and their stood a shockingly good-looking little boy, ginger color-hair with streaks of what looked like gold threaded through it and matching in color, freckles a crossed his face..   
  
He looked more like a six year old not eight Jinn instantly thought. Jinn noticed that the boy's hair was cut very short and was spiked. Had he a braid, he would resemble the appearance of a Jedi padawan.   
  
"Qui-Gon I would like to introduce you to your son, Obi, Obi-Wan Kenboi. Obi-Wan this is your father Master, well former "Master", Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
//He looks more like his mother and he must have gotten from her family side, his height. He seems a bit small for his age.//   
  
Jinn would have towered over this one at that age.   
  
The boy stepped forward. As he did, he addressed the man who sat in the chair.   
  
"Mother always said I would get my height later sir. There is no need to think me overly small now. I still have time to grow you know."   
  
Poignantly put thought Mace. Jinn was perplexed though how the boy knew what he thought.   
  
"You knew what I thought?"   
  
"Yes, Mother said that would more than likely happened if I met you. She said we would have this bond thing."   
  
"Then how can I not read yours, young man, if you are so versed in the subject.   
  
"I am not versed in any ways of the Jedi or the force. I only know what my mother told me. She said you Jedi are no good, not worth being around. I have learned to hide and protect my thoughts from other force sensitives. I have run into them before and have never cared for any of them as I am sure I have no need or feelings for you. You can tack the name father to you when referring to me, but I have no real desire to be your son."   
  
Qui-Gon did not care for the insolent way the boy spoke to him and he spoke up about it.   
  
"Pompous and mouthy little brat aren't you?"   
  
PEACE ewen 


	2. Off To a Rocky and Painful Start

Jinn did not care what he said about boy. He didn't want him before he met him and now he was wanted less for Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was an obnoxious brat.   
  
" Jinn that is not the Jedi way to be so critical. You have only just met him."   
  
"Remember this Mace I am a Jedi no longer. I can think and do anything I want. Right now I am going to head out of here and take the next transport home. Hopefully I will get there just before dark to feed the animals."   
  
The boy looked incredulously at Master Jinn.   
  
"You certainly never planned to take me to a farm in the country."   
  
"I plan to take you no where."   
  
Jinn grabbed the door knob and started to leave.   
  
Mace prattled on as if Qui-Gon planned to take Obi and ignored his friend's rising anger.   
  
Maybe you can have his last name changed to yours."   
  
"I won't change my last name, the name of my mother to his, a stranger, someone just tells me is my father.."   
  
That brought Jinn's wrath down on the child.   
  
"I didn't and won't ask you too since you won't be with me. Now excuse me Mace."   
  
Jinn started out the door again.   
  
"Good because I would spit on the name Jinn. It is nothing to me. You chose to make me live in a world branded as an illegitimate by all my mother's family. She was alienated from them. It has always been her and I and now that I she is…. she is."   
  
The child could not finish for tears that dripped down his cheeks but he hung his head not willing for this man he hated to see them.   
  
Qui-Gon stopped and turned around when he heard how Kailin had been treated by her family. Jinn had never known of the child and was not sure what he would have done or could have done about it anyway. His life had been Jedi. Now though he still was unwilling to share his life except with his nephew, his brother's son Damien. There just was no place in his life for the child now.   
  
Mace was angrier at Jinn as he could have ever believed himself capable of.   
  
"Very well then Jinn you will need to take him to the Coruscant orphanage and sign his custody over. I have the papers stating you are his father and the DNA testing to prove it. They will need it at the office there at the orphanage. I'll call ahead and have them start the procedure. I hope you will be able to leave for home tonight."   
  
"Can't you do it? I mean I can sign him over to you and…"   
  
"Don't Jinn. How dare you talk that way in front of him. Don't' you see he is already upset?"   
  
Obi-Wan took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the tears away.   
  
"I'm alright just take me there and let's get this over with. I never wanted to stay with him anyway."   
  
Jinn roughly grabbed the boy's arm.   
  
"Very well Mace I will take him home until I can make the arrangements to do something with him. I have Damien to care for now. He is my priority, my only priority."   
  
"A former Jedi Master can't care for two little young ones?"   
  
Jinn shook the boy he still held strongly with one hand.   
  
"I have no intentions of dividing my time. Damien needs me and I promised him I would be there. I never promised him… this one anything."   
  
"Maybe not but then again he wasn't the one careless enough to let a child be born and then refuse the responsibility of that child, you are my friend and it shames me to have witnessed what I have in this office."   
  
Jinn dragged the boy out the door with him Obi's feet barely touched the floor as his father almost lifted him off of it. Mace stood in the door way and could only shake his head.   
  
//I don't even know the Qui-Gon Jinn that stood in this office today. I plan to discuss this with Master Yoda. There has to be things going on Jinn was not willing to tell us. I almost feel bad for sending the boy home with his father, but where else was he to go?//   
  
Jinn stowed Obi-Wan's meager belongings he carried in a small valise up under the seat. The child had not uttered a word to Qui-Gon since they left the office of Mace Windu. While he did not care for the temple he liked being around this overly large man even less. He knew it was fact that Jinn was his father because of the tests but he hated it, absolutely hated it.   
  
A woman pushing a food cart came by while they sat on the transport and asked if either of them wanted something to eat.   
  
Obi-Wan raised himself up from leaning back in his seat and started to pick things from the cart.   
  
Jinn supposed he planned on him paying for it, but he had only a few credits and had to waste several of them paying for the boy's ticket back to where he lived. It was and unplanned expense.   
  
Qui-Gon ripped the things from Obi-Wan's hand with one violent quick motion and laid them back on the food cart.   
  
"We don't have far to travel and he ate before he left. But thank you anyway."   
  
"So now I have to starve because you are too poor to feed me."   
  
"I have heard all I want to from your mouth on this trip. Let's make a deal I wont speak to you and you don't have to say another word to me. Is that understood?"   
  
Obi-Wan's face turned into a pout and he crossed his arms as he let out a…. "HUMPH"……………...   
  
Jinn could not help but think he sounded like Yoda when he was perturbed about something.   
  
"Little one the only thing actions like that will get you is over my knee with a sound paddle on your posterior. Do you understand me?"   
  
The boy did not know this man well enough to push him further. He thought a swing with a paddle from a man the size of his father could produce a painful reaction on his part. He kept silent.   
  
[]b###In the Jinn farm home###[/b]   
  
Obi-Wan stood off in the corner as everyone voiced their opinions when Jinn had to tell Damien and his mother who Obi-Wan was. Jinn was not one to lie and he felt bad about the situation, but that was nothing compared to how his mother and even Damien took it.   
  
Jealously flared in Damien and even as young as Obi-Wan was, he could see it.   
  
Myra Jinn was livid. She blamed Obi-Wan's mother for the indiscretion of his unwanted birth. At least as far as any one in the Jinn household thought, it was unwanted.   
  
"So now we have to keep her illegitimate child. This is absurd I tell you Qui-Gon. She should have let you know before now."   
  
"Yes well I think she thought it would do no good, that I would feel as I do now. Let's not talk about this in front of the child. I think I may have said to much now."   
  
"She was just not good for you Qui-Gon. I knew and then to pull the deceit…"   
  
She could not finish for the child interrupted her.   
  
"I won't have you say things about my mommy that wasn't true. She was good. She loved me and she never abandoned me like he did. I hate him." [Obi pointed to Qui-Gon]. I don't want to be here any more than you don't want me here. I hate you all."   
  
Obi-Wan ran to the front door and had almost made his escape when a big hand gripped him, pulled him up in the even bigger arms, and carried him to the bedroom. Qui-Gon dumped the boy not too softly on the bed, walked back to the door, and almost tore it off the hinges when he slammed it.   
  
Obi-Wan immediately silenced his protests. He didn't move a muscle for fear of being reprimanded for it.   
  
This man, his father had eyes of blazing blue-silver steal that glared over at the child as Jinn sat down in a big recliner not far from the bed and continued to stare at the boy but not uttering a word to him. He remained motionless. He did not want the child to know he was meditating in Jedi tradition as he sat in that chair.   
  
It was the first time since leaving the Jedi he had ever experienced since a loss of control.   
  
//When my brother was killed I was furious but I was in touch with the force more then, I was a Jedi. No..now I seem to have lost touch with everything I once believed in. Even if I don't want this child I should not have been so blatantly cruel about it in front of him. The little one must be terrified. Still I have no duty to him. The only person I have any obligation too is Damien. His father died at the hands of Sidious for a grudge he had for me. I could not save him but the least I can do is follow through with his dying wish that I leave the Jedi and care for his son. I am at peace with my decision to leave my life as I knew it. I have to be I have no choice. //  
  
Many of Jinn's friends told him, his brother had asked too much of him, quite possibly blinded by the dying concern of a father for his son. They told Qui-Gon that he could see to the boy's welfare and still remain a Jedi. Jinn felt though his best place would be with the boy, until he was at the age of consent, twenty-one. Then was soon enough to go back to a Jedi.   
  
Had the Jedi master realized how much he would miss his way of life? Friends like Yoda, Mace, and several others on the council did not think so. Now Qui-Gon paid for that hasty decision of renouncing the Jedi with a life that just got more and more miserable for him.   
  
I can never become a Jedi again if I can't rein in my temper with one little boy, my son no less. Sometimes even I feel Amos asked too much of me, but I did promise…..   
  
His thoughts trailed off as he looked back up at his son. The son that carried every sweet markings Kailin had. The eyes as blue and clear as the sky, ginger almost strawberry blonde hair, even his mannerisms and flighty nature was gotten from Kaylin. Jinn didn't see an ounce of him in the boy.   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled softly to himself.   
  
//Well maybe he did get a couple of things from me, my stubbornness and pig-headed attitude. He certainly doesn't hesitate to speak up to defend what he thinks is right. Of course he would defend his mother, he does not know what happened between us. He only knows her side and I doubt that she put herself if any "bad light" when retelling the story. [force rest your soul]. //  
  
Although his words were directed at Obi-Wan, his son, his eyes were not. They were fixed on the toe of his boots, his right hand over his brow as he tried to rub away a forming headache.   
  
"Let us get this perfectly clear Obi-Wan. Our paths were not meant to cross. At least in your mother's eyes, for she never breathed a word to me about you or I would have certainly not shirked my duties. I feel she forfeited the right to call on me by her refusal to even acknowledge that she had a son, my son. While I have sympathy for you and your plight, it is not my problem. Since you have no living relatives, except me, you are forced to stay with me until other arrangements can be made. Maybe the Agricorps will take you will without Jedi training since you are a force sensitive or the Healers section there on Bandomeer for your force powers."   
  
Jinn glanced over once to see if Obi-Wan was listening to him, then continued.   
  
"Until then you will have to stay with me here on this farm that you seem already to despise. Things are to be done my way, not a word of objection from you is to come from your lips. When I am not here, my mother will be in charge. Her word is gold. Remember that for I will not tolerate any bad mouthing of her. You are to do as she says understand?"   
  
Qui-Gon was not sure he had handled that right. He had never had much dealings with a child under the age of a padawan and by then the crèche masters had them so well versed in the Jedi ways, they were just miniature adults and they were addressed that way by the knights and masters alike. Yes, he took care of Damien but he was a very mature fourteen-year old.   
  
The child sat on the bed and let self pity take over all common sense he had right then, He so very much would have liked to have been back in his home with his mom right now.   
  
//Oh but she had to get herself killed. I hate her. I hate everyone around me especially him over there. Already trying to find a way to rid himself of me.//   
  
Obi-Wan, who was as stubborn as his father, did not answer.   
  
A thundering voice that seem to shake the bedroom windows came from the big man.   
  
"I didn't here you. I normally don't ask a question twice and I want an answer right now. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"   
  
Just a squeak of a voice could be heard from Obi-Wan as fear solicited his reply   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Jinn got up and left the boy just sitting there with no instructions of what he should do and left the room. He went out to visit his horses in the barn stalls for a more tranquil and peaceful setting.   
  
He would find no tranquility in his own home this night with his mother and Damien angry over Obi's insertion into their life and the boy who Jinn felt was going to be a little hellion, sulking in his father's bedroom.   
  
//I might just sleep out here with the horses. Get more rest that way. Everyone has pulled me the way they want. I have no chance to make a decision of what I truly want in this life, my life…………………………….//   
  
#########Two very hard and difficult weeks later.###########   
  
Qui-Gon was out in the barn doing the one thing that seem to bring any happiness now. His life had literally been torn upside down since Obi-Wan, his son arrived. The words "his son", still sounded strange.   
  
Well, when he used them, for he rarely called the child his son. Maybe once when he took him to enroll him in the little public country schoolhouse. It was not a large or well equipped school.   
  
Damien on the other hand, went to the very exclusive boy's school, St.Ives nestled in the beautiful countryside, just below a large mountain. The school was sprawled out on fifty acres of what was once owned by the Jinns. The farm enriched land was once owned by the family Jinn before his father gave it to the school administrators with the assurance that his son, Amos could go there through completion of the years required to enter a Universtiy. Only the best for that son. Then of course there was no financial aid for Amos' son. Qui-Gon's father neglected to secure financial aid for the next generation, his grandson.   
  
//No, I have to pay to see that the boy goes to school on our old home land and pay out my behind to do it.//   
  
If Qui-Gon sounded bitter he was. At least their father how found a way to pay for Amos' expensive desire for only the best. Damien seemed to have inherited that desire for only the best but his father had not financially planned for it. He left his son penniless and the Jinns, his mother and himself, in debt up to their necks. Poor management on the money he had and at one time he had a lot led to Jinn battling everyday to keep Damien in the things, expensive things he demanded.   
  
Jinn was drawn back from his thoughts to the stark reality of his miserable life when he heard his mother call him from the barn door.   
  
"Over here mother. I am grooming Raven."   
  
Raven was the name of Jinn's favorite horse, his mare, Raven. She was a beauty with thick black as coal shinning hair and a beautifully long black mane. Her eyes of coal matched her body coloring.   
  
"You have spent so much time out here lately since that boy came."   
  
"He has a name Mother, It is Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenboi."   
  
"Yes well he is not a Jinn then is he? She couldn't even find the graciousness in herself to name him Jinn, so he would not be branded a illegitimate all his life."   
  
"Mother just let the hatred go of Kaylin, I have."   
  
Jinn was not sure he had completely but it as not because he hadn't meditated on it lately and a lot since the Kenobi child came.   
  
"Well I have two bits of news for you. You'll be spending your day at school, precisely both schools."   
  
"Why has something happened to Damien?"   
  
"Only about the worst thing that could."   
  
Jinn was alarmed.   
  
"Has he been injured?"   
  
Jin held his breath to see what bad news his mother delivered to him.   
  
"No Qui-Gon he is alright physically, but things may never be alright for him again."   
  
"Mother I swear you talk in riddles as much as my former master does."   
  
Jinn thought that would have brought his flustered mother a smile but the sternness in her face told of a serious matter, at least she thought so.   
  
"You have to go to Damien's school. The end of this day will be his last day in class there."   
  
Qui-Gon did not think he had heard right.   
  
"What? How? Mother what do you mean?"   
  
"Seems they can't have a boy in their prim and proper school with his guardian having fathered a child out of wedlock. That said child, Obi-Wan, I suppose is the talk of the town now. I know Hattie had her hand in this spreading gossip."   
  
The former master did not care who spread the rumor. After all, it was not rumor, it was truth and he knew it would become common knowledge but he did not know it would bring so drastic result to Damien for it.   
  
"Did anyone explain to them that Damien should not be held accountable for my indiscretions? "   
  
"Doesn't matter. It puts a black mark on this family and in turn on Damien. He is to be placed in a public school. Qui-Gon why did you bring that little terror here? Amos would roll over in his grave if he knew of this."   
  
"Mother I will go talk to them maybe I can change their mind and as far as calling Obi-Wan a terror, he hasn't caused too much trouble other than disrupting the household with a new member."   
  
"Oh yeah, well I haven't finished with my message for you. Before you go to talk to Damien's principle at his school, you have to stop and pick up Obi-Wan at his."   
  
Jinn froze in mid-stride for he was headed out the barn to clean up in his best, to talk to the administrator of Damien's school.   
  
"What did he do?"   
  
"He used that force of his. The school said he has broken an arm of another boy. Although older I think twelve, Obi-Wan force pushed him with such power he fell on his arm and broke it."   
  
Jinn was in a rage at what his son had done. He hated to have anything Jedi, brought up to him and now the boy was using his powers.   
  
//That imp is in so much trouble. When I am finished with him he won't be able to sit down for a week………………. //  
  
Jinn entered the tiny little school. The tiles on the floor were occasionally missing. The paint flaked from the walls. Anyone who could afford too, sent their children to a private school. Most of them in that area were rich farmers or even richer horse breeders. Jinn was neither. He struggled to keep Damien in school at St, Ives, but now....even that would not help. The boy would have to come here, where classes where together two or three grades because of the of the money for instructors and its small size.   
  
Qui-Gon cringed with the thought of Damien being put in a school such as this, however he remembered how easily and readily he placed his own son here.   
  
He walked to the same office he had taken Obi-Wan too when he was enrolled. That had been the first time he had ever to step into the school and its condition horrified and angered the former Jedi master. The children less fortunate suffered the most from the poverty of their parents. Education was not that good here.   
  
How will Damien ever get into a good University graduating from this school?   
  
Qui-Gon was escorted to the principle's office. He noticed Obi-Wan as he stood in a corner of the office. Obi-Wan could not turn around and see his father, he didn't have too. He could feel his presence and when the secretary escorted his "Dad" to the principle's office, Obi-Wan could not penetrate his dad's shields to know exactly what he was feeling right then but he could through the force feel waves and waves of anger churning just beneath the surface of Jinn's exterior.   
  
I bet he is going to kill me for this. Well not kill me but I will probably wish I were dead.   
  
What Obi-Wan did not know was that Qui-Gon's anger for him was two-fold. Jinn blamed him for Damien's dismissal from his school; his chance for a future.   
  
Mr. Allen extended his hand in greeting Mr. Jinn.   
  
"Mr. Jinn I hate to call you away from your farm, but this has to be taken care of. I am aware you were a Jedi and possess the powers of the force. However I did not now that your son was blessed or in this case cursed with it also."   
  
Jinn was a little offended.   
  
"I did not know it was required of me to tell you of his force abilities."   
  
"Maybe it would not have been if the child was courteous and taught or at least told not to use any of his abilities while at school, certainly not use them to bring harm to another. The Childers' boy, Mica had to be taken to the hospital for a broken arm because of your son and his freaky power."   
  
Now the big master was in a rage, not for what the man said about Obi, for he was not even in his mind. To insult the Jedi or the force its self was atrocious Jinn taught.   
  
"Being a Jedi or possessing the force is not freaky sir and I don't care for it to be called as such."   
  
"Sorry Mr. Jinn if I have gotten your nose out of joint but that's what I call it when someone uses it to harm another and a child at that."   
  
Mr. Allen would not relent on his stand no more than Jinn would stop defending the Jedi and their power. However the man did have a point.   
  
"Very well, I will admit it is not the Jedi way to do harm with the use of the force."   
  
"As I understand it the child was not trained in the way of the force or to be a Jedi."   
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with anything."   
  
"Because I can not have him here if he uses it against another in anger."   
  
Jinn had to argree anger and force powers did not worked well together. It was called the dark side but he would not bother to explain that to this layman who surely knew nothing of the Jedi.   
  
"What has to be done to insure he stays in school?"   
  
"Yes well a education is promised to all although I will admit we are small. I am sending the boy home and he will stay there the next two days. Come Monday when school resumes he's welcome to come back if you are assured that he understand this must ever happen or I will not only be forced to put him out of school but I will have him prosecuted. I know there are ways to tame the force if it is to use a force inhibiter.   
  
//So this one has done his homework on the force. Probably sat there on the computer before I came and looked it up. Does he know how painful and degrading it is too put a force block on anyone let alone a child. That will not happen to Obi-Wan, it can't. //  
  
Not that Jinn was so in love or caring of the boy, he knew a force inhibitor was torture to any force sensitive forced to use one..   
  
"Very well when I am finished with him he won't use it again."   
  
"Good. I personally would have liked to have used a good sound paddle on him."   
  
Jinn could see he had a couple of different sizes displayed on his wall. The principle noticed Jinn look at them.   
  
"Oh they are only there for show. It has long since been banned to use corporal punishment on a child in school. Shame too, that's why the kids today are so unruly.   
  
Qui-Gon got the sense that this man had used those paddles often and with much fierceness before spankings were banned.   
  
"Well in my household there are no bans on using a good cane on ones' bottom.   
  
Mr. Allen took a liking to Jinn just then.   
  
He shook his hand while Qui-Gon started to leave.   
  
"You and I might just think alike after all."   
  
//I doubt it, but Obi-Wan will get a sound spanking for this when he gets home. Now I'll get him and I have to tell Damien he will have to come here to school. //  
  
Jinn shook his head in disgust. He felt he was letting his nephew and his dead brother down all because the child had to come and interrupt, no destroy the Jinns' lives.   
  
All three in the hover car that Jinn picked both boys up in remained silent. Obi could feel the raging anger and absolute hate felt for him right about now.   
  
Damien held his tongue about Obi-Wan, because he had never witnessed his uncle exhibit such anger as he had with the councilor at the school. He didn't have to be a Jedi to know Qui-Gon Jinn was fuming. Damien hated to be put out of his school and he blamed Obi-Wan for it. The only thing that could be gleaned from this entire mess was that his Uncle Qui-Gon blamed Obi-Wan as much as he did.   
  
//I will see that he gets paid back for what has been done with him. I will never get in the good universities if I have to graduate from that run down little school It is good enough for a "bastard" child but not for me. I must have the best, just like father. //  
  
Obi-Wan knew he was in for it. No matter what his "dad" was angry over, what happened or supposed to have happened with Obi using a force push was a trumped up lie. Qui-Gon never bothered to confront Obi-Wan about it.   
  
//He didn't even ask to here my side to see if I did what I was accused. He wouldn't believe me anyway.//   
  
Jinn took the last curb too sharply and the wheels squealed. He rubbed his brow again because of a headache he was getting.   
  
//That is all I have had since the boy came is one big headache. Now he has done it. For using the force he will feel a little pain of his own deposited soundly on his bottom as soon as we get home//   
  
The thoughts were to reassure himself that he was going to punish Obi-Wan for using the force and not for the trouble he had caused Damien by getting him thrown out of school. Because of Jinn's indiscretions, the preppy school did not want a family with skeletons in their past.   
  
''Obi-Wan Kenobi is my skeleton.//   
  
He felt in some way he had let his dead brother and his nephew down.   
  
Obi-Wan was to take full brunt of Jinn's anger and shoulder all the blame for being the unwanted child. The bad thing was Obi-Wan almost believed it was his fault and not the fault of the two who could not be careful or just abstain, his parents.  
  
Jinn pulled the Hover car in the driveway and once up beside the house, he slammed on the brakes. Damien thought he would be thrown through the windshield by Jinn's slamming the brakes on so hard.   
  
In a low calm tone Jinn spoke to his nephew.   
  
"Damien go on in the house and ask Grandmother to make you a snack. I will be in later after Obi-Wan and I have a long "talk"."   
  
Damien had never been to the barn for what Obi-Wan was going for, but his father used to tell him that is where Damien's grandfather would take Qui-Gon and Amos if they were to receive a spanking. Never was it done in their home.   
  
Damien went on in with a little satisfaction, Obi-Wan was to get punished. He didn't even know the child had done something wrong at school, he honestly believed his uncle was punishing him for Damien's sake, for being there //for just existing.//   
  
Qui-Gon got out of the hover car and waited for Obi-Wan, but the child just sat there. He was in no hurry to receive what his father was going to give him.   
  
The Jedi jerked the door open to the back seat and pulled Obi-Wan out.   
  
//I wish, right now he had a braid. I would have used that to jerk him out of the car. //  
  
He literally dragged Obi-Wan to the barn and stood him in the middle of the it.   
  
"Wait right there. I have to get something."   
  
Obi-Wan did wait. Sweat formed on his forehead as he waited in anticipation of what was too come.   
  
Jinn came back carrying a switch cut from a tree. Not a small one either.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up to see him come in and the look on the big man's face told Obi-Wan just to take what his father would handout and keep his mouth shut. Qui-Gon Jinn was not in a mood to listen to excuses especially when they came from his son.   
  
//He must truly hate me to do this.//   
  
"If I suspect you use the force to ward off the severity of this punishment you will get it over do you understand?"   
  
Obi-Wan only nodded and turned around. He would not give this horrible man who happened to be his father the satisfaction of seeing his tears fall as they were now.   
  
Damien had walked out onto the porch and even heard the swing of the switch and then a small yelp from the boy. He walked closer just so he could hear the boy being punished and got a great deal satisfaction from it.   
  
Obi-Wan after the first and only cry of pain remained quiet with a threat by his father that if he made another sound he would start all over again with the count. The cry that tore from his lips wasn't really from intense pain as it was the shock and humiliating feeling of it. Jinn had intended to swing that switch with power behind it but when the blow was landed it was softer more to shame than to inflict pain. One might say it was not to bring harm so much as it was to bring humiliation and it succeeded.   
  
Ten slaps were aimed and executed on the boy's bottom except, when Qui-Gon inadvertently went a little lower to his back upper thighs.   
  
When finished Jinn threw the switch down as if it had been the direct culprit of his anger and punishment on Obi-Wan and not him. He stood and looked at the boy who was clearly shaking from the tears he shed. Qui-Gon could hear little hitches in his voice for he feared to make a sound for fear his father would pick the switch back up and start over.   
  
There they both remained for a few minutes in total silence.   
  
In the mean time, Damien went back in, unnoticed from his little spying mission.   
  
Finally Jinn broke the silence.   
  
"Now find yourself a corner and stay there, until I come back for you. If you are really lucky I may let you have last-meal. Is that understood?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.   
  
"I expect a vocal answer from you, young man. Did you hear me?"   
  
"Yes..ugh…sir."sniffle   
  
Jinn knew then with certainty that the little boy was crying. At that time though he did not care. His entire life had been turned upside down by the boy and now Amos' son, Damien would have to pay for this little one's birth.   
  
Obi-Wan stiffly and slowly walked over to a corner. He thought if he didn't bend his legs so much then the stinging in his upper thighs and behind wouldn't be so bad. While the punishment had not been severe it was something Obi-Wan had never been subjected to in his entire life while with his mom.   
  
Jinn walked to the barn door to leave when he suddenly stopped and didn't know why . Later, when he got the answer to the next question, he would regret he didn't walk out of that barn door without hesitation.   
  
"Well do you have anything to say before I go in?"   
  
Obi-Wan sucked in one long breath and sniffed a couple of times and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Well that is what Jinn thought about as he waited for the boy to say something; his unsanitary habit of always using his sleeve to wipe his nose.  
  
"I just want to ask you one thing ,my most precious beloved father?"   
  
The words spoken might have indicated endearment, but for the venomous tone that belied their affection.   
  
"Still your curt attitude or I can pick that switch back up. Continue if you can speak to me in a more respectful tone."   
  
Obi-Wan adjusted the tone of his voice as best he could with the anger he felt.   
  
"Was I punished because you thought, yes father, you assumed I used the force and punished me without hearing my side. Or was I punished because…"   
  
Obi-Wan thought maybe he would be pushing this angry man too far by saying what he wanted. He had been told this cruel man was his father; yet he always believed a father would love his child. In his heart he had hoped that he would be loved and wanted, before he actually met Qui-Gon.   
  
"Well I haven't got all day. I have to see to Damien and take care of him." Say what it is you wish too."   
  
"O.K. Was I punished because you wrongly assumed I used the force or was I punished because I was born, and happened to have the misfortune of being fathered by you. Tell me "FATHER", was that my fault or yours??……………."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	3. Not A Very FamilyLike Bunch, The Jinns

Qui-Gon and Damien had spent a good two hours discussing what was to become of him now that he was put out of the prep school. Jinn promised him he would comm Mace the next day. Damien knew Mace and liked him. He also knew if there was anyone who would and could help his uncle it would be Mace Windu.   
  
Qui-Gon opted to send Damien out to tell Obi-Wan last-meal was ready. Jinn earlier had been convinced he would not allow the boy to share the meal with him. How ever all afternoon his thoughts would be interrupted by the memory of what the boy said. What was worse than anything Jinn thought Obi had hit it correctly. He blamed Obi for the mistakes he and Kaylin had made.   
  
//Mace is right he didn't ask to be born. But I had a right to know he existed. I feel things would definitely been different had she let me give him a name so he would not be branded illegitimate. Now look at the mess she and he have created.//   
  
Jinn never included himself as one of the guilty parties to have created this problem overload he had right now. He thought only of Kaylin's failing in not telling him.   
  
####   
  
"I think I have gotten my point a crossed to him. He will present no more problems."   
  
His mother piped in from the kitchen.   
  
"I hope so. This has been a tiring day. I hope there will peace and quiet in this house tonight."   
  
Jinn nodded his agreement as he went to the dining room to help his mother put the food on the table. He did not look up to see the little one, his son go to the fresher to wash up. Once seated Jinn finally dared a glimpse of his son.   
  
Obi had not done a very good job of getting the tear streaked dirt off his face. His eyes red and puffy and his cheeks had a flush to them from the excessive rubbing of them and just all around stress.   
  
Jinn felt something different this time. Where before he could feel Obi exuberate defiance, now it was quiet degradation and submissiveness. Has this done the trick, thought Jinn.   
  
//Has the boy resolved that he indeed is the one at fault here and has brought so much hurt to my little family. //  
  
Last-meal was eaten in relative silence. Everyone seemed to want it over and Obi-Wan sent to his room so they as a family, the three of them could enjoy the balance of the evening.   
  
Obi-Wan sat closest to his grandmother. Of course in private she had instructed the boy never to call her that, Grandmother. Qui-Gon wondered, unknowing of the truth, why Obi refused to call his mother, Grandmother. He thought it was because Obi didn't want to be part of the family. That was one of the reasons to fuel the fire to object to this one deserving a place in his life. Obi-Wan had not seemed to take an interest in becoming a part of the family.   
  
Obi reached for a piece of piping hot bread. His little sleeve brushed his glass of milk and he spilled it.   
  
In a very small voice, the words almost unheard.   
  
"Please forgive me. I am sorry."   
  
Myra who had been able to control her hatred for this child at least in front of her son, let all her pent of anger of him come out. Damien being thrown out of school had caused her to become in a rage when she saw what Obi had done to her new lace table cloth.   
  
Obi-Wan cowered in fear. He did not believe anyone at the table cared an ounce for him. He felt alone and right now scared. He wondered if his father would punish him for this accident. He had punished him earlier for doing nothing wrong. He was assumed guilty.   
  
"Well a fine mess you have made on my new table cloth."   
  
Jinn looked up and did not seem to a take interest in it. Damien and even he had been guilty of spilling things at the table. He thought his mother would just spew one of her infamous lectures on not being so careless. But with the sound of a chair being pushed back and then his mother go into a rage he knew he was wrong.   
  
"How dare you, you little brat. You come here and ruin everyone's life and you can't even eat right. Didn't your mother of yours teach you any table manners?"   
  
There it was, the anger Obi tried to hold in burst out in a rage equal to his grandmother's.   
  
"Don't you say anything about my mom. She was good to me. Better than any of you."   
  
Jinn knew his mom was making too much of this. He tried to calm them both.   
  
"Mother I think it was an accident and Obi-Wan I think you should hold you tongue unless you are asked to say something."   
  
He did not to mean to sound so sharp but his headache now felt like a sledgehammer striking the inside of his skull.   
  
"Why do you do this Qui-Gon? Even the child knows you don't want him, don't want him period. Can't you just except that you do not plan to be a father to him and have done with it. Find some school or something. I know you looked into the Agricorps."   
  
Jinn had not wanted his son to know he had actually searched in vain as he threatened in a conversation with them. He was without success in finding a place to put him so he would not have to live with them.   
  
Pain as if real shot through the boy. His father had already tried to find a place to pawn him off on. He knew his father had said he would but he didn't honestly believe a parent would just throw their own child away. While he knew his dad had a hard time dealing with him, Obi-Wan had a deep down secret wish that Qui-Gon would learn to love him. With his mom now gone, he just had one person to love him even if it was just half as much as she had.   
  
Jinn watched as the little boy held his head in shame although Qui-Gon could not fathom why he felt shame. Then it hit. Obi knew now, he truly was not wanted and he was ashamed to face those who should be his family, should give him the love and support yet all three of them, him included denied him that feeling of being wanted, for not one of them wanted him there.   
  
Then without any warning his mother swung Obi-Wan around to face her and slapped him as hard as she could on his left check. By the time Jinn could see the child's cheek, a pink handprint started to form. He had no time to stop the blow even if he had to the courage to go up against his mother.   
  
The child never even flinched. Jinn could see tears rolling down his face. For just a moment Qui-Gon had an urge to brush the tears along with all his hurt away, but his strong-willed determination not to love this boy came back to squash his natural father instinct.   
  
"Mother I don't think…"   
  
Jinn had gotten up to have the boy go to his room but he didn't have too.,   
  
Myra Jinn jerked Obi-Wan out of his seat and with his right arm literally pulled him all the way to his room and slammed the door.   
  
She came back out of breath, but satisfied that he was out of their way and for now the three could pretend to be the happy little family they once were. Only Jinn did not think they had been all that happy before Obi came; he just intensified the unhappiness.   
  
Myra cleaned the milk up.   
  
"Now my two handsome men, we can have a quiet and happy family last-meal together. Our "problem" is more than likely in his room crying his little heart out."   
  
Damien could not help but ask for he truly was curious.   
  
"Grandmother isn't Obi your grandson as equally as I am?"   
  
Jinn very much wanted to hear what his mother said. Was it because the child belonged to Kaylin and she never approved of her or was it because Obi-Wan was his son?   
  
"No Damien do not ever put Obi-Wan in the same station in life. He was born from a vicious mother with no proper family up bringing. You are different. Your father was a diplomat and your mother had a station in life. Her father was an Earl of Delrey. Obi-wan has been raised with no proper upbringing. Nothing good will ever come from him. He has caused you to lose your place in school . No one here excepts a child out of wedlock. It just proves his mother had no scruples."   
  
Jinn wondered what that proved about him for he was in part to blame for Obi's birth. Was he of no scruples too. .   
  
Damien had perked up that evening with the promise from his uncle Qui-Gon to speak with Mace first thing Monday morning. Grandmother had made his favorite dessert and even Qui-Gon played a couple of computer games with his nephew.   
  
It was hard for the big former Jedi to keep his mind on the game though. It kept going back to what his mother said and the look the little boy had on his face.   
  
//I bet that was the first time in his life he has ever had a switch used on him let alone a hand print to his face.//   
  
Jinn would not admit it to his mother, but he had become a little angry with her for the extremely hard and cruel slap to his son, on his face. His bottom with his baby fat was different. It would never have occurred to Jinn to land such a harsh blow on one so little, directly to his face.   
  
Everyone went to bed and Jinn sat in his favorite chair and nursed a night cap. It was unusual for him to drink at a party let alone by himself. That is why he waited till his mother went to bed. He was almost fifty, if he wanted a drink he did not need to be questioned for it.   
  
Finished with his drink Qui-Gon yawned stretched his long legs out to get rid of the kinks in them from sitting with his knees bent so long. He turned off the lights checked to see if the door was locked after he let Sassy, their cat in for the evening. He passed Obi-Wan's door. Jinn stopped, then started to continue to his room when he heard mumblings in the child's bedroom. He couldn't imagine, with what Obi-Wan had been through today that the boy was awake. He mentally used that as an excuse to himself to go in and see.   
  
There in a very rumbled bed lay Obi-Wan tossing and turning in his sleep.   
  
Jinn only made out one word "momma" and Obi turned again. His covers landed half on the floor and the other half pinned under one leg which was bent up and trapped the cover. He had short sleep pants on and it was the first time Jinn saw his little thin leg with no pants covering it.   
  
//He is so small, his leg should break under the pressure of carrying him. What did the boy's mother do, not feed him? //  
  
The guilt stabbed the man's heart.   
  
//Maybe she couldn't afford to feed him as he should have been fed. Not that she didn't want to, that she couldn't afford it. //  
  
Guilt swelled in the master's very soul. He felt guilty for never having been there to insure his son had enough food his fill his stomach. He had stood by and let his mother land a blow that from the looks of the boy's face, now had caused an almost hand print bruise on it.   
  
//Well I am just as guilty as my mother. I never even asked the boy what happened. I was so hell-bent on punishing him, that I did not care if I punished him for anything other than for being my son. The child was right. I punished him only for existing//.   
  
Jinn reached down and moved the tiny little leg to untangle the covers. He threw them back over Obi-Wan. Then with the force, he encircled the boy's mind and willed Obi-Wan's nightmares away.   
  
//For one night I can do this for him. Give him some peace for tomorrow is another day and the way my mother feels about him and me not giving him any kind of chance at all to be loved, the child is in for a very long weekend and even longer life with us.//  
  
It had been two days since the outburst between his son and mother. Jinn stood on the front of the porch which wrapped around to the back. Some might think it too cold to just stand out side. The morning had brought with it the promise of the oncoming winter. Along with the promise came a hint of its beauty. The snow would occasionally pepper the cloud laden skies.   
  
Qui-Gon wrapped the old Jedi robe tightly around him. It was the one thing he kept that brought any remembrance of the Jedi. Its warmth afforded the big man that could not be duplicated by other outerwear. The deep luscious folds, hood, and all-round tight weaving of the wool left no threads not tightly woven together. The strong mountain wind could not penetrate it. Qui-Gon walked the length of the porch and ended up in back of the house. From there one could get a better view of the mountains rising in the majestic skies. Those mountains trapped the cold wind like skyscrapers did in the city of Coruscant. That made for an even brisker colder winter in their home nestled between the mountains.   
  
Damien had claimed it was too cold and would not come out and enjoy the fresh air as Jinn had hoped he would be. Obi-Wan had been in the barn doing, Jinn supposed, extra chores leveled on him by his grandmother, for Qui-Gon had not seen him all morning. Well till now. He looked over the wide expanse of their back yard and there stood the little one doing back flips in the middle of the yard.   
  
A swipe to his nose made Jinn suspect Obi-Wan's sleeve was his hanky again.   
  
//I am going to have to speak to him about that.//   
  
He was mesmerized by the intensity at which Obi continued with the flips and aerial moves. Like the aerial katas at the temple they were beautiful and well performed. Although Obi-Wan possessed no training in katas, Qui-Gon could not help but notice how his moves mimicked them, at least with finesse at which Obi-Wan did them.   
  
For a moment Jinn let his mind slip and thought the boy would be a natural with aerial katas and the flips used in saber practice.   
  
He could not help but notice the boy should have been cold and assumed he took his coat off to do the mid-air flips and called to Obi-Wan to put it back on once he was not in the middle of an aerial move..   
  
Obi-Wan turned to his father on the porch. He had not known he had an observer and blushed at the thought of being watched even if this was his father. He turned his head questionably for he had no coat and did not know what the man referred too.   
  
Jinn misunderstood the boy's actions and thought he had not heard him. He got off the porch and walked to where Obi-Wan had been exercising.   
  
"I suppose with the wind you didn't here me. I said you should put your coat on. It's cold."   
  
"I heard you alright."   
  
"Then is it that you just don't plan to do anything I ask you even if it's for your own good?"   
  
"No "father" its not that. I don't have one."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Every child had a coat or he assumed.   
  
"Just which one of those four words. "I don't have one, " don't you understand father?"   
  
There it was those smart remarks instead of answers and always laced with the venom of anger he had for his father.   
  
"A smart remark is not needed. You mean to tell me the Jedi did not provide you with a coat or robe?"   
  
"I was there for less than a week. It is usually the responsibility of a parent to supply a coat and clothing for their children."   
  
It was then Jinn took a really long look at his son from head to toe. His spiked hair was growing out of its cut.   
  
//His mother probably had it cut that way for some kind of mockery of the Jedi mimicking a padawan. //  
  
The boy's clothes were too small on him. His boot was split letting the cold and wetness in. Nothing he had on was in really a decent shape to wear in public. Jinn was a Jedi and Jedi did not concern themselves with anything but cleanliness. This child couldn't look clean because of his stained clothing.   
  
"Very well I will have your grandmother see if she can rifle through Damien's old things and find some clothes for you. I don't have the credits to but new ones."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Obi-Wan just wanted to get back to his work for fear his grandmother would get onto him again.   
  
"May I go now? I was allowed to take a break. I have to finish my work ."   
  
"You are not finished in the barn yet? Damien has been in for hours."   
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in that defiant stand of his.   
  
"Oh I suppose Grandmother had you do extra chores for getting trouble in school."   
  
"I didn't do extra chores, I did all the chores. Damien was not in the barn today. Another thing father, for future reference, your mother has requested that I not call her grandmother."   
  
Obi-Wan started to walk away and then he came back.   
  
"Oh and father you don't have to lie to me."   
  
Jinn got a perplexed look on his face.. He had not lied to the child.   
  
"I know your mother did not load up work for punishment for what I did at school. Just as you, it is because I am me. I am here and I know no one likes it, you included."   
  
Obi-Wan walked away leaving a father and former Jedi master realizing the boy had spoken the truth.   
  
He was not sure he would ever want his little bag of trouble hanging on to him especially if he ever hoped to go back to the Jedi.   
  
Later as they had their meal all Damien could talk about was Mace coming the next day. He did not even have to attend the little rundown school until Mace was spoken with to see if he had a solution. Obi-Wan, on the hand would have to go there.   
  
Jinn kept looking over at his son and noticed his delicate little face features, small little hands hardly big enough to complete the work in the barn and the sad unhappy look evident all over his face. He seemed to just pick at his food. Jinn thought he needed to eat more and said so.. But the master did not know how to talk to a little one to make it sound like he was trying to be nice. His words came out gruff and harsh.   
  
"Quit playing with your food Obi-Wan and eat it. I would think as busy as you have been you would have worked up an appetite."   
  
What was concern for the child not eating enough for clearly he was too small, turned into a condemnation from his mother.   
  
"Oh he will eat it all of it or he will be sitting there all night. I do not plan to waste credits on him and him throw the food away.'   
  
She hesitated before starting again.   
  
"Oh and Qui-Gon I thought while you were with Mace tomorrow I might go to town and get a few new clothing items for Damien. Boost his spirits and all that."   
  
"Well I thought Obi-Wan could do with some other clothing. He looks like little bum."   
  
"Yes well his mother must have not supplied very many clothing. He has maybe two outfits he could wear to school. Too bad I just sent Damien's old clothes to the orphanage, a couple of days ago."   
  
Jinn could not believe what his mother said. They were short on credits and she was evidently aware of how meager Obi-Wan's wardrobe was, yet she sent very expensive clothes to the orphanage, some that would have fit his son. And now she wanted additional credits for Damien to have even more clothes.   
  
She spoils that boy.   
  
"Well if you sent his clothes off what do you plan for me to do about clothes for the little one there?"   
  
"I suppose he will just have to wear what he has and be careful not to ruin them further. Maybe by spring when the taxes are paid, there will be enough for him to get a few things. Now could I go shopping tomorrow for Damien? I have put back a few credits of my own if you don't wish to supply any."   
  
"Of course I will mother. Damien does have to look his best. But I must insist we find a coat for the child. It's almost winter and he has none."   
  
Jinn had noticed the boy seemed to perk up when he heard he might get new clothing but then when he found out he wouldn't, he slumped back in his chair and tried valiantly to hide his disappointment. Jinn could not only see it but feel it through the force.   
  
"I can stop by the thrift store in town. I heard they have very good bargains. If I have time I will pick him up one tomorrow."   
  
Jinn could not imagine his mother sounding so harsh about supplying his son with a few clothing items in front of the boy. Surely she understood the need for a coat. What would the school say about sending the boy freezing in this weather with no coat?   
  
//Damien is dressed like a millionaire's son instead of a lowly framers ward. Yet Obi-Wan is being denied a coat. Why is it because Kaylin's son or because he is mine. //  
  
That question kept coming back to his mind. He wanted to understand why there was so much hatred for an eight-year old. Then again he thought he could say that about himself. Just what was he accomplishing by being overly cruel and indifferent to the boy.   
  
//I have seen strangers I have been nicer too. Had I been a Jedi would I have acted this way toward him still? I know I am not acting in any way like a father, I feel badly about it at times and then again I can not let him interfere with my life. I have to do what my brother wanted for his son. I am, after all the reason he is dead now. It was Sidious' way of punishing me.//   
  
Jinn meditated. Meditation was a instinctive Jedi reaction to a Jedi problem and although he was not an active Jedi, he realized if he ever hoped to be one again he should start following the Jedi code once again.   
  
For right now he seemed like a sith-spawned father to Obi-Wan, not someone who before followed the Jedi mantra judicially and had compassion for those all around him.  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon, Mace, and Damien sat in the main living room for the warmth the fireplace thad to offer. They discussed Damien's plight for about an hour.   
  
"You know Qui if I had any credits they would be yours willingly. But you know how much the Jedi are given for their service in the order.   
  
"Yes hopefully three meals a day and a roof over our heads."   
  
"Well I do have an offer for you, an offer suggested and approved by the high council."   
  
Jinn's mother came in and went quietly in the kitchen and started to make some lunch for them. She however kept the door ajar so she could here what was said. She was aware that she had walked in on a pinnacle phase of their conversation, for Mace was just about to suggest a solution.   
  
"I have talked to the council and there may be a way for the Damien to get a very good education. So good in fact there would be no university to turn him down once he has gone to this school. And my friend you can easily afford it, it's absolutely free!"   
  
"When we move?"   
  
"NOT so fast Jinn. You haven't heard my offer and when you do I don't think you will be so quick to except it."   
  
"What is it Mace?"   
  
"Well Master Yoda has convinced the council to allow you to take over the temple right here on Fargus. It's about five hundred miles from here. If you did that, Damien can be trained in the Jedi school and no one would deny him entrance to any university. We are noted for the best in schools there are. We usually have our children at least two years in advance over children of even the best of the best private schools."   
  
Jinn had already crunched his face in a frown. He got up, walked to the fireplace, and rested his arm on the mantle.   
  
"Mace you know I can't do that. I have Damien to care for, not a bunch of untrained force-sensitives hanging on my robe. I am aware of the temple though. It sits on the other side of the mountains near the town of Norden. I have been there a handful of times. It would be close to the farm and my horses to visit them."   
  
"Don't you see Qui-Gon that's the best part. You can be guaranteed that you will not have to leave the temple for at least four years on a mission. By that time, Damien will have finished school and in college. It's perfect."   
  
"What about the farm, my horse? Everything I own is here? Who would care for them?"   
  
"Let someone rent the property in order to care for it. You can still make payments. And it will be yours when you retire or if your mother wants to return here. Like you said it is not that far from the temple that you can't very frequently visit it. I can arrange that."   
  
"That's another thing. What about mother?"   
  
"This temple is small. You know that. Not more than five masters with padawans. They need like a den mother. Someone to oversee the cooking and cleaning. She will not do it all, she will oversee it. She can remain with you and more importantly with her grandsons."   
  
Mace included both of the boys since he assumed Jinn's mother welcomed Obi-Wan into their life. Qui-Gon had not told him of the problems and Jinn was not sure he would either.   
  
"I don't know Mace. You seemed to have it worked out to where it sounds easy but… Oh another thing what about Obi-Wan. I get a feeling that there is a catch."   
  
"You know the council Qui-Gon. There is always condition when the council seemingly does something out of the goodness of their hearts.. The council wants you to take Obi-Wan under your wing like an initiate, you know braid and everything."   
  
"Wow…….. wait a minute Mace, initiates don't wear braids. Now I know the "condition" " and I will have nothing to do with it. They really want me to take him as my apprentice."   
  
"NO Qui-Gon you don't understand . You instruct Obi-Wan as if he were a padawan, but since he is young he will do just initiate things at the temple. After four years if you think he can do it you can form a lasting training bond and officially make him an apprentice, if not, he can be chosen by someone else."   
  
"I said no Mace. I don't want Damien around the Jedi and I don't want my son to be a Jedi. Why the big interest in Obi-Wan by the council anyway?"   
  
"Well they kinda found out we altered the midichlorian count."   
  
"Just high is his count Mace?"   
  
"Well it truly is not that high. There are actually a couple of older padawans with a count equal to his, The council feels that since he is your son he will not only have a higher count but be in touch more with the living force. They want him mainly because he is your son not because of the count, although it is impressive. However, like I said, there are others equal to his. Think about it Qui-Gon."   
  
Qui-Gon's mother could not hold it in. She didn't want Damien there where he would be less than a Jedi padawan's equal. That would also put Obi-Wan right in the middle of Qui-Gon's life over Damien she thought and she would have none of that. Her son must stay focused on the grandson that mattered, Damien.   
  
"Qui-Gon you can't be serious. You can't do this. "   
  
"Mother I didn't suggest it, Mace did. So I really don't know what to be serious about or what I will or will not do."   
  
"Damien would not do well around the Jedi. You know… Well he just can't. He wouldn't fit in where as Obi-Wan would."   
  
//That's it isn't it mother? Obi can't be close to being Damien's equal to me or to the people around him. Damien must always be the important one.//   
  
"We must consider it Mother. Even you said how you would like to live in the city and… Damien what do you think of I?."   
  
"I think it would be great. Why don't you like it Grandmother? My uncle running an entire temple, He'd be the boss."   
  
Jinn smiled and Mace laughed out loud.   
  
"I see he didn't get any of that Jedi reserve … He is certainly proud of you Qui-Gon."   
  
"Of course he is. Qui is like a father to him since Amos died. I don't know what we have done if Qui-Gon hadn't stepped and became a surrogate father to him."   
  
"Fatherhood must become you Qui-Gon. Now that you have two boys to care for."   
  
Jinn's mother carried the tea and Damien brought out a heaping plate of hot sandwiches and sweet breads.   
  
"Mace don't bring that horrid little boy into the conversation. He has been nothing but problems since he arrived. Has Qui-Gon not told you of him using the force against an innocent child? We had to pay the boy's medical bills. Like we had the extra credits to be paying for the damages done. The principle even said he would prosecute Obi-Wan for assault if he did it again."   
  
"Mother, Obi-Wan said he was innocent; that he didn't do it."   
  
"Uncle Qui-Gon how could he have pushed a boy almost twice his size if he didn't use that force of his. I mean really, he looks like a little skeleton."   
  
Mid-day was eaten and Mace managed to convince Jinn's mother to at least think on the offer. That had almost a month before a new High master for the little temple was needed. Myra Jinn had to agree it would be a great educational advantage for Damien to go to a Jedi school, but the pressures of not being a Jedi was what she worried about.   
  
Jinn took Mace out to the barn to visit with Raven. They decided to saddle up and ride around the farm. Jinn wanted to show his place off to Mace. It was the first time he had been there.   
  
They rode quietly through the fields without speaking for a while and Mace finally broke the silence.   
  
"So things are not going all that well with your son and you, Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Well I do think Mother exaggerates the trouble he causes. I mean yes, we did have that little episode at school, but other than that, the boy does what he is told. I watched him practice summersaults and Mace he was unbelievable. He looked like an advanced padawan doing katas, aerial katas with no training right in the back yard."   
  
Mace literally drawn into the exuberant excitement from the enthusiasm coming from Qui-Gon as he told him of Obi's abilities. Mace thought he detected fatherly pride in that voice. He also thought he noticed something else but through the force. Mace thought he could feel a bond between the two, father and son.   
  
Nevertheless Jinn caught himself and stopped immediately the praise he had been lavishing on his son..   
  
He had gotten so wrapped in telling Mace how impressive the boy's moves was he forgot he was no longer a working Jedi master and that Obi-Wan was not an apprentice to him. It felt very much like a natural feeling of connection associated with a training bond and Jinn tried desperately to suppress that feeling.   
  
Mace only smiled. He stopped his horse and leaned back in the saddle. Qui-Gon halted Raven. He swung his long muscular leg over the horn of the saddle and swiftly slid his lithe and lean body down the side of Raven's leather saddle. Mace dismounted, but not quite as gracefully as Qui-Gon had. He was not really into horses and had only ridden them a few times. Then it was always with his dearest friend, Master Jinn.   
  
"Seems like a little of that Jedi mastering you are so good at, has shown itself. That is until you abruptly stopped yourself to keep from bragging about him. Have you rethought the suggestion of Obi-Wan becoming an apprentice to you?"   
  
"I don't want him to be a Jedi and certainly not my apprentice. No, he will just have to learn to live with the force and not strengthened it."   
  
"I know your mother thinks if you have to train Obi-Wan that you won't have time for Damien. I can do this for you. Since you seem to be having problems with him, I can arrange to have another master at the small temple take on Obi-Wan. That is if the council agrees. There is a master I have in mind."   
  
"I don't want him to be a Jedi. Can't you respect my wishes for my own son? I'm not one of those parents you can pump their heads up with good things about becoming an apprentice in the Jedi order. I know what a hard road it is to travel on the path to reach knighthood and then become master."   
  
"Look Jinn we can't all have what we want. Do you want that schooling for Damien? Master Tyrell is available for a padawan."   
  
"Mace you can't be serious? He is of the old school. Obi-Wan would not last a month with that man. He would be worse than my mother."   
  
"Are you saying your mother is as equally cruel to Obi-Wan as Master Tyrell could be if Obi became his padawan? I know the man has been censured more than once before the council for being overly…. how should I say it?"   
  
"Cruel. The man is down right cruel and you know it Qui."   
  
"I was going to say headstrong, but hey if you want to say he is cruel then go right ahead."   
  
//Maybe he is no more cruel to his padawans than I have been to my son. What in sith's hell is wrong with me anymore?//   
  
"See even you know that the man is too harsh to have a padawan. The last three dropped out on him."   
  
"Now you are going overbroad Qui-Gon. He has only had one padawan drop out of his apprenticeship."   
  
"If I take the job I will have to keep Obi-Wan as my apprentice or initiate or whatever. I would attempt to train him. But let me warn you Mace, I am to keep my guardianship of Obi and if I decide that in the four years he can not remain a Jedi he walks with me. Is that understood? I may stay a Jedi but that does not mean Obi-Wan will be one. I am not sure where I would put him, but I know for now that I will not allow Master Tyrell to train him and I will not relinquish my custody of Obi-Wan to the Jedi.."   
  
Mace turned his horse around and started back to the barn.   
  
"I know you don't like me to know it Qui-Gon, but I have a feeling you are developing a little soft spot somewhere in that old heart of yours for that boy."   
  
"Don't kid yourself my friend. We just don't connect Mace and I don't think we ever will. I am as much a thorn in Obi-Wan's side as he is in mine"………………………..  
  
###################  
  
Thank You for the feedback!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	4. Who Needs An Enemy When You Have Myra Fo...

###########   
  
That evening over last- meal there was much discussion about packing up and going to Norden, where the little Jedi temple just on the outskirts of the equally small city was located .   
  
Obi-Wan had not offered his input of the idea for nothing was asked of him. In fact it had grown quite quickly since the confrontation of he and his grandmother that the child feared to speak because he feared retribution for just being there; for just being Qui-Gon's son.   
  
It did not take much to realize the woman held some kind of unnatural hatred for him just because he was the son of Qui-Gon. Obi couldn't figure it out for in his eight-year old mind he thought he should be just like Damien. After all he was a grandson.   
  
After last meal Qui-Gon headed for his office to do some paper work. He had seen the little coat that his mother had provided Obi-Wan. He was grateful but he wished she had picked the child up some gloves and a hat.   
  
//I suppose I can go to town this weekend and purchase them for him. He hasn't been there yet. Maybe I will take him with Damien and I. //  
  
Qui-Gon had almost let the door click shut to his office when he heard his mother call in an angry-like voice to Obi-Wan. They stood in the hall not three feet from his door. Jinn listened to see what his son had done this time.   
  
"Make sure you hang that coat up. That's probably why you don't have anything now. You weren't taught how to take care of anything.   
  
"O.D. Dhank you for buying it for me."   
  
"Don't thank me. You know it was your fath…. Qui-Gon's idea."   
  
"May I go in his office and dell him goodnight and dhank him for my new coat?"   
  
"No…"   
  
The answer was quick and it even startled Jinn to hear the anger in it.   
  
"My son doesn't need to be bothered by you. You just don't get it child, he does not want you. No matter how hard you push yourself on him you won't ever be accepted. He has a job and obligation to raise Damien. Now go on to bed. Did you finish the cleaning of the dining area and put the dishes in the dish washer like I said?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
Jinn could feel disappointment mixed with the feeling of not being wanted seep from the child. How could he not? Both Jedi father and son that this undeniable link and it seemed to become more prominent with each passing day. Jinn stayed shielded most of the time to keep the child out. He didn't want to feel his pain. But right now, almost anyone could at least see the pain of not being wanted etched in on Obi-Wan's face.   
  
Obi-Wan walked through the darkened hall and Jinn could see through the crack of the door that he held his head down. Once his mother was out of the hall, Jinn called to Obi-Wan who was just about to step into his bedroom room.   
  
"Did you wish to speak to me little one?"   
  
"Oh yes sir.. I mean.. well Dat's alright."   
  
Jinn could tell Obi didn't know how his father knew he wanted to speak to him and fear stopped the boy from telling all the truth.   
  
"Do you want to come in?"   
  
Jinn swung the door open more, for Obi to come in his office.   
  
Obi-Wan took a step and then looked almost guiltily down the hall to where his grandmother had gone.   
  
Obi hesitated again and stood pulling on the hem of his tunic.   
  
"No dhat's alright. I know you are very busy. I just wanted to "Dhank" you for my new coat."   
  
Jinn heard a little lisp to Obi's speech but ignored it.   
  
"Well it is hardly new, but you are welcome. I plan to go to the city this weekend. Maybe you can go with Damien and I and get some gloves and a hat to go with them."   
  
Obi smiled a little before he checked down the hall again. Jinn could tell he was nervous, most probably because he was afraid Jinn's mother would return and catch him talking to his father. Qui-Gon was beginning to suspect that his mother never said or did anything nice for his little one.   
  
"Dhat would be great. Dhank you fath…. I mean sir. I better go study now. Oh and about the coat being not brand new, dhat's O. K.. It is still a great coat to me and I know I will be warmer when I walk to school."   
  
Obi-Wan went into his room.   
  
//A used coat would have never elicited that kind of reaction from Damien. He wouldn't have even thought of wearing something someone else had, let along thank me so graciously as Obi did, to receive it.//   
  
########   
  
Damien had been at the little school with Obi-Wan for only one week and all he did was complain. Of course Myra, Qui-Gon's mother never said anything but side with the boy who in recent weeks had become almost unbearable.   
  
Qui-Gon thought it had a lot to do with his son being there.   
  
Damien liked to make sure of his place in the family.   
  
His actions were akin to the dominant one in a pack of wolves always trying to assert himself as the leader. Damien insisted on being the dominant "wolf" of the "pack". Grandmother went along with his every whim on a daily basis.   
  
Qui-Gon could not help but notice more and more of the burden of the animals' cleaning and feedings was shouldered on the little one.   
  
Obi's father wasn't even sure if Obi-Wan was big enough to carry things like fifty pound feed bags. He did catch the boy huffing and puffing in the middle of the barn as he tried to drag the feed to Raven. As Jinn easily picked up the feed bag he talked with Obi-Wan.   
  
"Has it ever occurred to you to use the force to help with this?"   
  
Jinn had told him not too, he was just curious how Obi-Wan quelled his desire to make things easier for him.   
  
"Only about four or five times a day sir."   
  
"What holds you back. I know I told you not too, but how are you able to resist it?"   
  
"It would be dishonest. I promised you I would not use the force and dhough some days like doday with a big feed bag I am really dempted, but dhen if I did I know I would be in Derrible Drouble."   
  
How if no one saw you?"   
  
"My mom taught me not to lie or be deceitful. It isn't only dhe Jedi Dhat Deach dhose draits you know. Besides I would feel guilty and dell on myself. I don't need any drouble, at least any "more" drouble.   
  
Qui-Gon fed Raven and stood and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she nuzzled into to her owner for needed affection. Not to compare his son to an animal but Jinn realized all living things needed to be wanted and loved. Just as Raven craved his owner's attention, Obi-Wan must do the same, thought his father.   
  
Jinn realized it was time for Obi-Wan to leave for school.   
  
"Better wash up and eat. You have to leave soon."   
  
"I know. Dhanx for helping me sir. I'll go wash up. I don't dhink I have dime to eat dhough. I haven't found dhat dime for a week now. I getting used to it sir."   
  
Obi-Wan left but before he got out the door Jinn called to him.   
  
"Have I ever told you that you could not address me as father or Dad?"   
  
"No sir. I am sorry sir. I will call you whatever you want. It's just dhat.. Well. Gran… I mean your mother said maybe I shouldn't go assuming dhat you wanted to be called father by me."   
  
"Why, am I not your father?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked confused.   
  
"Of course sir… Well I guess its like calling her Grandmother. May I say something sir?"   
  
Jinn nodded his head yes and took a few steps closer to the child. He gently lifted that little cleft chin of Obi-Wan's with his strong rough hands.   
  
"You may say me anything you wish little one."   
  
Words spoken with the kindness that Qui-Gon normally possessed, felt like the warmth of the big fireplace in their living room. Obi-Wan basked in the attention and the kind tranquil way his father spoke to him.   
  
"I don't Dhink your mother ever wants me to refer to you as my father. I don't want to make her dislike me more than I dhink she already does."   
  
Obi-Wan seemed to wait a moment with his breath held in case he got into trouble for voicing his opinion of Qui-Gon's mother's feelings for him..   
  
"I don't think the decision of what you call me is up to my mother. It is up to me and I think you should call me dad or father, something other than "sir". I find calling me "sir" makes me feel older than being called a father."   
  
Obi smiled his broadest smile ever. Every tooth in front showed even down to the one missing space, which for the first time Jinn noticed. Obi-Wan had lost a tooth recently!!!   
  
//That missing front tooth would account for that little lisp I heard in Obi-Wan earlier.//   
  
Jinn smiled about it as any other father would have over a lost tooth. He looked to see Obi-Wan waiting to say something so he turned his attention back to his son.   
  
With a quick little wave and a spoken whisper with the faint little lisp from the missing tooth, Obi said his goodbyes.   
  
"O.D. Dad. See Ya lader"  
  
Qui-Gon had not found the time to go to the city that weekend. He did find Obi-Wan a hat and left it on his bed. Obi smiled when he next saw his father while he headed for his usual place on weekends; to the barn for what seemed like his never ending work on weekends.   
  
The weather had turned very cold and over ten inches of snow had fallen.   
  
Qui-Gon told Damien to shovel the walkway out and a path to the barn. However when he retuned from checking on the livestock, he found Damien in on the computer playing games and Obi-Wan out in the snow with boots that leaked the wet snow and bitter cold in on his feet.   
  
"Damien may I see you a moment?"   
  
Jinn headed for the kitchen to find something very warm to drink. He also panned to make something for his son to warm him up. He told Obi-Wan as he entered the house to put his shovel away and come in out of the bitter cold. Jinn noticed the boy was shaking and his teeth chattered from the bitter cold wind that swept down over the mountains where the snow piled even higher than where they were.   
  
Jinn looked over at the delicious looking muffins on the counter but spoke to his nephew before popping an entire muffin in his mouth.   
  
"Didn't I tell you that the shoveling of the snow was your job?"   
  
"Yes sir you did, but…."   
  
Jinn held his hand up to stop Damien before he had time to object or make an excuse.   
  
"There is no excuse. I don't like lame excuses for not doing what you are told and you know that very well. You disobeyed me and I won't stand for it. Now I think you can go to your room until last-meal. Then if you wish you may come out and give me your explanation for why my instructions were ignored by you."   
  
Damien hung his head in shame. This was the first time his uncle had actually punished him for anything. It was not exactly as hard as the punishment Obi-Wan received but it was no less humiliating. He couldn't wait until his grandmother got home from the market to tell her.   
  
Jinn popped the cranberry muffin in his mouth and headed for the back porch to shovel it and the back walkway. He told his son he would finish up just to get in and warm up.   
  
Obi-Wan came in the front and went immediately to take his boots off and put them in front of the fireplace to dry out before morning. The child learned fast how to survive in this hard and cold climate, especially when the shoes covering your feet lets more snow in than they kept out.   
  
Myra came home in a delightful mood because of the bargains she found that day but her mood turned sour and it aimed its ugly self right at her smallest grandson.   
  
"Have you finished your work Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Yes ma'm. Everything is done."   
  
Obi didn't know if he should mention his dad had helped him shovel. He didn't think it really mattered since it was Qui-Gon who told him to quit and go in out of the bitter cold.   
  
"Where is Damien? When I left he was on the computer."   
  
"I dunno."   
  
For that, Obi-Wan received a quick slap to the back of the head. Myra thought no one was around but she was very wrong. Jinn had just come from the back porch and stood just inside the kitchen unobserved.   
  
Obi and Jinn's mother were in the living and could not see Qui-Gon from where they stood.   
  
"Don't mumble your words child.."   
  
"Yes ma'm."   
  
"I am going to find Damien. I can't believe you have finished the barn chores and the shoveling.."   
  
Myra cast a suspicious glance at the child and Obi felt obligated to tell her his father helped him. That was why he was finished so quickly.   
  
"It is all finished. My dad helped me finish the shoveling so I could come in and dry my feet and get warm."   
  
Another sound smack was delivered but this time to the middle of the boy's back. Then Myra took Obi-Wan by the arm and had intended to shake him but she was interrupted by Qui-Gon when he suddenly appeared at the kitchen door. She wondered where he was when she actually landed the blows to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Oh hi Qui. I was just speaking to Obi-Wan about where Damien is. Have you seen him?"   
  
"Yes mother I sent him to his room for not completing the work I told him to do. He had Obi-Wan do it all."   
  
Jinn remained reserved and fought with every fiber of his body not to reveal the emotions in him that threatened to come out. He didn't want his mother to know he witnessed what just happened. He wanted to see for himself just how far she was willing to go to make his son feel unwanted. He looked down to see his son fighting to hold in tears brought on probably from the humiliation and not the pain for from what Jinn saw, he knew the smacks were not that hard.   
  
"Is there something wrong Obi-Wan?"   
  
Qui-Gon's mother held her breath. She did not want Obi-Wan to tell on her. She took the boy by the arm. But this time is was a gentle grip to get the boy's attention so he would avert his eyes from Qui-Gon to her.   
  
He did so immediately for he thought she was going to hurt him again. Myra stared at Obi almost trying to will him to say not a word about what went on there.   
  
"I asked you a question and I want an answer, son."   
  
Qui-Gon could not help but see the rigidity in his mother's body when he called Obi-Wan, "son". Jinn had become very good at reading body language from the many diplomatic missions he had been on. Sometimes it was not what they said but how they reacted that gave the Jedi master the most information and that proved very true with his mother.   
  
Myra resented Jinn calling this little illegitimate boy his son, though DNA had proven it. It would not have taken blood tests for Qui-Gon to know he was his son. The bond between them was undeniable. Not only was a training bond attempting formation, a very strong father and son bond only known to Jedi was also there.   
  
Jinn was not sure how he felt about them or if he wanted either. However, no matter how he felt he could not abide by letting someone abuse this little cherub-like child before him. For that was how Jinn now viewed the child who struggled desperately to fit in his family. Obi-Wan emitted all things good from a child and Damien seem to grasp anything bad.   
  
Obi-Wan let his big blue eyes wander up to his dad's matching blue ones and stayed fixed on his father's gaze.   
  
"No sir. Everything is alright."   
  
After he answered to Myra's satisfaction she released her grip on Obi-Wan's arm. She thought her secret of the cruelty directed at Obi was intact. Qui-Gon evidently had no knowledge of it she thought, for surely he would have said something had he witnessed it.   
  
Once that was taken care of she stomped off to find Damien. She was not happy about him being sent to his room, but she kept quiet. After all Qui-Gon was the principle guardian to the boy. She felt right now, while he was in that protective father stage, it was not the time to broach her disappointment in Damien being punished.   
  
Myra Jinn left the room.   
  
"Obi I want to see you in my office."   
  
Obi-Wan instantly assumed he was in trouble. He shook his head and followed his father in.   
  
Jinn went behind the great big wooden desk and the comm link interrupted them.   
  
"Oh hi Mace? My decision? I have at least another week. I promise I will let you know in a couple of days. I am certainly being swayed one way especially after what happened today. What am I doing ? Just seeing how far someone would go to make sure another is felt unwanted. No, never mind I will explain later, next time I speak with you. I have Obi in here now and I would rather not go into it."   
  
Jinn looked up to see that the child cowered in fear. Oh he stood in front of the desk but Jinn knew Obi-Wan would have gladly been under the desk than to stand in front of his father right now. His uncertainty of his place in Jinn's life was there for anyone who looked, to see..   
  
Obi-Wan wrung his little hands, dropped them to the side when he saw his father looking at him, and then played with the edge of his tunic.   
  
Jinn listened to Mace continue his ramblings on the comm link and watched as Obi-Wan used his sleeve again to wipe his nose. Qui-Gon pulled a clean hanky from his pocket and he thought he heard Obi mumble a thanx.   
  
"Alright my friend I will comm you in a couple of days. Take care and give Yoda my best."   
  
Qui-Gon hung up the comm link up and looked at his son, who was terrified he had gotten into trouble someway between finishing his work and just coming in.   
  
Jinn stood and leaned over his desk. He placed a large hand under each of Obi's arms and picked him up and over. Obi thought his dad must be the strongest man ever but still he feared him.   
  
Jinn sat the boy down in front of him on the edge of the desk as he eased himself back in his overstuffed leather chair.. He wanted to let Obi-Wan know somehow he was not in trouble. Obi's little bony legs dangled loosely over the desk's edge.   
  
Qui-Gon gently pushed the spiky little head of hair back and tried to send comfort to Obi through their bond. Obi-Wan must have felt it for he relaxed and melted into Jinn's touch and leaned forward toward his dad. Much like Raven had nuzzled into him to be petted more, Obi-Wan leaned forward and let his head bury its self in his father's chest.   
  
Just for a moment Obi-Wan Kenobi reveled in the feeling of being loved and wanted again…………  
  
Jinn let the little one rest against his chest before he pulled him back so he could look into his eyes. He always felt you could tell a lot of things while facing someone eye to eye. Why should a child be any different?   
  
"Where you and your Grandmother having a little argument when I walked in?"   
  
Obi shrugged his shoulders unwilling to outright lie to his father but also unwilling to tell him what happened for fear he would not be believed.   
  
"I s'pose so..well.. maybe... kinda."   
  
"Which is it my imp? Remember I was brought up be the Jedi and was taught always not to lie. I am sure your momma taught you that as well."   
  
Qui-Gon thought he felt Obi-Wan's body tense up just for a second when he mentioned the Jedi. He already knew Obi-Wan's mother had not spoken highly of the Jedi and possibly not of him. He couldn't even fathom what kind of wild tales she had told the child about the Jedi order. That would be another hurdle to jump if they went to the temple, which Jinn was considering strongly of doing.   
  
"I know not to lie sir, I mean dad." You see we kinda… like…. I think maybe your momma was mad at me."   
  
Jinn wanted the child to just tell him the truth, all of it, but he saw he was going to have to pull every syllable from Obi's mouth before he would give up the nasty little truth that Qui-Gon's mother, Myra had hit him not once but twice.   
  
Obi-Wan twisted his little hands together in a fit of nerves. It only took one of Jinn's larger hands to hold both of his son's smaller ones in his. He couldn't help but notice the cuts and scraps from working in the barn. Hands that should have still had the dimpled baby fat on them were thin and pale; veins showed through the paper thin translucent skin and even a couple of calluses formed on the boy's palms.   
  
//This is too hard for him. He is far too young to have calluses forming on those hands.//   
  
"Could you tell me what my motherwas angry with you over?"   
  
"I mumbled?"   
  
"What, excuse me but I think I heard you wrong. You mumbled?"   
  
Obi looked down at the big hand holding his and reversed the order so that he held the big hand of his father's in his two very much smaller ones. He played with Qui-Gon's fingers nervously expecting at any moment for his father to become angry with him.   
  
"Yes sir. She said I mumbled. I guess I didn't "enusceeate" my words right."   
  
"You mean enunciate and I can't believe she would be angry over that. Can you tell me what happened next?"   
  
Obi-Wan waited a moment then nodded his head yes.   
  
"I could but I would rather not. I mean it won't solve any thing.. It over. It's all right now. I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone."   
  
Qui-Gon pulled his hand away and nudged the boy's face up so they could look at each other.   
  
"I would rather you tell me what happened after she became angry over you mumbling your words."   
  
Qui-Gon still was overwhelmed by the idea that his son had been slapped for such a minor infraction.   
  
"Would you make me a promise first?"   
  
"I can't promise if I don't know what I am making the promise for."   
  
"You have to dad or I can't tell you. See it has to be a secret just between you and me. You would have to promise not to tell your momma that I told you anything. Or else I just can't tell you. Sorry!!"   
  
//Reasoning of a child. Obi is worried about causing more trouble when this was clearly my mother's fault. //  
  
"Very well this time I will keep this promise of yours and it will remain a secret between you and I. But let me warn you I can not always make promises like this. Sometimes things you will not want told will have to be addressed?"   
  
"Addressed?" What's that mean?"   
  
"It means sometimes you can't have your way and if I feel we need discuss something with your grandmother, we will have too. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes, but not this time, right?"   
  
"Right!! Now will you quit stalling and tell me what happened?"   
  
Qui-Gon pulled the little boy into his lap from where he sat on the desk. He was as light as a feather to the big Jedi master.   
  
Obi-wan let himself be engulfed in the big arms of his father. He was glad he didn't have to look at his dad as he told him about Jinn's mother slapping him twice. His little fists twisted and dug into Jinn's tunic as if it actually hurt him to have to tell Qui-Gon such a bad thing about his momma.   
  
He finished the story with a simple two words that broke Jinn's heart.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"What do you have to be sorry for little one?"   
  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you things that your momma did that was bad. I guess maybe she was tired or something."   
  
//He sits and makes excuses for her actions and then tells me he's sorry for delivering such news about my own mother to me. //  
  
Jinn let his head rest on top of Obi-Wan's.   
  
"I think I have solution to all of this. I will tell you and everyone else in the family in a couple of days when I have completed what I need to finalize the arrangements."   
  
//I know he cares nothing about the Jedi but he has been pumped full the wrong information. If I do decide to take over the temple, I will just have to let him adjust and find out for himself what the Jedi are and that they are nothing like what his mom wrongly presented them as.//   
  
A sleepy little voice came from Jinn's arms.   
  
"I would like if it nobody got mad at anybody. It would seem like a real home that way."   
  
That made Jinn think again. Would the child think of the temple as home? He, himself had learned too. Obi would be one of only a handful of apprentices who were lucky enough to stay with their parents for they were Jedi as well.   
  
Qui-Gon looked down one more time to his sleeping little Obi-Wan in his lap. The big master leaned his head back in his most comfortable chair and fell asleep with his son still nestled safely in his lap.   
  
##########Two days later###########   
  
Snow had been coming down all day. Qui-Gon was not sure if his mother would even be able to get out of the drive to pick the kids up and he didn't want them to ride the public school transport out on the country roads in this weather. Jinn was concerned for both boys. His mother on the other hand was worried only about Damien.   
  
She suspected Obi had said something to Qui-Gon about that night she hit him. Qui-Gon had not mentioned it but there was something stood between her and her son that was not there before and she knew without a doubt it had to do with the brat as she liked to call him when Qui-Gon was not there.   
  
Myra pulled up in front of the school and Damien immediately got in the car.   
  
Just three hover cars back, Jinn sat and at first he did not see his mother. He did however see Obi-Wan go to the hover car and then saw his mother. He watched with great interest when Obi-Wan started to get in, he stopped.   
  
//Get in the car little one. It is too bad out here to be standing in the cold. ''  
  
Jinn watched in unbelievable shock as his mother's car pulled away from the curb and left Obi-Wan standing in the blizzard.   
  
Jinn was so dumbfounded he had to sit there a moment to collect his thoughts. Surely he had not seen what he thought he had. Did his mother leave a tiny little eight-year old out in a blizzard to find his way home? Jinn had seen the transport for Obi's route pull away as he drove up.   
  
When he first looked back up, he did not see Obi-Wan. He waited for the others in front of him to pick up their children and then he pulled up to the front of the school.   
  
Qui-Gon thought possibly Obi-Wan had gone back into school to tell them he didn't have a way home. But as the snow eased for a minute Jinn could see him up ahead, dredging his little self through the snow that easily came up to the boy's thighs. He had to be soaked through and through thought Qui-Gon as he slowly came up on the boy. Once he was a few feet ahead of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon stopped, leaned over, and opened the door for Obi. When Obi-Wan started to pass Jinn called to him.   
  
"Need a lift?"   
  
A very dejected and freezing little one got in the car and shut the door. He never uttered a word. He tried valiantly to keep his face turned to the window as if looking at the snow, but Jinn knew through their bond, that was not what he was doing. Obi-Wan sat there on the way home as tears slid down his face.   
  
Jinn would let his eyes slide sideways so he could observe Obi-Wan without turning his head. Obi-Wan would quickly wipe the tears from his face as the flowed more freely with each passing mile they traveled. He hoped his dad would not see him be less than a big boy.   
  
By the time they got home Jinn still did not have his anger under control and when they entered the house, everyone there would have assumed he was angry with Obi, the way he barked out an order for him to go to his room.   
  
"Get to your room child and don't come out until I tell you."   
  
Even little Obi thought his dad was angry with him. He just wasn't sure why. He burst into tears but let no one see them as he ran to his room.   
  
"What did he do this time Qui-Gon? See I told you he was trouble."   
  
"Don't ask me what he did mother. I think I should ask you that question, what did you do to him? I want an answer to why my son was left standing in front of the school in a snow storm while you saw that only Damien got home safely…………………."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	5. Obi Questions His Desire To Follow In Da...

Is that what Obi-Wan told you, that I just left him?"   
  
"Mother I don't wish to embarrass you further so I will tell you I was three or four hover cars behind you and watched you speed away with the boy standing in a preverbal blizzard."   
  
"Very well you want an explanation and I will certainly give you one. I think it best Damien if you also go to your room. I will come and get you once our conversation is over."   
  
Damien had a bad feeling. Grandmother was his protector but Jinn was the one who had custody of him. He didn't want either of them angry with him. All the blame went to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Well Mother he is gone now. Care to explain to me?"   
  
"I am tired Qui-Gon, very tired of always being reprimanded as if I were a child when it comes to that boy in there."   
  
"That boy is Obi mother; my son and your grandson."   
  
"Oh I see it now. You are letting him come between you and Damien. You have betrayed your brother's trust in you. On his death bed you made a promise and now you try to renege on it."   
  
"I am doing no such thing mother. I can care for two boys."   
  
"Sure you could but you put all you energy on caring for the little one, your son. You never spend time with Damien any more. Now you consider the temple to raise him as we speak. Is it for the benefit of your brother's son to go there for his schooling or are you only concerned with getting Obi-Wan into Jedi training and it can be done faster this way if you go and run the temple? Which is it Qui-Gon?"   
  
"You change the subject mother. It doesn't matter why I might choose to go to the temple for. Both boys would benefit from it.   
  
"Yes and Damien would take a back seat to Obi-Wan if he becomes not only your son but your apprentice. You can't deny that. Every waking moment except when he is in classes will be spent with him and were does that leave Damien, out in the cold with no one. He can't compete against a Jedi for your attention or your love."   
  
"Mother he has my love and he has yours. You have spoiled the child until he thinks there is nothing he can't ask for and not get."   
  
"Why shouldn't he? He has had a hard life. I thought it would straightened out since he had you now but Obi-Wan came into the picture. That promiscuous mother of his had to die and leave him with us. Didn't he have any other relative he could have been pawned off on?"   
  
"That's enough Mother. My decision has been made. We will be going to the temple in about three weeks. You may tell Damien or I will. Now I have to go see to my son."   
  
Myra's anger flared. She wanted to hurt Qui-Gon.   
  
"Go on and I will go see to Damien now that you have abandoned him, Qui-Gon. How do you just stop loving someone so easily? Oh I forgot that was what happened to Obi-Wan's mother isn't it? Something else piqued your interest more than her, the Jedi. Now you plan to abandon your nephew just like you did her for the Jedi and now for your Jedi son."   
  
The words did just what his mother hoped they would do. They hurt the big master and more importantly they started him to think. Was he betraying Damien for Obi-Wan and the Jedi?   
  
Was it his selfishness that made him decide to go run the temple or was it truly for the good of Damien? Had he done the very same to his lover, Obi-Wan's mom.   
  
So many things that would have to be thought through but Qui-Gon had to deal with Obi first. That brought a second of regret. He had so much responsibility with this little one who was quickly worming his way into Jinn's heart.   
  
//That will have to be stopped. I can't let another in. I betrayed one, Obi's mom and I threaten to betray another, Damien. There has to be some way to balance this feeling I have for Obi-Wan. It has become too intense. Although I would never admit it to Mother or Damien, my feelings for Obi-Wan has literally taken over my life.//   
  
Memories of Obi-Wan's mother swept his mind. He left her not unlike the situation he had here. Both for the Jedi. Was his mother right? She had accomplished what she wanted. Although he was convinced it truly would help Damien by going to live at the temple, Qui-Gon also had thoughts of what training Obi-Wan within the Jedi order would entail. It might interfere with the rearing of his brother's son and Amos had basically died because of him and his Jedi life.   
  
Qui-Gon was now torn with decisions. Should he allow the little one any further entrance in his life? Maybe he should let another master train him.   
  
//Yes, that might balance things out between Damien and Obi-Wan. I will let Master Tyrell become his master or at least his overseer until he reaches and age of apprenticeship. He can't be as cruel as my mother has been to Obi and he will benefit from the training with his force abilities.//   
  
Jinn went in Obi-Wan's room. He would discuss the matter of moving later that evening with all of them. He would however tell Obi-Wan now that he would be overseen by another master until he was twelve years old and then his father would decide definitely if he wanted Obi-Wan to be an apprentice with in the Jedi order and most importantly Obi-Wan wuld help make that decision.   
  
He found the little one asleep on his bed with his wet clothes still on and a tear streaked face. Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan must have thought he was angry with him when he sent him to his room.   
  
Qui sat down on the edge of the bed which brought the child immediately awake and alert.   
  
"Little one, I did not mean to sound gruff in there or to let you assume you are in trouble, for you are not. I also have reached a decision. We will be going to the temple for Damien to be taught in the best school. However this move will be for you also. You will be able to increase your force abilities and learn how to control them. There will be no more abuse suffered at the hands of my mother. I will have another master guide you through your beginning journey through the Jedi training program. Once you have reached the age to become a full padawan, twelve, you can decide for yourself if you truly want to be a Jedi."   
  
Obi-Wan was sincerely glad his father had not been angry with him but being hit with such news when one just wakes up from a nap was terrible thought Obi-Wan.   
  
"You mean we won't be a family?"   
  
Jinn could not understand. Having grown up with the Jedi he had excepted his separation from his mother and father, yet he still considered them family.   
  
"No little, one we will be a family. I did the same thing but I went to the temple when I was much younger and see I still have a family."   
  
Not much of one.   
  
At least it wasn't the loving family Obi-Wan had been raised in. His mother could at least show and give love.   
  
"I don't want to leave you father. I want us to remain a family, "together"."   
  
"You won't be leaving me. Enough for now. You need to wash up for last-meal and we will discuss this as we eat."   
  
//This is just another way to get rid of me so he can give Damien's all his time. I thought he actually wanted me. I am wrong as usual. My father will just pass me around to anyone at the temple, willing to train me.. //  
  
"Dad, may I say one more thing?"   
  
Sad ocean-churned blue eyes looked at his father.   
  
"Very well, then you have to wash up for last-meal."   
  
"I would rather suffer at the hands of your momma than to be separated from you at any old Jedi temple. We just found each other………………….."   
  
It wasn't hard to find someone to act as caretaker for the Jinn farm. An old family friend who had financial difficulties lost his farm and welcomed the opportunity to live at and care for the Jinn spread. Qui-Gon also got more good news.   
  
Because the little temple sat on the mountainside just outside of the small town, it had a stable that only housed a couple of horses because of the expense of buying them. It gave the padawans added duties and outdoor activity to work in the stables and the grazing pastures.   
  
Qui-Gon was welcome to bring Raven and another horse with them. Everything was ready to make their move tomorrow.   
  
Damien was really excited. He did not think how it would be to be the one "less special", not as important. He thought his uncle would run the temple that and that alone would place him in some high station there. He was not worried about Obi-Wan, however. Even his grandmother seemed to relax over the situation when they found out Obi-Wan would be given to another master. That meant Obi would most surely be out of their hair a great deal of his time.   
  
This would be the last day Obi-Wan would have to do all the stable work alone. He knew he would get to help care for Raven at this Jedi temple they were going too and that brought him a little comfort. Losing his father though was more than the little boy could tolerate. He tried hard to hide his disappointment. He had come to realize this move would probably make his dad's family happier, well for everyone except him. Myra Jinn seemed to quickly change her mind and wanted them to go.   
  
//Yeah as soon as she found out I would be given away she was all for going to the temple. Now I will barely be able to see Dad and then I will have someone else over me telling me what to do. I guess my Grandma got what she wanted after all. I will be out of my dad's hair and he will have more time to focus on Damien. Maybe it is for the best. I was never really one of them anyway. Although I am not sure I want to be a Jedi either. //  
  
The Jedi temple they moved too turned out to be nothing more than a small mansion nestled at the base of the mountains much like their home had been only situated on the other side of the same mountains.. It had one common room. It was a very large area with a big fireplace and lots of couches and other seating for evening activities.   
  
There were several offices for the head master there and a dining area, large kitchen and numerous bedrooms. The padawans, all five of them and Obi-Wan each had a small bedroom that joined their masters' room.   
  
It was agreed too by Tyrell and Jinn that the grumpy master would just oversee to Obi-Wan's training for awhile to see if they were matched for each other and then again Obi was too young to be an actual apprentice.   
  
His care and teaching and even discipline would be taken care of by Tyrell. Master Jinn would be no more to the child than he was to any child there. At the moment there were no initiates, just the five padawans. Each had a master.   
  
Jinn noticed one apprentice, a boy by the name of Bruck Chun that seemed to stand out among all the other apprentices. He was Damien's age and Qui had already seen them together. He thought it was good that Damien had already made a "friend" with this Bruck.   
  
Little did Jinn know that Bruck was the most troubling of all the apprentices there. He had such a knack of hiding his trouble or blaming them on someone else. It would take Jinn a while to realize who caused all the problems at the temple among the padawans, Damien and his son once the problems did start to surface and multiply...   
  
########   
  
Obi-Wan sat in the office of his father….. well no, it was the office of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had been instructed by his new guardian or master or whatever, that he must never refer to his dad by anything other than master.   
  
He swung his legs back and forth nervously. They were as of yet unable to reach the floor and that was the only thing Obi-Wan could think of doing with them.. He waited for Master Tyrell and Master Jinn to come back in. They were in another little room of the office more than likely discussing him, he thought. Obi-Wan decided for his father, for Master Jinn's sake, he would try to make the best of this.   
  
Obi was not at all sure he wanted to be a Jedi and his "father", no Master Jinn had told him that the Jedi had been misrepresented to him. He asked Obi-Wan to keep an open mind concerning his ideas of the Jedi and form his own opinion of them. He would do it for his "Dad", but not for Master Jinn. Obi-Wan was not so sure he liked the Master Jinn part of Qui-Gon.   
  
####In the next room.######   
  
"You may not believe this Master Jinn but I am exceedingly glad that you took this position. I had it offered to me but then they recanted the offer when they knew you might come back. I don't like to deal with children and here you will have to oversee five padawans and their masters. Of course then there with be Kenobi and I. I think it best that you try to stay your distance from the child until he adjusts to the Jedi ways. After I have given him some instruction on being a Jedi and he fully understands his place within the order, then possibly you could interject yourself back in his life."   
  
Those words pained Master Jinn. He already regretted giving his son to this man. He felt lonely just thinking of not being around "his" Obi-Wan. He thought he was doing this for the good of all, including Obi-Wan but just for a moment he wished he could back track and take Obi-Wan with him. He tried to visualize a future without the little one in his life. That life he projected in his mind without Obi seemed dull, lifeless, almost naked and devoid of happiness.   
  
"I also think it is wise not to train your own child. I know there have been masters than have kept their children, yet I feel they don't get the full benefit of their Jedi training if they are coddled by their parents."   
  
"Yes, I guess I can understand your feelings. Should we go back into with Obi-Wan? I have his things ready to go to his new room attached to yours."   
  
"Yes well I think we should get this day started."   
  
Master Tyrell smiled. He did like Master Jinn. In fact he thought highly of him and he was determined to do his best to train the son of the great Master Jinn.   
  
In his own twisted way of teaching the Jedi Master Tyrell thought Master Jinn would appreciate his strictness and sternness. Jinn himself was noted to be a hard master . However Master Jinn had never been known as an abusive and exceedingly cruel master.   
  
Master Tyrell on the other hand had been counseled for his excessive use of the force by putting almost impossible challenges before his apprentices. Challenges made by a master yet unable to be completed by an apprentice, to a Jedi was as abusive as physical punishment. They were given tasks that they couldn't complete and it lower their self-esteem because of their inability to complete them..   
  
Jinn fumbled with his hands as if he were the child and Tyrell was the only adult in the room. Qui-Gon walked to the window and looked out. He felt in a way he had betrayed his little son.   
  
"Master Jinn?"   
  
Tyrell was upset that the master had just turned his back on him and had sunken himself in deep thoughts of his own. Tyrell got the impression that Master Jinn barely heard his last words. Nevertheless the words that would come next needed to be said.   
  
"Master Jinn?"   
  
There, he had gotten Jinn's attention again. Qui-Gon whirled around to face the aging master.   
  
"I must request that you shield from your son. I am aware that you have a bond with him. Now, I don't expect to be able to form a bond with the child immediately, yet I feel his mind needs clear of any interference."   
  
//What does he mean interference? We are father and son. I would never interfere. I don't know for how long this will work. He seems to want me to have nothing whatsoever to do with my own son. //  
  
"You don't think that it would leave the child confused to find his mind suddenly empty and alone. I mean the bond formed its self since we have been together. I am sure it brings him solace."   
  
If the truth be known, it was Qui-Gon worried about having an empty mind; void of his vibrant and lively "Obi-Wan" in it. He had grown to receive comfort from the little one being nestled in his sub-conscious.   
  
There was a touch of annoyance in Tyrell's voice but no real anger.   
  
"Master Jinn the boy does not need solace. He needs to know that it is a rough road to becoming a Jedi and if he wants to become my apprentice or an apprentice to anyone, he has to learn to walk that road alone, not with his father lifting him up every time he falters." I have to insist on this."   
  
"Very well. I think you will find Obi-Wan will do as you say."   
  
"I am sure I will and if I don't, a month with me and the child will be a perfect example of complete, unconditional obedience. You should have no worry of that."   
  
Jinn shot a quick glare at the man before him. He was not sure whether to take that as a threat or not. He personally had nothing against this master other than he knew he was very intense with the training of padawans.   
  
Qui-Gon first thought Obi-Wan would benefit from this master's intensity and rigidity, but now he questioned his own judgment.   
  
"May I have a moment with him?"   
  
"I think it might be best if I just go to your main office and take him away. No goodbyes, things like that. Don't want to deal with a crying child. I have never taught one so young; eight you said, however he surely looks at least two years younger. I hope his mind is ahead of his body. I will tell him your farewells for you. I mean he will still be under the same roof just not under your care or guidance."   
  
With that, the overly large and silver-headed master walked in Jinn's office to retrieve his new ward, Obi-Wan Kenobi………………….  
  
Bruck and Damien had become almost inseparable since Damien's arrival. Bruck was in a study cycle at the temple so that meant aside from his studies and saber practice, he had free time in the evenings. That free time was spent with Damien.   
  
Bruck could tell that Master Jinn was impressed with him. He almost wished he had been the apprentice to the great Qui-Gon Jinn. Of course that couldn't be. He had a master and what he understood, Jinn would not take a padawan. There was still uncertainty about whether he would train his own son later on, if Master Tyrell did not keep him.   
  
The day started out as many. They all assembled in the large dining hall for break-fast at the same time. The masters talked over their plans for the day with Qui-Gon. Afterwards padawans along with Obi-Wan went to their respective classes to begin their day of studying followed by saber classes..   
  
It was not like Obi-Wan did not get to see his father. He saw him every time they ate. This temple was not large enough for the masters to have their own little kitchen that the large temple on Coruscant had.   
  
Qui-Gon had yet to utter a word to his son, Obi-Wan.   
  
Qui-Gon could tell at break-fast that day Obi-Wan seemed to have lost that zest and zeal he had slowly gotten at the farm when just he and Obi-Wan were together.. Even when Myra was hard on him it took something really bad like the day he was left in the blizzard to bring him down.   
  
//The last four days I have sat and watched the boy going steadily down hill, barely being able to eat more than a few bites of food during each meal. I wonder what has been going on those four days between he and Tyrell? //  
  
Just a day earlier, Jinn attempted to approach his son in a private setting among the only very small garden they had, but was immediately rebuked and turned away by Master Tyrell. He felt that Jinn should still not have any communication with his son.   
  
//It was almost creepy. It was like Master Tyrell sat in wait like an animal for prey. He had to be watching Obi-Wan that day to know I was there. He was on us before I could get two words out. //  
  
Master Tyrell had informed Qui-Gon he was having a more difficult time that he first expected with Obi-Wan and that it would be best not to speak with his son.   
  
Jinn thought better of pressuring the maser for more information but now at the table after break-fast, the master decided he would do a little "private" investigating on his own if the situation with Obi-Wan didn't turn around soon.   
  
Qui-Gon doubts about Master Tyrell's patience when it came to tutoring Obi-Wan increased with the days Obi stayed with him. Concern for his son mounted.. He could see unhappiness etched deeply in the boy's face. While the other young ones happily went about consuming their break-fast, Master Jinn couldn't help but notice his child tended to eat very little, much like he did when he first came to the Jinn farm.   
  
Qui-Gon might have stayed ignorant to the fact Obi was not eating well except he could not stay oblivious because of Master Tyrell's curt barking of a reprimands to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Kenobi" the master said in a low baritone voice. That voice with one word carried with it a promise of severe repercussions if Kenobi did not do immediately what his master wanted of him.   
  
Without another word the master pointed his fork to Obi and motioned to the boy's plate.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't have to hear another spoken word by this man who had taken over his training. He dug into the food with a quiet self- abandonment of some one starved to death instead of the little one, who earlier was unable to raise a morsel to his lips. He seemed to almost gag on the first couple of bites. However the next few seem to go down better as he washed each bite down with water. Obi-Wan seemed almost ill at having been forced to eat.   
  
Jinn knew that if the harshness of Tyrell could be so easily exhibited in front of the other masters, padawans, and even Obi's own father, he shuttered at the thought of the reprimands Obi-Wan might get behind closed doors. He was also alarmed by how quickly Obi-Wan did the master's bidding. Tyrell's request for the boy to eat was followed with too much haste. It was a frantic haste of one who feared repercussion of some kind if the master's commands were not immediately followed by the young one.   
  
Jinn witnessed this frenzy to obey when young knights with their first padawans, over compensated for their own mistakes and were too critical of their padawans' errors. The quickness of obeying their new master was the result of promised discipline by master to apprentice. Qui-Gon had also been witness to and part of the official censure by the council that followed, given to the young knights for their harshness in teaching strategies.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn decided it was time to find out just how far in his disciplinary actions this master went with this son.   
  
#########   
  
The Jinns had been at the temple for three weeks. Last-meal started out very calm and enjoyable. The masters praised Jinn's mother on her leg of lamb and seasoned vegetables. Qui-Gon glanced once at Obi-Wan to see the boy pushing his food around in the plate, with no attempt to conceal his lack of appetite. He had not raised his fork to his lips since he sat down.   
  
Tyrell looked exceedingly worn out.   
  
Jinn smiled to himself.   
  
//Obi-Wan could do that to a person, sap their very strength. he thought especially one of the age Master Tyrell is.//   
  
His thoughts of mirth where it concerned Obi and Tyrell was soon replaced by a growing anger that built continually through the meal.   
  
Master Tyrell had noticed the same thing about Obi-Wan not eating. Maybe Obi-Wan had sucked all his energies that day or either the Master had just tolerated all he could from the child, for he burst in a fit of uncontrolled rage directed at Obi-Wan..   
  
He pulled the fork from Obi-Wan's hands.   
  
"Evidently I did not make myself clear to you this morning or you chose not to listen. You are excused Kenobi. You may start your evening meditations early because as soon as I am finished with my meal they will increase greatly in number."   
  
Kenobi could not look up at anyone at the table. He had become well accustomed to being corrected and belittled by this master almost daily but normally the master saved his curt and even cruel remarks for the privacy of their rooms between he and Obi-Wan. This was the second time he had been called out for his inability to eat.   
  
Jinn was fed up with this master.   
  
"Stay where you are Obi-Wan."   
  
"Excuse Master Jinn, but I told you it would best if you stayed out of the boy's life for awhile. Now I would request that you not overrule my commands or discipline of the boy. That is unless you plan to take over his training entirely."   
  
"I am not sure. I would like to find out why he is not eating. Has a healer been consulted?"   
  
"Of course not. I can see his illness for what it is, a facade. Why can't you? He hopes to be allowed to returned to you where things are easier on him. He has cried every night I have had him. No wonder he gets sick so much.   
  
Now Jinn was truly angered by the master's words, but his anger did not deminish his concern for Obi-Wan's continual illness. He looked at Obi-Wan to see a pink hue cover his little face from Master Tyrell's announcement to the others at the table that he considered Obi a "cry-baby".   
  
"You mean the child has been physically ill and you have not sought medical attention for him yet?"   
  
" Like I have already told you, I saw it for what it was, a cry to be allowed to return to the safety of his daddy's arms. He just needs to be toughened up. I assure you, he will be alright."   
  
"If my horse Raven does not eat, I see to it an animal healer visits her, yet you could not send for Master healer to see to my son? Is not my son as important as an animal?"   
  
"Jinn don't make so much out of this. The boy is spoiled. I can handle him. He just has to be gotten under more control."   
  
"That will be quite alright. I think I will take over his training and care. I don't think you and he are connecting too well."   
  
"Fine with me!! I will ask for immediate reassignment or a mission. I am quite tired of wiping snooty noses and cleaning up puke all over our shared room. He is too young to be a padawan."   
  
Tyrell tried to remain calm but he as not all that successful. He did not like being corrected by Jinn in front of all the others.   
  
"And I told you he was not as of yet an apprentice and shouldn't be treated as one. He is but a child and I thought he would be treated as one. Now I don't wish to argue further. I will take Obi-Wan to my room and send for his things tomorrow."   
  
Jinn went over to the chair where his little one sat; ashen in color and worried that he was responsible for the outburst between Master Tyrell and his father. He really did want to do what his father had wanted of him.   
  
Jinn picked the small little boy up and carried him up stairs. Obi-Wan tear streaked face pressed tightly in his dad's tunic from embarrassment, but he did not refuse the "lift" he got from Qui-Gon. Right now he needed the closeness of his father. He wasn't sure he would even let go of Qui-Gon once safely in his father's room.   
  
It seemed Obi-Wan tried to bury himself deeper and deeper against his father's chest; his little fists grabbed and clung to Qui-Gon's robe. His knuckles turned white from lack of blood and still the child was unwilling to release any tension from his hold on this man he had grown to not only respect but to love; love equal to what he felt for his mother.   
  
Just as Jinn started to walk upstairs with his son, he instructed Master Morgan, the healer for the temple, that if it was not too much trouble he could come to Jinn's suite of rooms and check on Obi-Wan once he had finished his last-meal.   
  
##########   
  
Bruck watched the entire confrontation between the two masters with immense personal interest. He was well aware of Damien's resentment of the boy. Damien had voiced his hope that Obi-Wan would never be back in their lives to the degree he was when they left the farm.   
  
Bruck realized Obi-Wan would once again take over his friend's place with Qui-Gon. Both Damien and Bruck's deviously evil minds starting working simultaneously to find a way to rid Damien of Obi-Wan Kenobi's very presence. If that couldn't be successfully accomplished, Bruck thought just maybe he could find a way to lessen Jinn's opinion of the boy…  
  
t took no prodding from Qui-Gon to convince Obi-Wan to remove his outer tunic, boots, and climb into the big bed of his father's.   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he would have to call his father now. He didn't care. All he knew or thought he knew was that things would be back to normal, more of the way they were until he was handed to Master Tyrell for Jedi instructions.   
  
Jinn's little one had grown more leery of the Jedi. He knew he promised his dad he would keep an open mind about them, since his mother had pumped such heinous thoughts into Obi-Wan's mind while he was still very young; Misrepresentations of the Jedi, his father said were not true. However Obi-Wan questioned that. Master Tyrell was cruel, not in the way his grandmother was, but in his own way his Jedi way, every it as cruel or more so than his Grandmother had been to him.   
  
The child as he rested against the big fluffy pillows of Qui-Gon's bed as he tried to release all his bad thoughts into the force as Master Tyrell said. The only problem with that was Obi-Wan wasn't sure what this force was or where the ever elusive force hid. He had never seen what the Jedi always referred too. He knew he had special powers but it had nothing to do with this guiding unseen force of the Jedi, Obi reasoned to himself.. He was just born with it.   
  
"When was the last time you ate an entire meal Obi-Wan, or have you?"   
  
"I am not sure Master, but I'm not very hungry."   
  
Just for caution's sake Obi, trying to be ever obedient, referred to his dad as master. He wasn't going to take any chances of making his dad angry with him. Unless or until he was told otherwise his dad would remain Master when spoken too by Kenobi. These Jedi were perplexing people for a little boy of eight who a never been raised around them.   
  
Qui sat down on the edge of the boy and visually went over every inch of Obi-Wan as he searched for something, yet he wasn't. He couldn't get enough of seeing the child.   
  
Yes, he had eaten with him sometimes as much as three times of day until business for the Jedi prevented him from doing so. Nevertheless he wanted to drink the view in front of him of his helpless little son who had battled first with hid Jinn's own mother and now Master Tyrell.   
  
//Some father I have turned out to be. I can't make a decision that hasn't put the child in some harms way yet. Maybe I will learn over time how this dad thing works.//   
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms and put them under his head as he crossed his legs in a comfortable position on his dad's bed. He hoped he fell asleep there and wouldn't have to sleep somewhere else. Now that he wouldn't be coupled with Master Tyrell he wasn't sure where his bedroom was. He had a devious little plan of his own to remain right where he was tonight. Even if it meant faking sleep to do so. He wasn't past a little trick on his old "papa" to get what he wanted tonight and he wanted nothing more than to stay as close to Qui-Gon at least for this night.   
  
Their bond screamed connection. Qui-Gon could feel it as he opened his side of the bond back up to his son. He did it very slowly as not to shock the boy's system himself being projected back in Obi's mind. Jin could have saved his worry and concern. Obi-Wan's side of the bond was open and as Jinn opened his Obi's own mind seem to grab it and literally engulf the mental connection as if in someway it would be taken away from him.   
  
When the child felt the bond opening, much of his physical discomfort started to ease, just disappear with each passing movement. Once the bond was totally opened and father and son where once again mentally connected all his ills seem to disappear and a sudden urge to eat anything and everything took over the child. Jinn could feel the hunger and the desire to have anything right then to eat.   
  
Healer Morgan knocked on the master's door before he let himself in. He planned to check the child over and make sure everything was well with him. He was at the table when Master Tyrell spoke of Obi-Wan medical problem. Although knowing the history of Obi-Wan and his father he suspected the quelling of their bond had something to do with Obi's mental stress by crying all the time and his physical discomfort with his tummy   
  
Obi-Wan sat up for the healer to examine him. After the exam was over, Obi flopped exaggeratedly back down on his dad's overstuffed pillows and rolled his eyes in sarcasm at having to be checked over by a healer.   
  
//I feel fine now. There is nothing wrong with me that being close to my father won't help..//   
  
After the quick exam and a proclamation of the boy's health being all in all good, Master Morgan told Jinn what he thought.   
  
"I think you gave him the medicine I would have suggested before I could even get up here Master Jinn."   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"You opened the bond back up. I suspect this bond is more than a father and son bond. I would think with the power it has over Obi-Wan, it means it just might be a training bond trying to establish its self between the two of you   
  
Master Morgan smiled as if the new bond thing was good notice Obi-Wan. He himself had his doubts.."   
  
Jinn knew well of the father and son bond. He had come to enjoy that connection, but this.. this was something new. Would he be willing to form a training bond with Obi? The thought was not so disagreeable to the master, but he got distinct negative vibes from Obi-Wan, through their bond at the mention of a Jedi training bond between the two of them..   
  
//Does he not want to become a Jedi even if I were his master? I thought if he was back with me, things would be better. Am I so wrong about my own son?//   
  
Obi-Wan pretended he hadn't heard what the Master healer said, although he knew well his father knew differently.. He didn't want to be confronted with any major decisions tonight. He just wanted the comfort of being with his dad. He was not all that sure he wanted to be a Jedi. Would his father make him?   
  
Obi had learned enough about Qui-Gon to know his father would not forcibly make him, but he could pile enough quilt on the boy that he wouldn't be able to out and out say no. Then again thoughts crossed the child's mind that maybe he would lose his father entirely if he said no. Qui-Gon had worried about Damien coming here to the temple to be taught since he wasn't a Jedi. What would happen to him if it refused the Jedi training offered him.   
  
//Maybe Master Yoda or Master Mace will make me leave if I don't agree to Jedi training. Maybe I will disappoint my Dad if I say no.//   
  
The nausea came back but not with as much power this time. Obi-wan would be put into another situation he truly didn't want to be in.   
  
//How can I tell my Dad after he has stood up to his mother and Master Tyrell for me that I don't want to be a Jedi, let alone form a training bond with him. What if this new bond does something to our bond thing as father and son. Neutralize it or worse just remove it. I wouldn't like that at all. //  
  
Obi-Wan's own thoughts swirling his mind made him realize something that he mentally suspected was very pathetic about himself. The only person who had cared anything for him was Qui-Gon.   
  
//Can I help it if no one likes me?//   
  
That hit a cord, some bad feeling deep down in Obi's mind. No one had really seemed to like him since he left home when his mom died. Master Mace had been nice but "stand-offish" with him, Master Yoda was confusing, no one in the Jinn home cared anything for him except his dad and Master Tyrell felt he would make a horrible Jedi. Things did seem to be stacked against him, at least in a small child's mind. He was now convinced he could not disappoint his father. He would have to at least agree to take the training the Jedi had and see where that led him. His one big fear was that he would not do well and it would alienate him and his Dad if he couldn't do what was expected of him in this Jedi program, everyone seemed to be pushing him toward.   
  
//Maybe Dad will think I make a bad Jedi just like Master Tyrell thought. //  
  
Oh my, that made the child worry more. I  
  
//If I am no good at this Jedi stuff, I just might find myself shipped off somewhere away from the only person that means anything to me in my life, Dad. No, no no, I mean my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.//  
  
  
  
#####   
  
Please forgive me for not always answering your feedback. I love reading them. Work however seems to have consumed my life for the last few days. It has taken all my free time to see you get your posts. I love writing them though. So forgive me . .I am not ignoring you guys.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	6. To Be A Son Of A Master,Or The Apprentic...

The little temple was alive with excitement. Master Yoda Master Gallia and Master Windu had traveled thee to officially make Obi-Wan Kenobi the apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn. Myra through her reluctance and certainly her disapproval has seen to it the kitchen help had provided a lush buffet for the visiting Jedi.   
  
She vehemently objected to Obi-Wan becoming the padawan to her son, but her vainness would not allow her not to see that there was plenty of good food and drink. After all that was her job and she would get the credit and generous compliments. She thought that could only help Damien get a step with the Jedi. A step to where was the uncertainty for the boy had no powers and classes had been more than difficult, they had been impossible.   
  
Damien Jinn was borderline failing every subjects. The instructors had spoken with Jinn, but Qui-Gon could not ask a them to be lenient on his nephew. He instead had reprimanded Damien for his lack of interest in class and blamed part of Damien's problem on the constant company of Bruck Chun. Damien's study habits which had become almost non-existent since they arrived at the temple; all do in part to the apprentice Chun, Qui-Gon felt.   
  
It could not be said that Obi-Wan was not excited about being an apprentice to his dad. He was in a sense that he would always be with him and that all the high masters from the council said it was indeed an honor to become an apprentice at the age of eight. He now would study along side the other padawans and with great interest Obi-Wan realized he would take up saber classes with his master, his father.   
  
That was the confusing part.   
  
//I had hoped to stay a kid for awhile now I will have to be like the rest of these guys, all stoic and serious all the time.//   
  
Now Obi was a good child, better than most, but still had a little fire in him. He still possessed the devilish ways of an eight year old sometimes..   
  
As if he felt he had to do something to prove to himself still a kid and still capable of pulling off one of his infamous Kenobi pranks, he plotted a little plan of his own.   
  
//It will just loosen the crowd up. You know make everybody have a good laugh.//   
  
Obi-Wan had been in the common room just kicking back until the meal was served. He got up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. There he pretended to look at the carious food prepared and snatched a piece of cream cheese-filled celery.   
  
The child stopped at the spike rack and turned a couple of the bottles so he could read their labels better.   
  
//There I found what I want, Cajun cayenne pepper. Mom use to say it could burn the "hair off a horse", if you used enough. Let's see if her saying is true. //  
  
A feeling of good touched the little boy's heart as he stopped and remembered the nice things about his mom. That however did not stop him from doing what he planned.   
  
Obi-wan studied all the food laid out on the carious platters until he walked over to perfect dish to use the cayenne pepper on, the deviled eggs.   
  
//These eggs will work out great!!! The already have red stuff sprinkled on them.//   
  
Obi-Wan added his Cajun cayenne pepper to the deviled eggs which had already been sprinkled sparsely with paprika.   
  
//They will just think someone was loaded up on the paprika.//   
  
The deviled eggs were now very abundantly covered with not only paprika but the hotter than hot pepper.   
  
Obi-Wan took the back way out of the kitchen up the backstairs and the down the front. He didn't want his Grandmother to see him come from the kitchen to later lay blame on him. He knew she wouldn't hesitate a moment to tell on him and get him in trouble on his big day.   
  
//It is my day and I should get a chance just once before becoming the apprentice to my master to cut lose and have a little fun. I will probably have to go around all straight-laced and serious now that I am a Jedi apprentice. I don't know how that is going to work out for I'm not that kind of kid. I don't know if I am ready to give up my childhood.//   
  
In Obi's little mind this was his way of telling himself he still was that kid Kenobi that found his way to his father but hadn't lost his ability to interject a little childhood antics in a life which had become a little mundane and certainly a lot more boring, since leaving his home with his mother.   
  
Everyone sat at the table. Yoda had just finished his long spiel about how Obi-Wan should feel proud over being the first apprentice excepted at such a young age.   
  
Obi-Wan watched the faces of the padawans around him. Most thought he only got to be an apprentice so soon because his father ran the temple and of course having the great Qui-Gon Jinn as his father wasn't bad for the child. Obi-Wan seemed to benefit more from having Jinn as his father than Damien had as Jinn as his uncle.   
  
Damien looked over at his cousin with a glaring look as he taught how things had changed since Obi-Wan came into his uncle's life.   
  
//No slack has been cut me since I have been here. I think the masters are harder on me because I am not a Jedi. They want to prove something. Uncle Qui-Gon has really not stepped in and defended me as I should have been. These instructors should be giving me better grades than they are.//   
  
Damien sat and watched Obi-Wan get all the attention. He never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe he didn't get good grades because he hadn't earned any.   
  
Obi-Wan watched as if in slow motion, the people who grabbed at the eggs and popped them in their mouths.   
  
//Who knew everyone would be so hot for deviled eggs. I don't even like them. //  
  
Obi-Wan was not sure if he had been the only one not to take an egg but he thought worridly that he was or at least close to it.   
  
Several people including his master, Yoda, and Bruck bit into their eggs almost simultaneously.   
  
Obi-Wan checked his shields and lowered his head as if he was too engrossed in eating to see what was going on at the tale.   
  
Jinn had noted that Obi-Wan had shielded from him earlier and wondered why since he had not voluntarily raised his shields since they were together. Now the master thought he knew why. These thoughts came to big master as he cleared his throat and grabbed for the pitcher of water to refill his glass. His mouth was a blaze with the cayenne pepper seemingly burning holes through his mouth.   
  
Qui-Gon had a few memories of Obi-Wan's mother himself. One of those memories was that she loved hot spices. While she probably had never coated anything with as much as the eggs had sprinkled on them, she had a taste for spicy foods. He knew his son would be more versed as to what spices could burn you up. Most kids wouldn't know salt from pepper he reasoned to himself and then lifted his glass to finish off the second glass of water.   
  
Myra sat in shock as Yoda and Qui-Gon sputtered and coughed and continued to drink water.   
  
"Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No, no, mother everything is quite delicious. The eggs are very hot, though."   
  
Most everyone who witnessed the episode dropped their eggs back on their plates and no one else touched them. Myra thought they were all being ridiculous for she had not put anything hot in the eggs.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with my eggs Qui-Gon."   
  
Yoda twitched his ears and tried to reassure the woman when it came to her excellent cooking.   
  
"Eggs delicious they are Mrs. Jinn, just a little too spicy for some I think, but delicious they still are."   
  
//Why Master Yoda!! I thought Jedi didn't lie,// thought Obi to himself.   
  
Obi-wan wanted to at least smile a little over the humor and he did think it humorous, but he was afraid he would be caught smiling over the misfortune of another so he held it in.   
  
Jinn suspiciously eyed his son and waited for the right time when Obi would drop his shields. He was right. In all the merriment of the people trying to cool their parched and burnt throats, Obi-Wan dropped his shields just along enough for his master too see what and why this happened.   
  
Qui-Gon never said a word.   
  
He did though try to stop his mother from testing the eggs. He assured her that she might have put cayenne pepper in them instead of paprika.   
  
"Nonsense Qui-Gon, I have cooked for years I know the difference in spices."   
  
She took a large bite of deviled egg, as if to prove something to the others. She dropped the egg, tried to quickly chew it up, and get it out of her mouth. Qui-Gon sat the pitcher over by her plate and everyone waited for the woman too recover from the traumatic experience.   
  
All the rest of the day, once she recovered, she went on about how that could have happened.   
  
Nothing was said about the eggs. Jinn tried to encourage his mother to forget it and that some horrid mistake was done by someone other than her in the kitchen   
  
Goodbyes were said to the high masters from the Coruscant before they headed home   
  
Jinn followed Obi-Wan as he bounced up the stairs to bed.   
  
Qui-Gon had a two room suite. There was one large bedroom and a little room, like a common room adjoining his which now held Obi-Wan's twin-sized bed.   
  
Obi was on the most part silent. He got his bed things, and overly large knight shirt that fit the older padawans, but not him and scurried to the fresher for his bath and to brush his teeth. Jinn sat at his desk and contemplated how best to handle this infraction on Obi's part. Qui-Gon didn't want to ruin his day and after all he held it in all afternoon, thus softening the big master's heart as he watched his son through the afternoon.   
  
Obi-Wan immerged from the fresher with the large sleep shirt on and cheeks flushed from the day's events. Jinn's heart melted. He knew right then, he was going to have to counteract his attitude to the boy or Obi-Wan's head would turn to mush from the affection Qui would so willing to give him.   
  
"Here Obi-Wan let me escort you to your room."   
  
Obi-Wan was still oblivious to the upcoming ambush.   
  
"Thanks master. I am tired. I could fall asleep as soon as my head hit's the pillow."   
  
Jinn had no response for that. When Obi-Wan saw his bed he started to climb into it and Jinn grabbed him gently by the back of his sleep shirt collar to hold him from getting into his new bed.   
  
"Whaoo!! Wake a minute. I think you have some meditations to complete before you go to bed."   
  
Obi didn't know what his dad was talking about.   
  
"Did you forget master? You said we could forego meditations because this was such a special day."   
  
Obi-Wan tossed his head so as to sling the padawan braid off his shoulder. It had been delicately and lovingly weaved by Qui-Gon from his and Obi's hair intertwined together. The newness to the braid had not worn off and the familiarity to it had not sunken in yet. It tickled Obi where it gently brushed his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, I did say you didn't have to do your normal meditations. These, however, are special meditations. They are because if I were to ask a little boy who was responsible for putting the cayenne pepper on the eggs, I have no doubt he would say he did. He's never lied to me yet."   
  
Obi hung his head.   
  
"Yes master"   
  
"Now I am not going ask that little boy for if I knew the truth with certainty, I would have to punish him more harshly than just give him two hours of meditations. I am going to give you two hours of… oh…. I don't know… Let's say meditations on serenity and calm. Then we will let the whole little episode go this time. However if something like this is done again, I won't be so forgiving, understood?"   
  
"Yes master."   
  
//TWO HOURS, holy cow!! I didn't set fire to the temple!! //  
  
Jinn released the collar of the child and planted a kiss on his spiked ginger-colored head of hair.   
  
"Now two hours of meditating and then off to bed you go."   
  
Obi-Wan knelt down to meditate.   
  
//WOW!!Dad thinks he's being lenient!!!!//   
  
//OOPS…… His shields slipped again and Obi got an answer to his mental thoughts .//  
  
//I am padawan, I am.//   
  
Three weeks, three very long tedious weeks and Obi-Wan still didn't seem to fit in. The other padawans thought him to small to just "hang" with. Damien and Bruck had both gotten anther couple of apprentices to side with them and if they found a way to hassle Obi-Wan they did. One time he got tripped in the dining room and his food splattered all over him. Of course Obi-Wan wouldn't go crying to his master. He was a big boy now he thought. Then once just as he started to sit down one of the other padawans who sided with Bruck, quickly pulled the chair out from under him in class. That brought hilarious laughter among all the padawans and Damien.   
  
What they could not laugh about though was Obi-Wan had been placed in their class for his outstanding academic work. Seems he was ahead of any padawan and Damien himself. That didn't set well with Damien or his Grandmother.   
  
Damien wanted to find a way to railroad this little guy that Jinn seemed to become more and more attached too. Obi's saber practice was outstanding for one his age. No he was not up with the other padawans, but Jinn thought over the next year he would be at least equal to them. His arm reach was still to short. That was possibly the only reason he wasn't as good as the others.. He executed his techniques and katas with precise accuracy; the aerial ones were his best.   
  
It was Sunday. All the padawans were in the common room huddled around the fireplace. It was too cold to go out except to complete their tasks in the barn., The horses couldn't even be let out in the pasture for the bitterly cold wind that whipped over the valley where the temple sat.   
  
The masters worked on various things or sat at the dining table with a cup of tea, anything that would keep them from the children for a while. Seems they all developed cabin fever, especially with the weather as it was now.   
  
From Qui-Gon's office which was attached to the dining area the masters who sat at the dining table could hear the raised voice of Qui-Gon Jinn as he talked with someone of high authority at the Temple Coruscant.   
  
###Jinn's office#####   
  
"I beg to differ Master Yoda. These masters and apprentices have not had enough field experience to do what you ask me to have them do. Can't some of the masters with senior padawans come here and see to the mission?"   
  
Qui-Gon had been having a lengthy discussion with his former master, Yoda. From the other end of the comm link Yoda's scratchy little voice came raining through to Jinn .   
  
"Do this your masters and apprentices will. Learn they can not if coddle them you do. Oversee the mission yourself you will. Temple be there when you return I think. About time for your padawan to see the workings of a mission I feel."   
  
Now Jinn had heard everything. Take an eight year-old out on a Jedi mission. Grant it, this mission should entail no danger, however Jinn knew from past experience a battle or danger couldn't be ruled out. There were those willing to battle the Jedi for their name sake only. Having understood this for most of his life as a master, Jinn never took even the most peaceful of missions for granted.   
  
"Master Yoda need I remind you that when I took over running this temple I was assured by the high council that if I did decide to train Obi-Wan, I would not have mission until the boy reached the age of normal apprentice, twelve? Did you just pull that condition out of the air and now decide to do away with it?"   
  
"Difficult time this is for the guardians of peace, the Jedi. Every available master and apprentice working on a mission they are. Dark forces at work throughout the galaxy. Sith, Master Jinn, have resurfaced with much vengeance and hate aimed at the Jedi in particular it is.."   
  
Yoda did not need to explain what he meant. One word, SITH and Jinn leaned back his chair and contemplated the ramifications of what Yoda just said.   
  
"They are active again? How can that be master? We drove Sidious into hiding after he attacked several settlements and he killed my brother."   
  
Anger and hate for the Sith resufaced for Jinn when he remembered his brother was killed because he himself was a Jedi master. Not just any Jedi master, but Sidious' most troublesome nemisis within the Jedi order. "   
  
"Know how I do not. Know who I do, Sith Darth Sidious, he is. Returned he has. Let his name be passed through the galaxy he has. Just been notified I have two young Jedi knights slashed to death with a double saber they were. Glowed evil red it did . Called it his "calling card[b"[/b] he has. Signature of the evil one it will be from now on. Witnesses to the heinous act there was. Left a message he did; Recording saying rest he would not until all Jedi dead they are. Wiped from the galaxy the Jedi will be in his promise to us he made.. See the imperativeness of you and your masters for this mission now do you? All others taken they are. Simplest of missions I give you Master Jinn, but warn you I must. Sidious and his apprentice who has as of yet to show himself, could lurk on any planet, stalking, waiting for another group of Jedi. His destiny to destroy us all."   
  
"How do you know he has an apprentice Master Yoda?"   
  
"Old I am Master Jinn. Most familiar of the Sith I also am. Know this with certainty. Before a Sith tries to do his evil bidding, acquires an apprentice he does; Always two there are. No more no less. However that will not stop him from amassing an army to fight us or to procure any low-life scoundrel to help him to defeat the Jedi. Nothing past doing will he not do to see his mission completed. Our mission easy it may or may not be but stop him we must. It is already rumored of an army amassed even now. Known as the Red guard they are. Have been seen though by few. Sidious likes blood on his hands better than that of those under him. First death blow to the Jedi at his hands only it was. Need not the army to slaughter our young knights in ambush."   
  
Master Yoda clicked his comm link off and left the blank screen with its buzzing sound of nothingness. He did not wait for Qui-Gon Jinn's answer about the mission. Once he explained to his former apprentice of the magnitude of the situation the Jedi were in, Yoda knew well his padawan would not refuse the mission further. Trained and ready every master had to be now.   
  
It was Jinn's job to see all at his little temple were readily able to battle the Sith and his work of evil. No one, including Obi-Wan would be left behind in the training especially with this rogue evil one unleashed and hell bent on destroying the Jedi themselves. Without the Jedi to protect and guard the galaxy, the planets in it would be thrown into havoc and turmoil. Peace anywhere would be a mute subject.   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked out into the dining room.   
  
"If you masters would remain here, I have something to discuss with all of you."   
  
The look the words, just the actions alone let the other masters now something was going on with in the Jedi. They would never have believed what it was until later when Jinn told them. Even then it would be hard for a couple of the knights who had taken their first padawans to grasp what Jinn was telling them.   
  
"If you would excuse me, I plan to go dismiss all the padawans to their rooms. I don't think they need to hear what we discuss. It will be up to their masters individually to explain the situation and the gravity of it, once I have explained it to you."   
  
Jinn walked to the common room and sent all the padawans and Damien to their respective rooms.   
  
He patted his son's head affectionately and looked down to receive a warm smile from Obi-Wan but no words passed between them. Obi seemed to know something was wrong with his dad. A shiver went through his entire body as a wave of sadness passed through the force and it came directly from his father. Although Jinn tried to shield his concern and overwhelming sadness, Obi-Wan could still feel it through their bond..   
  
Worry crossed the master's mind as he watched the young ones with the youngest, his son march up the steps in silence and single file. They seemed to know something serious had taken place within the Jedi order. Of course their young minds could not even comprehend what their masters would tell them later.   
  
The padawans would have trouble grasping the understanding of what Sidious' return meant. Except for the settlement attack and the death of Jinn's brother, Sidious had remained in hiding for over three years, not doing any of his evil works until now.   
  
Sith were only in their history books. They thought the Jedi had driven Sidious into hiding, never to return. They were wrong.   
  
Qui-Gon opted to gather his entire family in the common room and shut the double doors. He would explain the situation to them. He regretted delivering the bad news that the animal responsible for killing Damien's father, his brother, was once again out on a killing spree. Only now it was directed at the Jedi. Jinn couldn't help but think Darth Sidious might seek him out. Qui-Gon was the one who hounded and the man almost succeeding in his capture. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the reason Sidious went into semi-retirement in the first place.   
  
Myra let out a shocked sigh. Damien slammed his fist down on the dining table and used a few curse words that Qui-Gon did not even reprimand him for. Obi-Wan sat in silence. This sith stuff was news to him. He wasn't even aware that was who killed his uncle and he had only just begun to read about him in his classes for in common school, in the realm of reality, Sith were not taught about.   
  
"Qui-Gon what he if seeks you out again? I mean he probably holds a grudge against you."   
  
"I will be fine Mother."   
  
The master had mixed feelings. He would not admit them to anyone out loud. They would stay unspoken, but in a way Jinn hoped Sidious would seek him out. Then again if the man came here it would put his family and the other Jedi's lives there in jeopardy. It was times like these Qui-Gon wished he was not tied down to the temple or to Obi-Wan. He would gladly pick up his search of the dark lord right where he left off.   
  
"I do have concern for the temple if Darth Sidious knows I am here now. I have no doubt if he wants to know where to find me, he already has found out. There are many who would be willing to help him defeat the Jedi just to be on his good side. I think I will assign posts twenty-four hours a day now. We will have to be careful of strangers."   
  
"Qui-Gon, Damien can't live in fear all his life."   
  
"Hopefully it won't be all his life. I would send you and he back home but I think you might be in more jeopardy there. I am sure he knows of where my farm is"   
  
Damien didn't want to go home anyway. He was having too much fun with his new friend Bruck and if he went home Obi could worm his way closer to his father. Although Damien didn't know how they could get much closer with the connection between father and son and master and apprentice that they shared now.   
  
"What about Obi-Wan, Uncle Qui? He's not safe here either. If Grandmother and I have to go home wouldn't Obi have to go with us?"   
  
Jinn couldn't figure out why Damien would go down that road with his line of questioning because he knew well how they both felt about Obi."   
  
"Obi-Wan is officially a Jedi apprentice now Damien; My Jedi apprentice. Not just as my son but as my apprentice his place is at my side. I can protect him. Like I said though you can't go home either for your lives might be in jeopardy there. No you will have to stay here. If we start to expect anything then I will have you and Grandmother transported to Coruscant temple for your safety, but Obi will still remain with me.   
  
Jinn knew as a Jedi apprentice, Obi-Wan's place was at his side. He did worry about his son since Sidious held so much against the big master, however the thought of sending the boy away from him brought him actual pain. He was glad Obi-Wan was officially a Jedi.   
  
###   
  
That evening before they were to leave for their mission to see that a village snowed in would get the needed food and medical supplies. Obi-Wan had asked for and received permission to go see Raven before their mission.   
  
He sat and fed Raven and Danny-Boy a carrot each. He had come to learn to love horses as his father did although in the beginning he had feared them. Obi heard a noise in the barn and looked up to see a weary looking old man in a black robe. The hood pulled so far up in his face Obi-Wan could not see what the man looked like but he walked humped over and so the "baby" apprentice thought he must be very old.   
  
"Don't fear me lad. I come to do you no harm. I just wanted a place of warmth to stay in and I didn't mean to intrude on you."   
  
Obi-Wan relaxed. After all it all he was just a little old bent-over old man. His master had said they would all have to be weary of strangers, however Obi thought surely he wuld have no objections to him helping and feeding a homeless man, especially in this kind of weather.   
  
"I guess it would be alright if you rested here for awhile. I am a Jedi you know that?"   
  
There was a note of pride in what he said. Obi-Wan hadn't realized until just then he was proud that he was a Jedi apprentice and to one of the best Jedi masters ever thought the little one.   
  
"You are. Well I have heard good things about you Jedi. Are you old enough to have a master?"   
  
"Oh yes I have the most noted master in the Jedi order.   
  
Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't brag because he was a Jedi but this man he thought wouldn't know.   
  
"And just who would that master be?"   
  
"Oh Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He runs this temple. That is where you are you know. We are just a little temple but we are one just the same."   
  
"Well how lucky I am to be with such good people. This master of yours is he from over the mountains, that Jinn family?"   
  
"Yes that's him.   
  
"What is your name may I ask?"   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
"Did you know my father's family?"   
  
"No, no I said I knew your master's family I think."   
  
Obi-Wan held to his tummy and bent over in laughter   
  
"What is so funny young man?"   
  
"Well of course you wouldn't know would you? I am sorry for laughing but my master is my father."   
  
"Well isn't that just lovely news. I knew your grandfather Jinn you know. I didn't know Qui had a son."   
  
The way the old man spoke, Obi-Wan thought this old man must have known the Jinn family very well.   
  
"Well to tell the truth my father didn't know he had a son until several months ago. It's a long story one I am not sure I should discuss with strangers."   
  
"That's fine boy. You couldn't get me some food from that temple of yours could you?"   
  
"I suppose but wouldn't you rather go into the temple warm up have last-meal with us? I am sure Master won't care."   
  
"No son and I hope you keep my presence here in the barn a secret. I mean I knew your family when I myself had a big farm. Now I have lost everything. I would rather not have Master Jinn see me until I have a job and back on my feet."   
  
"Oh I understand that. Sometimes I feel bad like that; like when I came to my father and we weren't getting along."   
  
Obi stopped he still didn't want to tell this stranger too much about his life.   
  
"Listen I can bring you some food and let you stay here in the barn. You just have to watch for someone to come feed the horses. It won't be me though. I going with my master to a little village that is snowed in. They need supplies."   
  
"Oh when do you go and will you return soon?"   
  
"Oh we leave first thing in the morning and if we are lucky we will return that same evening. I know. I will bring you some food again first thing in the morning."   
  
A bony finger extended in Obi-Wan's direction. It startled the boy at first when this old man rested his finger on the child's cheek.   
  
"You are so good to me child. I hope all the Jedi have such a good heart. I will think about what you said about seeing your father and I will let you know what I have decided once you return."   
  
"O.K. Just remember to be careful. I will run you some food out as soon as last-meal is over. My grandmother will have to be out of the kitchen."   
  
"She is here too? Oh my this is a family affair isn't it?"   
  
Obi laughed a little child-like giggle.   
  
"You wouldn't believe it but my cousin Damien lives here too. His father died a few years ago."   
  
"Yes I do seem to remember that. That Dark Lord killed him."   
  
The old man had stepped a little closer, bravery having taken over. Just for a second Obi could see one side of his face. That side, the left one, had a very ragged scar from his temple to his chin.   
  
##############   
  
Their trip to the little village turned out to be uneventful. Nothing happened. Jinn had worried that maybe Sidious set a trap and when they left, they would be ambushed before they could get to the village.   
  
They had unloaded almost all the supplies to the people who welcomed the Jedi intervention. Obi-Wan listened to two of the Jedi talk about this sith fellow with great interest. He didn't know too much about the evil one. He had just started reading about him since becoming a Jedi.   
  
"I'll tell you, I bet he is out to get Master Jinn."   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
The young knight who listened to the older master's tale was not familiar with the run-in Jinn had with Sidious.   
  
"Well when Sidious killed his brother, Jinn went after him, stalked him. They say it was Jinn who chased him into hiding but not before Qui-Gon branded him."   
  
The knight looked confused. "I am sorry Master Riddon I don't know what you mean by branding."   
  
"Master Jinn slashed Darth Sidious from just below his hairline to his chin."   
  
Obi-Wan dropped the sandwich he was eating when he heard the last statement spoken by the master.   
  
"Darth Sidious now has as a reminder of Master Jinn; a jagged scar the length of his left cheek."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	7. Soory I won't be postinganymore

I am sorry to do this to anyone who really enjoys my stories, typos and all, but I won't be posting any more on the FFN site.  
  
I have one reader who either doesn't like the plot, Thinks Qui is too gruff [he was suppose to be] and that all my stories are too similar. [Yes, I am guilty of that]. She also gives me tips on who and when someone may even call Obi-Wan, "OBI".GO figure!!  
  
Anyway I just can't take it. Until I become better at what I do, I will not be posting.  
  
I have won a couple of awards at another site and did not realize my writing was that awful, until *SHE* very graciously points it out on every story and every chapter.  
  
Sorry if you read it and thought that as well.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	8. WHat to do What to do?

This is to let you guys know I do plan to post on all my stories I have on the boards.  
  
Maybe I overreacted, but I truly didn't understand how in one breathe you can say you like the story but then proceed to go on and on about how Qui should be.  
  
I am not George Lucas.  
  
I write FF because he forgot to put feeling in our favorite Jedi Qui and Obi, so Ido it for him.  
  
Read these if you enjoy them if not then please don't  
  
Thanx for all the kind responses I received.  
  
PEACE ewen  
  
############################  
  
Master Riddon and the young knight abruptly stopped their conversation about their head master, when they saw Master Jinn return from his conversation with the mayor of the city.   
  
"Well everything is unloaded. I think we should head back. We might reach home before dark."   
  
The mayor spoke up.   
  
"We would be glad to have you stay."   
  
The other masters and knights seemed to like the idea, as they stood out in the bitter cold. However, Qui-Gon graciously turned the mayor down.   
  
"No, we have to get back, this evening if possible. Thank you for your offer though."   
  
The entire time Jinn spoke with the mayor, he felt a constant nagging tug on his robe. He knew who it was, just not why Obi-Wan would interrupt a conversation he was in, with someone of importance.   
  
Qui-Gon made a mental note to speak to his son about his discourteous actions. The mayor went back in out of the cold and the Jedi loaded up.   
  
Qui-Gon looked down at his little padawan who had yet to release his robe. Obi-Wan seemed permanently attached to his master.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, just what are you doing? You know not to interrupt me when I am in a discussion with some dignitary."   
  
"I know Dad, I mean master."   
  
Obi shook his head as if to shake the confusion away over what he should call this hulk of a man who towered in front of him.   
  
"Master, I think I have made a very bad mistake."   
  
Jinn bent down to be eye level to his son. Now with their bond totally open, Jinn could easily feel the turmoil the child was in. So much so, he wanted to some way soothe Obi-Wan of his fears for that was what he was getting from Obi, the feeling of sheer fear.   
  
"What is it child?"   
  
Obi-Wan launched into the entire sordid detail of the events of the night before. When he finished he added just one little sentence. Until then, Jinn could have held out hope that the man Obi spoke of was what he appeared to be, just a drifter.   
  
"Master he had a big scar on his right cheek."   
  
Jinn was on his comm before Obi got the last words out. He notified the temple to lock up, keep everyone in, and await for their return. He was assured that so far no one had come to their door. One of the masters told Master Jinn he would go to the barn and retrieve a padawan and Damien, who had gone to the barn to feed the horses.   
  
That was the last time Jinn would be able to reach them on the link. No one at the temple responded again to Jinn's frantic calls.   
  
Jinn told the other masters what had happened and all settled in for a very fast trip back to the temple; one faster than was reasonably safe. They traveled the distance back to the temple in two-thirds the time it took to travel the other way, but the same distance. Jinn had yet to speak to his apprentice again.   
  
Obi knew why he couldn't speak to him. He could feel Jinn's anger and knew well, who it was directed at.   
  
Not a half hour before their arrival, Jinn called Obi-Wan to a small storage area of the ship.   
  
"Just why didn't you tell me of this man when you found him in the barn?"   
  
"Because I thought he was just a drifter. He said he knew your family and he didn't want you to see him in such a poor condition. I believed him."   
  
"Didn't I just go over with you and Damien not a hour before you went out that we would have to be leery of strangers. Sidious has been known to camouflage himself with many identities."   
  
Obi-Wan had no way of knowing the sith used disguises, but he didn't bring that little fact to his dad's attention.   
  
"I'm sorry Dad."   
  
"Right now padawan I am not your father, I am your master who is very disappointed in you. Why couldn't you have just used your head for a moment Obi-Wan? You have put the temple and my family in great deal of danger. Do you realize that? I lost my brother at the hands of Sidious and I may lose the Jedi under my supervision, along with my mother and Damien."   
  
//At times like these I question the wisdom of the force to allow my son to find his way into my life. He has put all things precious to me in danger; the Jedi and my family, because of his stupidity.//   
  
The last words were not spoken only thought. The very worst part of that was Qui-Gon Jinn, in his worry for his family, had forgotten to shield properly and Obi-Wan not only heard the words of condemnation Jinn said to him, but he caught the even more cruel words thought by his master about him, through their bond.   
  
Harsh words for a small child but not a Jedi apprentice. What Qui-Gon did not stop to realize was, the child had not been an apprentice long enough to know all the rules of the Jedi.   
  
//Heck I don't even know the ground rules of being the son to Qui-Gon Jinn let alone a Jedi apprentice to my giant of a master. //  
  
Obi-Wan remained huddled in the back room of the ship, ashamed to come out. The other masters, knights, and padawans alike had been told of Obi's egregious error.   
  
How could his father have shamed him so by telling all of them? Obi-Wan felt he could left out the parts that made him look stupid. However the little apprentice didn't know what part that would be for he thought he acted out of kindness to the old man and he did the right thing; the Jedi thing..   
  
//How was I su'pose to know that the sith are capable of such devious ways of deceitfulness?. //  
  
Jinn kept a little hope that the connection was lost to the temple because of the weather, but he really didn't believe that.   
  
Everything seemed fine as he and the other Jedi walked up to the temple. Things seemed tranquil and quiet even as they entered the door. No sooner had they stepped in the anteroom, all of them, they were surrounded by no fewer than twenty red guards, armed with an arsenal of blasters and sabers.   
  
Out from the dining area stepped Darth Sidious himself, but he was not alone. On each side of him he had a hostage, Damien and Myra, Jinn's mother.   
  
"I call these two here my insurance policy. Insurance needed so I am not immediately killed by you, Master Jinn. Now that I have you hear, I will tell you the offer I have for you. I plan to give these two family members back to you. Would you like that?"   
  
Jinn stood in the anteroom and tried to think what exactly Sidious had planned in his dark evil mind of his.   
  
"You think I could hold a grudge so long that I wouldn't set you free? Well I will, maybe, with a proper payment. Of course I will set these two free also. See if I mention killing you, you won't think me sincere with my offer. I can take care of you another time. But there is something I want more than I want you. Revenge against you will be so much sweeter, the way I have it planned."   
  
Obi-Wan had been pressed securely behind his master's robe when they entered. Jinn had shoved the boy there with a mental command to stay where he was.   
  
He did peek from around his master's large body to get a look of the evil one. He was nothing like Obi-Wan had seen in the barn. This man seemed younger, more vibrant and he certainly didn't walk hunched over like Obi-Wan had seen him do.   
  
//Master will never believe how old and bad the sith looked when I saw him. Dad must think me pretty stupid. //  
  
"I would be willing to trade you, your mother and your poor dead brother's son for that little one you have hidden behind you there. After all if it weren't for his kind help I wouldn't have been able to so easily overtake the Jedi. The great Qui-Gon Jinn betrayed by his very own son and apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now what do you think of that Master Jinn?"   
  
Qui-Gon was busy taking in what the dark one had just said. Nevertheless, he could not ignore the little hands that grasped even tighter around the back of his waist. He knew his "little imp" must be terrified right now and he could only send comfort ebbing slowly through their bond. The master would have liked to snuggle his son in his arms to take his fears away.   
  
Guilt successfully attacked the deep inner recesses of the very soul of Master Jinn. He regretted every word said back on the ship now. How could he have not realized the danger he had placed his child in? Qui-Gon Jinn was faced with the very real possibility of losing the one most important thing in his life, his new found-son, Obi-Wan Kenobi…...   
  
It was a stupid action done for the right reason, desperation. Master Riddon stepped away from the others and started to draw his saber. Jinn tried to stop him but he did not heed his head master's command. He was immediately surrounded by red guards and disarmed.   
  
"I guess there are a few stupid ones within your temple here Master Jinn. Better warn them of how quickly and easily I will kill. You just might find your family killed and then I will still take the boy. Now let me show you something."   
  
Sidious pulled the collar of the turtleneck shirt down that Damien wore. There was a ring-like necklace. Jinn knew it was not a force inhibitor because neither his mother, nor his nephew possessed the force. There was only one thing Jinn could think of, mini bombs set to detonate probably by some control Sidious had. It was at that time that the dark one showed Jinn the little mechanism in his hand with one red button on it.   
  
"That's right Master Jinn. I couldn't bring enough force collars however I thought I wouldn't need all of them if I placed these bomb collars on your family. Now I would suggest you have everyone pile their sabers up over there and my men will see that are put in a safe place for you. This is going to me so much fun Qui-Gon."   
  
"How do you expect this exchange to work? What do you have planned?"   
  
"Now now Master Jinn don't be in such a rush . I am certainly not. My men need to rest up. It is quite cold out there. We can all sleep on it. Yes, that's a good idea then tomorrow you can give me your answer, once we have both rested and eaten something. Not that I didn't appreciate the food your little one brought me. It just wasn't enough."   
  
"Just get to it Sidious.""   
  
"Oh no Jinn. Seems to me I am calling the shots right now. I want you to have some time with your son this evening in that big room there, maybe right by the fireplace and you contemplate your families' fate. Yes a little quality time with your son so you be able to make your decision on who you will save. It will be either the little one or these two here beside me."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Quite simple. I plan to offer the life of your mother and nephew if only you give me the child there. How's that? Never say I'm not fair Jinn. I mean you would not have to let your nephew down like you did his father; his poor dead father."   
  
The smirk of the smile that crept on the evil one's face made Qui-Gon ill at ease and the sight alone of Sidious standing there alive as his brother lay dead, made the master ill, physically. Some one so easily could kill a child or possibly worse yet take him for servitude in the ways of the dark. It seemed incomprehensible to Jinn. However he knew with Sidious, he wouldn't hesitate to take a child's life to suit his purposes as he saw them. His mind was twisted by evil   
  
Jinn would have liked to have gone for the dark one's throat, but he would not jeopardize his family further.   
  
"Now I have instructed the cooks in the kitchen to whip up something good for last-meal. Although I am sure it will not be as savory had your mother helped in the preparation, Master Jinn. Let's a go in and sit down and eat. I am famished and I am sure you are hungry from your long trip."   
  
Sidious made it sound like a party of some kind, not a death sentence for someone in the room. That someone would be related to Jinn in some manner. He would have to make the final choice.   
  
Nothing Jinn had trained for up until now in his life had prepared him for what Darth Sidious asked of him. He would choose which one in his family would be spared death at the hands of the Dark Lord. The one not chosen would surely die before Jinn's very eyes. Sidious' revenge would be complete and utterly gruesome, but somehow the dark one would love it. He had found a way to torture Qui-Gon worse than if he had been sentenced to die; for that was what this would be. His decision would be far worse than facing his own death.   
  
While Jinn couldn't believe what the man asked of him; to choose between his loved ones, he remained calm. He knew that his mother and nephew would not be harmed unless another Jedi tried something.   
  
"Very Well and I would like to appeal to all the Jedi to remain calm and not do anything they might regret later. Shall we eat?"   
  
"Jinn put on a cool exterior as fear for his family and his friends gripped him.   
  
The master had to rip Obi's hands from the back of his waist to get the child off of him. He pulled Obi-wan up into his arms. He was taking no chances with the child right now.   
  
Obi-Wan was unwilling to look into the eyes of the Dark lord. Instead the child buried his head against the chest of his master, and gripped the front of Jinn's robe as hard as he had clung to the back of his father.. Jedi apprentice or not, he was still just a terrified little boy who looked for his father to save him.   
  
"Don't worry Master Jinn. I won't take the boy from you. What fun would there be in that? No I will leave the decision entirely up to you as to who you would spare, these two for him. I don't want the decision quickly. I want you think on it, ponder it, and suffered the agony of your choosing. No this process has to be slow and lingering for me to enjoy it more."   
  
Sidious pointed one end of his red saber at Obi.   
  
"I'd say two for one is a fair, more than fair trade. You just have to decide which you want to save more. Which would you have live? Nice of me isn't it, making it your choice which one will die. Now lets go to the dining room and eat."   
  
Qui-Gon sat the child down to take his place at the table, but Obi-Wan was having none of that he would not leave his master's side to take his chair. He wouldn't until with a motion to his hand Darth Sidious had one of his red guard drag the boy to where he was. He had Jinn's mother move over and sat the little one down right beside him.   
  
"I plan to have you spend a very long time with me . Well a long time if you behave yourself; a lifetime in fact. I think you should sit beside me and get acquainted don't you. You were much nicer when I met you in the barn."   
  
"Obi-Wan's face flushed red at reminded of the mistake he made in trusting this one..   
  
"I didn't know who you were then. I do now."   
  
"Don't let others make you decisions for you child. You don't know me. You thought me friendly enough in the barn. Now your distaste for me is not your own it is your father's. Wait and form your own opinion of me."   
  
Sidious went to touch the boy's cheek and he pulled away only to have the dark lord grab his little cheeks and clinch them together with thumb on one cheek and the rest of the hand on the other. It would most certainly leave a bruise and Obi-Wan fought hard not to yell. He was pretty successful for all he rendered vocally from the abusive act was a slight whimper.   
  
"I thought you wanted to eat, not abuse a little boy; one who can't fight back."   
  
"Yes well you might want to instruct the child to be a little nicer to me. It doesn't matter what you decide you have to know Master Jinn the final decision on who I take will be mine. Of course if you don't decide, I might kill all three of them. Now I know you would want to be able to save at least one and if done the way I want, two loved ones in your life."   
  
"You know I can't choose. Why are you doing this?"   
  
Sidious pulled down large cowl-necked tunic as he let his robe hood languidly slide down the back of his head.   
  
"See this Master Jinn. You have to be paid back for this. Oh, one day I will kill you for it but for now you have to suffer. What better way to suffer than to know you can save some but not all your family. Just like with your brother. Now you will make a choice but it will still leave you withering in agony over you decision. Either way I win and you lose!!! Let me warn you, if you do not choose, then I will have no other course of action but to kill two of them, take the your son, and do away with all the Jedi here at the temple. I might still let you live for you would have to live with the burden of all their deaths on you conscience. You know me well enough to know I will do it.. You can be assured of only on thing. I won't kill Obi-Wan. I have plans for him but I won't hesitate to kill these two. They are not force sensitive and would be added baggage for me to tote around.."   
  
Everyone at the table tried to at least eat a bite or two. Obi-Wan sat in his chair and let his tears flow. He knew to be quiet because the evil one sat beside him. Jinn watched from one family member to the other. What hurt him the most, was to see the tortured look and feel the overpowering guilt the boy felt.   
  
//My imp carries so much guilt on his shoulders for Sidious gaining control of the temple. Heart wrenching agonizing guilt placed there by me back on the ship with my accusatory words to him. Words I would gladly take back now if only I could.//   
  
Sidious sent the Jinns, along with a couple of masters and knights, Riddon included, into the common room. The other knights, masters, and padawans were all congregated in the dining hall. Once there, they were allowed to eat and then make beds in the dining area for sleep.   
  
Sidious planned to retire for the evening. Before he went upstairs to find a room, he handed the leader of his red guard the mechanism that controlled the bombs.   
  
"Now don't hesitate to push that little red button if anyone tries anything. I think Master Jinn knows me well enough to know I will follow through with my threats. Excuse me, I plan to get some sleep. I did not sleep well in the barn last night. My men will see that you have blankets and pillows to use for sleep Master Jinn. The Jedi not in here are under guard in the dining hall, the ones here now will make their beds up in here and sleep. I hope you have time to think on your decision for we will discuss it over break-fast. Now good night."   
  
Guards armed with blasters and sabers stood at the double doors of the common room. The dining hall double doors were guarded by matching red guard posted at its entrance. The leader of the dark lord's guard sat over in a far corner at a small table with three chairs around it. Two other guards sat with him to make sure no one overpowered them and took the bomb detonator. If anyone tried anything Myra and Damien would quickly have their heads blown right off their shoulders.   
  
Obi-Wan had remained at his master's side the entire time Sidious talked with Qui-Gon. After he left Obi was still unwilling to leave his master. Talking though was out of the question for the little one.   
  
As soon as Sidious left Myra and Damien both ran to their protector, Qui-Gon and started talking at the same time. Jinn could not even keep up with what they were saying.   
  
Little Obi was literally shoved out of the way by Jinn's bomb-wired relatives.   
  
"Well I hope you see now what mistake it was to keep the child. Look what he has done."   
  
"Mother please!!! I do not have the time to go into Obi-Wan's mistakes right now. Yes I agree he has greatly compromised the safety of not only you and Damien but everyone of the Jedi I am responsible for, himself included. Nevertheless now is not the time to delve in and discuss Obi-Wan's mistakes, tragic as they are."   
  
Could his father have lain any more guilt on him for the demise of all at the temple? Obi-Wan had tried to remain in very close proximity to his master even when his Grandmother and cousin first attempted to physically push the child from his father. However, now he wasn't so enthused with even being in the room with his father let alone beside him. The small Jedi slinked back in the group around his master and finally found a little corner by the fireplace to sit.   
  
"Qui-Gon what do you plan to do?"   
  
One simple question with an impossible answer for Qui-Gon.   
  
The master looked over at the guards in the corner, engrossed in their own conversation. He noticed one would occasionally look over to see what the group was doing then would quickly go back to their own devices. None of them seemed worried about the Jedi. They had the detonator to the bomb in their possession. That was their safety.   
  
Master Riddon had been one of the masters who stood around Master Jinn as he welcomed his family with opened arms. He did take the time to see Obi in the corner but he really didn't have the time to find out what his problem was.   
  
//Maybe he is just exhausted from the day's traumatic events and has found a place that is warm and quiet. //  
  
Jinn hoped Obi fell asleep there. He would care for his son later.   
  
In a low quiet voice he instructed the others to slowly break up and then one at a time wander over to the sleep couch against the far wall.   
  
"We will be able to better discuss our plan from there. Mother, you and Damien stay here in front of the fireplace and rest. I want Master Riddon, Knight Blen'Lek and Master Delonos over with me. I may have a plan or least a partial plan. I can get your input on it when we are able to not attract so much attention during our conversation. Maybe I will see if the Jedi mind trick will work. Be nice if they would open that Liqueur cabinet and have several stiff drinks. Master Riddon once I have gone to the far wall, you ask them if we might imbibe in a good strong man's drink. That might tempt them enough to do the same."   
  
Myra gave her son an odd look but did not question his plan. She did though want to continue her obsessive criticism of his son.   
  
"Very well Qui-Gon. Damien and I will remain here. I hope you have time for Damien later. You know he must be terrified."   
  
"Yes mother I know and I will do my best to be over there, only later. Get some sleep and I will wake you when we are finished."   
  
"Yes, and when this is settled you must do something about that child of yours. He has put your brother's son in a great deal of danger."   
  
"I don't think Obi-Wan is in much better shape than Damien is right now. Both their lives are in jeopardy."   
  
"Of course he isn't. He is in worse peril, for I am sure if it comes down to it I know perfectly well which one you will choose. But you have to remember, Obi brought it on himself."   
  
Jinn was becoming angry with his mother and he knew he must stay focused in order to complete his plan, if it had a chance at all to work.   
  
"Mother that's enough. You are not talking about a seasoned trained Jedi, you are referring to my son, an eight-year-old child. He deserves nothing that Sidious has planned for him. He is as innocent as you and Damien in this. I am the one Sidious wants."   
  
"Well I think you will be getting off pretty lucky if the only thing he wants is that little brat. Then one never knows, Sidious might bring him back when he finds out what a problem Obi-Wan is."   
  
If his mother said the last words as a feeble attempt at humor, she failed horribly. Jinn didn't find them humorous, he thought them repugnant and offensive. Later there would be much to say to his mother for her overall cruel attitude she had for his son but for now Jinn would have to release all thoughts other than their successful escape, into the force. He made a mental promise to himself that things would change concerning his son once this mess was cleared up.   
  
Qui-Gon's first little plan worked like a charm. Master Riddon was successful in procuring not only he and the other Jedi a good stiff well-deserved drink, the guards wanted several for themselves. They took two or three bottles of very strong liquor back to the table with them.   
  
As the Jedi congregated to their appointed spot far from the red guard, Qui-Gon looked over to see the guards playing some kind of poker game. They relaxed their watch of the Jedi. They thought there would be no way their captives could possibly escape. Jinn condensed his description of the planned attack he had for the captors.   
  
He did not wish to arouse suspicion by mulling together too long. He finished up by having Master Riddon notify the others in the dining area of their plan and the time approximation for it. The master's padawan was in the dining hall and Riddon had established a mind link with him. They were to lay low do nothing but be aware of what the other Jedi were doing and be prepared to help if a problem arose.   
  
Qui-Gon went over to his mother and nephew as promised and talked with them. He did not go over the details of the escape plot because the guards sat too close to them. They continued to drink heavily and make a lot of noise. That was good because that is what Master Jinn wanted.   
  
After having spoken with his mother and Damien he went to the corner of the fireplace where his son was. He was propped very uncomfortably against the brick wall. He used the brick a pillow for his little head. Qui-Gon had brought an extra blanket over. He picked the boy up to lay him beside him for a couple of hours. Jinn wanted to give the guards time to become totally inebriated before they set out with their planned overtaking of the guards.   
  
Obi-Wan woke up and saw his father. His body stiffened at the master's touch and although Obi allowed Qui-Gon to place him beside him to sleep. Things were different.   
  
Qui-Gon became very aware of the tension and rigidity in the boy's body. He touched Obi's mind only to find he really couldn't gain access through the soundly erected shields .   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn knew something was very wrong with he and his apprentice's physical and mental connection. It felt as if they had no connection. He was left with an emptiness that he had not felt since the beginning of their shared link.   
  
Qui-Gon could feel anger and a lack of trust, where faith, loyalty, and love had been before. The barely-opened bond he and Obi shared was now like the burning-out embers that lay in the bottom of the fireplace fighting to stay lit.   
  
Jinn lay beside his son and watched those embers as they threatened to extinguish themsleves.   
  
Jinn was agonized by an almost morbid thought.// If something isn't done soon to rekindle our bond, just like those embers I watch, it could be snuffed out forever.//  
  
PEACE ewen 


	9. To Trade One Life For Two

Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan sleep as he got up and strolled casually to the back wall where he had spoken to the other three JedI, earlier in the evening. He took time to take a quick glance at the guards to find them still drinking and playing cards. Two bottles of the booze were gone and the other only had maybe a third of it left. One guard looked up with drowsy unfocused eyes only to return them to his cards in his hands.   
  
Evidently the guards were even more loose and careless in their guarding the Jedi.   
  
One other Jedi went to speak with Jinn and that was Master Riddon.   
  
"I was able to link with my padawan Master Jinn. They know of our impending plan. Now maybe you will let me in on what we are to do. I will go back to the other two and relay the info to them.. That way we won't draw so much attention to ourselves."   
  
"Yes, you have an excellent idea. I think this will be pretty simple if the other two are in the same disorientated state as the one who looked up to see me. He is out of it. I think he may have been seeing four or five of me and didn't care. The alcohol has made them more sure of themselves and I hope a lot more pliable and susceptible to mind manipulation. That is what I will do first. If that doesn't work then we may have a battle on our hands. However if we do, I think it will be over quickly. I am not sure they would be able to stand up long enough to engage in any kind of battle right now. It will be just you and I who will approach them first. No sense spooking them with a hoard of Jedi."   
  
"Yes I agree. What do you plan you have them do if your mind manipulation works?"   
  
"I think something simple like they need to take a very long sleep. Once they are as we want them, we will remove their clothing and dress the three of you in their uniforms. Then put them under the covers as if they are Jedi and still asleep. I will meet Darth Sidious at the door as he expects and then we go from there. He doesn't want my answer until he sits down to break-fast. That is the way he explained it too me."   
  
"What if heasks before you are to go to break-fast? What if he goes so far as to attempt the murder of one of them?"   
  
Jinn thought for a moment. There would be a chance that Sidious would confront Master Jinn right there when he entered the common room.   
  
"May I make a suggestion Master Jinn?"   
  
"Yes please do. I would value your input on this. One mistake could mean the death of all of us."   
  
"Maybe you should say you plan to give your apprentice to him instead both your other family members."   
  
Just the thought of offering up Obi-Wan like some kind of sacrificial lamb turned Jinn's stomach. Qui-Gon had not thought this part through as clearly as the rest of the plan. He couldn't fathom why Master Riddon would suggest he give up Obi-Wan. After all he intended to save all of them.   
  
"Just the words make my blood run cold. To offer my own son and the youngest, seems barbaric, even if it is just a charade."   
  
Master Riddon dropped his eyes to the floor and thought a minute. He did so just to give Jinn time to let his harsh ideas sink in.   
  
"The only reason I suggested your son is because Sidious does not plan to kill him, at least not right away. He wants Obi-Wan, quite possibly as a future apprentice because he possesses the force. If you hand your mother and Damien over, they might be killed instantly right before your eyes, even before they could leave this room. If you offer up Obi-Wan there will be time to retrieve him from Darth Sidious, if something should go wrong."   
  
The scenario placed before him by Master Riddon was thought through more clearly this time by the head master of the temple..   
  
"Yes, you do have a point. Also Darth Sidious is very strong in the forces of the dark. I know for a fact he can not penetrate our mental shields if we have them in place, but he could possibly crack newly formed shields like Obi-Wan's . I won't be able to tell him what we have planned for fear of Sidious intercepting it through the force. That's the worse part of the force, the dark can still penetrate it and suck knowledge from those who possess it. Sidious is strong in that ability. It is for the best that we leave Obi-Wan, Mother, and my nephew in the dark about our plans. Their thoughts might bleed through to Sidious before he got in the room. We all will keep our shields in place. I had mine opened for Obi-Wan, but he seems a little stressed with me and is shielding anyway."   
  
"Yes, I think the poor child blames himself for being a humanitarian?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Jinn thought that quite possibly all the Jedi there were displeased with his son right now, yet Master Riddon stood before Qui-Gon and spoke highly of him, almost commending the child for his actions.   
  
"You never told your son how devious this man can be. Obi did what we try to teach everyone of these padawans. He reached his hand out in kindness to find it "bitten" by Sidious. You can't blame Obi-Wan for having a kind heart now can you? How Jedi-like would it have been to turn away from a plea for food and lodging on a sub-zero night that it was? Yes he should have told us about the man in the barn, but he didn't. Obi-Wan did one wrong thing for all the right reasons"   
  
Jinn raised his shields against his padawan and thought shamefully how judgmental he had been of his son, padawan, and an innocent child, "his" Obi.   
  
Of course the child did only good by his actions. He could not be blamed for Sidious' counter-actions of evil. Obi-Wan was guilty of expressing actions of pure goodness.   
  
//I was just too hard on him. I was unfair in my judgment of Obi. As soon as this is over, I will tell him how stupid I have been.//   
  
It was harder now to raise his shields against his padawan. He had kept them opened in hopes of Obi trying to contact him later. Now though, he must shield from Sidious. Every little minute detail to this attempted escape must come together for it to work. They must at all cost keep the plan a secret from Sidious.   
  
###########Five a.m. in the morning############   
  
The guards had abandoned their card game and stopped drinking after another bottle of Jinn's best liquor was removed from the cabinet. They were awake but Jinn wondered how. Their stamina must have been drilled into them by Sidious' threats of punishment for sleeping during sentry duty. That was the only thing Qui-Gon could think of that would cause the men to be able to be awake, some sort of threatened fear.   
  
Master Jinn glanced at his son and painfully walked by the boy, who now was awake. He had looked up almost pleadingly to his master for something, but Jinn could not take the time to find out what the child wanted. When Obi had glanced at his master Qui-Gon could feel a slight begging nudge to his mind from the link shared with his apprentice. Obi wanted to share something with his father but he could not take the chance to here his padawan out by opening his mind to him. Sidious was most assuredly awake thus in tune to the mental messages floating through the force's aura.   
  
The first half of Qui-Gon's plan worked exceedingly well. Better than he could have ever imagined. The three red guards were drunk to the hilt. It took nothing but a small wave of the big master's hand and a mental suggestion of sleep to cause the three to fall off their chairs in peaceful slumber.   
  
The only other three Jedi in the room took the uniforms. They instantly transformed themselves from a drab looking Jedi in mousy brown tunic and leggings to the majestic looking red guard in their elaborate and colorful dress uniforms.   
  
Obi-Wan was wide awake now and watched with great interest what was going on. His master had made his bed in front of the fireplace and Obi-Wan had to throw his bed covers off, as after he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his little balled up fists. He tried daringly to make a connection with his master again.   
  
Jinn whirled on him. He placed his finger to his lips to silence the boy and walked over to him.   
  
"Quiet child."   
  
The tone, a little harsher than Jinn would have liked to have used. Fear had that affect on the big guy when he feared not for his life but for those he was responsible for.   
  
Obi nudged at his master's mind. If he could not actually speak to his dad, he wanted to know what was happening, through the bond link of their minds.   
  
"Jinn would not relent. It was very necessary right now to keep his shields up so Sidious could would not have a clue what lay in wait for him.   
  
The Jedi-transformed red guards positioned themselves close to the door and waited.   
  
Qui-Gon stood by the fireplace but before he did he picked his son up and put him over to the side of the mantle out of the way. A stern look and wave of his hand indicated to the boy he was to keep quiet and stay were he was.   
  
Obi misunderstood his father. He thought the earlier harsh voice and the stern look just now was a reprimand to him. The child mistook his father's fear for him as anger over his mistakes; assumed Jinn's concern was increased disappointment in him.   
  
Sidious opened the door to the common room and the two guards who stood outside followed him in and closed the doors.   
  
"Did you think on it Master Jinn? Do you have your decision ready for me?"   
  
"Yes, I will tell you at break-fast."   
  
"I think I am the one in charge here Master Jinn and I have decided I don't have time to sit down and have a formal meal with you. Make your choice be known and we will gather ourselves together and be on our way. Of course that is not to say we won't be back again and possibly very soon. I may find that your gift today will not be enough. If you choose wisely, it might be enough to soothe my anger with you. Now what shall it be? You watch your mother and your nephew die or let me take your son. It's up to you, all up to you now. I mean you have let your brother down already and he met his death. Do you plan to allow another of your family meet their death by my hands?"   
  
Qui-Gon would have gladly choked the man to death for his words alone. However his hurt could not come before the lives of those there. He had to be strong.   
  
Still though for the master to get the words past his lips, that he would give up his son to Sidious to spare his mother and nephew was very difficult.   
  
Mistakenly Qui-Gon hesitated and in that instance of indecisiveness, Sidious motioned for the red guard to his left to grab Damien and he did.   
  
"Now Master Jinn let's see. Maybe I will kill one of them and ask you again to give me your choice. I want to hear the choice you make loud and clear."   
  
The blaster from the Dark lord's belt was drawn and pointed right at the temple of the young man.   
  
Still Qui-Gon could not say the words.   
  
"Very well Master Jinn. I hoped to hear the very words from your mouth, to feel the pain it caused to your very soul. However I sense you incapable of making that choice. Let me warn you, the fate of all those here at the temple has been sealed by your cowardice. I don't have any more time to play games, but I do very much want to watch your reaction to me killing your nephew.. You can't save him anymore than you could save his father."   
  
Jinn actually heard the trigger on the blaster activate before he yelled.   
  
"STOP I have made my decision. I don't want my mother or Damien harmed. I have not been with this one very long; not even long enough to have grown close to him. Take him instead of my family. Take Obi-WanKenobi."   
  
Jinn walked over to Obi-Wan and when his father went to grab him, Obi's fear made him struggle with his father. Although it was killing Qui-Gon he had to act out this cruel and heartless ruse. He paid no heed to the kicking and screaming child. The false proclamation of no love for his son, reverberated back through Qui-Gon's very soul as he spoke the lies.   
  
Qui-Gon could not tell if Obi-Wan's mind opened out of a need to link with him or fear had caused them to open. That strengthened his premise that Obi-Wan could not have been told of the pending plan. It didn't make the master feel any better to know he had been correct in holding out on his son..   
  
He felt the Obi's frantic nudging of their shared bond to be allowed to penetrate the master's shields and let him see what was truly going on. Did his father mean what he said? Was he to be forfeited for the other two Jinns? His unworthiness sunk into like a knife to the little boy. Obi-Wan's struggles eased somewhat and the assault he launched on his master's shields now stopped abruptly.; no more attempts to seek comfort from the man he thought he loved.   
  
Just then Qui-Gon flashed a knowing look to the other Jedi. Sidious had one hand on Obi-Wan when the Jedi made their move. The attack on the guards on either side of the dark one was not a problem, now that the Jedi were armed again.. It only took the three Jedi a couple quick thrusts forward and accurate slicing toward the guards to take them down. The Jedi saber abilities far exceeded those of the Red guard.   
  
However in the melee, Jinn had lost his grip on Obi's arm. Damien had struggled lose from his captor, but now Sidious had the other child, Obi-Wan.   
  
"Well Master Jinn I think your little plan has backfired on you. Now you all will surely die."   
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan kicked the leg of the dark lord then followed it with yet another kick higher and in a more delicate spot. Jinn watched as if in slow motion as Sidious pulled something from his pocket. Was it another weapon? Qui-Gon didn't know, but he wasn't going to take the chance that it was.   
  
Sidious finally released the grip on the child as he flung him down out in the hall. Even before the other guards could respond in any way, Sidious threw a foul smelling smoke screen ball., chaos ensued.   
  
Everyone was fighting everyone and not sure who anyone was. The Jedi quickly attacked the other two guards and the other Jedi from the dining hall ran out in the hall to assist in any way they could.   
  
As the smoke began to clear, the Jedi realized they had been successful in foiling Darth Sidious' attempt to destroy them.   
  
They managed to capture all the red guard. Darth Sidious though, escaped easily through the cloak of the smoke screen that hid his exist.   
  
Obi-Wan had wandered to the steps there in the hall and leaned his head against the banister. He tried to put the memory of his father's spoken admission that he cared nothing for him out of his mind. // I have not been with this one very long; not even long enough to have grown close to him. Take him instead of my family.//  
  
Obi-Wan unwillingly heard that statement over and over in his mind.   
  
//HIM! He meant me. My master gave me to Sidious to save his nephew and Mom, his real family. I'm am nothing to him but his apprentice and I guess apprentices don't come before blood relatives.//   
  
Obi-Wan was in too much shock from all this to even cry. He sat and hung to the railing as if he would be magically swept away by the tumultuous turmoil that swirled around him, if he did not cling to something.   
  
Jinn finally got everything under control enough to look for his son. There sat Obi-Wan huddled against the banister railing with his little head hung.   
  
Jinn thought everything would be alright once they both opened their bond and Obi-Wan could see his plan. Qui-Gon cautiously and slowly opened their shared bond so as not to startled the boy. He tried to regain access to Obi's mind but Obi's mind was still shielded; If possible by stronger shields than before. Qui-Gon was not even sure the child had felt the mental nudge as Jinn attempted unsuccessfully reentry to his son's mind.. He certainly didn't give any indication he did. Just as Jinn stepped toward Obi, his mother came running to him.   
  
"I told you son. Your brother Amos would have been proud of you today. I knew that one could never replace Damien in our lives. You have vindicated your brother's death by saving his son."   
  
Master Jinn did not have to the time to get into it with his mother. He only wanted to explain things to his apprentice, his son, his life. Somewhere though in the back of his mind he stored his mother's words to later bring them to the forefront of his memory later.. Myra, caught in the moment, would later regret her own words to her son.   
  
Qui-Gon ignored his mother and stepped toward his son again. Obi-Wan raised himself up.   
  
"Obi, please let me speak to you or open your side of the bond, so you can see my true intent as to what happened here."   
  
Obi-Wan stood in fear of his own father. If he could give him to the sith what else would this cruel and evil master do to him if he ever made another mistake.   
  
"I will never open that stupid bond again. You will just put lies there so I will believe some bizarre excuse. Jedi masters can do that I bet. You don't love me and you never did. I don't know why you ever wanted me, except maybe to be some dumb ole Jedi that I'm not going to be, no matter what you say."   
  
Obi-Wan screamed uncontrollably at his master. Tears streamed down his face, as he surveyed the entire hall with his father and the others assembled there.   
  
Master Riddon instructed the others to continue tying up the red guard captives and he ushered the padawans in the common room. He attempted to make this catastrophic confrontation Master Jinn and his son were saddled with, a little more private.   
  
Myra and Damien looked on, satisfied that all the mayhem Obi-Wan created would once and for all put an end to the nonsense idea of Qui-Gon to keep the child with him. Even Bruck was pleased that Obi-Wan got his just rewards and he didn't have to lift a finger to do it. He actually had to be physically pushed through the common room doors by Master Riddon to stop his persistent observation at the two.   
  
Just as Qui-Gon tried to pull the boy to him in a loving embrace, the hysterical-crying Obi-Wan pulled from his father's grasp and ran upstairs.   
  
The last words spoken by is son as he ran up the stairs would stay in Qui-Gon's mind for a long time. Obi-Wan's voice seemed to echo through the large anteroom and hall of the temple. They bounced off every wall and resonated from every corner until they reached and settled on Qui-Gon Jinn seemingly exclusively.   
  
"I HATE YOU FATHER. Do you hear me? I hate you, with all that I thought I loved you with, my heart and soul."  
  
PEACE ewen  
  
…. 


	10. Is QuiGon A better Father Than A Master?

Don't object if there are a lot of mistakes. I didn't have time to go over it before I posted it. I have to go out of town for two or three days and wanted you guys to have a post before I left. Just muddle through it and pretend it is perfect. ewen  
  
#######################  
  
This was the first time Qui-Gon found time to actually sit down with his mother and discuss the changes in their life, for changes there had to be, if she expected to stay at the temple. It also would require changes in both Damien and her attitudes if Damien was to remain at the temple school.   
  
"Mother I want to make this very clear. Had you been a Jedi master and made the remarks you did about my son, I could have possibly had you severely censured for it. One would think since Obi-Wan is your grandson that it would bring some kind of kindred ship toward him from you, especially after going through such a life altering experience which almost cost all of my family their lives."   
  
"I don't know what you are asking of me Qui-Gon. You, yourself have no kind of a relationship with your son right now."   
  
"No mother. A great deal of our problem has been your attitude and hostile reactions to the boy. I will admit right now, Obi and I are on less than amicable terms. He refuses to open his side of the training bond and without it he can not further his apprenticeship studies. Also the closing of the training bond has stifled the father son bond we had."   
  
"You don't need to be a Jedi to have a bond with your own son. If you each cared for one another that love wouldn't have to rely on a ridiculous bond to be opened to show that love. Damien and Amos were not Jedi but yet they shared themselves with each other, fully."   
  
His mother was too stubborn right now for Jinn to even attempt to explain how things worked between Jedi; or most importantly between father and son Jedi, so he didn't even attempt it.   
  
"I don't know if Obi is sure I love him and I can't convince him to open our bond to find out otherwise. Master Yoda has recommended we wait it out. Maybe even let Obi-Wan call the shots for now."   
  
Qui-Gon sat and stared at his mother, then turned his focus to his nephew.   
  
"You may be excused Damien. I have something I wish to say to my mother in private."   
  
"Yes Uncle Qui. Am I in trouble now?"   
  
"No, not as long as you accept Obi-Wan for who he is, my son. You don't have to go out of your way to even be nice to him. I just don't want to here of you being cruel to him either. Maybe for now you both shouldn't even try to establish a relationship."   
  
Jinn waited until his nephew closed to the door to confront his mother about her alarming dislike for his son.   
  
"Mother I don't want your venomous attitude directed at my son to be transferred to Damien. Some of it already has."   
  
"He doesn't need me to know he can't tolerate being around the child."   
  
"If he can't, then he will have to transfer him to a common school in the city. Of course you would have to go back home if your interfering with my relationship with Obi is not curtailed."   
  
"You mean to put your poor old mother out in the street?"   
  
"NO, you are welcome to stay at my ranch. I can't quite figure out why you hate the child so , but I am not getting rid of him for anyone. I hope things are resolved between him and I and he will take up his padawan duties. If not, he will still remain at my side as a non-Jedi."   
  
"How could you do that to your brother? Your promised to care for his son."   
  
"And I will Mother. But if this continues I will care for him from afar and not have physical contact with him. I will allow no one to come between Obi-Wan and I."   
  
"You owe your…"   
  
"OH, I know the chant quite well now Mother. I owe it to Amos. He was killed by Sidious because of revenge for me. No I couldn't stop his murder, in that I failed . However mother, I want to bring some words back to you that you spoke when you and Damien had just been released from Sidious. Your exacts words to me were, "You have vindicated your brother's death by saving his son."." You are right, my debt to my dead brother is more than paid. I don't owe the rest of my life to him and I certainly won't give the rest of Obi-Wan's life to a dead man. I will give my attention freely to Damien once the situation with Obi-Wan is straightened out. If you don't want to abide my rules, then I suggest you return home and I will give Damien the same recommendation. If he tries to come between Obi-Wan and I, he will be shipped to a public school. Right now, I am not past relinquishing my custody of him to you, if necessary, to see that my son gets a fair shake in all this. I have let others tell me how to handle him, but no more. If I can even get him to forgive me then I will do nothing to betray his trust again."   
  
Myra seethed in anger and hurt feelings as she launched her own verbal retaliatory attack on her son.   
  
"How could you? You didn't even know this child six months ago and now he has driven a wedge between you and your family. Fine my son. I will do as you ask or else I suppose you are not past throwing me in the streets. However, I doubt you will win the child back. It's been two weeks and to my knowledge he has only spoken to you when it was required of him."   
  
Jinn pinched the bridge of his nose and stayed with his back to his mother. He didn't want her to see the disappointment rake a crossed his face at the mention of the disarray of he and Obi's relationship.   
  
"I know all too well how long it has been. I have had to agonize through every long lonely day that the child has refused to speak to me. I have given him some time to himself and later today, I hope to speak with him and make things clear to him just as I have you."   
  
"Oh, I don't suppose you are going to threaten him with expulsion from your life, like you have Damien and I, if he doesn't do just as you want."   
  
"Mother that is not what I did to you, but if you choose to think of my demands that way, go ahead. I am not sure of how to deal with my son yet. The only thing I am sure is that it's none of your business and the last person I would take parental advice from, is you. You have bred hatred in Damien that can never be uprooted."   
  
################   
  
Qui-Gon finished the nasty business with his mother. He had not wanted to sound so harsh but since Obi-Wan had come into his life, bold harsh words was the only way to reach his mother. She had just ignored him before.   
  
Master Jinn planned to discuss these same things with his son later. Right now though, he wanted nothing but the tranquility of solitude. The best place to find that in this weather was the barn.   
  
The worst of the weather had broken and the air warmed from freezing to tolerable. Qui-Gon brought an apple and a couple of bananas for Raven and Danny-Boy, his horses from the ranch.   
  
He was in the barn grooming Raven for about fifteen minutes, when he heard a noise and most importantly felt the wobbly little shields of his son momentarily slip. No, he couldn't actually know what lay in the child's thoughts but he got a feeling of sadness and loneliness. The shields tethered almost going all the way down, long enough for Qui-Gon to feel his son's presence in the barn.   
  
"Come out here please."   
  
The dirt streaked face of Obi-Wan Kenobi peaked around the slats of an empty stall. His normally bright topaz eyes were dulled and reddened from earlier-shed tears. His spiked-styled hair was now plastered down on his head and remnants of straw dotted through it. A much bigger piece of straw was speared through his padawan braid. Obi-Wan used his sleeve again to wipe his runny nose.   
  
Qui-Gon had to smile over that. It had become a signature movement for his imp; his sleeve used as a hanky. No matter how many times Qui-Gon corrected his son, Obi always seemed to find himself without a hanky when he needed one.   
  
"Is there something wrong?   
  
"No, I just came out here to talk to Raven and Danny-Boy."   
  
"Have you been crying?"   
  
Obi-Wan made a swipe of his nose with his sleeve before he answered.   
  
"Maybe, but I'm not now though. I am fine."   
  
"May I ask why the tears?"   
  
"Momma."   
  
The word "Momma" was barely audible. It came from trembling lips that couldn't remain still for the little dimpled chin under it that now quivered with a threatened onslaught of more tears. Obi-Wan had not told his father the entire reason for his tears. He didn't just miss his "Momma", he missed his father too.   
  
"I guess you still miss your Momma some times?"   
  
Obi-Wan only bobbed his little head up and down to signal yes. His voice would not allow him to make a real comment.   
  
Jinn kept his voice low and hopefully as peacefully calm as he could. He looked around and saw a large crate turned upside down. He backed himself to it and sat down. His eyes never left the little one who stood before him.   
  
"Want to come over here?"   
  
Obi-Wan's body swayed back and forth with his head that shook no.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I am still mad at you. Don't you 'member that?"   
  
"It's hard to forget. I miss our talks, our midnight raid for snacks shared in my big bed. I miss those sloppy little kisses I got from you. To be truthful, I miss everything about you? Do you miss anything?"   
  
There, a little shake to his head to mean yes.   
  
"Can you tell me what you miss about us?"   
  
"I miss you holding me."   
  
Obi-Wan seemed to get excited with his renewed memories of the good times he and his father had.   
  
"OH!! And I miss the rides I got on your shoulders and our saber practices together."   
  
Obi released the rein on his anger long enough to remember the fun times. The fond memories was like a soothing balm to his mind. It felt good not to suffer so much mental anguish, if only for a moment.   
  
In a very low voice, peppered with sobs Obi-Wan spoke again.   
  
"I guess...ugh... I miss everything...sniff... about you and me."   
  
The little boy's tears gushed out like a water from a broken dam. They were cleansing him of his anger for his father. While maybe he wasn't ready to totally let go of what happened between he and his father, Obi wanted, no, needed the comfort of his father's arms right at that very moment. Everything had just gotten to be too much for him today.   
  
No words were spoken as Qui-Gon held out both arms and waited.   
  
Obi-Wan took a look at his dad and waited as if thinking of something.   
  
The hesitation was not long. It took only seconds for Obi to run straight into the arms of his father and bury himself deep with in the voluptuous folds his father's Jedi robe.   
  
Obi-Wan's sobs subsided, just as quickly as they started. Qui-Gon rested his head on the top of his son's. Within five minutes the exhausted little boy, cradled in his father's lap, fell sound asleep. No conversation passed between them. Words would have interfered with this quiet moment together; father and son.   
  
Jinn sat there for half of an hour, rocking his son, He was content. For now it was enough to "live in the moment" with his imp nestled against him  
  
Qui-Gon showered and brushed his teeth while he thought about the events of the day. He was so pleased with what little headway he and Obi-Wan made, he didn't want to spoil it by delving deeper or hounding the child with questions. He opted instead to wait it out and see which way Obi-Wan wanted to go with this momentary truce between them.   
  
Qui-Gon reentered his bedroom from the fresher to find his son plopped right in the middle of his bed. He didn't want what they shared earlier in the day to end.   
  
A sheepish looking Obi looked up at his dad and mentally searched for plausible explanation of why he was there. He wasn't ready to admit to his father how bad he missed him.   
  
"I thought if it's alright I would sleep in here. I mean if you don't care. The weatherman said it is going to get really cold tonight and my room gets the wind from the west."   
  
Excuse or not, Qui-Gon was glad the boy had found a reason for sharing his room. The afternoon had not nearly been enough time with him. He could never get enough time with his son after the two weeks void of his endearing presence.   
  
"Fine with me as long as you don't "hog" all my covers.   
  
"O.K."   
  
Obi-Wan clasped his hands together, placed them behind his head, and leaned back on the pillows. He did not take his father's condition for staying as a joke. He thought his Jedi father was serious about him taking all the covers. When Qui-Gon was ready to go to bed it took several minutes to get Obi situated on the other side of the bed. He kept scooting that direction only not actually going anywhere.   
  
Once in the bed, Qui-Gon Jinn got settled in his narrow spot and grabbed a trashy novel from the bedstand. He shamefully admitted to himself that reading them was one of his favorite past times. There were no scientific theories or fighting techniques in them, just stories of the lives of others who experienced "real" life turmoils. Although right now, he thought his turmoils were "real" enough..   
  
Qui-Gon felt a little pair of eyes boring down on him. He lowered the book from in front of his face and peered over the top of it. He was met with the inquisitive stare of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had stretched over to his father's side of the bed to get a better look at the title of Qui-Gon's reading material. Qui turned the book to see if the cover had any pictures or words that the child should not see or read.   
  
Master Jinn layed the book down on his chest.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Just seein' the name of your book. Is that a Jedi book for masters?"   
  
"No Obi-Wan this is fiction, a type of book I enjoy reading."   
  
"You read for the enjoyment of it?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Then there really is a lot I don't know about you, isn't there?"   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened to their largest and they now where as clear as the skies above.   
  
"I knew almost everything about my mom, but then again I knew her longer. Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Whatever Obi-Wan."   
  
"Did you want to give me to the sith man?"   
  
Qui-Gon returned his book to the nightstand and rolled over to face his little boy.   
  
"I told you, all you have to do is open the bond and you will know the truth for sure and you won't have to ask me. I never intended to let Darth Sidious take you. On that you can believe."   
  
Jinn could feel a movement in the bed as the child stiffened up at the mention of the bond.   
  
Most perplexing thought the master. Obi-Wan seemed to have been adjusting a padawan's life.   
  
"I don't want your force to tell me if you care about me. I want to feel it from you. Other parents and their kids don't have the force to reinforce or confirm their love for each other."   
  
//Now he sounds like my mother.//   
  
"No, you don't need the force, but it would help if you want to know the absolute truth about us."   
  
"Is it alright if I don't open the bond just yet. I'm not sure I want to open it ever. See….I am not sure I want to be a Jedi."   
  
Something happened the day Sidious held him captive, that made the boy question the Jedi. Something held him back from committing himself to the force as was agreed too by him earlier.   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, anything is alright. Becoming a Jedi must, in the end, be your decision only. However if you are insistent about not opening the bond, I will have to reschedule your classes. I will also give up our allotted time in the gym for saber classes.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you can't be trained as a Jedi padawan if you do not except the force's calling to do so. Another thing, a training bond is an intricate part of training for a Jedi master and his padawan. We can't reestablish one if you are not willing to open up your side of it. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, the Jedi are punishing me because I need time to think through some things."   
  
Jinn smiled to himself. //How much thought on the matter does an eight-year old have.//   
  
Most children, Damien included, would have jumped at the opportunity to become a Jedi.   
  
"No Obi-Wan it isn't meant to be a punishment."   
  
Qui-Gon was surprised by the boy's assessment of the Jedi; that they would punish him because he didn't want to be a Jedi.   
  
"You see Obi, in order for a Jedi master and apprentice to work efficiently, safely and with their most potential, a bond is necessary. Like when you and I can mentally link and speak to each other. That could come in handy, maybe lifesaving in some situations."   
  
"Oh so it's not just me and that has to have this bond? All padawans have it?"   
  
Qui-Gon understood more now. The boy hadn't been explained properly about the Jedi. That was clearly his error..   
  
"You thought we have this bond and mental link just because we are father and son?"   
  
"Well… yes... sorta…. I guess."   
  
"Well our bond could be extremely more increased sensitively by our added relationship as father and son, however all master/padawan pairings share a training bond"   
  
"Oh!"   
  
"You know Obi-Wan you have a knack of saying so much in those one word sentences of yours."   
  
"I do?'   
  
Obi-Wan had been sitting half way up and he flopped back down on his pillows in a fit of giggles.   
  
"What would I have to do if I think I may want to remain an apprentice to you but I am not sure yet? You know, maybe I could have time before I open my side of the bond."   
  
Qui-Gon got the feeling Obi thought if the bond was reopened, that it in some way would finalize his decision to become a Jedi or not.   
  
//Obi-Wan must feel he couldn't go back if he did reopen our bond. He must think he would have to remain a Jedi forever. //  
  
"Well I can get the council to wait on the bond, but I would have to have some assurance that you would return to your classes and saber training. You would have to at least make an attempt to understand the Jedi ways."   
  
"I like my saber training. What else?"   
  
"I have been thinking of going away for a few weeks, some kind of mission. Master Yoda is looking into it now. If you were to, on a trial basis of course, agree to go with me officially as my padawan, I could take you."   
  
"You mean you were thinking of leaving me here and take a mission?"   
  
Now the child feelings were hurt again. How could his father say he missed him so much, yet was willing to leave him and for a long time too?   
  
'No Obi-Wan that was not my wish at all. I spoke to Yoda before all this trouble started, then I couldn't say no to the mission, later after this mess. He explained to me that you would not be permitted to go unless you are my apprentice.. Your final decision to become a Jedi and open the bond could be delayed until our return. I don't think you have fully grasped the concept of what a Jedi does or even what the force is. Maybe with this mission I can let you have a "hands on experience" of what Jedi life would be like."   
  
"You are not lying to me to trick me are you? I mean you just aren't saying all this so I will agree to consider staying a Jedi apprentice. That would be… like dishonest"   
  
"Child, I am a Jedi and we do not lie. Besides I would never trick my own son. You can let me know what you decide whenever, as long it is in the next couple of days. I am not sure when Yoda has my mission planned."   
  
Qui-Gon laid back down, put one arm over his eyes, and tried to sleep.   
  
All of the sudden he felt his son pounce directly on his chest.   
  
Qui-Gon let out a startled yell before he realized what the sudden thud to his upper body was.   
  
Obi-Wan got afraid that he might have given his old "Pops" a heart attack, the way it surprised him so badly. He pulled back to make sure his dad was alright, then planted himself right in front of his father.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi right up in his face; noses close enough to touch. The topaz blue of Obi's eyes and the blue-hazel ones of his father's met and steadfastly stayed locked.   
  
"What if I said yes right now? Think that would be O.K.?"   
  
" I think that would more than O.K. and then we could get some sleep. I am old man ya know?"   
  
"Oh dad you are not old. What do the other apprentices say about you, you are seasoned? I guess that means well aged!! Although I did kinda get worried about scaring you into heart failure or shock, when I jumped on you."   
  
Qui-Gon laughed out loud.   
  
"Don't worry my son, I am not that old yet, at least I hope not. Let's get some sleep before the night is completely over, instead of just half over as it is now. We will need rest especially with an upcoming mission."   
  
Obi-Wan lay back on his side of the bed.   
  
"Yes sir!! Oh and Goodnight, MASTER.".  
  
  
  
The next evening at last-meal Qui-Gon made the announcement that as soon as he received his orders from Master Yoda, at the Temple Coruscant, he would go on a mission.   
  
Myra had not been told of this decision until just now. She was distraught over the fact Qui-Gon didn't consult her first. She would have recommended he not leave his nephew, Damien.   
  
Damien was so angry he could not eat and Bruck seethed equally to Damien. Here he was fourteen and had gone on no real missions, while this little squirt got to go on and with the greatest Jedi of all.   
  
//After that blunder of letting Sidious in on us, he should have been by rights, thrown out of the Jedi. But no his daddy master saw too it he was given even more Jedi duties than we lowly little padawans here. I wish I was at the Coruscant temple. Their padawans go on a lot of missions.//   
  
It was true what Bruck thought. The padawans here were not deemed ready for missions. Not that they were slow, just not as conditioned or disciplined enough yet. While these padawans had not been told, this was their last stop before heading to the Agricorps. They were excellent in saber training and very versed in the Jedi ways. However they did not take orders well and exhibited disloyal tendencies to their masters. A bad sign for any Jedi apprentice.   
  
Bruck made an unspoken vow to himself that Kenobi would be in more trouble than when he let Sidious walk into the temple.   
  
//Yes the little one is going to pay for this and I know just who to get to help me.//   
  
Bruck raised his head from his plate of food and darted a look to Damien. He knew Bruck must have already started thinking of a way to get back at Obi-Wan.   
  
//He's no good at anything, certainly not equal to Bruck. Just because Uncle Qui is his uncle is the only reason they even kept him after that goof up with Sidious. Now my uncle will just have to see how stupid the kid really is.//   
  
##########Later that evening############   
  
The temple Qui-Gon oversaw was so small it really didn't have gardens. It had what one would call a plant room adjoining the pool area. A small fountain set to the back side of the room.   
  
That was where Bruck and Damien congregated after last-meal.   
  
"Well I can see who the favored one in your family is, Damien."   
  
Bruck wanted to evoke anger and jealousy in Damien. Enough to make Damien more than willing to help him with his plan.   
  
"I always was the closest person to Uncle Qui-Gon until Obi came. Now everything has changed. He has even gone so far as to threaten to send Grandmother and I back to the ranch if we do not abide by all his rules. Most of the rules entailed us being civil to Obi-Wan. I suppose we have to treat him with "kid gloves" and do whatever he wants."   
  
"I can see that changes you know. You just have to go along with me."   
  
"To see that Obi-Wan comes a step or two down off his pedestal, I'll help you in way I can. Just not murder or anything truly illegal."   
  
Bruck leaned back on the rock he sat on and threw another pebble in the little fountain.   
  
"Oh, it won't be murder. Just something that even the high and mighty council of Coruscant can't ignore, Master Yoda included. He will be out the door once we have finished with him. Maybe then Master Jinn will see my worth and send me to Coruscant. I know as long as I am here, I'm under some kind of censorship and added scrutiny. No one has to tell me that to know. The Jedi like to keep everything they do a secret. Of course the best part for you, will be your return to your uncle's good graces once again."   
  
"Just what is it you have planned for my little cousin's downfall?"   
  
"I am not sure yet."   
  
"Well you better get thinking. We don't know how long we have until Uncle Qui and his "apprentice" go on their mission."   
  
"I will have thought of something by morning. I can guarantee that once our plot is completed and Obi screws up, at least in his master's eyes. This will be the last mission he goes on. Master Jinn will be so busy waiting for Obi to make another mistake or in some way betray him on the mission, that it will become difficult to even complete it. Maybe too difficult. He will think twice about wanting the brat as his apprentice. I may not get to be Master Jinn's apprentice but I will see to it that Obi-Wan fails at his attempt at apprenticeship to him."   
  
#######In the kitchen of the temple.########   
  
Qui-Gon had gone in to get a cup of tea and found his mother there going over the food supply list. She was in charge of replenishing was needed in the kitchen.   
  
"Mother I really would have rather have spoken to you first about this mission."   
  
Jinn in some way felt sympathy for his mother and her jealous ways.   
  
"Of course you wanted to consult or tell me first however you didn't. I understand, my input in Damien's life is not important any more."   
  
Qui-Gon could feel her sympathy routine had kicked in.   
  
"Mother it seemed to be the right time to announce it during last-meal with everyone already assembled."   
  
"How long have you been plotting this behind my back? Didn't you stop to think you owed it to Damien to at least tell him first even if you didn't have the courtesy to tell me. Damien is no longer important to you."   
  
"Mother stop it. This getting us no where. Of course I care for Damien. I care very much what happens to him. That is why I am here to see he gets a proper education."   
  
"Jedi don't lie to people Qui-Gon. I suppose that means you shouldn't lie to yourself to the extreme that you believe your own lies."   
  
Just what is that suppose to mean Mother?"   
  
"I mean I don't believe you came here for Damien's benefit of a better education. I think once Obi-Wan came and you found out he was force sensitive, you were determined to get him trained. This was your way of appeasing Damien and I. You only said you came here for the best interest of your nephew. I think the only reason we came here was for the best of your son. A son you have known a few months over your real family Damien and I."   
  
"I can see this conversation is going no where Mother. I have to get back to my office and ready some paper work. Master Riddon will oversee the temple while I am away. Any questions or problems you might have in my absence may be directed to him. Now if you will excuse me…..."   
  
Qui-Gon had to turn sideways to get past his mother. She didn't want to step out of her son's path to let him go. She knew she would not have another chance to plead with Qui-Gon not to leave his nephew.   
  
"Well hope this is not a dangerous mission my son. I truly do. The one you take with you can't be trusted to do anything right and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can become a family again."   
  
"Obi-Wan will betray you just as his mother betrayed you. I know that must have been the reason you were hesitant to bond with him in the beginning. You thought him capable of the treachery his mother had in her. Have you not even once questioned the accuracy of the DNA testing? Let me ask you this Qui-Gon. What if she was conniving enough to have doctored the results of the blood tests of her own son? She did it many of times before, for others. It cost the Jedi hundreds upon hundreds of potential padawans.. Your ex-lover was indeed clever with the deceitful usage of a computer. I'll grant her that. REMEMBER? Are you positive, that even after her death she hasn't been successful in circumventing the truth of Obi-Wan Kenobi's parentage?"   
  
The seed planted by a vindictive jealous woman, would grow as speedily as a weed to overtake every crevice and corner of Master Qui-Gon Jinn's mind.  
  
.PEACE ewen 


	11. Doubts where doubts shouldn't exist

It was a very good thing Master Jinn knew where his office was without really having to look where he was going. He stumbled toward the general direction of it, blinded by the stinging words his mother tossed out at him.. He knew she succeeded with her plan. She had rattled the master mentally with just a suggestion of Obi-Wan not belonging to him. He only knew he must reach his office quickly and contact Mace as soon as he got there..   
  
//I have to know the truth. //  
  
Fear of losing the boy seized the man's very heart. Although he might still be able to keep Obi-Wan, if he had no other relatives but that would mean he was not his son. Jinn had just adapted to the fact that he would have a son to carry on the Jinn legacy. Yes Damien was a Jinn but not his "Jinn". Obi-Wan would carry on the legacy for the Jinns within the Jedi order. Something that grew more and more appealing to the master. That was one reason he hoped Obi-Wan would change his mind and become a Jedi. Now he found his hopes might just be dashed out by the clever maneuvering of Obi-Wan's mother.   
  
Once inside his office, Jinn commed Mace. He was told Master Windu was busy but that didn't stop the big master.   
  
He put on such a display of irate verbal disdain over not being allowed to speak to his friend immediately that the padawan who answered the calls, didn't even contact Mace to get permission. She piped Master Jinn straight through.   
  
"Oh, hello Qui-Gon anything going on?"   
  
"Mace I have called for a reason, a very important reason. You told me you checked the DNA of Obi-Wan personally?"   
  
"Of course. Why? What are you worried about that now? It has been over six months since Obi-Wan went you. I know he is your son."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes of course I am sure. I would not have delivered such news, unless I knew with certainty first. What has gotten into to you?"   
  
"Kaylin, Mace. Remember what she did with the blood sample information of the potential padawans. That is one of the reasons we are so short on apprentices now. She hacked into the computer system and changed the midichlorian reports of the potential padawans. The Jedi order released over a hundred potential children over a six months time from every Jedi temple within the galaxy."   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon I remember that well. Her interference almost destroyed the natural rhythm of succession within the Jedi order, from training apprentices to trained knights. Although we managed to keep some nasty little mishap secret, you know some of it leaked out to the public papers. Yoda had it stopped immediately. But I do remember at least one news tabloid that carried it. We haven't brought this up since it happened. Had she not been linked to you she might have possibly spent time in prison. Did your mother bring this up? She must have. She didn't tell Obi-Wan of his mother's dishonesty did she? That would truly harm the child I think. If you tell him, it must be later when he is older and you and he have grown closer. Just what is it?"   
  
"First, before I answer your questions answer one more for me."   
  
"I will, of course, if I can."   
  
"Be absolutely sure of how this was done."   
  
"Sure of what Qui-Gon? I truly believe you have lost your mind. Yes I will be sure but of what I don't know yet."   
  
"You said the DNA testing of Obi-Wan was done by the healers at the temple. Now I know you already had a sample of my blood stored at the healers, but how did you attain Obi-Wan's?"   
  
"Didn't I tell you that already? We checked Obi's blood to yours and pesto, the DNA matched. He is without a doubt your son."   
  
"Now Mace you told me you procured a sample of Obi-Wan's blood?"   
  
It was a question and not a statement.   
  
On the other end of the commlink Mace sat in his chair perplexed by Jinn's line of questioning. He nodded yes to himself in answer to Jinn's words.   
  
"Yes, that is right, I said I procured a sample, WHY!?!"   
  
"Wait, wait Mace I told you my questions first and you agreed. Just how did you acquire Obi-Wan's blood?"   
  
"Let me see. Oh yes, the healers contacted the hospital where Obi-Wan was born. They, in turn sent all his records including his birth certificate and blood samples reports taken at birth or shortly there after."   
  
There it was. The healers had not drawn blood from Obi at the temple and they didn't review the actual blood sample from the hospital. They got their information off a piece of paper. Was it a "doctored" record of Obi-Wan's blood? There was a least a possiblity that Kaylin tampered with the sample reports. She could have easily changed the report to say what kind of blood Obi had. After all, that was what she almost went to prison for. Mace realized as soon as he said the words what Jinn was getting at.   
  
Maybe Obi-Wan wasn't his true son and it was another cruel ruse by his dead love to make Obi-Wan appear to be.   
  
"No Qui she wouldn't have done that. She hated the Jedi, enough I think that she wouldn't want you to have shared in the life of her son."   
  
"She left a will Mace. She wanted me to take the child, but I still don't understand why. Maybe she thought it would be some punishment for me to be straddled with a child in the Jedi order if anything should ever happen to her. As her luck or bad luck would have it something did happen before Obi-Wan was raised, Kaylin was tragically killed."   
  
"This can be solved simply. All you have to do is bring Obi-Wan to the Coruscant temple to be tested. Then there will be no questions, or surprises later in life if he isn't."   
  
"Yes that is what I will have to do. I have no choice really. Mace would you do me one more favor?"   
  
"If I can and you promise to calm down a bit."   
  
"Ask Master Yoda to contact me later this evening."   
  
"Oh, don't worry, he planned too anyway. Seems he has this pressing mission. It is not the one he planned to send you on. The delegates of Zarth have asked for you specifically and it is extremely important. I will let Yoda explain. He knows more about it than I do."   
  
"Very well thank you."   
  
As soon as he broke contact with Mace, Qui-Gon slumped back his chair and covered his face with his hands.   
  
//I am a Jedi. I should be able to handle this better than I am. I know not to jump to conclusions instead, wait for the facts. Yes that is what I will do. I will tell Master Yoda that I plan to leave tomorrow for Coruscant. Obi-Wan and I can leave for our mission from there. The parental matter will be known with certainty before we start our mission.//   
  
################ That evening. Jinn paced the length of his room as he thought of Kaylin and of her deceit of the blood sample records of the Jedi. It was clearly an act of revenge on his former love's part. She blamed the Jedi for her and Qui-Gon's breakup. She couldn't except that Qui-Gon chose the Jedi over her. She felt they had a mental hold on him and wouldn't let him leave them for her.   
  
A knock at the bedroom door brought Jinn back from the past to the present. He found himself guilty of doing what he always taught his padawans not too, living in the future or the past. One must always stay focused on the here and now. Yes, he was guilty of living he and Kaylin's past over and over again that evening.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
He didn't have to ask, for he knew it was his bright, bubbly, ginger head son begging for entrance to his father's room.   
  
Obi-Wan literally skipped over to his master's big bed.   
  
"HI Dad. It's alright to call you dad now right?"   
  
"Yes of course why not.?"   
  
Qui-Gon was lost in thought so deeply, he did not know what the child meant.   
  
"Well I know you said in the privacy of our rooms, I can say dad but downstairs around the Jedi it is officially Master."   
  
Obi-Wan puffed out his chest and mocked his father's deep gravelly voice when he said "officially Master." He was clearly mimicking his father's words to him in a copied-version of the dialect of his father's.   
  
Qui-Gon reached down and rubbed the top of the boy's head.   
  
"What is it Obi-Wan? Did you want something?"   
  
The physical touch was there but Obi-Wan couldn't miss the complacency and distance in his master's voice; even in his mannerisms.   
  
Obi-Wan's next words did not have the vibrancy in them that his first ones held. He looked up to see the sad features on his father's face.   
  
"I didn't really want anything I guess. I just came to say goodnight?"   
  
A touch of anger flared in Jinn. He could feel that what Obi-Wan just said was a lie. He hated lies. Obi's mother had been so good at telling them.   
  
"What have you been told about lying."   
  
Qui-Gon held his anger in so he could seem to remain calm, almost pleasing as he confronted his son about the lie ever how small and inconsequential it was. Qui-Gon Jinn thought all lies carried with them consequences. //A lie is a lie, no matter for what reason,// thought the master.   
  
"Well I guess it might have been a lie."   
  
Obi, thought maybe what he just said was a lie for he didn't think he knew he lied. He had wanted something; the companionship of his dad.   
  
"No I mean I did lie but it was a little one."   
  
"Obi-Wan there is no such thing as a little lie. That's like committing a little robbery because you didn't get much money."   
  
"I'm sorry Dad. I mean I really came here to ask you if I could visit and talk with you awhile; maybe even sleep in here again. We had so much fun last night….well I had so much fun last night. Anyway, once I saw that you had something on your mind I decided not to bother you with my company tonight."   
  
Just great. Here he is trying to give me a break and all I do is try to gage how much like his mother he is.; if he could be as good at deception as her. What's wrong with me?   
  
Jinn walked over and sat at the end of his bed. He pulled the little boy to him and then up into his lap.   
  
"I am sorry Obi-Wan but you know how I feel about lying. I guess I am on edge a little."   
  
//A little? Now that's an understatement.. I'm definitely on edge tonight.//   
  
Obi-Wan glanced up to now see sadness and despair his dad's stormed-colored eyes. He wouldn't have been able to put it in those exact words, but he knew somehow his father was troubled about something.   
  
"Maybe I should just go to bed now. I mean we have lots of nights to spend together. Like maybe a lifetime since you're my dad."   
  
The words cut right through Jinn. He didn't know why but he very abruptly put Obi-Wan down and out of his lap. In doing so, he put his son down harder than he thought. The bottom of Obi-Wan's bare feet tingled when they hit the hardwood floor. The suddenness of it shocked Obi-Wan so much so that he backed away some from his dad.   
  
"I guess I will go now. Good night master."   
  
"Listen Obi, I am sorry I just have something on my mind tonight. It' s.. I will talk with you later about it. However tonight I do need some time alone."   
  
"It was the truth. Qui-Gon would talk to him later, but how much later would depend on whether Obi-Wan was his son or not.   
  
""It's alright I understand."   
  
//Boy, I am glad he can't invade my mind, for I just told another "little white lie." I don't understand Dad at all tonight. He seems different than he was last night. //  
  
Jinn was definitely glad to hear his former master's voice. It always brought him a certain amount of serenity to him no matter what his problems were.   
  
"Here I have, concerns there are about Kenobi?"   
  
"Yes I suppose Mace told you of what I suspect."   
  
"Is it you who suspects this or did someone place it in you mind to question the fatherhood of Obi-Wan."   
  
"You are right my mother did bring it you but the more I thought about it, the more I am convinced she has a very valid point."   
  
"Then thought about it too much I would say,,hey ? Maybe give you that mission of which Mace mentioned to keep your mind from such destructive thinking."   
  
"It may be destructive my old master but it has at least validity to it. Do you not agree?"   
  
"Validity it could have. Thought of it I wouldn't. Does not the boy have your obstinate stubborn streak, your blazing blue eyes. Your son, Kenobi is. Need not blood to prove it."   
  
"Maybe you don't master but I do. However what proof do I have to substantiate the supposed truth? I want to stop by Coruscant and get Obi-Wan retested. NO, not retested actually tested by our healers. Blood drawn by them and studied by them only."   
  
"Your desires must be put on hold they will be. Not enough time to do what you want. Leave from your temple you will in twenty-four hours. Mission on Zarth. Your personal matters, wait they will."   
  
"Master Yoda don't do this to me. I want to know with certainty. I don't want that question lingering on my mind during the entire mission."   
  
"Child you are not. Jedi master, the best in fact, you are. Know of the importance of patience you should by now. Personal issues dictate your life they can not, Master Jinn. Mission first then life's issues come second they will. Now, no time for this I have. Ready the paperwork I will, Be sent on transport that will arrive in one day exactly to pick you and your apprentice up. If son he is not, apprentice he still is. Learn trust and to be trusted you both should on this mission. Speak of this only after the mission we will. Be careful you should be and "May the force be with you my padawan."   
  
Qui-Gon sat at his desk silenced by the words of his former master and head master of the Coruscant temple. He would have to wait for "sith knew when" to find out the true results of the blood test.   
  
########   
  
Bruck and Damien headed for their rooms. It was almost time for light's out call and neither wanted to get into trouble for being out of their rooms after the curfew.   
  
"Here Bruck I have to stop and tell my Grandmother good night."   
  
"Still grandma's little boy?"   
  
Damien laughed.   
  
"Well in her eyes I am. I can get almost anything from her. All I have to do is ask."   
  
"Let's see if her loyalty and idol worship comes in handy."   
  
Bruck planned to wait outside the door but Myra Jinn invited him in along with her grandson. Bruck and Damien both noticed that when they entered, she quickly stuffed a newspaper clipping inside of a memento album of some kind and placed it on the bottom self of her night stand.   
  
"What's the matter Grandmother, you seem upset?"   
  
"Well your Uncle Qui-Gon and I had another run-in about that boy of his."   
  
"Did you hurt your feelings?"   
  
"Yes but I may have hurt his too. I asked him if he was positive Obi-Wan was his son."   
  
It was something that should not have been discussed with Bruck in the room. As soon as she noted her error she stopped.   
  
"Well anyway I shouldn't say anything."   
  
That got both boy's thinking of what she meant.   
  
Bruck spoke up and Damien thought he had lost your mind.   
  
"Did you forget Damien, you wanted to ask your Grandmother to make that infamous sandwich you love so much."   
  
"What…. uhn Oh yea, but I guess I shouldn't bother you so late, plus you are upset and all."   
  
Damien hadn't mentioned he wanted anything else to eat.   
  
"No, no, Damien I am never too busy to fix something for you."   
  
All three started to leave. Damien gave his friend a questioning look, but Bruck only smiled and waved him on.   
  
They started to walk to the kitchen.   
  
"Oh, I laid my data pad down in your room Mrs. Jinn. Do I have your permission to get it?"   
  
"Yes, of course then meet us in the kitchen and I will let you sample my "infamous" sandwich as you call it."   
  
She was pleased that Damien had taken the time to tell Bruck of you culinary abilities.   
  
Damien thought at first, Bruck had gone totally insane. First Bruck prodded Myra into making sandwiches not asked for and now Bruck wanted to return to his Grandmother's room to retrieve a data pad he didn't even have with him.   
  
##########   
  
Once inside Grandmother's Jinn's room, Padawan Chun went straight to the scrape book album. He pulled the faded and age-yellowed tabloid clipping from her personal mementos.   
  
KAYLIN KENOBI HELD FOR MIDICLHORIAN TESTS SCAM   
  
A broad smile appeared on Bruck Chun's face as he read the headline above a picture of Master Jinn with Obi's mother.   
  
//I think I just found the ammo to shoot Padawan Kenobi right out of the water. //  
  
#########in the kitchen#############   
  
Bruck thanked Mother Jinn for the sandwich she made him and the boys headed back to their rooms to eat it before the curfew.   
  
"What was that all about? You didn't take anything from my Grandmother's room, did you?"   
  
"Are you asking me if I stole anything, no Damien I didn't. I did borrow something though."   
  
"Oh, man I hope my Grandmother doesn't miss it. She will throw a fit."   
  
"Well maybe if she notices it missing she will think she misplaced it. She had it out while we were there."   
  
"What is it, that tabloid clipping? What was it about? It couldn't have anything to do with us. It's too old."   
  
"It has a lot to do with us, my friend. What's more important it had a great deal to do with your little cousin. Here take a look."   
  
Damien read the clipping Bruck handed him. It took a few moments to figure it out and then he didn't know all of what Bruck meant.   
  
"So Obi-Wan's mom was like an almost criminal. According to the clipping had she not been Qui-Gon's old love, the Jedi would have prosecuted her."   
  
Bruck reread the the aged article.   
  
"I still don't get it."   
  
"Look man she faked over a hundred documented midichlorian reports. The Jedi let that many kids go thinking they didn't have enough of the force to remain Jedi. Now remember what you Grandmother said; before she realized she shouldn't be blabbing with me in the room."   
  
"Hey don't be raggin' on my Grandmother."   
  
"Alright fine but she mentioned Obi-Wan not being the real son to Qui-Gon. What if he isn't. What if the mom did something that only caused Obi-Wan to seem to be your uncle's. I bet Obi-Wan wouldn't even stay with Qui-Gon then or become a Jedi. Maybe Master Jinn wouldn't even want him."   
  
"I don't know about that. You might be jumping to conclusions."   
  
"So what if we are? We can show Obi-Wan this clipping, tell him to tell no one, and then we will spring the zinger on him."   
  
"And just what is our zinger, Bruck?"   
  
"You show him this, then tell him that Jinn isn't really his dad. That they, the Jedi are keeping it from him just to get him to remain at Jinn's side as an apprentice. I don't think he would welcome that. Let him believe Qui-Gon lied to him only to get him into the Jedi order. We can tell Obi-Wan Master Jinn knows the truth about his parents and Qui-Gon isn't one of them. Tell him Master Jinn lied to him. That should put the "icing on the cake.""   
  
"I don't know. They have to go on a mission. Won't all this trouble interfere with that?"   
  
"Don't you see that is one of the best parts. Obi-Wan and his Dad will be stuck together the entire time. That will be more than enough time for the brat to build up resentment toward his father. Also he might not think as clearly with all that is on his mind. Mistakes made, displeased father, and everything blows up on them, KA -POW."   
  
"What if it backfires? What if Obi-Wan tells Uncle Qui-Gon what we told him?"   
  
"We will think of something. Make him promise not to tell. Tell him he could get in real big trouble especially on a mission if Master Jinn knew. Maybe in so much trouble his father will just leave him on the planet stranded. He's just a little kid, he'll believe you. We'll tell him if he won't become a Jedi, Jinn has no use for him as his son."   
  
"Yes.. If it works, I like it. No, I would love it. We better get to our rooms. When do we do this?"   
  
"We don't know when they will leave on their mission, so I say, first thing in the morning. It's the weekend so our time is ours. I'll let you know how to get him in the garden then spring it on him. Yes!!!! Here give me the clipping for safe keeping. Let's go before we get grounded and can't get out to complete our plan. Padawan Kenobi will have a lot of surprises tomorrow. Even if he learns later they are lies, hopefully it will be too late for him. The damage will be done."   
  
Damien reached his room first. Bruck had to go to the other side of the hall where the Jedi padawans and their masters had rooms. He passed Master Jinn's room, stopped and took two steps backward. The door to Jinn's room was slightly ajar. He could here a one sided conversation by Qui-Gon.   
  
//He must be on the comm with someone.//   
  
Padawan Chun started to walk away and then heard something too interesting for him too ignore.   
  
"I know Mace, but Master Yoda has already said I must go on the mission first before I can look into getting another blood test done on Obi-Wan to make sure of his parentage."   
  
Then nothing……. Evidently Mace was saying something on from other end of the comm unit. Qui-Gon picked up the conversation after a period of silence.   
  
"I thought we shared a father/son bond, but I suppose in my zeal to form a bond with Obi-Wan, I may have mistaken an extension of the training bond for a father/son bond. I know the training bond started first. To be honest, I am just confused Mace. I don't know what I want. If Obi-Wan would open his side of the bond I could further investigate and figure all this out. Now I am not sure I want him to open his side of the bond. I am not sure I want to know the truth if he is my son or not."   
  
//Well, well, well, secrets are in abundance this day. I can't wait to tell Damien. We now have the one thing we needed to complete our plan. Master Jinn truly doesn't know if Kenobi is his son or not. //  
  
Bruck told Damien of the overheard conversation between Master Windu and Master Jinn, before they even reached the break-fast table. The boys were like someone with ants in their pants. Even Myra Jinn made a comment about the anxiety Damien seemed to exhibit.   
  
While at the table Qui-Gon brought up the mission Obi-Wan and he would be going on.   
  
Obi-Wan was thrilled but surprised that they would leave later that evening. After break-fast, Master Jinn told his padawan to pack his things and then he had the rest of the day to relax. They would be on a public transport for three days. There were not much sleeping arrangements on those. He and Obi-Wan would go to the small town adjacent to the temple and catch the public transport from there.   
  
Obi-Wan did as he was told but something about his father worried him. Even with the bond not connecting from his side there was closeness normally felt by father and son that wasn't there. Qui-Gon still seemed distant with his thoughts centered somewhere else. Obi-Wan did not want to question him for he seemed to have suffered a massive mood swing which had in turn nullified their newly found closeness. After last night he wasn't sure of anything when it came to his father.   
  
It was about half hour before everyone would meet in the dining hall for mid-day meal. Damien had convinced Obi-Wan to come to the garden by the fountain. He said he thought it would make Uncle Qui in a better mood if he and Obi-Wan tried to get along. Obi didn't care too much for his older cousin, however since last night there had been a growing nagging worry about his dad. If it would make his father feel better to know that he and Damien were at least on speaking terms, he would do as Damien asked.   
  
Obi-Wan did not like it when he saw Bruck enter and come straight for where the cousins sat on the large stones that bordered the edge of the fountain.   
  
"What's he doing here?"   
  
"Don't worry about it Cousin. He has only your best interests in mind, just like me."   
  
"I'm not sure I believe that Damien. Just what did you want me to do? You said you wanted to make my dad feel better about you and me, before we left for our mission."   
  
A little pride crept through the voice of the littlest padawan as he spoke of his first mission. Bruck became jealous of the boy going on a mission. He launched right into the real reason Obi-Wan was here.   
  
Damien and Bruck did not leave any of the details out, even about Obi-Wan's mother's almost prosecution for a criminal offense. It didn't matter to them that they tarnished the snow white imagery of innocence Obi-Wan had painted of the memory of his beloved mother. His collective recollection of her was shattered in just a matter of minutes by the truth; the truth he never knew about and now wasn't sure he wanted to know.   
  
Bruck told, with the most lavish detail, how Obi-Wan would be expected to give more blood once he returned to his mission just to be sure Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's son. Bruck used a little of the truth he heard from the conversation between Qui-Gon and Mace and threw in his own elaborate lies to make Obi-Wan's predicament seem the worst it could possibly be.   
  
"You know I don't think Jinn even wants you to be his son. I think he wants to prove you are not his son. That's why he wants another paternity test done. The Jedi and Qui-Gon can't rely on the first DNA, after what your mother did. Of course there is the belief that your mother could have been vicious enough toward you and Master Jinn to have altered your blood sample reports and that you aren't his son."   
  
Obi-Wan sat and stared at the paper. This was kept from him by his father if Qui-Gon truly is my father.   
  
//Why didn't dad… I mean Master Jinn tell me about her? How could she have done this? She isn't even the mom I thought she was and now I don't even know if Dad is the Dad I think he is. If so, he is as deceitful as she was. All that chanting about lies and deceptions I got from him and I find out he tells more and bigger ones than I do.//   
  
"Don't worry kid. If he doesn't find out you know about this, he won't leave you on that planet he is going too."   
  
"I don't understand why my master is doing this? He wouldn't just leave me there."   
  
"He now believes he has been tricked by your mom. Seems even if he is your dad both your parents kinda did you wrong, Obi. Neither really cared about you. Master Jinn has to keep you, his son or not, because of the Jedi council's insistence he do so and your mother.. Well, we will never know what her reasons were for what she did. Her secrets went to the grave with her."   
  
"Remember how cruel he was when you first arrived Obi-Wan. That day you and he made a trip to the barn. That's how he truly feels about you even now.. He was able to rein in his anger for having you with him, because that is what the precious Jedi council masters wanted of him; you to be trained as a Jedi by him. I guess it is their way to finally get back at your mom even if she is dead; to train her son as the very thing she hated most in life, the Jedi."   
  
Obi-Wan listened and did recall clearly how overly cruel and distant his father had been to him when he first met him and then at his home when Obi-Wan first started school. He had forgotten what a rocky start he and Qui-Gon had started off on until now….. He had been filled with too much happiness and the feeling he was wanted to let the memories of their meeting linger anywhere in his mind.   
  
//He did abruptly change his opinion of me? Was Dad ever sincere about caring for me or did the Jedi tell him he had too?//   
  
So many unanswered questions. Questions, Obi-Wan didn't know how to find the answer too.   
  
Damien saw Qui-Gon headed for the garden through the glass doors.   
  
"Hey there's Uncle Qui-Gon. Better scatter Bruck."   
  
"Here Kenobi, I need that clipping back."   
  
Obi-Wan tried to keep it. Damien grabbed it from his hand and left out the back door to the outside with Bruck. They didn't want to cause any suspicion from Jinn right now. Their plan was in place. What Obi-Wan did with his new found knowledge of his parents was another thing.   
  
"Obi-Wan, Master Riddon told me I might find you in here. Where is Damien?"   
  
"How should I know."   
  
A curt remark from his son was not what his master expected from him, went uncorrected by Master Jinn. His thoughts still dwelled somewhere other than the here and now.   
  
"Excuse me, is there something wrong? Master Riddon said Damien was in here with you and I wanted to make sure everything was alright between the two of you."   
  
"Fine, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be? I haven nothing against him and he surely shouldn't have anything against me, your padawan. At least not now."   
  
"Obi-Wan you know what I meant I suppose things must be alright. I don't even see Damien around."   
  
"He's not. If that is all, may I go now?"   
  
"Yes, but I thought you might be more enthused about the mission. I have some things for you to read. I will get them once we board the transport. Master Yoda is sending them. I thought I might give you some info on the planet now, if you would like."   
  
"That's alright I will read it on the ship. I will have three days."   
  
"Yes well that is true. Had the trip not been so long, I had hoped to go to Coruscant before we left. It seems though Master Yoda has decided we don't have time to stop by the main temple. We will stop on our return trip home. There are some blood tests the healers wish to do on the both of us."   
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath with a deep hitch. There was the proof he thought he needed. Padawan Chun told him that his dad wanted him to have further blood tests to see if Obi was his real son. Now Obi-Wan knew for sure or he thought he did that what Chun told him was indeed the truth..   
  
//I must not be his son, or at least Dad suspects there is a chance I am not.//   
  
Had the boy been alone he might have broken into tears, however he couldn't let his father know he knew the truth. The child could not have felt more betrayed, not just by one parent but also by the other. His beloved mother had lied to him. This man he had grown to love as a father was possibly nothing more but a Jedi master to him. And worst of all Jinn actually suspected Obi-Wan might not be his son, and he wanted the truth. Had Master Yoda not stopped him Jinn would have had that truth before the mission. If he wasn't his son, what would Qui-Gon do, get rid of him even over the insistence of the Jedi council to keep him?   
  
//Master Qui-Gon wanted the results before the mission. That way if I wasn't his son, he wouldn't have taken me with him. He probably doesn't want me there now with the uncertainty of me being his son looming over him. //  
  
Obi-Wan sat there not looking at his father as the confusion in his mind mounted and overwhelmed him. Every possible scenario of the situation between them, good or bad flashed through Obi's mind. He didn't know what lay ahead of him or if anything did. Why was his father doing this?"   
  
//Qui-Gon must have sound reasons for believing I may not be his son and he wants to know with certainty. Maybe if he finds out I am not and mom tricked him like she did the Jedi padawans' reports, I will be sent away somewhere..but where…? There is no one else who wants to love me… Maybe now, Dad doesn't want too either........ //  
  
Had Qui-Gon not been so absorbed with himself he would have noticed a difference in his little padawan. He tried hard to occupy his mind with other thoughts. He remembered the last time he was on Zarth.   
  
The King and Queen had been quite taken by the towering master when he went there to represent the Jedi in the coronation of King Rozell thirty years ago . It had been Jinn's first mission as a young knight. He would stop for visits with them from time to time as was allowed by his hectic schedule. The King and Queen never forgot his friendship and had lingered on for these thirty years now.   
  
The planet Zarth had always been ruled by a monarchist government. The ruler was the first born son from generation to generation. Why King Rozel wanted to change the governing succession order was a mystery to Qui-Gon, but it was not his job to question it. His job would be to find out who continued to make death threats to the King because he wanted a change in the succession to the thrown.   
  
Why should the council have sent a master and his apprentice to settle a family squabble?   
  
Master Jinn knew it was more to it than that. He was understating the situation. The King wanted to put in his will that the younger son was to follow in his footsteps as king once he was gone.   
  
Senator Gerod, the leading diplomatic overseer of the government had put up so much public objection to the King's plan that assassination threats had been made on him by a secret group of objectors known as Aronites. That was how extreme the senator had managed to rile the people against the king. They wanted the rightful son, Mason to take over as King and not Emon the younger. The Senate, led by Gerod wanted a vote by the people to decide which son would be the next king. The people of course favored the rightful heir, Mason. That was not how it went in a monarch. It was through succession that the future king was chosen, but then again King Rozel had ignored the normal succession of the throne and had evidently rewrote the laws governing the monarchy of Zarth.   
  
The Jedi council felt the people might be enraged enough that the end result could be the overthrow of the monarchy. The government would then be replaced by a dictator and they thought if Gerod had his way, it would be himself. The Jedi thought that just maybe the unnamed leader of the Aronite group might be Senator Gerod also.   
  
Obi-Wan sat by his master and tried to remain focused on the reading material Master Jinn had given him. He was not doing very good with concentrating on the task.   
  
In his little eight-year old mind he wouldn't have really minded that Master Jinn wasn't his father as long as he wanted to be. What's a blood test anyway? They can't prove love can they?.   
  
Too bad adults could not think as innocent and pure as a child. The galaxy would certainly be a calmer and more serene place to live if they could.   
  
Qui-Gon wondered himself why it was so important about the blood test.   
  
//I love the child as if he were my own already. Does a blood test matter? Do I just resent his mother for what I think she has done? it is not his fault. At least I hope he never exhibits the ability to betray those he cares about with so much wanton disrespect as she did. If she did switch the sample reports then she betrayed her own son.//   
  
It was the first time for Obi-Wan to travel of a space transport overnight.. By the time they arrived on Zarth, the child was worn out mentally and physically. His father had barely spoken to him during the trip. He had not been cruel when he did speak with Obi-Wan, it just seemed to be seldom that he even acknowledged him at all.   
  
By the time they got to King Rozel and Queen Bella's castle, Obi-Wan thought he might fall asleep on his feet. He had been expected to stay exactly three steps back and to the left of his master. He found it very hard to keep that three steps behind Qui-Gon. He would fall five, six, even seven steps back before he would run up to get back in his rightful place behind his master.   
  
He wasn't even sure if his Dad knew how valiantly hard the boy battled just to keep step with his longer-gaited master. One step for Qui-Gon was two or three for him. The little padawan was certainly glad when they reached their destination.   
  
They were met by the king himself. The queen decided she would visit with the Jedi later at last-meal. King Rozel greeted the Jedi with with a large smile, loud friendly conversation, and delicious cool drinks. A drink so good, Obi-Wan thought he could have drunk the entire pitcher had he been offered it. The Jedi never served anything so rich tasting with bit of various fruits floating throughout.   
  
"Master Jinn, I see you have a new padawan."   
  
Jinn winched. He didn't remember until now that the last visit here was with his former apprentice, Xanatos Crion, his first and only failure at padawan training. Xanatos was his one regret in his Jedi life.   
  
"Yes. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my apprentice."   
  
"Young isn't he Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Well yes, but without going into to it, it was necessary to take him as my apprentice now, though he really doesn't act in an official apprentice capacity yet. You are right he's too young, but for the very basic Jedi apprentice training."   
  
Obi-Wan mistook Jinn's desire to keep his private business private as some kind of shame of Obi-Wan which caused Qui-Gon to be unwilling to be introduce the child as his son as well as his apprentice. Obi-Wan was devastated by what he clearly thought was a snub by his father toward him.   
  
//He's ashamed to tell them I am his son. Or maybe because he questions it.//   
  
Qui-Gon had to reach over and actually nudge the child out of his thoughts.   
  
"Padawan did you here what the king said? He has something he wishes to speak to me in private about. There is a servant just outside this door that will show you to our room. Now go!"   
  
Qui-Gon was a "little put out" because he could not get his padawan's attention sooner. Obi-Wan should at least be able to stay focused on what was going on right before him. Jinn thought he would have to speak to the child about his lack of concentration in the presence of the king.   
  
King Rozel made very sure that no one but he and Jinn remained in the room. Obi-Wan was abruptly dismissed by his master. He didn't have to be a Jedi to know his dad was not pleased with him allowing his mind wander to the point that he didn't here the suggestion the king to go else where while he talked with the older Jedi.   
  
"Master Jinn, I am sure you wonder why I am so committed to having my second son become the rightful king once I am gone."   
  
"Well I had wondered why you would want to disrupt the entire line of succession for the monarchy. I am sure you have your reasons and it is not for me to question it. I am here to find out who is threatens you with assignation because of your desire to change the inheritance of the thrown."   
  
" I have to give you my explanation for my reasons. I am afraid I may have alienated my older son because of my desire to make my younger son next in line to become King."   
  
"If you wish to tell me, I am here and will listen. However only if you wish too. You need to explain nothing to me."   
  
"I feel I must and you will see what perplexing problem I am in. You see my son Mason is not my son by birthright."   
  
It was quite a confession even for a non-judgmental Jedi to here.   
  
"I am not sure I understand what you are saying."   
  
"I am saying that Mason was only a child that was a replacement for my oldest son who died in child birth. My loyal trusted servant Haolb found a woman who had just given birth. He paid well for the child and sent her on her way off planet. She never knew who bought her son. My son is buried in an unmarked grave. Only Haolb and I knew of the truth. Of course he is dead now. So I make you the only other one to know of my sinful misdeed. A misdeed I very much regret now. My wife wanted the child so badly I feared for her sanity if she found out our child died."   
  
"You certainly have laid much on my shoulders. I mean is there a problem with Mason? Is he is not capable of being the king?"   
  
"No, you have it wrong. I love Mason equally to Emon. In fact I think Mason might make the better king. Nevertheless he does not have my blood flowing through his veins. He can not be king."   
  
"I am sorry I still do understand. You just said he is worthy."   
  
"He is more than worthy had only he been my true son. I love him as if he is but still through his veins flows the blood of some common prostitute off the city streets. He was born in an alley. There is no telling who or what his real father was. Might he not later exhibit tendencies from his parents?"   
  
"I am not sure if he would or not. He was raised in an atmosphere of love and trust. I would think that was the most important factor in the molding of his character. However it is your decision of who you wish to be king. I will not interfere. I am here to see you don't get yourself killed and a civil uprising occurs in the process of the monarch change. You have only to let me know if you decide other than what you want now. I mean it is totally up too you."   
  
"I hope this discussion is between you and I. The council is not to know."   
  
"Yes, discretion is the best way to handle this. I will be as discreet as you have been all these years. It will go no further than between you and I. You have my word as a Jedi."   
  
Qui-Gon had time to think what had just been told to him. Three flights of steps to walk up to get to his room was time enough to find the Jedi more confused than even before he and the King spoke.   
  
//I am not the one to pass any kind of judgment on the king. He thinks the boy worthy of being the king but because his own blood doesn't run through the boy's veins he can't in good conscience let him be the next in line for the thrown. King Rozel has gotten himself into something that may result in his death. It also could destroy his family if it is ever found out.//   
  
Once in the room he found his apprentice sound asleep on the bed.   
  
"Padawan?"   
  
Obi-Wan sat up immediately and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.   
  
"Yes master. I am sorry. I fell sleep."   
  
"I see that, so I assume your studies are completed and your meditations as well."   
  
"Well no master I haven't done either yet. I still have this evening."   
  
"Our evening will more than likely be spent with the king and queen. By rights I should have you do extra mediations for that little stunt you pulled in front of the king. You couldn't let your attention stay focused on the king for the five or ten minutes he spoke to us?"   
  
"I know master. I just thought of something else."   
  
"Jedi do not think of something other than our mission when we are in the middle of it. A loss of focus during a mission can be deadly to a Jedi. It could cost you your life. Now get up and do your class work I assigned. Hopefully we can meditate together after last-meal and time spent with the King. And Obi-Wan don't let me have to correct your behavior in front of the king again!!!!!!!"  
  
PEACE ewen 


	12. Can MAster Jinn beany more heartless tha...

"Jedi do not think of something other than our mission when we are in the middle of it. A loss of focus during a mission can be deadly to a Jedi. It could cost you your life. Now get up and do your class work, I assigned. Hopefully we can meditate together after last-meal and time spent with the King. And Obi-Wan don't let me have to correct your behavior in front of the king again!!!!!!!"   
  
Obi-Wan could here instantly the quick dismissal he got from his father. Jinn sat down with a data pad and until last meal that was all that was uttered between the two.   
  
#######   
  
At the table that evening Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got to meet with the queen and the two sons. Mason and Emon.   
  
Both boys were polite. The older one, Mason was twenty, very tall, brown eyes, with matching-colored wavy hair. His brother, Emon was only fifteen but by the looks of him he might end up taller than his brother. His short hair had hints of auburn streaked through it, similar to his mother. His eyes matched his father's blue-green-speckled colored ones.   
  
Qui-Gon got the feeling that neither brother harbored any ill feeling toward the other. There was no outward signs of anger between the two, although King Rozel told Jinn that Mason was indeed upset by his father's desire to change the succession order. They both knew why the Jedi were there, but during last-meal in front of them nothing was discussed. After they ate, the sons of the king and queen were dismissed.   
  
"Master Jinn, I take it my husband has told you of our problem. I don't agree with him that our son Mason should be denied his right as future king. I have a difficult time understanding this."   
  
"I have told you, I think Emon will be better overseeing my people."   
  
Qui-Gon could never condone lying but he could see what an impossible situation the king had gotten himself into, there was little else he could do. He had to at least give his wife a reason for choosing the second in line for the throne, over the rightful heir, Mason.   
  
"Now Rozel I know you don't believe that and I know you love our sons equally. I am also worried that you will be killed for your actions."   
  
"It should be my decision and I have decided. There will be no votes or Senate interference to overturn my decision either."   
  
Obi-Wan hung his head. It sounded like an adult argument and he didn't feel right about listening to them discuss the sons. He certainly wouldn't want them privy to he and his fathers troubles.   
  
"Master Jinn, I hope you don't think me a domineering bully to my family. I believe I am right. I will not ask you to take sides. You are here only to try to find out who is leading the Aronites in their attempt to have me killed."   
  
"Yes that is all we are here for and we will not give any advice to your personal matters. They are yours to handle as you wish."   
  
"Master Jinn it has been long since I saw you last. Rozel told me earlier of your new apprentice, Obi-Wan. I suppose that means Xanatos is now a young knight as you were when we first met."   
  
"No, I am afraid he did not become a knight. He went on to his home world. Last I heard he was still there."   
  
"Shame he seemed such a nice young man."   
  
"Yes well I am sorry he is not with the Jedi. His calling was not the Jedi after all."   
  
Obi-Wan did not know of this Xanatos so he didn't know what happened to him.   
  
"Well this young one seems to be a new hope for you."   
  
Master Jinn only nodded feigning a mouthful of food.   
  
"How long has he been with the Jedi?"   
  
"Obi-Wan is fairly new. It is unusual to take one so young as an apprentice. Because of the circumstances we took him older than normal in the Jedi but younger than is usual for an apprentice.   
  
Obi-Wan angered by his father's remark spoke up without permission.   
  
"I am his son too."   
  
//There, explain that Master Jinn. I am your son and you have hidden it from them, your supposed friends, long enough.//   
  
All his problems aside, the King let our a roar of laughter. He winked at his wife who joined in the laughter.   
  
"Have you been keeping a secret of your own Master Jinn, a son. And your wife?"   
  
"I have no wife. Obi-Wan's mother is dead."   
  
Jinn did not fill in the blanks. He didn't want to go into his private affairs. He was more that upset over his son blurting out their personal matters.   
  
"I am indeed sorry for your wife's death, but Master Jinn here is a toast to the birth of your son even though we are a few years late."   
  
"Thank you.."   
  
Jinn lifted his glass at least to appear to join in the toast. Obi-Wan just sat there. He knew he might be in as much trouble as he was when he father spanked him. Now he had felt regret what he just did.// Dad's goin' kill me.//   
  
Three flights of steps and nothing was said between the two. Obi-Wan was determined he would not apologize for telling the king and queen that he was the son to Qui-Gon Jinn. If Master Jinn didn't want to claim him as his son he could have just said so then. Obi didn't realize that Master Jinn would not discuss his private matters with these people and he didn't appreciate Obi-Wan doing it for him.   
  
Qui-Gon's anger over what Obi-Wan did had nothing to do with being ashamed of him in some way. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a very private man. He liked his personal life separate from his public life as a Jedi. The door closed behind the father/son Jedi pair with a thud that cut through the silence between the two. The silence did not last long.   
  
"Go take your bath and brush your teeth for bed."   
  
"Master I'm sor…"   
  
Jinn held his hand up in front of himself to stop Obi-Wan in mid-speech.   
  
"I grow very tired of hearing "Master I am sorry," every time you make a mistake. I don't like apologies any more than I do the reasons behind them. Now I will discuss this later."   
  
Obi-Wan thought it best he said nothing else. He wanted to say a lot. He wanted just to stand there and throw a proverbial temper tantrum to get his father's attention, but the memory of his last severe punishment from his dad stopped the little boy. He didn't want a reoccurrence similar to the trip to the barn.   
  
Jinn was still going over a data pad plus a clip board with information the King had supplied him. He only glanced up to see his son come in, clad in his spaceship pajamas, his favorite pair.   
  
"I am ready to meditate Master."   
  
Obi thought maybe he should call him master since they were discussing Jedi things. Memories of what Damien and Bruck said about Master Jinn just leaving him there on the planet came back to haunt Obi-Wan as he stood there. //Have I angered him so much that he's thinking of doing just that? //  
  
The older boys managed to plant falsehoods in Obi's mind that terrified the little boy.   
  
"I don't think meditating will do you any good if you do not plan to utilize proper Jedi apprentice behavior. If you won't behave as a padawan you probably won't take meditating serious either. Here take this. It might be of more use to you, that is if you take the time to read it. I not sure you did the last time I instructed you to study it. I hoped you could go over some of the material concerning this mission for tomorrow but there again, I can't rely on you for that."   
  
Jinn threw his son a little leather bound copy of apprentice rules. The padawan remembered the book and he had read it //well some of it//, thought Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to get his dad in a better mood by kidding his way out of trouble.   
  
"Gee, dad I'm a little kid have some patience."   
  
"If you truly believe your own words, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think maybe I should send you to Master Windu or Master Yoda to care for you until I can conclude my mission here. Yes, you are too young to do all the things an apprentice does, but a Jedi at the age of eight usually knows how to act respectfully in front of some one as important as King Rozell or Queen Bella. I could have taken a three year old from the crèche and they would have represented themselves and the Jedi order with more decorum than you exhibited today."   
  
Besides not knowing what the word, decorum meant, Obi-Wan just had his budding Jedi apprentice ego deflated by the cruel words of his father. He had never been so humiliated before in his life. Qui-Gon's words were like a punch that knocked the breath of the child.   
  
He took the book over to the big bed and hopped in it. There's was no pat on the head, no big bear hug, or a kiss good night.   
  
All Obi-Wan had gotten from his father were harsh words accompanied with a harsher look. That look told the little Jedi apprentice that neither the father or the master in Qui-Gon Jinn was pleased with him right now..  
  
Doom and gloom hung over little Obi-Wan's head as he positioned himself in the correct place to his left of his master. He tried to keep pace with his father, but just as before when they traveled by foot to the castle, he had a difficult time doing it.   
  
Master Jinn didn't noticed. He was deep into conversation with the king's private bodyguard. The guard would travel with Master Jinn and oversee what the Jedi found out first hand about the Aronite group.   
  
Once in the center of the city, the Jedi received stares of query from some of the towns people. They suspected what the Jedi were there for and some who did not belong to the Aronite was gave their loyalty to them, eye the group suspiciously. They would more than likely be the ones who would have no dealings in helping locate the group who continued their threat of the King.   
  
The bodyguard told Master Jinn that they might be able to elicit information from some on the older people if they thought they weren't being watched by a Aronite loyalists.   
  
Not long after arriving in the city they were confronted by a much older man. He seemed to be in his seventies but a hard life had taken its toll on his body. He was bent and crooked from work in the mines.   
  
"I take it you Jedi are here to help the king?"   
  
"Yes that is why were are here. Is there any knowledge of the Aornites that you would like to pass along?"   
  
I know where some of their meetings are held."   
  
If you would walk around that corner to the alley, I will meet you. I don't think it is wise for my well being to stand out here on an opened street and discuss this with you. I am old but yet I have a infinite liking to life.   
  
Once the group were in the alley, they waited until the old man arrived.   
  
Obi-Wan was interested in what was going on. But his mind he kept going over the anger his father showed the evening before because he and his master's relationship. Obi-Wan did not believe Jinn chewed him out for not being focused.   
  
..How dangerous could it be to standing the middle of a castle surrounded by the king's guards? That was my master's excuse because he was angry that I told the king and Queen that I was his kid…   
  
He did not understand that Qui-Gon wanted him to make it a habit, a constant facet of his training to remain focused so when the actual time came to do so he would be conditioned to do it.   
  
The man had just begun conversing with Jinn about what he knew, when men clad in all black with a blacked-hooded cowl covering their faces entirely, but for slits for their eyes jumped out at them.   
  
Qui-Gon had only enough time to draw his saber and begin battle. Obi-Wan should have had enough time to get out of the way but he didn't. His mind was not focused on what was going on around them at the instant the men attacked. His moment of confusion caused him to be right out in the middle of the melee.   
  
Jinn downed two of the Aronite aggressors as he worked his way over to his son. His fear made him less effective in the battle. It was fear he had never felt even for one of his apprentice's. The fear of losing his son controlled his mind.   
  
A battle that should have been over but because he was not as focused Jinn lingered in battle.   
  
Once he finally reached his son. He used the force behind his left hand to shove the child toward some trash bins and scrape medal that lay in the alley's corner. It was a mighty shove from the powerful Jedi. In his haste to protect Obi-Wan he used too much power. The child sailed through mid-air like a feather and landed hard in the corner. Obi-Wan Kenobi's moan that went unheard as he sunk into semi consciousness.   
  
With the thought that Obi-Wan was in a safer place, shoved there quite violently in is own frantic haste, Qui-Gon was able to quickly take care of two more men, while the king's bodyguard did away with the last one. Two had been spared their life. They would be taken into custody by the king's court and interrogated.   
  
The body guard tied up the attackers that still breathed. Qui-Gon stepped hurriedly to the trash bins to get Obi-Wan up safely . He knew the child was in some kind of thought process and not focused. He intended to thoroughly reprimand the boy right there on the spot and choose some kind of punishment once back at the castle. When he reached his son, all angry thoughts abetted when he saw the child still slumped down, not making an attempt to rise after the battle was over.   
  
Qui-Gon stooped down and began assessing Obi-Wan's injuries. Nothing seemed to be broken. There on his left cheek was bruising and swelling.   
  
//He must have hit his cheek on something when I pushed him over here.//   
  
Qui-Gon also noted the swelling of his right wrist. Sprained, not broken, was the final conclusion the master came up with for his hand. Obi had some "cob webs" floating in front of his eyes because of the inability to focus them. One good thing, Obi-Wan did not have a skull fracture or even a concussion.   
  
Once the Jedi knew it was safe to pick Obi-Wan up without doing any bodily damage he did just that.   
  
Obi-Wan was not thinking as clearly as was normal but he thought well enough to assume his master had pushed him out of anger and not out of the desire to make him safe.   
  
//With a push like that he must be very mad at me for not staying in the here and now, as he calls it..//   
  
Qui-Gon had thoughts of his own. This brush with death by his son made him realize how much more difficult it would be to train his son, not just a padawan.   
  
//It really doesn't matter about the blood test. I am too attached to this child to train him as a Jedi. I let my worry for Obi-Wan throw me off balance. All my training as a Jedi master turned to jelly when I thought he was in danger. That is not good for a mission or a master.//   
  
Obi-Wan set in the middle of the big bed, nestled comfortably under the bedding.. His father had not said much to him since the incidence, where he had gotten hurt. Nevertheless, Obi felt secure and loved just by the ever so gentle touches he received. Jinn held him in his lap while the king's healer was called. His hand was wrapped., the bruises and scrapes on his face were cleaned, bacta applied, and his master even used a light healing trance on him to take all the pain away. Well most of it. Obi-Wan thought all in all things went well. He didn't think his master had time before or during the attack to realize Obi-Wan's mind had been, in truth, occupied somewhere else.   
  
Just as his master had warned, Obi-Wan had learned first hand, it was necessary to stay focused on the here and now. He only hoped he had kept his last episode with the roaming mind a secret from his father. After all, he now understood the lesson Qui-Gon taught him. He didn't need to be reprimanded further for it.   
  
Once it became clear that Obi-Wan was alright, Qui-Gon left to interrogate the prisoner. He returned as quickly as possible.   
  
##############   
  
"Are you feeling better now?"   
  
"Yes, master I am fine."   
  
"I am sorry I pushed you so hard. I guess I never had to force shove someone so small."   
  
Jinn sat on the edge of the bed and looked closely at his son for hints of pain that might surface on his face. Nothing there, so he thought it best to continue.   
  
"I plan to contact Master Yoda. I wish to see if he or Master Windu will care for you until this mission is over."   
  
"No dad I am truly alright now."   
  
"I know. It is not because of your injuries. I thought you would be more comfortable with Yoda or Mace because of the relationship or lack of one with your grandmother."   
  
"Master I told you I feel fine now. I will stay for the entirety of the mission."   
  
"It is you who don't understand Obi-Wan. You are not leaving because of your minor injuries. You are leaving because you went right back out and did the very thing I lectured you about the night before. Your mind was on something other that what we where in the midst of. I know now you can't be trusted. If you are not willing to learn even from your mistakes then anything else I could teach you out in the field will go unlearned as well. You will go back to Coruscant and when I return I will ask that our training bond be permanently broken."   
  
"No, please, Dad, I will do better I promise. I will listen next time."   
  
"You have been given two times Obi-Wan and both the same mistakes were repeated. No you get no other chance. The Jedi are my life. I know that now more than ever, having spent time away from it at the farm. I don't plan to have two failed padawans in a row. Obi-Wan, I no longer want you as my apprentice."   
  
Qui-Gon could see the hurt surface in his son's face.   
  
//I can't really tell you how you rattle me and I lose focus solely because of my fear for you. I can't tolerate the fear like I felt today and be a Jedi master too.//   
  
Through tear-flooded eyes, Obi looked at his father. He was almost inconsolable. He wanted nothing but to hurt his dad just as the words "I don't want you as my apprentice" had hurt Obi-Wan beyond an imaginable degree.   
  
"Is that how you feel about me as your son as well? What Damien said is true, you don't want me as your son."   
  
Obi-Wan's hand instantly flew over his mouth. He told on the boys after he was instructed not too. Now there was not telling what his father would do.   
  
Obi-Wan tried to scurry from his bed. The stiffness from his fall kept him from moving very fast. Just as his little legs started to dangle off the bed to reach the floor, Qui-Gon caught him up and scooped him in his arms. He set down on the bed and physically held the child, who fought to get out of his arms.   
  
"Now now little one. You aren't going anywhere, at least not right now. Just settle down and explain your last statement to me."   
  
Obi-Wan knew he could not break away from his dad. His size against Qui-Gon's just didn't match up. He stopped the squirming and trying to get away. He just sat there on dad's lad not saying a word.   
  
"Did you hear me Obi-Wan? Explain what you meant. What did Damien tell you?   
  
Jinn was not concerned for he never thought about Damien knowing anything about his son's mother.   
  
Obi-Wan just shook his head no and clamped his mouth shut. He would not tell what was said to him no matter what.   
  
"Obi, I want to know what Damien said and I want to know now. To be a Jedi requires doing what your master says."   
  
"You just told me you are sending me home. That I am not to be a Jedi."   
  
"I said you are not to be my apprentice. I can not handle the worry I have for you on mission. Especially when you do not listen to me and because of it, get hurt."   
  
"So it is better for another master to take me as their apprentice. I guess then you wouldn't have to worry about me at all."   
  
"Obi you know that's not true. To be truthful with you I don't know what I want to do with you. However after you got hurt today, I am more than convinced you need to go back to the safety of the Jedi temple. I thought you would prefer being with Master Mace rather than my mom."   
  
"I'm not going. If you put me on some dumb old public transport, I won't stay on it. Half of the species scare me. If I have travel alone, I will get off the first stop and run away if you send me alone. I'm staying here with you where I should be. If I can't be your apprentice, I don't want another master, I just won't be a Jedi."   
  
Oh the stubbornness of a child, particularly a child with Jinn's blood in him.   
  
//Master Yoda might just have a point, the child is as stubborn as I ever was. //  
  
Still the master that to remain stern because of Obi-Wan's blatant threat if things weren't done his way.   
  
"Listen to me young man you are not going to sit there and threaten me to keep you here. Do you understand? You will do as I say. Now get up in that bed . You have five minutes to tell me what Damien told you or you are in for it. Do you understand that Obi-Wan Kenboi?"   
  
Three names at one time must mean he was in real trouble, thought the little boy.   
  
Obi-Wan placed back on the bed, sat there with his legs crossed and his arms stubbornly crossed over his chest. He had no plans to give in to his father no matter what he did to him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was afraid to be sent back.   
  
He was terrified that something would happen to his father just as it happened to his mom while she was doing her job, only his dad had a more dangerous job. Obi hated what his mother did to the Jedi and maybe to him, but he still couldn't hate her. She was the only one to ever really loved the little boy. Mistakes or not, she was still his beloved mom.   
  
Qui-Gon walked to the other side of the room and stared lazily out the window. What he would do next was totally unknown to him. He never had to deal with an obstinate eight-year old. Xanatos was almost thirteen when he took him as his apprentice and all his life was spent at t the temple in training.   
  
//He knew how to put on a persona of an apprentice even though the dark lay hidden in him. Come to think of it I wouldn't want Obi-Wan to be like Xani. He was good at hiding his emotions and even better at hiding the dark that lay under his calm pleasing exterior. I guess I would rather have this little stubborn one who can't hide his emotions like Xani. He carries his soul on his sleeve. There is no deception in my son, ever how cantankerous he is.//   
  
Jinn swung around to his son. Obi-Wan was still on the bed, with that look of defiance that refused to budge from his little dimpled cheeks ever present.. Qui-Gon's heart at least the father's half of his heart could have melted and he would gladly given into to any whim of Obi-Wan's. However he knew that was no good to Obi-Wan. His life as a Jedi would be strictly structured and the sooner he learned that the better for both of them. He regretted saying he didn't want Obi as his apprentice. He truly did.. He would not trust any other master with his precious little one.   
  
//If he is to be a Jedi, I will train him but only later. He is too young an immature to start training. Had he been raised in the temple he would have been different.//   
  
"Master Jinn I am sorry to bother you. However the King would like your presence downstairs again . Well, that is if your apprentice is well enough to leave him again. There just about to hold an interrogation of the two Aronites you captured and King Rozel felt it would be helpful if you personally saw to the interrogation yourself.."   
  
"Yes give a minute and I will be right down."   
  
The servant left and Qui-Gon walked to the clothing rack to retrieve his robe.   
  
"Listen Obi-Wan I have to go to this meeting. I will return later and I will still expect an answer. I want to know exactly what the boys told you."   
  
The stubborn little likeness of Qui-Gon, still with arms crossed, refused to answer his father. He liked the idea of having more time to think things through, but he didn't like his father being taken away from their problem to deal with problems he dealt with for the Jedi.   
  
"Did you hear me Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi rolled his eyes in a very disrespectful way.   
  
" I heard you master but you should hear me. I don't wish to go into every thing Damien and Bruck told me and I am not doing it, no matter what you say or do."   
  
"Have you come to your senses?"   
  
"I don't think I ever lost them Master or should I say Dad which is it. Maybe it is neither, just Qui-Gon or Mr. Jinn?"   
  
Qui-Gon picked the child up and put him on his feet upright.   
  
"I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect from you whether you consider me your father or your master. What in sith's name has gotten into you. What did Damien tell you that would cause you to jeopardize your Jedi training with such unacceptable behavior? I want to know now Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan started to walk away from his master,but not fast enough.. Jinn caught him by the arm.   
  
"DON'T child. Don't do this. Why have you turned on me?"   
  
"I didn't turn on you It is you who doesn't want me. I know what the blood test is for Dad. You want to prove I am not your son. Bruck said you would even leave me here on this planet if you found out I knew. That's not true though, you want to send me away from you, probably forever. You'll never come for me at the temple Coruscant, once you have gotten me there."   
  
It was out. Obi-Wan feared being abandoned by his father. What Jinn still did not know was why? He did however feel it had something to do the what Damien and Bruck told Obi-Wan. He couldn't seem to drag the truth out of Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan watched as the door closed behind his master.   
  
//My Dad is so needed by the Jedi and by the people he helps on his missions. If only he was as willing to help with me and him as he is to help others solve their problems.//   
  
######Down in the main room of the king's dwelling.######   
  
"Ah, Master Jinn by your prompt presence, I can assume that your son is feeling better?"   
  
"Yes much, however as soon as I am finished here, I would like to go back to him. I also would like to have our last-meal sent to our room. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I feel the child still needs more rest."   
  
"No problem at all. We can see that food trays are sent upstairs. I do regret taking you from him. I can only guess how I would feel if one of my sons had been there and injured. We would like you we oversee to the interrogation of these captives. I think at least one might be ready to come clean. If only he would implicate my prime diplomatic senator as the ring leader, I think we could bust their group up. With their "mouthpiece" gone and knowledge that we can find out all their names, they just may all split up."   
  
"I hope you are right. I may need to return to Coruscant sooner than I planned, but only for a for the time it takes to travel there and back. I have to escort my son back to the temple. I think he is far too young to be on a this mission. I may have made a mistake in bringing him along."   
  
"I know you desire to have him by your side, especially if he is to be your apprentice, but I think he is a bit young and most certainly physically too small for a mission. His appearance is that of a six year old, maybe less."   
  
"Don't let his smallness fool you. I imagine he has the fragile features of his mother for now, but the spitfire in that "little" son of mine can make him as stubborn as me, I am afraid. I need to escort him home. He really doesn't want to go."   
  
//That is not a mistruth in its entirety. I just have no desire to go into our problems with anyone.//   
  
"Well if you would not object and my problems necessitate your presence here longer, we could certainly send him back on my private transport with a couple of my personal guards. That should safely get the child there."   
  
Jinn thought for a moment. That would indeed work and he would hate to leave this King, he liked, unprotected. He thought within a week he could apprehend the possible culprit with supplied information from one of their captives.   
  
"Yes, thank you. I think that would work. Let me see if our friends, the captured Aronites, can supply some of the information we need. If so, I will take you up on your generous offer and send Obi-Wan home. I suspect I could wrap this up in a week or less with their compliance of my interrogation."   
  
"Well my transport can take him back to your own temple, even though its distance is a day further, if you wish it. We don't have to go to Coruscant just because it is closer."   
  
"No, I would rather he go where he can be taken care of by Master Windu or Master Yoda. There is no one at my temple who has the time to oversee him."   
  
//He only has a grandmothe , my very own mother at his home but of course he can't go there. He might be safer here with Aronite henchmen than with my mother. //  
  
The disrespectful, even cruel thought popped into the head of the Jedi master before he had time to even attempt to quell it.   
  
How could I think such a thing about my own mother? I guess maybe because it is the absolute truth. Whether Obi-Wan is my son or not, it doesn't matter. He still shouldn't have to spend anytime with Mother without me there to make sure of his welfare.   
  
Qui-Gon seemed to have calmed down about the blood test he had been so overly insistent on before that the child take. He still wanted a second test, but he seemed to believe more than ever that the little devil child upstairs was his. He could not feel so connected to him otherwise. Worry for Obi-Wan impeded the desire for another blood test. It just didn't impede it, it halted completely, at least the immediate urgency of it. Qui-Gon's first concern steadfastly remained the well-being of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice.   
  
######   
  
Qui-Gon was very persuasive in his interrogation of the two Aronite prisoners.   
  
The King stood on the other side of the cell door, protected by the bars on them as he watched with curious interest how easy Master Jinn managed to elicit what he needed from the men. They did not totally implicate the Senator but they alluded to the fact that he was in it in a round about way. Their fear of being executed by the fellow Aronites kept them from telling everything.   
  
They knew deep down the king would not have them murdered if they did not talk, where as the Aronites would kill them instantly if they did. The most important thing gotten from the prisoners by Master Jinn had been the location of their secret meeting hideout.   
  
Qui-Gon and the king with the head bodyguard sat for over an hour and planned what they would do. They were going to watch… the senator until he came up missing in the next few evenings, then hopefully he would be caught along with the others at the assembled Aronites, at their appointed meeting place. That would be the best way to ensure the Senator was captured and enough evidence secured. He would be caught in the act of treason.   
  
Qui-Gon went back to he and Obi-Wan's room with the promise from the king that their meals would immediately follow. King Rozel was in a very good mood over the information Master Jinn had been able to glean from his prisoners. No one would be told that their Aronite captives revealed anything but anger and silence to the Jedi master.   
  
Another important decision was made while Qui-Gon Jinn spoke with the king. Obi-Wan, his apprentice would leave first thing in the morning on the king's own personal transport; A very sleek modern space craft, of such luxury Obi had never seen.   
  
#### In Obi and Qui's room ####   
  
Qui-Gon walked into the room only to find his little padawan still in the same spot where he left him.   
  
Obi-Wan had made a head rest of four pillows by turning them into a little mountain behind him. He had the leather bound book Qui-Gon had given him earlier. The Jedi master could not really tell if the child was reading it or he it was only a prop to impress his father.   
  
Qui-Gon didn't really care at the moment. He also was not concerned with what he and Obi-Wan discussed right before he left. He reasoned that Damien and Bruck was guilty of spewing unfounded truths to the child just to upset him and Obi-Wan fell for it.   
  
The only thing that might concern the master in any way was the mention of the blood test. Of course one of the boys could have overheard Master Jinn discussing the blood test but he didn't know how that was possible.   
  
//Maybe they just stumbled onto the truth in their jokes to Obi. Maybe they said something about me questioning Obi-Wan's birthright. Surely my mother wouldn't have told Damien about Kaylin and her one-time run-in with the authorities. //  
  
It did confuse the master but he was determined he would wait until he went for the blood test and to retrieve his son from Coruscant before he discussed it with Obi-Wan again.   
  
"Master are we going to eat?"   
  
Obi-Wan seemed to be forever hungry. Even after his scrape with the Aronites, he still managed to keep his appetite intact.   
  
"Yes, someone will bring us something very shortly. After you have eaten I want to get some sleep. You will be up very early tomorrow, before sunrise, I would say."   
  
Obi-Wan wondered why they didn't continue the argument or disagreement they were in when his father got called away.   
  
"Why Master do we have to go somewhere?"   
  
No, Obi-Wan we don't, you do. I am sending you to Coruscant on the King's transport, first thing in the morning. The problems we have between us can wait. This mission has to come before my personal life, no matter what you think. Sending you to Master Yoda is the best way I know how to keep you safe. The rest we can discuss when I come to get you….."   
  
Up off his mound of pillows Obi-Wan jumped. He sat right in the middle of his bed on his knees, with his legs tucked under him.   
  
'But Dad…I…No you can't……."   
  
"There is not telling your master or your father no Obi-Wan, and I don't intend to spend the entire evening arguing about it. We both had a busy day. I plan to eat and hit that bed once I have meditated. and you will do the same. No more ifs, ands, or buts; No more discussions at all.".   
  
Obi-Wan knew to try to reason with his master/father would be futile. The child could see the determined look on Qui-Gon's face and hear it in the words that finalized, sealed, and molded his very fate. He would go to Coruscant with a promise from his dad he would be picked up once the mission was over. Obi-Wan could only hope that that it was not an empty promise and Qui-Gon would come to get him.   
  
This was as lonely, desolate, and afraid Obi-Wan had ever been since his mother's death. He was once again alone and unsure of his place in life, with the Jedi or in his father's eyes. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi would be sent home as Qui-Gon said. He would be thrust into a temple with "almost" strangers to rely on for even his basic needs. A scary prospect for a newly orientated eight-year old Jedi and an even scarier one for an eight-year old little boy. Obi-Wan had more of that little boy in him than he did the newly acquired Jedi traits.   
  
####The next morning#####   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn was just starting to learn that his little son, Obi-Wan, brought an entirely new dimension to his life. Just in the short time Obi-Wan had been with his father gave Jinn's several firsts in his life.   
  
The day before was the first time Master Jinn ever felt fear so strong that he could not control it. It was also the first time he had lost focus in a battle because of that fear. The fear had not been for himself, it had been for Obi-Wan. Today he would suffer separation anxiety for the first time. It would be anxiety brought on by the neccessary separation from his son and padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Qui-Gon plucked at the sleeves of his Jedi robe not unlike Obi-Wan would do when he was nervous. He stood on the landing dock far longer than was necessary as he watched the ship take off with Obi-Wan but without him. The little sleek ship sped out of view. However, the Jedi master still made no move to leave. His stare stayed fixed on the skies where the ship that carried his son, disappeared into the storm-thickened clouds.   
  
From behind him Queen Bella spoke.   
  
"It's hard isn't it Master Jinn? Even if they are only going away for a few days it's always hard to watch them go. I know it is for me. I know my sons must go away to school where they can properly be trained to take their rightful positions later in life, but still I get this knot right in the middle of chest almost in my stomach every time I have to ship them off to school for another semester."   
  
Qui-Gon turned to face the Queen.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean. It is in here right now as we speak."   
  
The master took his fist, balled it up, and tapped his chest right about where his heart was.   
  
"I am not sure if I have been gripped with some stomach flu or just a massive muscle spasm of my very heart. Even a serene Jedi master, schooled in the art of controlling his feelings has a hard time when he has to watch his own child leave. I don't think Jedi always control their fears or emotions as well as outsiders around us think. I suspect a great many of us have learned what feelings we can't control and there are some, must be hidden from others. I for one have become quite inept in the concealment of my private and very personal emotions, "normally". Only I find I don't wish to hide mine today. No matter how shameful some Jedi might think it is, my feelings are real; all too painfully real for me right now. I have no desire to hide my unhappiness of my son's departure any more than I want to hide my feelings of love I have for that "little imp" of mine.. I don't care how stubborn or bull-headed he is."   
  
The queen laughed. She put her arm through Jinn's extended one as they started to make their way back to the main chambers, where the king's private guards waited for Master Jinn.   
  
Just as Qui-Gon descended the first couple of steps of the tranport launch pad, a shock wave a raw shear force hit the Jedi master hard enough to offset his balance. Had he not had been still holding to the Queen's arm, that aided in some support for the Jedi, he would have crumbled to his knees.   
  
The Queen noticed Master Jinn stagger and almost lose his balance.   
  
"Master Jinn are you ill?"   
  
"No I am fine, just lost my footing."   
  
A mistruth stated because Jinn himself was unsure what happened just then.   
  
//What in the name of sith was that? Has the child gotten me so confused that I can not even decipher a message sent by the force its self? There are no other force sensitives on this planet, yet I felt like one or several Jedi very close in distance or personally to me just met a terrible, possibly deadly fate. Was it a vision of the future for someone or an ominous premonition? It could be an warning of impending danger sent by the force? But why to me and who or what does the warning concern?………………………// 


	13. There Are Enough Regrets To GO Around

############ Before they headed out to the hidden meeting place of the Aronites, Master Jinn excused himself to another room for privacy. He commed Master Yoda. Everything at the temple seemed normal and no, the wizen little green master had felt nothing staggering through the force to indicate any catastrophic happenings within the galaxy. Yoda himself blamed it on the extreme anxiety of his former apprentice over his abrupt dismissal of Obi-Wan to the temple, where Yoda would care for him.   
  
"Worry you should not Master Jinn. Always focused and live in the now a Jedi must. You do the same for safe I want you to stay."   
  
Those words were almost identical to the ones cantered to his son, Obi-Wan by Master Jinn, himself. That only reinforced his decision for sending Obi-Wan away. The little padawan had not been able to focus, had gotten himself in harms way, to the extinct of being injured, and in turn had caused Jinn to lose focus.   
  
Qui-Gon knew he really couldn't blame Obi-Wan. It should have been within his Jedi tolerance and the guidance of the force to remain focused while in battle. The boy couldn't really be blamed for that. That fault lays entirely on my shoulders.   
  
Master Jinn ended his conversation with his former master with a promise from Yoda that he would notify Qui-Gon just as soon as Obi-Wan reached the temple. He assured the big master he would care for Obi-Wan as he had cared for Qui-Gon when he was only a few years older than Obi. Qui-Gon had no doubt that Master Yoda would be more than kind. He would make Obi-Wan feel wanted and comfortable until he could get there and take the child.   
  
############### Qui-Gon along with the king's guards surrounded the hide-out of the Aronites and stood sentry. He watched for the possible arrival of Senator Gerod, the head senator of the king's. If he should be caught entering the Aronite meeting place, Jinn's mission would be complete and he could return home and to his apprentice..   
  
Qui-Gon could here soft groans of protest when he informed king's guards they would have to stay the night. They could not take the chance of missing the arrival of senator.. This was too important he told them. They all settled in for a long evening. Qui-Gon had his comm link and he notified the king of their plans. King Rozel mentioned no problems there and so the Jedi master assumed his son was still on his journey to safety.   
  
###Back at the castle####   
  
"Well Bella what should I do?"   
  
"If it were my son missing I certainly would want to know immediately, but I can see you quandary of the situation. We aren't' quite sure Obi-Wan is actually missing are we?"   
  
She looked to her husband for reassurance. Her heart ached of course for the little one, but as a parent she felt as much empathy for the father of Obi-Wan.   
  
"Of course we don't know with certainty. I would have contacted Jinn earlier if I knew his son was out there some place missing. We have lost the ability to speak with them. That is all we know for sure. I knew I should have had that new comm radio put in instead of having that bumbling fool of a mechanic fix it. He assured me he had all the glitches out. I suppose he was wrong."   
  
The king stopped talking with his wife for a moment as he thought through the situation with the ship, then continued.   
  
"You see Love, the tracing indicator still relays the message that the ship is intact and safe. I think we will just have to wait for them to arrive at the temple. Then one of my guards will contact me and let me know it was just that stupid radio that caused the problem and nothing mechanical. Had they had a problem and had to land then they would have found a comm link and let me know. I am positive they are still on their journey to Coruscant. We will hear from them tomorrow by mid-day when they are due to arrive. If not, then will be the time to notify Master Jinn. He wants to finish this mission and get back with his son. Interrupting him needlessly would only increase his time hear. No, I am convinced we should say nothing about our concerns until or if we have a definite reason for concern. I suppose we as parents are as jumpy as Jinn would be about his son. Yes we will wait. The Master will be back here in the morning, hopefully."   
  
"Might I remind you my king had you not been so obstinate and stubborn, Master Jinn would not have to have been separated from his son. You know Mason is more than capable of becoming the King. I just don't want our first son alienated because of your lack of trust in him. I also don't want a riff between the boys to form.'   
  
The king ignored the last remarks about his own sons. He felt horrible about what he was doing and he hated to be reminded of it. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and let Mason become the king. Even though Mason was not of his blood, the king knew in his heart he was as equal to the son with royal blood surging through his veins.   
  
//He has been a good son, I only wish I could have been equally as good as his father.//   
  
##########   
  
Jinn sat leaned against a gritty cement wall, concealed by the darkness that surrounded him. He pulled his Jedi robe closer to keep the wind out that howled in the night like a wild beast. The rain stopped finally and that aided in less misery for him and the men who stood guard. Qui-Gon was offered food but declined. He felt the need to meditate.   
  
Something in the force itself seemed to be off balance. It felt that way for the highly trained Jedi Master. Over the years he had acquired the ability by repetitive experience to read the what massages the force sent him. He was very in touch with the living force, but in this he could not get a grasp what its warning meant. He reached through the bond he and Obi-Wan had only to find it securely closed just as Obi-Wan said it would be.   
  
That was an agreed to stipulation of Obi-Wan's, that Master Jinn now regretted having agreed too... He promised Obi he could wait to reopen their bond until he was certain of what he wanted. It would be so much easier to reach through the force and contact Obi-Wan, had there been a thriving working bond pulsating between he and his son. It would help if he could just feel the closeness of his son which he would be able to do had he not been shut out because the irrational insistence of Obi-Wan. He even tried to call, no, not call, literally scream through the bond with the added help of the force, but it was useless. The boy could not hear his master's desperate mental plea.   
  
Still a nagging aura around the big master coupled with the thought of food kept him almost nauseous. He had never been so ill-at-ease before, ever.....   
  
//I will certainly be glad when Obi reaches the safety of the temple with my old master. I think Obi-Wan will enjoy his time spent with my former master.//   
  
Jinn looked for Master Yoda to help settle the boy's fears whatever they might be or how unfounded they were.   
  
//My old master just has that knack with little ones. His visits to the crèche always leaves the crèche masters in a more pleasant mood because their charges always seem happier after a visit from Yoda.//   
  
Qui-Gon never really slept any time during the night. He allowed himself a short period of trance-like meditative state that rejuvenated the master's strength and lessened his desire for sleep. He couldn't have slept for his apprehension anyway . He felt the meditative state would be more conducive to calming his frayed nerves right now. He still could not shake the worry for his son and it alarmed the master. He had never felt so out of control of a situation before. To begin with, he did not know what the "situation" was that he should be in control of. He could not figure out what the force was warning him about, if anything.   
  
//I know Obi-Wan is alright. Had anything happened, the king would have notified me . There is a very intricate tracking device on that little speed ship of the king's that prevents it from making a maneuver without King Rozel's knowledge. It is even programmed to send an alarm to the castle if it suffers s any true mechanical problems. I am being silly. I must listen to my own advice I gave my son and focus on the hear and now. Obi is fine. I feel no disturbance from him although it might be impossible to feel anything because of the closed bond on his side. I am being stupid. Yoda will tell me just that when he calls tomorrow with news of Obi's arrival. Maybe I shouldn't even tell Master Yoda how irrational I have been. Obi-Wan would certainly be smugly pleased at the knowledge of the un-Jedi like paranoia I seemed to have developed…………………….//   
  
####   
  
I have to make one observation about my little band of readers. I have tried to give Jinn a heart the best way I can. Nevertheless I think I could have him sprout wings and grow a halo and still some of you would find fault with him. I feel sorry for the Jedi master!!!!   
  
Master Jinn had just come out of another period of meditation, when he heard whispers through the otherwise silent night. The wind had calmed and no rain made the pinging sounds on the tin roof, so the silence of the night made the words quite easy to pick up.   
  
"Are you sure Gerod that the two captured revealed nothing?"   
  
"Yes I am sure. The king is angry about it. He ranted all day of their captured about the men's belligerent attitude toward him."   
  
The unnamed man laughed. "Well I have called all the others here. They will be here in half an hour."   
  
Jinn smiled when he heard what an excellent acting job the king had done at fooling Senator Gerod. Now all they had to do was wait. When the others arrived and were involved in their meeting, the guards led by Jedi Master Jinn would barge in the meeting room and arrest all those there for conspiracy and treason against the king; including their ring leader. As suspected it was Gerod and the king would have him with all the needed evidence to send him to prison for a long time. The same would go for the rest.   
  
Qui-Gon had to stay focused. Already since the men arrived he felt more slight rippling through the force again.   
  
It was five in the morning when all the Aronites finally got to the meeting. The door was closed, After about fifteen minutes and no others showed up, Qui-Gon felt it was time to make their move and make a run on the meeting room.   
  
There was no battle in the taking of the Aronites and their leader Senator Gerod. It had been quite easy. The guards barged through the locked door and handily rounded up the men there. Qui-Gon took the Senator personally under arrest.   
  
"Master Jinn you have to see that the king is wrong. Why should he be allowed to disturb the succession of the monarch just because he feels like it? His son, Mason is more than worthy to be king."   
  
"I have listened to your point. Senator and if you truly believed what you have told me about Mason's ability to be king there could have been a better way of making your views known without continual assassination attempts. Killing the king would not have accomplished anything. It might have created more problems had there been an unfinished issues as to who should be king. Take for instance if Queen Bella requested that the king's wishes still be carried out. Then where would you be? No, killing and violence is not the answer for any disagreement."   
  
"Well maybe so, but I did what I thought I should. If you take me to the king I will be sent to prison for life."   
  
"I was sent here not to judge anyone; neither you nor the king., The Jedi wanted King Rozel's life spared at all costs. He is a trusted and loyal alley in the war for the rights of all the citizens of the galaxy with all the other planets in the same allegiance. What the king does with you is not my concern. I only do my duty to him and to the Jedi order."   
  
"No matter if you send an innocent man to prison for his entire life?"   
  
Jinn handcuffed the Senator and then spun him around with a little touch of the force to accent his displeasure with this man before him.   
  
"Innocent you are not. What ever your guilt is, will be exposed in the courts of law. I know the king to be a fair man and you will get an equally fair trial. Now I wish to go back to the castle shower and hopefully get there in time for break-fast and find out how my son is."   
  
"Your son, where is here?"   
  
"Not that it is any of business but Obi-Wan was sent back to Coruscant after he was slightly injured by one of your hired assassins. The king was gracious enough to send him on his personal ship. "   
  
Jinn stopped for a moment as the force swirled seemingly angrily around him. Yes there was anger and a definite disturbance in the force but still Jinn could not pinpoint the reason for it..   
  
"Here take this one with the others. The king can see to them in the cells once I have briefed him on what happened here.   
  
"Your kid you say. You mean King Rozel's younger son, Emon wasn't being transported back to school; did not leave on his ship yesterday morning. I just assumed when I saw it being boarded for take off he was the young one to get on it. Interesting indeed!!!! Well Master Jinn I think I will be seeing you later maybe even before the day is out."   
  
Qui-Gon let the words spoken by Senator Gerod go in part unheard. His thoughts were of his son and returning home. He did here the man tell him he would see him later just as he came back from his own thoughts.   
  
"I doubt it. I plan to be on my way home after break-fast."   
  
Jinn wheeled around to walk away. His robe, caught by a light breeze, bellowed dramatically as he made his turn. Qui-Gon was gifted so much with surprising eloquence in a man of his stature.   
  
Senator Gerod silently welcomed the idea of bringing his captor down right to his knees. Soon Master Jinn would know how it felt to be at the other end of the capture. He would be captured by the knowledge and fear when he received the news Gerod had to deliver to him.   
  
//No, now is not the right time. It will be so much more drastic later when they realize something is wrong and I can be the one to tell them what that something is. //  
  
Qui-Gon hurried to his room for a quick shower. It was almost noon. Master Yoda would be contacting him very shortly with news that his padawan had safely arrived. Jinn wanted to give Yoda some pointers on what might make Obi-Wan happier and more comfortable. He was indeed glad that he would be immediately following his son home. Well not home, but he would go to Coruscant and spend a few days there before finally going back to their little temple.   
  
The thought of the blood test came back but only as a fleeting thought. Jinn was just about convinced that Obi-Wan was his and that he would not really need a blood test. However with the knowledge of how corrupt Kaylin turned after their break-up Qui-Gon would not have put it past her that had Obi-Wan not been his, she would have doctored the tests.   
  
//But then she would have had to been intimate with another force sensitive to have Obi-Wan, who is greatly blessed with the force.//   
  
It was then he remembered, Delaney, a Jedi knight, but when Kaylin knew him he was only a failed Jedi, cast out of the order by the council members. A corrupt and evil man. It had been rumored that he was in the scam with Kaylin, but it could not be proven. Now worry piqued again in the master over his part in Obi-Wan's conception. He forgot for a while the nagging insistence by the force that in some way for someone danger lurked.   
  
Jinn hurried his shower and tried to shake the memory of the red-headed, blue eyed Delaney out of his mind.   
  
###########at the dining table#########   
  
There was a bustle of activity and teetering around the table. The king had invited his head body guards and along with his wife, sons, and Master Jinn, break-fast was more like a celebration. It was late to be eating first-meal however, when the king found out that Jinn captured his nemesis, Gerod, he held up the time of the meal especially so Qui-Gon and the others could be present and enjoy it   
  
Jinn went over for the second time how easily the group was captured brought in, then set to eating his first-meal in ravenous haste. He had not eaten since the morning before. That was when he ate with Obi-Wan before sending him back to the temple. Qui-Gon kept checking the time. In all excitement the king had virtually forgotten about the communiqué systems of the ship being fried. He assumed one of his men would be calling any time now and let him know of their arrival of Coruscant.   
  
After the conversation about Gerod's capture died down and everyone seemed content on eating their meal, Master Jinn ventured to question King Rozel of his men's trip to Coruscant with Obi-Wan. He knew someone at the castle would have spoken the ones abroad during their journey.   
  
"King Rozel, how has the trip been for Obi. Did your men say if they ran into any turbulence during it. I know when you pass Alpha Triad Quadrant, the hydrogen oxide put off from there can make waves of turbulence through the atmosphere surrounding it. We had to go around that planet a couple of years ago because of it."   
  
The king hesitated and looked at his wife. Although he was still relatively sure that the ship was on course and had probably arrived there still had been no communication between the king and his pilot on the ship. His wife seemed to look up, worriedly, then back down at her plate. She was confused as to what should be told to Master Jinn as her husband was.   
  
"Well Master Jinn…Qui-Gon there seems to have been a glitch in the communication panel onboard. I have not actually spoken with anyone on the ship since their departure yesterday morning. However I feel we should hear from them very soon now. It is a little past their arrival time.   
  
The admission of the king that no radio contact had been successfully established since they left made Jinn shiver.   
  
"You mean the ship is lost?"   
  
Panic welled to enormous proportions as Qui-Gon sat there letting his mind visulize every possible scenario of the news that was just delivered him by the king.   
  
"No, no we have had problems with that radio panel since got the ship. I am sure that the is the reason for the lack of dialect between the ship and our man who handles the radio here at the castle. The tracking device still shows there is no mechanical problems with the ship."   
  
Jinn allowed himself to relax a little. His jaw muscles clinched enough to talk without pain.   
  
"Oh, so the ship's locator coordinates matched the coordinates of Coruscant?"   
  
"Well you see the radio panel is directly connected to the tracking mechanism. While I am not sure where the ship is, I know is not down some where in distress. The device would have immediately alarmed us had there been an attack on the ship or if it had problems and… well and…"   
  
The even more worried Jedi master filled in the last words for the king who seemed almost afraid that saying them would make them so.   
  
"You mean if it had problems and crashed somewhere ?"   
  
Now Jinn was recaptured by his fear.   
  
"I wish I had been notified of this sooner. I could have had Yoda send out a ship to find them."   
  
Bella reached over to where Jinn sat and covered his hand with hers in a sympathetic reaction from one parent to another.   
  
"Master Jinn, the king just told you there is nothing to worry about. If it would make you feel better, I will have one of servants bring a comm link to the table and you can contact your Master Yoda right now. I am sure he has heard from them by now. He might be busy acclimating your son to the temple again."   
  
Jinn could see that both the king and queen thought he was overreacting, but at this point the didn't care.   
  
"No if you will show me to your comm system, I won't interrupt you break-fast any further.   
  
"King Rozel put down his napkin.   
  
"Nonsense Jinn, you are interrupting nothing. We as parents understand your concerns and the sooner they are done away with the sooner we can get back to the celebrating of your very successful mission.. I will personally show you where you can contact your temple."   
  
The king got up from the table along with Qui-Gon and they headed for another room. Just as they started to go enter the communication room to make their call, a servant came with a note and handed it to the king.   
  
"I don't have time for this now."   
  
He attempted to wave the servant off.   
  
The servant seemed ghostly pale. His hand trembled as he almost forcibly handed the note to the king. He dared one glance to the big Jedi before he lowered his eyes once again to the floor.   
  
"I was told by the guard down at the prison holding cell to see that you get this., that is important. The Senator Gerod wrote it."   
  
"For the "sake of mankind" man what is wrong with you? Let me see that."   
  
The king ripped the note out of the servant's hand, confused by the way he was acting,   
  
King Rozel read the note and then a second time, slowly reread it. Qui-Gon stood there and tried to be patient in his wait for the king to direct him to the communications' room. Before they had chance to make another move the radio controller for the castle came tearing out of the radio room . Jinn noticed he too had that same scared and shocked look on his face.   
  
"I think you should come and contact the temple Master Jinn, King Rozel. A Master Yoda called and I sensed an urgency for the Jedi master to reconnect with him. An ion storm in the vicinity of here broke our communication up. However, what I was able to get from the contact from the temple was the importunacy of it."   
  
The communiqué officer before them still seemed as terrified as the servant who brought the note.   
  
Jinn spoke next.   
  
"Your man here can direct me to where I can make my call to the temple King Rozel. There is little need for you to further interrupt you meal."   
  
Jinn started to follow the soldier in charge of communications back to his radio room. His fear and worry heightened as each moment passed and by the way both deliveries of news seemed to overwhelm its messengers by whatever was in both messages.   
  
"No, Master Jinn it won't be necessary to contact the temple, at least not immediately. Here read this. It will explain where my ship and most importantly your son is.……………………"   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn knew he could not let his emotions rule him now. It was imperative more than ever to stay focused on the matter at hand.   
  
He did what the King had done, he slowly reread the note Senator Gerod sent the king. He wanted to decipher any hidden meaning.   
  
No there is not threat in it of the death of Obi-Wan yet in the beginning of the skyjacking, my son was not thought to be on there, King Rozel's son was.   
  
"Master Jinn I am so sorry. I never even thought something like this could happen, a sky jacking because of the wrong assumption that my son was on my ship. How could I have known?"   
  
"Please King Rozel, it is not your fault. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. Now what is important is how we plan to get Obi-Wan out of their grasp. We will have to have a little talk with Gerod. It is easy to see what he wants. Before he would have bargained for you to stop the succession change but now maybe he will be willing to barter for his freedom, although we couldn't in good conscience give it too him. We can't not give in to him."   
  
"Maybe you can't Master Jinn, but if it means the secured life of your son I am certainly willing to listen to him. You should be too. If he is capable of killing me I don't think he would stop at the murder of one little Jedi. We don't even know who he hired to do his dirty work for him."   
  
"Well there are many cut-throats in the galaxy that for just a few credits would kill their own mother."   
  
Rozel turned to look into the eyes of the Jedi master. He wanted to see if there was in any change in the physical reaction of the Jedi master for this was certainly the first time he had ever spoken against any living being that existed.   
  
#########   
  
Inside a tiny cabin in the middle of a dense almost tropical forest a man dressed in elegant silks of white instructed one of his men to sit the child down opposite him. The man with shoulder-length red hair wore a top tunic that came very close to reaching the floor when he walked. His under tunic had a layered cowl rimmed in tiny jewels of some kind. Obi-Wan could not begin to describe what or how many jewels ladened the man's clothing. He looked strange to Obi-Wan, yet there was a sense that he knew this man. Maybe long ago, but he had seen him before: had seen his sinister smile and matching evil smirk that seem to stay on his face even as he spoke harshly to the little boy.   
  
"A Jedi apprentice?!?! I suspect, Senator Gerod is not going to like the news I have for him. Although I suppose you have come missing by now haven't you boy?"   
  
"Obi shrugged his shoulders and dropped his eyes. He didn't like the way the man looked at him.   
  
"Don't get any ideas boy to contact your master. through your bond. I am quite inept in the powers of the Jedi. In fact I was one once before… NO matter. The important thing I will know if you attempt any contact with your master and you will be in for it understand?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head yes, still not willing to look at the man before him. He searched through his memory back to when he was only a small boy. He tried separately to put a name to the face that terrified him so much. What confused the little boy so much was that he could not remember meeting any Jedi until he was sent to the temple, after his mother's death. Master Mace and Master Yoda were the first Jedi he met, or so he thought.   
  
#####Back with Jinn and the King#####   
  
"There you have it Master Jinn. That are my conditions if you wish to get your son back to you in one piece."   
  
"Well have no choice Master Jinn. I will not allow you to jeopardize your sons' life for me. Maybe I have been bull -headed."   
  
He shot a glaring look at his once friend, Senator Gerod.   
  
"Of course just because I am admitting I am bull-headed Gerod, still gave you no reason to attempt to take my life. That crime by all that is right should be dealt with. However if we can make deal in some way that would get you out of prison but would keep me from ever worrying about your attempting death every time I do something you don't care for."   
  
"As you know King Rozel I have already contacted Master Yoda. I am uncertain if the Jedi would even allow you to barter away you monarchy rights for this man's demands. That being said, I would not be disinterested in some plan similar to one you mentioned for the senator. Yet I am not the one to make the final decisions for the Jedi."   
  
"Are you saying , you would let you son die to do as your council masters tell youJinn I thought I knew you and now I am not so sure."   
  
"See my old friend even he has his quirks just as I do. If it would make you feel better Rozel, I did not instruct them to actually kill you. My intent was to scare you into letting the people vote or for you to decide that Mason should take his rightful place as king once you are gone. Actually Master Jinn I will let you off the hook. The man I hired is not an Aronite and he has been instructed not to harm who he assumes is the king's son. I am to call him later."   
  
"For what you have told me I am grateful. However you will not contact him later,but now. You will follow the king and I to the radio room and talk with your man immediately. I want more assurance that my son is well."   
  
####Back with Obi and his captor####   
  
"I will be commed very shortly to find out what I should do with you. Well it was not to be you, so things have changed. What is your name?"   
  
Obi-Wan was hesitant to tell him but the little one was too afraid not too.   
  
"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."   
  
The man dropped the glass of wine to the floor. It barely missed his luxurious outfit of white.   
  
"Kaylin's son?"   
  
Obi-Wan knew now where he had met this man. He stayed with he and his mother from time to time. Mom always referred to the man as her companion. Obi-Wan didn't know what that meant but as he grew older and from eavesdropping at night he soon found out.   
  
Now he was even more terrified. He knew Delaney didn't like his dad or for that matter himself. He had a way of sometimes being mean and spoke cruelly to him when his mom wasn't around.   
  
Neither recognized the other because of the years it had been. Obi-Wan was no more than five and when Obi knew Delaney he was less rough looking. The clean shaven face that Obi-Wan would have remembered was covered by covered with a thick heavy bright red/gold beard with an even burlier-looking long mustache that curled on the ends.   
  
"So that means your father is you master?"   
  
Obi refused to answer that one for the same reason he answered the previous question, he was scared.   
  
Delaney slapped his hands together in glee. The sudden ring of the noise startled Obi-Wan and he jumped almost out of his chair.   
  
"I am right. Just by your silence I know. The great Qui-Gon Jinn stole his son and has made him a Jedi against your mother's wishes no doubt?"   
  
"He didn't steal me."   
  
Obi's anger for this man and for his statements against his dad enticed him to speak out no matter how fearful he was.   
  
"He didn't steal me. I live with him now that momma is…"   
  
He didn't know if he should tell this man of his mother's death. He and Momma had a big argument and finally broke up, before I ever started kindergarten. He did know the fight was all about him and his father, although he did not know the particulars of it exactly.   
  
A sudden look of sadness fell over Delaney's face. It replaced the smirk that had been there all along.   
  
"It's true, my Kaylin is dead. As the Jedi would say, "one with the force" but we both know that isn't so, don't we child?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked back at the face of Delany to see the normal smirk replace the sadness. His grief for Obi-Wan's mom only lasted seconds. He was so in thought now how to reap revenge on the man that stopped him from marrying Kaylin.   
  
She never stopped loving the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn no matter what she tried to tell me.   
  
#########At the castle############   
  
Qui-Gon, King Rozel, and Gerod headed to make a link up with Obi-Wan and his captor. Jinn assumed it was only one man or least one man leading a few that helped commandeer the ship.   
  
"Gerod you said you hired someone who was not a Aronite to do this, why?"   
  
"No one was willing to bring harm or even to pretend to bring harm to one of the king's children. We truly aren't barbaric you know Jedi. I had to get someone not under the king's monarchy for that."   
  
"Who did you choose? What kind of scum was willing to kidnap a child?"   
  
"I met him through a friend, through another more corrupt friend. He is not from here."   
  
"Well… tell me his name. I have had to deal with a great many criminals through the galaxy during my tenure as a Jedi master. Maybe I would know this man, know where he is from."   
  
"I know his name. Let me see. This day has been very upsetting, so you have to forgive an older man's memory under such pressure. Oh, yes, now I remember, at least part of his name. It was Morrow. Let's see, he stood a couple inches shorter than you and he had long-flowing shocking-red hair. What was his first name? Let me think."   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn moved his mouth but only a whisper barely audible came out.   
  
"Morrow…. Delaney Morrow…. The former lover and cohort of my son's mother…………"//And possibly Obi-Wan Kenobi's real father.........…//   
  
##  
  
Hope that piqued your interest enough to give me just a couple of words in feedback!! If I get several posts in words of encouragement, I might post again this week!!!!! BLACKMAIL?, not really wishful thinking on my part!!!!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	14. Isn't Parenthood Grand?

" I imagine you remember me now don't ya kid? I guess the beard and mustache threw you off for a second. I wouldn't have recognized you, but of course you were a wee tiny fellow always up under my feet in the daytime and bothering your mom and me at night. I suppose you don't remember that part of it. I was like a father to you then. Hell, I was your father for all those arouind when you were younger. Dear Daddy of yours didn't stick around, didn't want you when you where a snot-nosed baby wearing a diaper and tee-shirt. Now though he wants to reap the rewards of a strong Jedi son with force abilities. Now Papa wants to play the perfect father to make himself look good in front of that old master of his."   
  
"That's not how it is. I didn't have any other relative to go too. My dad had to take me."   
  
"You make it sound like Qui-Gon didn't even want you in the beginning. Is that how it was? Just like your mother, he wanted to toss you to the side for his precious Jedi. Uhn, boy? I asked you a question."   
  
"My dad wanted me…wants me now…"   
  
"Then why was he sending you somewhere, to the temple I think, without him. That is not normal prodigal for master and apprentice. Have things changed so much since I left the temple; the master and apprentice separate during the mission. I don't think so. There is a reason for you not staying with your daddy. I just have to find it out. When I am ready to know you will tell me. I promise you that."   
  
Obi-Wan refused to tell this man that is father was sending him home because he was not accepting his place properly as a Jedi apprentice. In plain simple terms, Obi-Wan screwed up and Qui-Gon would have no more of it.   
  
Over on a stand against the wall sat a comm link, but not a very impressive looking one. In fact Obi-Wan noticed it when it rang, interrupting Delaney. He walked over and picked up the mouth piece. Instantly on the tiny screen that sat on the rickety stand, Gerod's image appeared.   
  
"Senator I wasn't expecting your call so soon. It is good though, that you called earlier. We seem to have a problem."   
  
"Yes, I know I found out earlier today. You have the Jedi child and not the king's son. You can just release him. I will still pay what I owe you."   
  
"No I can't do that. Seems I know this little one I have. Had things gone a little differently I would have been his father. Now though I have another agenda. I want to speak with Master Jinn. I, as an old friend or at least an acquaintance, have something he might be interested in getting back."   
  
Jinn stepped up to the screen, They had planned at first not to let Delaney know Jinn was even there, but it was necessary now. Qui-Gon knew it was not a good sign that Delaney knew who Obi-Wan was. He and Jinn were not exactly friends, in fact they were the opposite. They came close to being sworn enemies.   
  
"Here I am Delaney. I want you to let Obi-Wan go. Just leave him where he is. He can care for himself, until I can get there to take him home where he belongs."   
  
"You think me a fool Jinn? You are quite good at just leaving the child for him to take care of himself. Isn't that what you did when he was born too? All those years you were the one thing that kept Kaylin and I from being happy. Well you and that kid of yours. I never liked him Master Jinn and I still don't. Of course he is older and he doesn't have his mommy to hide behind now. Oh he did get on my nerves but always she stopped me from correcting him. I think maybe it is pay back time. After all I think you sent him away for something he did. Am I not right? Why should I be any different in the way I treat him? If you want your little one back, we have to reach some kind of agreement."   
  
"Just what would that be? Oh and before you answer that, be weary of me Delaney. I can forget my Jedi training and beliefs long enough to kill you with my bare hands if my son comes to any harm."   
  
"Oh so now he is your son. I remember how Kaylin told me you abandoned them with nothing when you found out she was to have your kid. Now he is all important to you. I don't think so. The only thing important about the child is his force ability and not as your son. Besides Jinn, we are playing by my rules now. I will be back in contact once I have decided what I want of you and maybe even that rich king, who is probably there listening to us . Wonder what he thinks of the mighty Jinn now that he knows you left the mother of your son and your only son to fend for themselves with not even one credit to their name?"   
  
CLICK   
  
The sound of the comm disconnecting, was not something Qui-Gon wanted to hear at that moment. Now he would have to play Delaney's game."   
  
One of the communication technicians came from out of a little booth with earphones still riding on top of his head; the wire tangling down the side of his face much like a padawan braid.   
  
"I managed to track the comm link call. He is on this planet. The coordinates would indicate somewhere in the Beigender Forest."   
  
"Thanks to the quick thinking of your man here, at least we know where to start looking for them"   
  
Jinn held onto the knowledge the radio man gave him with hope that he could locate his son before Delaney had a chance to harm him.   
  
'WHOA….Master Jinn, maybe you don't realize it, but the forest is scattered throughout a third of eastern section of this planet. It would be like going out in the dark with blind eyes trying to search the entire expanse of it. It would take days."   
  
"I have the time. I am not sure my son does though. What else can I do?"   
  
"I think the safest thing to do Master Jinn, would be to wait until he contacts you again. Maybe you and the king can give him what he wants. Don't blame me for his erratic behavior. I didn't know of his connection to you or your family when I hired him. Besides I didn't hire him to kidnap and rough up a kid; only to hold him until my demands were met. That was all he was told to do. Harming a child was certainly not part of my plan."   
  
The senator seemed as worried for the child as the king was. Jinn could tell he had not meant for this to happen.   
  
The King looked at Jinn and wondered if what the man on the other end of the comm told the truth or not. Did Master Jinn abandon Obi-Wan and his mother? Now was not the time to delve in the sorted past of the Jedi master, although he was curious. The king's priorities lay with getting the boy back safely.   
  
"I think he is right Master Jinn. Before we go blindly into that mass forest, we should see if his demands can be meant. It's worth a try."   
  
"I'm not all that familiar with this man. I know some of his some history and past works of crime but I don't know what he is capable of. I will wait for a couple of hours to see if he calls back. If he doesn't, I must ask you to transport me to the forest so I can begin my search."   
  
"That will not be a problem and I certainly wouldn't let you start your task alone. You have the use of ever how many of my men you need. But I agree, we should wait and see if he contacts us and if his demands are not so bizarre that they can't be met."   
  
##Back with Obi-Wan######   
  
"Did you hear me kid, talking to your "Daddy"?"   
  
The title "Daddy" came out of the man's mouth more like a curse word.   
  
Obi-Wan knew what Delaney meant. He wanted to know if Obi-Wan heard what he said about his father leaving him and his mother..   
  
"That's a lie. My dad didn't leave me. He never knew I was born. Mom didn't tell him."   
  
Delaney couldn't stand for Master Jinn to be thought of so highly by another Kenobi; first Kalyin, now the child. He decided he could tear down the boy's high opinion of his Jedi master father.   
  
//I can just knock him right off his pedestal both Kenobi's have put Qui-Gon on and the child will never know the difference. At least I can plant a "seed of doubt" in Obi-Wan's mind of his father's love, for ever how long I decide he lives. //  
  
"So sure of that? You have seen already that it was not past your mother to lie to see she got what she wanted. She just didn't want to be bothered by Jinn and she didn't want you to think badly of the choice she made for Jinn as your father. Had I been your father I wouldn't have left like a scared chicken. I would have openly excepted my responsibilities. I would have gladly continued loving your mother; forever or until "death do us part",had I been given the chance too."   
  
"You LIE!!. Dad would never do that."   
  
"You know what I think son? You lived with your mother everyday and still did not know how treacherous, lying, and conniving she could be and now you think you know everything about a man you have only been forced upon because he has legal claim to you? Claim, he probably didn't want to admit too. Now he probably even regrets allowing you in his life."   
  
Delaney said those cruel things about Obi's mom to get his attention. To him, being corrupt was not all that bad, but he suspected to Obi-Wan, it crumpled his world to know how his mother truly was. He knew nothing of how Jinn felt about his son. He just found he could terrorize the child by planting thoughts of being unwanted. He could tell by the child's reactions, it was torture for him to listen to Delaney talk about his parents and the vindictive Morrow loved every minute of it.   
  
Obi-Wan turned away from the man who spoke so badly about both his parents. All the things Delaney said played back over and over in his mind like the rewinding and replaying a recording of it.   
  
"Oh, stub up and get mad little one. That will solve so much won't it? Let me tell you Obi-Wan Kenobi, I might be hard pressed to get your father to agree to any of my commands. He just might let me have you to do what I wish. He didn't seem all that interested in getting you back. Maybe he'll let you be my "payment" for this mission………"   
  
Two torturous hours passed and still no communication came through to the king's castle. Qui-Gon got a chair, from down the hallway and placed it right beside the communication room's door. He did not want to impede the work of the radio officers in the small cubical of a room, but he refused to move very far from the door should Delaney contact him, as promised.   
  
If he did not hear from Obi-Wan's kidnapper soon, he would ask the king for transportation and a few of his soldiers to help in the search for his son.   
  
As Qui-Gon sat there, thoughts of what Delaney said, passed through his mind.   
  
//He did not acknowledge the child as his. Said the mother told him I left her and Obi abandoned, so the child is not his. Obi-Wan, in truth, is my child and now it doesn't seem so overly important that he be. I love him no matter. My fear has not lessened or increased with the knowledge that he is really my son. My love for the boy is given freely with no stipulations, certainly not something as minuscule as a blood test result, written down on a piece of paper. //  
  
Qui-Gon had to be nudged out of his thoughts of his son, by one of the communiqué officers.   
  
"Master Jinn, I think this is the call you have been waiting for."   
  
Jinn didn't even think to thank the man, he rushed to the comm link. There on the screen stood Delaney, with his all too familiar flaming red hair and beside him stood a tiny little Jedi apprentice, my Obi-Wan   
  
"I hope you have rethought what you are doing, Delaney? Have you decided that it would be in your best interest to just hand my son over to me?"   
  
"Now Master Jinn, you are being insufferably unfair and way too hasty. With all due respect for our shared dead love, I am not sure I should give you the boy back under any circumstances. Kaylin never truly wanted you to have him, only if something happened to her. Oh, I forgot, it did. She got herself killed, didn't she? But I think had she thought I would be willing to keep the boy and raise him, she would have wanted me to have him instead of you."   
  
"That's enough Delaney. If you are not willing to just hand the boy back to me, tell me what you want. What will it take to give me back my son?"   
  
"That's more like it. I do think you should be a little more civil to me, however. I am the one holding all the aces in the deck, while you on the other hand, have to play strictly by my rules. In fact, had I Kaylin's best wishes foremost in my thoughts, I just might kill you and keep the child for myself. Nothing like a force sensitive chubby-cheeked little boy to help charm the pants off someone or better yet, their wallets, jewels, rings, and anything else worth anything. I still have some force left, but he child is more powerful than me. One swipe with his hand over our victims' faces and we could be wealthy the rest of our lives. He is a cute little fellow. Took after his Mom I suppose. Now I might let you have him back for the right price and safe passage out of this quadrant of the galaxy. Think you could manage that for me?"   
  
"I might be able too. I would have to know how many credits you want. The Jedi are not rich. The king has promised me use of a ship,…. but the credits…Just how much did you need?"   
  
"It is not a question of need. I have need for very little. The question you have to answer is how much do I want?"   
  
"Maybe you find yourself amusing with your play on words, however I find nothing humorous about playing with a child's life. What will it take to get you to send Obi-Wan home where he belongs?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know Master Jinn. What do you have to offer? I really think the child enjoys my company over yours anyway. Should we ask him? Here Obi-Wan, where would you rather be, with Master Jinn or me, the man who raised you just like my very own son?"   
  
Delaney jabbed the boy very hard in the ribs with his elbow. The jab in the ribs was followed by Delaney's even rougher shove of Obi-Wan so he would be standing directly in front of the screen.   
  
Qui-Gon had to stand there, grit his teeth, ball up his fists, and wish that the view screen was actually Delaney's face. That is where his fists would be right now if it was.   
  
Obi-Wan did not want to lie and he was afraid to tell the truth. He wanted desperately to be with his father, but would Delaney harm him if he told the truth? Did Delaney want Obi-Wan to say he would rather be with him?   
  
The red-headed devil must have felt the child took too long answering his question. He grabbed the little apprentice by his padawan braid and jerked it hard enough for Obi-Wan to think it had been pulled from his very scalp.   
  
"Don't make me ask you again. Who would you rather live with?"   
  
The child said what he thought would keep him from being hurt again.   
  
He mumbled his answer under his breath.   
  
"You!"   
  
"Oh, I don't think your father heard that. Want to say it again, only loud enough for dear old dad to hear you?"   
  
"I. Said. you. I want to stay with you, alright?"   
  
There, he told a lie. He only hoped his father knew it was a lie.   
  
Obi-Wan turned his head away from the screen; away from being able to see his father's face. He then abruptly stepped away from the screen, as if ashamed of what he said.   
  
Jinn knew his son said what he said, only to keep from being harmed by Delaney.   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes momentarily and nudged at the boy's mind. He let himself trace his way along he and his son's shared bond, but only to a point. He was met with the impenetrable shields of a terrified little boy. Obi-Wan had either forgotten how to lower his shields, or that he even had them and the bond with his Jedi master.   
  
//If only Obi-Wan would remember our bond and open it up. I could help him with all this. At least I could give him more comfort than a conversation through the video screen.//   
  
"See Master Jinn. I think since I will have to pry the child from me to send him back to you, you should have to pay me more than I first intended. Let's say somewhere around 300,000 credits. I think that is fair. What do you think?"   
  
Even before Delaney got out the amount of credits he wanted, Jinn had released an exasperated sigh. He could not even imagine where he could come up with that many credits.   
  
"You must be out of your mind. Where would you suggest a Jedi come up with such a large amount of credits and I assume in a very shot length of time?"   
  
"Yes, I want the credits immediately, unless you want me to leave with the little one and you never see him again. As for where you get the credits, I don't really give a "sith's behind" where or how you get them. Rob every rich man in the galaxy if you have too. But let me tell you this, I grow tired of playing games now. If you don't have the money and ready to meet me by ten in the morning, Obi-Wan and I will be on our way. Don't worry Master Jinn, he won't be able to use his force for you and he to link with that bond of yours. Right now he knows not too, but if I have too, I can give him a hydro spray shot of Colizine in the neck and that will contain his force abilities until I need them. The medicine is nasty going in and even while it is working Quite a crude, outdated, and dangerous way to stifle the force, but that is all I have and I. will. use it."   
  
Qui-Gon had heard of the medicine that Delaney referred too. It was used by the Jedi enemies years and years ago to tame the Jedi when captured. It not only tamed their force but resulted in the brain damage for a great many Jedi knights and masters and a horrible lingering death for their young protégés.   
  
The Jedi master was terrified at the thought that the crazed man, holding his son, would not hesitate to use the possibly deadly medicine for a force sensitive.   
  
'No, wait don't go and most importantly don't use that stuff on him. Call me back at midnight. I will have found a way to get the credits you want, all of them. Don't use Colizine on Obi-Wan. You know well what could happen."   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon I certainly do. He could end up brain damaged or maybe worse, depending on whose eyes you're looking through. Your apprentice and son, Obi-Wan Kenobi, could very well end up dead …."   
  
Two torturous hours passed and still no communication came through to the king's castle. Qui-Gon got a chair, from down the hallway and placed it right beside the communication room's door. He did not want to impede the work of the radio officers in the small cubical of a room, but he refused to move very far from the door should Delaney contact him, as promised.   
  
If he did not hear from Obi-Wan's kidnapper soon, he would ask the king for transportation and a few of his soldiers to help in the search for his son.   
  
As Qui-Gon sat there, thoughts of what Delaney said, passed through his mind.   
  
//He did not acknowledge the child as his. Said the mother told him I left her and Obi abandoned, so the child is not his. Obi-Wan, in truth, is my child and now it doesn't seem so overly important that he be. I love him no matter. My fear has not lessened or increased with the knowledge that he is really my son. My love for the boy is given freely with no stipulations, certainly not something as minuscule as a blood test result, written down on a piece of paper.//   
  
Qui-Gon had to be nudged out of his thoughts of his son, by one of the communiqué officers.   
  
"Master Jinn, I think this is the call you have been waiting for."   
  
Jinn didn't even think to thank the man, he rushed to the comm link. There on the screen stood Delaney, with his all too familiar flaming red hair and beside him stood a tiny little Jedi apprentice, my Obi-Wan   
  
"I hope you have rethought what you are doing, Delaney? Have you decided that it would be in your best interest to just hand my son over to me?"   
  
"Now Master Jinn, you are being insufferably unfair and way too hasty. With all due respect for our shared dead love, I am not sure I should give you the boy back under any circumstances. Kaylin never truly wanted you to have him, only if something happened to her. Oh, I forgot, it did. She got herself killed, didn't she? But I think had she thought I would be willing to keep the boy and raise him, she would have wanted me to have him instead of you."   
  
"That's enough Delaney. If you are not willing to just hand the boy back to me, tell me what you want. What will it take to give me back my son?"   
  
"That's more like it. I do think you should be a little more civil to me, however. I am the one holding all the aces in the deck, while you on the other hand, have to play strictly by my rules. In fact, had I Kaylin's best wishes foremost in my thoughts, I just might kill you and keep the child for myself. Nothing like a force sensitive chubby-cheeked little boy to help charm the pants off someone or better yet, their wallets, jewels, rings, and anything else worth anything. I still have some force left, but he child is more powerful than me. One swipe with his hand over our victims' faces and we could be wealthy the rest of our lives. He is a cute little fellow. Took after his Mom I suppose. Now I might let you have him back for the right price and safe passage out of this quadrant of the galaxy. Think you could manage that for me?"   
  
"I might be able too. I would have to know how many credits you want. The Jedi are not rich. The king has promised me use of a ship,…. but the credits…Just how much did you need?"   
  
"It is not a question of need. I have need for very little. The question you have to answer is how much do I want?"   
  
"Maybe you find yourself amusing with your play on words, however I find nothing humorous about playing with a child's life. What will it take to get you to send Obi-Wan home where he belongs?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know Master Jinn. What do you have to offer? I really think the child enjoys my company over yours anyway. Should we ask him? Here Obi-Wan, where would you rather be, with Master Jinn or me, the man who raised you just like my very own son?"   
  
Delaney jabbed the boy very hard in the ribs with his elbow. The jab in the ribs was followed by Delaney's even rougher shove of Obi-Wan so he would be standing directly in front of the screen.   
  
Qui-Gon had to stand there, grit his teeth, ball up his fists, and wish that the view screen was actually Delaney's face. That is where his fists would be right now if it was.   
  
Obi-Wan did not want to lie and he was afraid to tell the truth. He wanted desperately to be with his father, but would Delaney harm him if he told the truth? Did Delaney want Obi-Wan to say he would rather be with him?   
  
The red-headed devil must have felt the child took too long answering his question. He grabbed the little apprentice by his padawan braid and jerked it hard enough for Obi-Wan to think it had been pulled from his very scalp.   
  
"Don't make me ask you again. Who would you rather live with?"   
  
The child said what he thought would keep him from being hurt again.   
  
He mumbled his answer under his breath.   
  
"You!"   
  
"Oh, I don't think your father heard that. Want to say it again, only loud enough for dear old dad to hear you?"   
  
"I. Said. you. I want to stay with you, alright?"   
  
There, he told a lie. He only hoped his father knew it was a lie.   
  
Obi-Wan turned his head away from the screen; away from being able to see his father's face. He then abruptly stepped away from the screen, as if ashamed of what he said.   
  
Jinn knew his son said what he said, only to keep from being harmed by Delaney.   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes momentarily and nudged at the boy's mind. He let himself trace his way along he and his son's shared bond, but only to a point. He was met with the impenetrable shields of a terrified little boy. Obi-Wan had either forgotten how to lower his shields, or that he even had them and the bond with his Jedi master.   
  
//If only Obi-Wan would remember our bond and open it up. I could help him with all this. At least I could give him more comfort than a conversation through the video screen. //  
  
"See Master Jinn. I think since I will have to pry the child from me to send him back to you, you should have to pay me more than I first intended. Let's say somewhere around 300,000 credits. I think that is fair. What do you think?"   
  
Even before Delaney got out the amount of credits he wanted, Jinn had released an exasperated sigh. He could not even imagine where he could come up with that many credits.   
  
"You must be out of your mind. Where would you suggest a Jedi come up with such a large amount of credits and I assume in a very shot length of time?"   
  
"Yes, I want the credits immediately, unless you want me to leave with the little one and you never see him again. As for where you get the credits, I don't really give a "sith's behind" where or how you get them. Rob every rich man in the galaxy if you have too. But let me tell you this, I grow tired of playing games now. If you don't have the money and ready to meet me by ten in the morning, Obi-Wan and I will be on our way. Don't worry Master Jinn, he won't be able to use his force for you and he to link with that bond of yours. Right now he knows not too, but if I have too, I can give him a hydro spray shot of Colizine in the neck and that will contain his force abilities until I need them. The medicine is nasty going in and even while it is working Quite a crude, outdated, and dangerous way to stifle the force, but that is all I have and I. will. use it."   
  
Qui-Gon had heard of the medicine that Delaney referred too. It was used by the Jedi enemies years and years ago to tame the Jedi when captured. It not only tamed their force but resulted in the brain damage for a great many Jedi knights and masters and a horrible lingering death for their young protégés.   
  
The Jedi master was terrified at the thought that the crazed man, holding his son, would not hesitate to use the possibly deadly medicine for a force sensitive.   
  
'No, wait don't go and most importantly don't use that stuff on him. Call me back at midnight. I will have found a way to get the credits you want, all of them. Don't use Colizine on Obi-Wan. You know well what could happen."   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon I certainly do. He could end up brain damaged or maybe worse, depending on whose eyes you're looking through. Your apprentice and son, Obi-Wan Kenobi, could very well end up dead …."  
  
King Rozel had not wanted to interrupt the conversation between Qui-Gon and the man that held his son. He opted instead to stand just out side of the radio room door, while the Jedi master talked with the kidnapper. Once he heard Jinn disconnect the comm link, the king walked to where the Jedi was.   
  
"I know you don't want to ask, but the credits are yours. All you have to do is say the word. I will have them along with some men ready to board my other ship. It might not be quite as fast as the one Obi-Wan was on, but it will get you there in time."   
  
"My thanks is yours King Rozel. I have an idea....Well some bits of ideas I need to put together. It might get Obi-Wan and your credits back. However I can't promise you your credits back more than I can promise you that you would get paid back in a speedy amount of time, if it's lost. In fact it might take me the rest of my life to secure that many credits."   
  
"Not to worry about paying me back. You and the Jedi have already paid me in so many ways, more than what money can buy. You helped me keep my life and you helped show me something?"   
  
Qui-Gon cocked his head sideways and looked quizzically at the rotund king before him.   
  
"What did I help show you?"   
  
"I heard some of the conversation and now I know some of your agony. You weren't married to Obi-Wan's mother, I know that now. In fact you even questioned the child's relationship to you at all, didn't you?"   
  
"Yes I did. However, what I questioned wrongly, was my love for him. I did not really question it for I continually felt it, but I wondered if it mattered; if my love increased on decreased with certainty that he was or was not my son."   
  
"And what conclusion did you reach?"   
  
The king seemed interested in knowing as a parent, how the big master felt.   
  
"I think I was possibly worried more about how Obi-Wan would handle it. He has issues of his own on whether he wants to be a Jedi or not. I think I thought he wouldn't even want to be my apprentice, if he found out the truth and if that truth was he was not my son. As a Jedi, I wouldn't, no couldn't in good conscience hold that kind of knowledge from him. Loving Obi-Wan is easy just as I imagine your love for Mason comes as easily. I see it."   
  
"Yes and I see that now. The opening of this old stubborn man's eyes is do in part to you. You have shown me that it doesn't matter whether our love for our sons is by birthright or growing commitment and loyalty. They both are equally as strong."   
  
"Yes, well I hope to get to show Obi-Wan that. We have had a couple of slight arguments in the last couple of days."   
  
"That's the reason you sent him home?"   
  
"No. I thought maybe at first I was sending him home purely because we were not connecting as master and apprentice, but I have come to realize the only reason I made him go home was my growing fear for his safety. You were right before, he is too young to be on a mission that might pose any kind of danger. I don't stay focused on my job if I worry too much about him and I do.. Worry to much, I mean. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to my room and contact Yoda. He might have some insight on this, that would help me."   
  
"Yes, go now. Just let me know about the credits. I will have my men get the ship fueled and ready now."   
  
Master Yoda sat at his desk and tapped his fingers while he listened to his former pupil and beloved padawan.   
  
"Problems you have Master Jinn. King Rozel not let you down where credits are concerned. But remember this you should. Lived 900 years I have and a few credits lying around I also have. Take them if need of them you have."   
  
"No, the king has promised the amount I need. I hope I can get them back to him. No matter whether the credits or lost or not, I have to try to get Obi-Wan from that maniac's grasp."   
  
"Yes, agree I do. Use the Colizine on him Delaney should not. Never a true Jedi that one was, more a disciple of the sith he is. Do that to a child I am not sure Sidious himself capable of. Now go prepare, meditate, and reach for the force. Sorry, not time you have to wait on Master Windu and I. Confronted this evil one myself, liked too I would have.. Cut him down to my size I could have."   
  
Jinn smiled even through the mounting stress he was under. Yoda could make some terribly hilarious comments and Jinn had just heard one of them.   
  
####Back at the cabin where Obi-Wan is######   
  
Delaney sat on the other side of the table and stared at the little boy a crossed from him. He seem to drink in every little feature; the pallor of his skin, the overly blue hue-colored eyes, graced with extra long eyelashes over them, and of course the red, flaxen-wheat- colored hair on the boy's head: all of Obi-Wan IS Kaylin, he thought. There was not one single inherited physical trait of his father, Master Jinn.   
  
//Oh I can see Jinn's mannerisms, his stubbornness, but the looks, they all belong to his mother. She was a beautiful woman.//   
  
"You know what I was sitting here thinking, Obi-Wan? No, of course you don't. I was thinking that your mother would be happy if she knew I had you in my possession. Yes, I believe I could make her happier even in her death than Qui-Gon ever could while she was alive. She just couldn't see that. We could work as a team, you and me. I said those things about teaching you my ways just to taunt your dad. But as I sit hear and go over what I told him, I think I could make it happen. We would have a little nest egg to start out with until I could train you in the art of everything from lifting wallets to mind controlling our robbery victims. I'll just take the money your father will give me for your safe return and kill him. That leaves you with me. Oh, I am a genius!!"   
  
Delaney eyed the boy more intensely to see his reactions to what he said. He was indeed proud of his plan. Delaney felt he was jus a proverbial master-mind of corruption, who had everything under control, or so he thought.   
  
Delaney would never be able to imagine the anger he had evoked in the big Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Maybe he didn't even think Jinn was capable of real anger because he was one of the purest Jedi's, Delaney had ever known of; maybe with the exception of Yoda. He would soon get a taste of that anger, never before unleashed to such degree of high leveled intensity by he normally passive Jedi master.   
  
Delaney didn't understand that Jinn would ignore all of his Jedi training and stoicism when it came to the protection of his son.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes turned into giant blue orbs as they widened with the astonishment of what Delaney said.   
  
"You can't do that. You promised my dad you would give me to him for the credits. That would be dishonest, if you go back on that promise."   
  
Delaney could not help but laugh hysterically at the comment that Obi-Wan just made.   
  
"Spoken like a true Jedi or either a naive little fool. I can see you may have your mother's looks, but you don't have her greed, her burning desire to make your life better. That was why she was with me. She had all she ever wanted in life with me. Then when she went out on her own, it was harder, but still she survived. No, you carry within you the essence of your mother in your looks only, certainly not in her talent to do things that reaped the most financial gain or personal reward for her."   
  
Obi-Wan did not understand all the man said. It was just a bunch of garbled words to him. Nevertheless, he did not like the picture Delaney painted of his mother. Ex-Jedi Delaney Morrow made Kaylin Kenobi sound corrupt, credit hungry, even as evil as he was. The boy was crushed by the thought. Then of course he had the worry that this man planned to kill his father.   
  
Not knowing Qui-Gon as well as he would later, he did not know of the enormous powers his father possessed within the force, if he chose to use them. He was second only to Yoda with the power given him by the force itself.   
  
Ever since the conversation with his father Obi-Wan had been trying to figure out how he could his shields to drop and renew the bond with his father. He hadn't thought about it before Delaney and Qui-Gon discussed it earlier. Now in the confusion and mayhem, the child had literally forgotten how to reestablish the all-important bond with his master. He wanted to feel Jinn's presence in his mind.   
  
//Not only would I feel better, I could warn dad of Delaney's plans when he arrives. Now I know how I got'em up, how do I get'em down. Boy, Kenobi some Jedi you'll make. !!! //  
  
Obi-Wan mentally reprimanded himself for not remembering how to lower his shields in order to allow the bond to reconnect.   
  
//Let me see. How. did.I .do. that.? Well, "sith spit", I am an idiot. No wonder Dad doesn't want me as his apprentice any more.............. //  
  
###############   
  
//This radio room is becoming to feel like my second home. I have spent so much time in here today. It is within fifteen minutes from the scheduled hour of Delaney's call. I hope he honors his words and comms me back. //  
  
Qui-Gon did not set outside the door this time. The soldier on night duty brought Jinn's chair in and moved his over to make a spot for Jinn to sit and wait. The King and Queen had yet to go to bed. They sat in the dining hall and pretended to sip tea and nibble on warm sweet biscuits. The only reason they were up so late, was worry for the little Jedi and to find out what Delaney's decision was.   
  
Delaney was on time and did honor his words of another call, much to the master's relief. There on the screen was Morrow with his copper-red hair, pulled back with a band. However, the ominous look on his face remained the same.   
  
Qui-Gon felt his heartbeat at every pressure point in his body. He was sure he had to swallow to keep it out of his throat. Fear and worry had caused the master's heart to beat with such violent thrusting against his chest, you saw the front of his tunic rise and fall with the rhythm of the beat. He turned his head and strained his eyes to view the screen in front of him. He hoped to get a glimpse of Obi-Wan. He had no doubt the child was alive, he just wanted visual assurance that his son was truly all right.   
  
"Well Master Jinn, have the poverty-riddled Jedi come up with a way to get me the credits I want; the exact amount, nothing less?"   
  
"Yes, I have it and am prepared to deliver it. Where should we meet?"   
  
"Whoaa!!! You are getting way ahead of yourself. First let me lay down some ground rules on how I want the credits delivered."   
  
"No, first I want to see my son; know that he is all right."   
  
"You don't trust me? Master Jinn that does disappoint me. I wouldn't harm Kaylin's lovely little babe, now would I? Oh, very well. Let's get this little father and son reunion over with so we can continue with the business at hand."   
  
Jinn watched the screen with apprehension as Delaney turned to look toward another side of the room.   
  
"Get over hear child. Your "Daddy" wants to see that you are all right. For some odd reason he doesn't trust me."   
  
Qui-Gon moved even closer to the screen, as he waited for Obi-Wan to appear in front of it. Then suddenly there he was, his little imp. Jinn let out the breath he held while he waited for Obi-Wan to step up to the view screen.   
  
"Obi, are you alright?"   
  
"Yes sure but…."   
  
Obi-Wan wanted desperately to tell his dad he forgot how to drop his shields to allow their bond to reopen. He knew very well it might sound stupid and maybe his dad would think him the dumbest Jedi ever, but right now, he did not care. Had he not been so afraid of the man that held him captive, his mom's "friend", Obi-Wan would have shouted it too his dad, shame or not.   
  
"What is it Obi? Are you hurt, sick, you can tell me anything?"   
  
Qui-Gon watched as a larger white silk-clad arm shoved the boy out of the view of the screen.   
  
"He's fine Jinn. I didn't hurt him, at least not yet. If you keep stalling I might."   
  
"You are the one stalling. Moreover, Delaney remember this when and I say when because I will; when I get my hands on you, I will kill you, if for no other reason than too watch you die. Keep your hands off the child. He has done nothing to deserve any kind of abusive treatment from you."   
  
"Don't worry about it Jinn. I will take your threat as a challenge. As far as the boy and my abusive treatment of him, if he has any broken bones or bloody wounds you can perform your Jedi healing on him. How is that? Now I will give you your instructions. Meet me on the eastern edge of the forest. There is a place there known as the "Entrance to Evil". It is a rocky mountainous section on the outer rim of the forest, with a large seemingly bottomless crevice in the center of it. I am sure if you tell the king, his men will know exactly where it is located. You can have a pilot and co-pilot, no others on board with you. Also, bring me more fuel in some tanks. I want to make sure we…I mean I don't run out during my escape trip."   
  
#############   
  
Both Queen Bella and King Rozel escorted Master Jinn to the transport landing of their castle.   
  
"I had my man secure the credits in a valise which is right up front by the pilot's seat. It was counted and recounted to make sure all of it was there. Don't worry about getting the credits back. I can replace them. However, what cannot be replaced is your son. Worry about him and nothing else. I know it is said that Jedi do not do something so common as worry, however, I think we both know that is not so, especially when it concerns the safety of one of our loved ones."   
  
"Yes, I think you have learned one of the Jedi trade secrets. We are not without emotions. Whether it is fear, love, or sadness, it's all there, just well contained and even hidden. I will comm you as soon as I can. If something unthinkable happens and I don't return, you can let Yoda know, although I think the force would alert him to my demise."   
  
"Master Jinn think positive."   
  
"I am, but I also think rationally too."   
  
The Queen and King stood and watched the ship take off and become only a trail of smoke in the darkened skies. They locked themselves in a loving embrace, thankful that their two sons lay in their beds, in the safety of their home. The king and royal highness only wished Jinn's child was in the safety of his master's care right now..   
  
########At the "Entrance to Evil"##########   
  
The pilot continually turned and watched over his shoulders as they waited at the appointed spot.   
  
"You sure this is it?"   
  
Qui-Gon was not familiar with the area and he needed the guidance of both the pilot and co-pilot.   
  
"This is the place Master Jedi. On our planet, this place has been common knowledge for thousands of years. Even in our most ancient history of the planet, there is mention of the "Entrance of Evil". Yes without a doubt this is it."   
  
"Well, we are on time. Where is Delaney?"   
  
From behind some bushes and no knowledge of him, came a voice.   
  
"Impatient aren't we Master Jinn? I am right here."   
  
"Where is Obi-Wan? Why isn't he with you?"   
  
The concern for his son stirred and became paramount in Jinn's thoughts.   
  
"I said we would meet here. I did not say we would exchange our "gifts" to one another here. Now did I? I could not take a chance that you would not have more of the king's guards with you. No, you can follow me and I will take you to the cabin where we have been. There you can retrieve your padawan and I will relieve you of that heavy valise in your hand. It should be heavy with 300,000 credits waiting for me to carry it away."   
  
"Yes, well let us hurry. It is growing dark and I want to see my son, before you get this package."   
  
"Don't think of trying any of your Jedi wizardry on me for if you do, Obi will live but seconds. All I have to do is press this mini comm on my arm and my men will know of trouble. I instructed them if I signal through my it, that means big problems and that they are to kill your son."   
  
"There will be no trouble. Just see to it that the button on that thing isn't accidentally activated. I don't do anything to jeopardize Obi-Wan's life."   
  
"Just perfect aren't you? That's what Kaylin thought, at least until you dumped her, when you found out she was carrying your child."   
  
"Look let's just get this exchange over with. That is not how it happened, but I don't care to go into my personal life with you."   
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't know of your own son's birth?"   
  
"Yes, that is exactly what happened, but it is of no concern now, especially to you."   
  
"Well, when you get your son, you might want to explain it to him. He thinks both of his parents betrayed him in so many ways. It is a wonder he doesn't want to stay with me. At least he knows from the beginning how corrupt and despicable I am."   
  
They were just words to taunt Qui-Gon further. Delaney had not intentions of giving Obi-Wan to Master Jinn. If he had his way the Jedi Master would soon be dead anyway!!!!   
  
"I will correct the lies you have told Obi-Wan about me and possibly about his mother.. You don't have to worry yourself about that."   
  
"Oh, I am not worried. You should be though. Right now, your son places you and his lovely mother in just about the same category of "low-life scum", as he places me.."   
  
As if to demonstrate his fierceness in front of this notoriously battle-mastered Jedi, Delaney turned his back on the three men and started to walk away. He just as quickly turned back around and halted, when he realized all three of them were following him. He threw up his arm to stop them.   
  
"No, I meant for only the Jedi master to follow. You other two can stay here. I'll point Master Jinn and his apprentice in the right direction back. You can be ready to take off with he arrives. Qui-Gon can help me carry the containers of fuel. I almost forgot them."   
  
"My King sent us to remain at the side of the Jedi Master Qui-Gon. We can not do otherwise."   
  
"You can and you will or you might be the reason I notify my men to kill his son. Is that understood?"   
  
The pilot and co-pilot made a couple of steps back. They had no wish for the child's death to be on their heads. Delaney seemed to lose his control at times. His emotions were erratic to say the least.   
  
It did not actually take long for Qui-Gon and Delaney to reach the cabin, but to Qui-Gon it seemed forever. Foremost in his mind was the boy's physical welfare. He would worry about what Morrow had done to the boy mentally later.   
  
//So many lies told to a little boy and he is to decipher which ones are true or not. Besides being scared out of his wits, he's probably confused maybe even angry at his mother; the both of us really. //  
  
Just ahead of them, the Jedi master could see smoke coming from an old-fashioned brick chimney. A few more steps and they reached their destination; abandoned run-down cabin out in the middle of absolutely nowhere.   
  
The guard watching over Obi-Wan could not catch the child in time; he flew in the arms of his father. He may have doubts about his father and mother, but Obi-Wan at that moment forgot about them. The safety of Qui-Gon's arms was the only place he wanted to be.   
  
Qui-Gon hastily dropped the valise and the cans of fuel to pick the imp up. He swung him around, pulled him out to look at him, and then almost crushed him against his chest in a gigantic hug.   
  
While Obi-Wan lay buried against his master chest, hugging on for dear life, Qui-Gon took a quick swift look around. He was pleasantly surprised that there were only two other men. He found out later two more of Delaney's men held the two royal guards of the King, on the ship. They kept it ready to take off on a moment's notice. Qui-Gon watched Delaney, with bitter contempt as he jerked the valise up from off the floor where Qui-Gon dropped it. He then drew a saber, a Jedi light saber.   
  
"Yes Master Jinn I still have my saber. After all, I built it as a padawan, why should I allow the Jedi to have it back?"   
  
"Because you are not a Jedi any longer and you are not worthy of carrying our symbolized weaponry."   
  
"Death is your symbol? Oh Master Jinn, I am ashamed of you. Do you have any idea how many people I have killed with this Jedi "symbol" of yours? Way too many to count, I am afraid. Your death I will remember well, although I won't know the number of it."   
  
Obi-Wan took his stubby-fingered hand and gently turned his father's face so he could reach his ear.   
  
"It's a trap Master. He wants to kill you and…."   
  
"That's enough Obi-Wan or I will take care of your insolence later, after I have taken care of Daddy here."   
  
Delaney watched the interaction between father and son, Kaylin's son and became jealous of Qui-Gon all over again.   
  
"The kid is right you know Jinn, I don't plan to let you walk out of here with him. He is mine now. I have use of him with his powers. Of course he would be strong in the force with a father having the power and his mother's father also."   
  
Jinn cocked his head and wondered if he had actually heard right?   
  
"You have gone mad. Kaylin's father was not a Jedi."   
  
"She didn't tell you everything Master Jinn. I am afraid she confided in me more than she ever did you. She was quite bitter that she was not blessed with the force. Oh we would have been a good pair had she possessed even half of her father's force capabilities. Just as you did not know of her evil ways, you did not know of her true heritage, her true father's identity."   
  
Qui-Gon did not know if he could believe anything this insane man said and besides, Obi-Wan's safety was his priority right now. The past would have to wait to be sorted out for if he did not deal with the present, there would be no future for him and his son.   
  
"Get on with it Delaney just what do you have planned?"   
  
"I thought I just told you and when I drew my saber, I thought I just physically demonstrated what my plans are. I am going to kill you and Obi-Wan will go with me. He knows if he doesn't stay a good little boy, I will use that hydro spray of Clorizine on him, don't ya Obi?"   
  
Obi hugged his father tighter and hid his face in the robe of his master. It was odd and certainly out of place but Qui-Gon could not keep his mind from wandering to his son's overly diminutive physique. //So tiny and small, he is like holding a leaf he thought, instead of a little boy who by rights should be a good twenty pounds heavier.//   
  
Strange how one can think of something else to worry themselves over other than the danger that truly faced them. Qui-Gon stood there in the middle of the cabin and anticipated an attack by Delaney at any moment and he wondered how he could improve his son's eating habits once home.// Indeed a mystery of the mind.// He let himself come back to the present where Delaney seemed poised and ready to begin his frenzied onslaught at any time now.   
  
Qui-Gon had to pry the little one's hands from his robe to stand his son beside him upright on his feet. Obi-Wan did not stand beside his father long. He managed to find his way behind him. The terrified child placed his little hands on either side of his father's waist and gripped as tightly as he could. He buried his face deeply within the folds of the back of the Jedi robe. He waited to see what would happen between his dad and Delaney.   
  
Jinn whipped his saber out and pressed the button on the hilt to activate it in one clean graceful gliding move of his hand. Immediately the saber glowed green with life and sizzled through the air as he welded it in front of him. He took his left hand and pushed his apprentice gently back a little further from him so as to have maneuverability room for a battle. Obi-Wan was reluctant to go far though. He felt safe if he was close to his father, even though he suspected the Jedi master was about to do battle with Delaney.   
  
"Aren't you a bit curious as to why I let you keep your saber? I'll tell you. My men are going to stand over there with your son. I am going to battle the Great Qui-Gon Jinn, one on one with the "symbol" weaponry of the Jedi, as you referred to it earlier.. Now let's see how "good" you really are."   
  
"Oh, I see!!! Your men will stand there only if you are winning. But if I overtake you?"   
  
"I am not a fool. You are not going to come out of this alive. My men are here to see to that. I just want to see if I am capable of battling the Mighty Jinn with any success. I want to see how well the Jedi trained me and how much I have learned since then."   
  
Jinn stood there and watched one of the men grab his son and pull him out of the way. Obi kicked at the man, actually landing a couple of good blows before his captor got the child over out of the way.   
  
A chair right beside Jinn was the first weapon he used. He took his booted foot, up-ended the chair, and flipped it high in the air, directly at Delaney Morrow.   
  
Qui-Gon used the chair, more or less, to get the attention of the now startled Delaney; to make him off balance before the battle even got under way.   
  
The ex-Jedi was stunned and did not dodge in time. He did block the blow of the chair with his left arm bent up and out in front of his head. That was the only thing that kept it from hitting him smack dab the face.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed that the saber Delaney Morrow had in his hands was outdated. Master Jinn always kept his up-to-date and modernized it frequently. Delaney parried forward with the murky clay-colored saber. It was shorter and seemed to possess less power than a more modern saber that the Jedi used now.   
  
Delaney got a little anxious. His first lunge toward Jinn resulted destruction of the top of the master's right boot. Qui-Gon had turned to the side and Delaney almost fell when he tumbled to his knees from a missed parry toward his opponent. The boot was the only place he could make contact as he went half-way down to the floor. Now Jinn was able to gage the strength of the saber and just as he suspected, it was far weaker than sabers used today by the Jedi. He thought that might just be to his advantage.   
  
Morrow righted himself and attempted another quick lunge. Master Jinn could not sidestep it, but with a little help of the force he jumped high in the air with his legs bent up at the knees. He literally jumped over the saber thrust that time. When Qui-Gon did 180 degree turn to counter attack, Morrow was able to make solid contact to the master. His saber was weak but still direct contact with the Jedi master's body produced a searing painful gash on Qui-Gon's shoulder. The sound of saber to skin as it blistered and ripped through Qui-Gon's body, reverberated through the master's ears.   
  
The room was dead silent for a moment. You could hear the loud hiss that escaped the master's lips as he battled the pain from the antiqued-blade of his opponents' saber.   
  
Obi-Wan became too fearful for his father's safety. He covered both eyes with his hands. Only problem with that was he would split his fingers to supply little slitted peep holes to occasionally watch the battle. He wanted to make sure his father was O.K.   
  
Qui-Gon's anger had reached the point of no return now.   
  
He decided to do away with his opponent's ridiculous plan to have a duel as long as he won. Jinn swung around and faced the men who held his son at the sidelines.   
  
His penetrating blue eyes stared in both of their faces at the same time or it seemed. As if in slow motion, he raised his hand. Delaney tried to thrust his saber again at Qui-Gon, but he stopped suddenly and remained frozen in one spot. Jinn pointed his saber in Delaney's direction. The ex-Jedi knight watched in stunned silence as the tip end of the glowing green saber seemed to arc a current of electricity in his direction. He was not even aware that a saber could do that. It was then he realized his saber was truly behind the times in its assembly.   
  
The stream of electric current did not hit Delaney. However, the man feared to make another step toward Qui-Gon after he watched the beam of electric hit right in front of his feet. Qui-Gon turned once again to the men with his son. With the same hand he raised, he made a waving motion to force shove Obi-Wan's captors against the wall. There they remained in a force hold that kept them from even making one small step. They certainly would be of no help to their leader now.   
  
Qui-Gon knew he could not battle this way against Delaney, for he was force sensitive too and could ward off some of the power Jinn had.   
  
"Are you ready to continue this one-on-one? Seems we are about equal now."   
  
Jinn raised his saber and tipped it to his forehead, as if some kind of salute.   
  
"I still "think" I can manage to take you Master Jinn, even without my back up. That is, unless you plan to use some other kind of Jedi trickery on me."   
  
"No I don't need trickery of any kind. My saber will be enough to defeat you. Oh, by the way, Mr. Morrow, you better not just "THINK" you can manage to win this battle with me, for if you can't, you will be a dead man… That I promise you………….."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	15. An EVIL Granpa to match the EVIL Grandma...

Delaney was no genius, but it didn't take a smart man to know what Jinn meant. No matter what happened if he was victorious in this confrontation with Delaney he would not stop at his capture. No, nothing would satisfy Master Jinn except the death of Morrow.   
  
After the salute-like movement with his saber and the assurance to Delaney that if he did not defeat the master, he would be dead, Qui-Gon released his electric charged hold on the former Jedi. It was like a beckoning to him to start their battle once again and that is what Delaney did.   
  
The Jedi anticipated his first move. A very elementary move taught in the very basic of Jedi saber training class for senior padawans. In truth Jinn had invented, perfected, and taught the move at the temple. He knew it too well for Delaney to use it successfully. Qui-Gon was also an expert in countering his own move.   
  
Delaney stepped forward, made a step to the side, did a half turn, and tried to edge his way to the back of Qui-Gon. Well that was his intent anyway; get to the back of his aggressor and plunge the saber hopefully, to the hilt, straight in Qui-Gon's back. His well-laid plan was just that, a "plan" and an unsuccessful one at that.   
  
One would have thought the Jedi Master double jointed. He rotated his upper half of his body in a half turn, without not even shuffling his feet around. He met the blade of Morrow's saber as the crazed fool tried to stab the Jedi with it. Touché, it was the first direct hit Jinn made and it was a good one. Qui-Gon could even feel the vibrating jiggle as his saber disintegrated first the layer clothing, followed by the skin, and muscle. Finally he felt the solid thud when his saber slammed into the actual bone of Delaney's arm.   
  
Had the bone not halted the blow, his arm would be laid out on the floor, disconnected from its owner. Delaney fell to his knees from the pain. He fought nausea from the smell of burning flesh. The only good thing about the hit, if there was such a thing as good thing, was the heated blade of the saber that cut through Delaney's flesh cauterized its own wound. It eased the bleeding that would normally have been present with such a gaping injury and might have brought almost instantaneous death.   
  
Delaney staggered as he raised himself off the ground.   
  
Jinn used the time during the halted battle to remove his Jedi robe, to make his movements more fluent and less cumbersome.   
  
Delaney seemed to realize the battle would soon be over, if he didn't do something quickly. The Jedi master would be the victor and not him. His movements were severely impeded from the injury to his arm, but he made one last lame attempt of an attack on Qui-Gon. He charged full force directly in front of the Jedi. All Jinn did was side step his lunge, knock his saber out of his hand with his own saber, and use his boot to shove Delaney to the ground as he passed.   
  
Still Delaney would not give up. He scurried to his feet weaponless and attacked with his bare hands, only to be knocked down by an immense blow from the fist of the powerful Jedi. Delaney sat on his knees on the floor and waited.. He only made his way up on his knees because the pain and weakness prevented him from going further   
  
"Go ahead. Get it over with. Kill me. I have nothing to live for. You saw to that. Kaylin could never let go of what she thought she had with you, even when she found out you loved your precious Jedi more than her. Me, I loved her with all that I am and still she shunned me for only a theory of a love she "imagined" you both shared."   
  
Qui-Gon looked down at the pathetic figure while he begged to be taken out of his life of misery. For a second he felt sorry for him. But that was all he felt and it soon left. With his saber drawn over his head Qui-Gon started to make the deadly plunge that would end Delaney Morrow's life. Jinn's mindset was the same, he wanted this man dead. He had not gotten a hold on his emotions that surged through him demanding nothing less than Delaney's life to ease his own misery and anger.   
  
In the mean time, Obi-Wan had moved closer to his father. It was the first time he had ever seen his dad exhibit raw unfethered rage at someone, anyone. It scared the little boy. Deep down Obi-Wan had the same gentle soul that Qui-Gon normally was blessed with. He did not want his dad to be like Delaney Morrow. What hurt the child more was he did not want his dad to be capable of the things his mother did either.. His dad was a Jedi and that made him a good person. Obi-Wan did not want that to change no matter how much hate he harbored or had placed in him of the Jedi order.   
  
Jinn halted his deadly assault on Morrow only when Obi-Wan shouted to him through hysterical tears.   
  
"DAD DON'T!!!!!! You can't lower yourself to what he is, to what mom was. PLEASE, not you too!!!!!!   
  
The realization of Kaylin's evilness hurt Jinn to the core but at least he knew the truth now. Obi-Wan and even Delaney was right. The possessed evil in her was the same dark side Qui-Gon battled against on a daily basis.   
  
There was a part of him that wanted to kill Delaney not just for the kidnapping of his son,but for revenge he imagined he had because of Kaylin. With the fresh knowledge of her true self, he realized he had no veangance in him for Delaney because of her.   
  
Qui-Gon kicked the fallen blade of Delaney's well past his grasp and continued to watch his son. A sobbing voice and tear-filled eyes pleaded with his master to follow his Jedi training. Qui-Gon could do no less than what his son willed him to do; Follow the Jedi code and not kill this man out his own maliciousness and revenge.   
  
In the seconds Qui-Gon watched his son, Delaney slowly pulled a small concealed blaster gun from the waist band of his now blood-stained leggings. His blood had dripped down on his tunic and further down the side of his leg.   
  
Obi-Wan saw the man on the floor had something in his hand, he was just not sure what.   
  
He yelled a warning to his father.   
  
"Dad look out, behind you."   
  
Qui-Gon made sure his body was between Obi-Wan and Delaney before he pivoted around and used his saber as a spear. Delaney aimed the blaster at the Jedi master and started to pull the trigger. In an instance Jinn's green saber buried its self in the chest of the already downed man.   
  
Delaney looked up at Jinn as he fell down from his kneeling position to laying prone on the floor. He grasped the saber to try to keep some of the pressure off his chest as blood gushed from the hole made by the light saber.   
  
Jinn knelt down beside the man and understood he was breathing his last few breaths.   
  
"Is there any family you would have me notify?"   
  
One of Delaney's bloody hands grasped the front of Jinn's tunic, leaving red-stained hand prints on the master's clothing.   
  
"No… Master.. Jinn. I.I.. have no family. K..Kaylin was all… I needed. Now maybe I will soon.. be with.. hher. I know I am not going to be one with the force. I will forever suffer the ddark."   
  
Jinn had to agree but he wouldn't say that to the dying man, unsure of his celestial afterlife.   
  
"I want you to know what I said.. It… wass.true. Kaylin's faather, a fallen Jedi, strongg..in the ppower of the force; Only now it is of the dark side and not the goodness of the.[ugh] force that controls his life."   
  
""You should not speak any more of it. You are too weak."   
  
"I..am nott.[Ohhhh] weak, Jinn. I am dying. Thiss.. is the… only..time .I… have.. to ttell you. As much as Kaylin did not want you have Obi, she didn't want her father to have him which he did at one time, jjust..after… his grandson's birth. She.... hated him, not for his corruptness… but for his forsaking… her. . I… will …tell you this, sshe.. wwould turn in.. her ggrave to know he got his hands on Obi-Wan.. Her… father was…You know him well…he was…a.. former Mm…master….[low long agonizing groan]"   
  
Delaney seemed to grip the master's tunic tighter for a second, expelled another low guttural groan, and then just as quickly released his grip. His eyes rolled back in their sockets, as he breathed his last breath.   
  
Delaney lay dead at the feet of Master Qui-Gon Jinn. His secret of Kaylin's father and Obi-Wan's grandfather went with him…………   
  
Obi-Wan's head lulled back and forth on his father's shoulders as Qui-Gon made his way back to the ship. He already contacted the other ship and the men on it came and took the body of Delaney and the two handcuffed accomplices back to the king's planet in their ship. Jinn did not want the body or the men any where near Obi-Wan as they made their way back to the castle. He would wrap things up there and then return to the Coruscant temple, and finally home. The thought of home made Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief, even though he had another mystery on his hands.   
  
There was only one person who would know the truth about Kaylin, if there was any truth to Delaney's words at all, and that was Yoda. He knew everything private or other wise about the knights and masters under him. Sometimes they willingly told him and some times he was given wisdom and foresight from the force itself.   
  
//He will know who Kaylin's father was and if he was a master. Was it a another fallen Jedi as Delaney was or did the man finally lose his mind from his lingering agony in his life.//   
  
Obi-Wan lay on his master the entire trip home. He feigned sleep but actually kept his eyes closed and tried to remember all the things Delaney Morrow said about his mother and new to him, his grandfather. His mother had always told him he had no relatives but a father who didn't want him. Now he knew that most things she said about the Jedi, his father, and other relatives were lies too. Much to much comprehend for a little boy who loved and worshipped his mother. Now to know the person he loved wasn't even what she seemed to be, broke the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi; the break so finite, he might never return to his happy free caring self again.   
  
Things seemed to be back to normal for the King and Queen. King Rozel took his queue from Jinn and welcomed his son as the future king. He succession to the monarch would stay as it was. Jinn made his farewells and headed back to the temple.   
  
Obi-Wan and his father had not discussed what Delaney said. Jinn did not how to approach the subject and Obi-Wan just didn't want to be reminded of it at all. The child had suddenly become a little unruly and Qui-Gon reasoned it was because of all that he had been through.   
  
//He will come back to his normal happy self once we get aback home. All will be well.//   
  
More than once after they arrived on Coruscant, Qui-Gon had to gently correct the boy for his outbursts. One time it was something as simple as his milk being too warm when it was served in the commissary. The next time, he didn't want to meditate as his master had instructed him too. Yoda noticed the change in the child and it worried him. He finally relented to former padawan's request to discuss the mysterious Jedi who was supposedly Obi-Wan's grandfather.   
  
Of course that led to another riff between father and son, master and apprentice. Obi-Wan didn't want to stay in their flat while Jinn visited Master Yoda. Qui-Gon did not reprimand the child because quite frankly he didn't have the heart too. He had him back and he certainly didn't want to do anything that would alienate Obi-Wan from him.   
  
##########In Yoda's little apartment#####   
  
"Unsettled the boy is again Qui-Gon?"   
  
"What do you think Master Yoda? He was kidnapped, terrorized, and then told so many things about his mother, things he should not have known about until later in life."   
  
"Know he does, abandon him you did not at the time of his birth?"   
  
"Yes, in that I think he believes me. Of course in believing me, he had to except that a his mother lied to him about me and other things, evidently. I need to find out how much truth Delaney told and how much of it was a lie from a vindictive person who had lost everything in his life, as he saw it?"   
  
"What need of me do you have my padawan?"   
  
"Oh come on Yoda, you know why I asked to see you. If anyone knows of the truth about Kaylin it would be you."   
  
"Some truths left to lie in the past they are. Better for those still living it is."   
  
"Is that your way of saying that Delaney spoke the truth?"   
  
"Some truth he did speak, but distorted, it was."   
  
"Just what part was distorted?"   
  
"Grandfather to Obi-Wan is not fallen Jedi. Fact it is, powerful Jedi, still with the order he is although taken permanent job elsewhere he has. Chooses to call it semi-retirement he does. Blame him for Kaylin you should not. Know of her, he never did, until grown she was. Know of you and Kaylin he did not. Much like you when it came to knowledge of being a parent. Truth kept from him also. "   
  
"With the things you say you lead me to believe I know this Jedi and it is a knowledge of him not just in passing or shared orientation. Am I so wrong?"   
  
"No, right you are. Know you the father of his grandson he still does not. Know his grandson at the temple, he is not aware of yet, either. Tell him we must I suppose. For satisfied you will not be until confronted he is."   
  
"Of course I won't be satisfied. Obi-Wan needs to know his grandfather if he is not the scoundrel that Delaney Morrow portrayed him as. Why would he think he could get way with this? Didn't he know we would find out the truth; that you more than likely knew the entire sorted story, down to every little detail? "   
  
"Kaylin told me maybe she did. Believed her mistruths just as you did. See now why question Obi-Wan son or not. Nothing from her lips the truth if lie about it she could. Contact Kaylin's father you will first thing in the morning. Have him visit you at your temple you will. Needed home you are. Run the temple and your guardian needs you he does. Not let Obi-Wan consume your life you should not."   
  
"Why master? Why have you suddenly turned on Obi-Wan. What did he do?"   
  
"Turn on the child I have not. Know he controls you I do. Bad thing this is. Even harder I think when grandfather you meet. Bull headed as you he is stubborn and controlling he may try to be. Remember this and well my former padawan. Obi-Wan Kenboi your son he is. No one and I mean No one else's job it is to raise him, no matter how you believe the man capable of doing so. Mistake I may make by all of this. Can of worms opened there will be just hope they stay contained I do."   
  
"There you go again Master Yoda. Just what are you talking about? Are you ever going to tell me who I have to contact in the morning? Or you just going to let me keep guessing until day break. Who is it? Who is this all powerful Jedi that is Obi-Wan's grandfather?"   
  
"Former first master to you he is."   
  
Jinn almost fell from his chair.   
  
" Master Dooku!!!" The name came from Qui-Gon's mouth barely audible. "Master Yoda you kept this from me?"   
  
"Kept this from everyone concerned I did. Like I said trouble this may bring for those concerned. Now even more so. Rights on the boy he will want. Just as you I was. Not kno who the father was that caused the conception of Obi-Wan, but knew of birth I did. Concern you with it I did not. For what reason would there have been? No thought of he being yours I had. Could not even feel it through the force, I did not."   
  
" I don't suppose I would have wanted to know she had a son unless I knew it was mine. Well he can't have him. He is rightfully my son. I mean, I hold Master Dooku in the highest regard and respect him insurmountably, but Obi-Wan's place is by my side."   
  
"Yes, by rights your son he is. Beside you, belongs he does. Certain of that I am. Another blood test will confirm your fatherhood. Then no doubt and no question Dooku will have. Stop him we must, for attempt to take your son I fear he will."   
  
"You don't believe Obi is my son? I mean you are just doing this to be absolutely sure? I have no doubts about Obi-Wan. If he is not my son by birth he is by the space he takes up within my heart."   
  
"Believe him your son he is. Prove to his grandfather for sure we will. Want to know with certainty he will. Put his grandson above his former apprentice he also will. Treacherous he can be but tinted by the dark I am sure he is not. Maybe lie Kaylin told to Delaney for lies she was good at, sorry to say my former apprentice."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head in agreement while he sat in the chair and rubbed his hands together as he thought through things.   
  
"I suppose you are right. This may cause riff between my former master and myself.. Although he was only my master for a short time, I did come to respect him before he stepped down from his position as my master. That is when I got you as my master."   
  
"Remind me, need too you do not. Remember it well I do. Best thing to happen to me it was in all time spent as a Jedi, iy was. Be warned my beloved padawan!! Dooku irrational he can be. Want the boy for himself he did at his birth. Renewed interest he will have with knowledge of Obi-Wan's father's identity and of his daughter's untimely death. Will want "your" little Obi, with even more tenacity, afraid of this I am…"  
  
For maybe the fifth time today, Qui-Gon Jinn rubbed his forehead and tried to ward off or at least somewhat deadened the headache he had.   
  
He had only been home a week and he couldn't remember a day of that week where he was stress-free, without the pounding in his head.   
  
//Such an uproar over Master Dooku coming. My mother has met him. What is her problem? //  
  
Even as he asked himself that in his thoughts he also thought the reason for it. Myra Jinn knew now that Dooku was Kaylin's father. To her that only strengthened her belief that Kaylin never cared a thing for Qui-Gon; That it was her desire to set her sights on the man that was her father's former padawan. Myra even believed the woman got pregnant intentionally. "Could the apple fall far from the tree", where Obi-Wan was concerned?   
  
Qui-Gon thought in retrospect of the day he spoke with Obi-Wan's grandfather. He seemed to take the news of his daughter's death quite easily, too easily in fact, without even concern for how or when she died. He was more worried about his grandson. Before he knew of Qui-Gon's connection, he rambled on about getting Obi sent to him. When his former apprentice told him of he and Kaylin's affair that ultimately conceived Obi-Wan, the master seemed almost angry. However, he was able to quickly recover and keep his true thoughts to himself. Because of the once- shared a training bond, though weak, Jinn could feel the turmoil Dooku felt when he learned Obi-Wan had a custodial parent to take him. The idea that Obi-Wan had someone, his father, to care for him instead of Dooku, didn't set well with the white-haired aged master.   
  
Master Dooku himself voiced almost the same sentiments as his mother's . Kaylin Kenboi was an opportunist and for some reason she wanted a Jedi child, though she hated the Jedi vehemently. Dooku thought she wanted to use Obi-Wan's power for less than honest endeavors. He stated the very thing to Jinn, who was a little surprised at how harshly he spoke of his only daughter, especially after having just heard of her violent death at such a young age..   
  
###########   
  
Qui-Gon was out in the stable with his horse Raven. He rubbed his head yet again while he thought of his other mounting problems. He had reprimanded both Damien and Bruck for their part in terrifying Obi-Wan into believing he wasn't wanted by his father. The only thing that did seem to fall into place was the workings of the temple and his standing with Obi-Wan. Their relationship had improved greatly. Obi trusted his dad more. He was still a little clingy to him, but Jinn attributed that to a defensive reaction to all the things bad he had gone through.   
  
//It's natural to want to stay close to me considering the terrible experience he has been through. The irrational reaction of a insecure child and nothing more. What better way of defense than to have a six foot five Jedi master by your side twenty-four hours a day..//   
  
He also was a sassy little fellow at times. Still when the corner of his mouth upturned into a smile he won his master over every time. Obi-Wan voiced his desire to try to be an apprentice and Jinn was not going to push him. He did take some of the padawan classes.   
  
Right now, Obi-wan was burdened with anther more unsettling problem than his need to be with his father a lot and his curt little mouth.. Even the healers were unsure how to counteract his forgotten ability of lowering his shields. Very uncommon, the healers had stated but it had happened to a few young initiates. Time and trust is what was called for, as the only medicine to heal it. Also age would help but of course one could only wait on getting older. Without the shields down, the bond could not form naturally. It lay there dormant in both the apprentice and the master's mind. The healers had verified the training bond lay in wait to be activated. //With time,// thought Jinn, //With time!! //  
  
The slamming sound of the stable door being slid back against the barn directed his attention away from his horse and to the door.   
  
There in the middle of the doorway, with the sunlight beaming around him to paint an almost ominous picture, stood Master Dooku. His presence startled the Jedi master, for Dooku's arrival was not expected until later that evening.   
  
"Master Dooku, you should have commed us. We would have sent transportation to town to get you."   
  
Qui-Gon stepped toward his former master and extended his hand in greeting. Dooku seemed to hesitate before he extended his own hand to grip Qui's in a very firm almost painful handshake.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous Jinn. I know how to procure a hover cab when I need one. I am not that old and feeble yet, not matter what you and the council think. Where is the boy?"   
  
There were no hellos, no pleasantries between the two, just a curt verbal command to see his grandson immediately. That right there told Jinn he was more than likely in for a very long two weeks while Dooku visited with his grandson. He started to rub his forehead again and decided it was useless. He supposed he would have continue to suffer with the nagging stress-related pain, maybe as long as Dooku's stay was.   
  
"Well I know he is around here somewhere. Maybe he is still out feeding the ducks in the pond."   
  
"You mean the child has no structural training to be engaged in right now. Let me see. It is not even time for mid-meal and he is off "playing" somewhere?"   
  
"Have you forgotten Master Dooku that this is Saturday. It is normal for the padawans and initiates to have Saturday and Sunday to do as they will."   
  
Qui-Gon wanted to explain the worry and insecurities Obi-Wan had been under. However he thought better of it. Something told him this man would have no sympathy for what he more than likely thought was a weakness.   
  
On the other hand Qui-Gon was glad Obi-Wan wasn't glued to his side. It meant Obi felt at least a little safe on the grounds of the temple, his home. Enough so to go alone to the pond a few yards away from the barn to feed "his friends", as he called them.   
  
"That's what is wrong with the padawans today. They are coddled too much. Well can I see him or not Qui-Gon? It has only been his lifetime that I have waited to meet my grandson. I very much would like to see him, NOW!!"   
  
Qui-Gon knew this was not going to work out for very long if Dooku did not curb his insolent attititude. Qui also knew this master to be a head strong man. Maybe when Dooku knew Qui-Gon, he was just a young man, unsure of his Jedi abilities, but he would soon learn that the Jedi master Qui-Gon could be as headstrong as he was, especially when it concerned the welfare of his son and padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn was not that insecure padawan any longer. Master Yoda had molded him into one of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy.   
  
Qui-Gon escorted Dooku down to the pond where he remembered seeing Obi-Wan earlier. There at the edge of the pond sat the little one right in the dirt, as he threw bit of grain and field corn to the ducks.   
  
This was not the picture-perfect planned meeting Obi-Wan's master and father had hoped for. He knew how messy the child could get playing and doing chores at the temple and he intended to have him cleaned up before his grandfather arrived. Some of the best laid plans are waylaid and his certainly were. Obi-Wan was a complete mess.   
  
His typical runny nose, dirt on his hands, and streaked on his face would not make a good impression on his grandfather, thought Qui-Gon. He was filthy.   
  
Dooku seemed appalled at the disarray he found his only grandson in. Before Qui-Gon could call his son to come and meet Dooku , the older master did it for him in a much harsher no-nonsense tone.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, get yourself up and over here. I want to see you."   
  
Obi turned. He didn't have to be told who this man was. He knew it was his grandfather and he knew his dad was probably not too happy with the mess he was in.   
  
//I didn't know he was suppose to be here so early! //  
  
Obi-Wan was right. It was his grandfather and he was a "grouch" and in a very unpleasant mood. He let it be shown very clearly.   
  
Obi wiped his dirty hand on the side of his leggings and extended it to Dooku to refused to shake the little muddy hand.   
  
"Be serious boy. I can't hardly touch you with the dirt covering you. Adjust your tunic, tie its sash, and stand straighter. You are slouching."   
  
The little Jedi, almost-apprentice thought he might like having a grandfather, but if this was him, then he would not like it at all.   
  
//He's a man-version of Grandma Jinn. I sure don't need that.//   
  
Jinn was extremely uncomfortable at this first meeting between son and grandson. It wasn't going well due clearly to Dooku's behavior and not Obi-Wan's, at least not yet, thought the master.   
  
He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, as he waited for one or the other to say something.   
  
"Sorry sir I didn't know you were coming so early. I was gonna clean up for ya."   
  
It was impossible to hide the quivering of his little dimpled chin. The stinging words and obvious criticism from his grandfather was more than the little boy could handle.   
  
"Enunciate your words more clearly son. Jinn have you had that lisp looked into by the healers? Can it be corrected? Oh and Obi-Wan don't start threatening me with those tears. They may work with your father, but you will soon learn, they do nothing but disturb me. Now stop it immediately!!!!?"   
  
"I don't have a lisp. I am missing my two front teeth. That's all!!. And for your information I was not gonna start crying!!"   
  
Obi-Wan's tone was less than respectful. Jinn stepped between the two before a full fledged argument ensued. The child then did something that shocked his grandfather. He opened his mouth as if in a wide smile and showed Dooku the spot where his teeth should be, as if that explained everything!!!!   
  
Now both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan became uneasy over the mounting complaints the man had, after only having spent less than fifteen minutes with his grandson .   
  
It was then that Qui-Gon Jinn lost all the stoic decorum he possessed. He blasted Dooku for his criticism of his son, but not before he dismissed his dejected looking little imp. To aid in reassuring comfort,he wrapped his arm the shuttering shoulders of Obi-Wan.   
  
"Obi, why don't you go bath and put some clean clothes on. You can meet your grandfather and I in the dining hall for some tea later."   
  
Obi looked up at his father and Jinn could see the relief in his face. Right now Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted nothing more than to be as far away from this new-found relative, as he could get.   
  
Once Obi-Wan left Jinn turned on Dooku and attacked verbally with a vengeance.   
  
"How dare you come here and start in on my son."   
  
"Excuse me Master Jinn, you have only known him for a short while now. I have known of and wanted him since birth."   
  
"Yes and I might not have been any different than you, had I known about him; had your daughter saw fit to tell me I was a father. She didn't though and I only found out upon her death. Had she lived, I still might not know of him. You came hear and assumed the posture of a sworn enemy instead of a concerned grandfather."   
  
"Maybe I was little too stern, but if the boy plans to be trained under me he has to learn early how to care for himself. There will be no handling him with "kid gloves". Jedi life is hard and rough and that is how his training has to be, equally as hard and equally as rough"   
  
While Dooku hesitated a moment to take a breath Jinn too had to take in a long breath to better get a grip on his anger. He stood in awe, unable to believe what his ears clearly heard. He was so dumbfounded, he let Dooku ramble on. Mainly just to see where exactly this conversation was going.   
  
He was even more astounded when he heard the end result of what Dooku was leading up too. The younger Jedi master almost lost his balance when he was hit with Dooku's startling and surely unexceptable plan, his punch line!!!   
  
"You can't baby him because he is related to you. I certainly won't in five years, when I take him as my apprentice. Until he becomes my apprentice, he can stay with me for proper advanced training to become my padawan……………"  
  
PEACE ewen 


	16. To See Through The Eyes Of AChild

After his daring brash statement, Master Dooku turned to go to the temple, some place he had yet to see.   
  
Jinn took him by the crook of his arm, right at the elbow and whirled the man around. There would be no reprimand for his seemingly crude handling of Dooku, for now they were equals and Jinn was in no way out of line.   
  
"Whoaa….. Master Dooku. I think we should not go to the temple just yet. I think we should stay out here, far from the curious ears of the temple, while we continue this shouting match. Because I can assure you that is what it will turn into if your words were not some kind of joke and you actually believe you spoke the truth. Obi-Wan will stay here with me and if he continues to lean toward becoming a Jedi at all, it will be under my tutelage and not yours."   
  
"Master Jinn I know that you and Master Yoda have gone to great lengths to be positive that Obi-Wan was yours. However, I just assumed that was to satisfy you curiosity as to his heritage with certainty. I never assumed you wanted the child to tie you down. I remembered you already had your nephew to raise because of the untimely death of your brother, Amos. Now I find out you are overseeing this temple, have a small ranch that must be contained, Damien to care for, and you want Obi as your apprentice. Don't you think you are spreading yourself a little thin? Might all your responsibilities prevent you from seeing to the apprenticeship training of my grandson in way, less than perfect?"   
  
"No, I don't see it that way at all. Besides if I were to see Obi-Wan's training was not up to par with the Jedi code because of my other commitments, I would relinquish some those commitments, but not the training of my son."   
  
"Oh, so you propose to just throw your nephew away in favor of Obi-Wan?"   
  
"This is really none of your business Dooku and I resent your inference of what I might or might not do with my nephew. I have the best interests in both boys to deal with it and I am quite capable of handling it. Do not put your words in my mouth. I do not intend to toss Damien away in favor of Obi-Wan. By the time Obi's padawan training actually starts, Damien will be a young man in a university somewhere planning for his own future. Now if we can stop this bickering long enough, I would gladly escort you to the temple and offer you some tea. The last thing I want is for Obi-Wan to see any discord between his father and grandfather."   
  
" You and your endearing qualities of righteousness. You were always one for misdirected compassion for any pathetic life-form you met, Master Jinn. That is why I am hesitant to allow you to train my grandson. I can see he already rules you."   
  
Qui-Gon did not like his son being assessed as nothing more than a pathetic life-from that needed Jinn's attention.   
  
You have no say-so in Obi-Wan's training, only I do. As far as Obi-Wan ruling me, he doesn't unless you mean he rules my heart for my love for him. But in his training he will be as any other apprentice. I have trained."   
  
"Oh, is that a fact? Let's hope he is not like Xanatos. That was a catastrophic experience in your life and for the Jedi temple itself. There is no room in the training of a Jedi apprentice for this *love* you speak of."   
  
Jinn flinched with the reminder of his past failures and Xanatos certainly classified as his biggest failure of all time. However Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was not like Xani. He saw the goodness in Obi-Wan, never exhibited by Xanatos. The master wrongly reasoned it was just a character flaw in Xanatos' ability to expose his true good-natured self. He never suspected Xani had no goodness in him for he was ruled by the dark side its self. Well he didn't realize it until it was too late for him and Xanatos.   
  
"Master Dooku, if we could stop this arguing long enough to go in the temple, I would like to show you around and you can visit with Obi-Wan. I think if we stay out here much longer we are both going to freeze to death or get caught in that snow storm which is brewing just to the north of us."   
  
Dooku did let off some of the pressure he had on Jinn by smiling a wiry-looking smile and followed his former pupil in to the warmth of the temple.   
  
The visiting master sat and tapped his fingers on the dining table. To say he was anxious, bored, and just plan fed up with Obi-Wan's tardiness would be an understatement. Even Master Jinn could not think of what could take one little boy that long to bathe; even if that little boy was Obi-Wan and was noted for his often annoying loss of concentration of what he *was* suppose to be doing, in favor of something he *wanted* to do.   
  
It often led to his tardiness. This was just not a good day to lose himself in the preoccupation of something other than what Qui-Gon had instructed him to do..   
  
"I am sure Obi was sidetracked by something. I assume he will be down here soon."   
  
"Oh, please Jinn, don't make excuses for him. You should have demanded his presence and he should have known from previous experience, there would be severe consequences to follow if that demand was not met. He already has you around his little finger."   
  
"I will teach Obi-Wan to be an apprentice in spite of my father-son relationship with him. He normally does as I say."   
  
Myra had just come from the kitchen with another hot pot of tea and sweet breads.   
  
"Oh, Master Dooku don't listen to my son. One can say nothing in any way negative about his son.. Isn't that right Qui-Gon?"   
  
Dooku raised forward and slapped his knee with is hand.   
  
"AHHH... so my suspicions are correct. You overindulge the child. That is why he will never make a good Jedi."   
  
" I don't want Obi-Wan to be a *good** Jedi. He will be far better than good when he reaches knighthood. However, for now he is a child, not much more than a baby."   
  
Qui-Gon wasn't particularly pleased that his mother would nose in his business, in Obi-Wan's business, and in Jedi affairs in general.   
  
"I am afraid Mother, you have not given Obi-Wan a fair chance since he arrived."   
  
"Maybe not. Although I am not sure you are an unbiased judge of that."   
  
The Jedi master's mom shrugged her shoulders after she put the tea and sweet breads down. She turned her attention to Dooku.   
  
"I think the boy could do with some old fashioned strict discipline. But what do I know? I am just a mother of two and a grandmother raising one grandson and would help raise another had he not been so spoiled that no one could help Qui raise him."   
  
It was then that Obi-Wan decided to appear. He didn't like being called a baby. Face it he didn't like being talked about at all. Especially by two grandparents who both seemed to think he was some little monster. That made the child even more irritable than he was before he entered the dining hall.   
  
The relief evident on Qui-Gon's face soon gave way to a disapproving frown, when he saw that stubborn "I'm-doing-things-my-way-look", his son was noted to have on occasion. The *look* had become infamous to Master Jinn since the kidnapping. Qui-Gon knew it well, even down to the little wrinkles in the bridge of Obi's nose where he scrunched it up in a disfiguring way.   
  
"Well you certainly took your good old time Obi-Wan. You Grandfather came here with the explicit desire to see you and you have been in the bath for over an hour."   
  
"It took me less than ten minutes to bathe Master. I have been upstairs playing with my airplanes since."   
  
Why the child felt they needed to know every little detail of what he had been doing was beyond Jinn. He didn't know if he was angrier at his son for staying upstairs playing or for telling his grandfather that was what he was doing.   
  
Qui-Gon bowed his head, scrunched the bridge of his own nose as he tried one more time to understand the reasoning of his imp. There was no reason for Obi's actions other than to be blatantly rude to his Grandfather, which provoked the man even more.   
  
//He certainly succeeded in both I'd say. //  
  
Myra stood by the kitchen's swinging double doors with a smirk on her face. She actually enjoyed what was unfolding before her very eyes. She thought with the station within the Jedi order the revered Master Dooku held, maybe he would find a way to take his grandson with him; something she very much wanted to happen so Damien, her favored grandson, would be the only one in Qui-Gon's life.   
  
"See Qui-Gon, the child ignored your very command and you sit there and do nothing. If he were under my charge…..."   
  
Jinn spoke a little louder and gruffer than he actually intended too.   
  
"Well he is not and he won't be under your guidance Master Dooku. What ever reprimand I have for him if indeed I decide one is needed, it will not be in the presence of anyone. That is not how we were taught at the temple to control an unruly padawan."   
  
"And as your son? How do you expect him to show you any kind of respect if he doesn't know it is required of him?"   
  
"I respect my father Master Dooku. It is you I am not sure I respect. I didn't disobey Dad. He said to come down later, I did. I wasn't sure how much later he meant but that was not the reason I didn't come sooner.'   
  
Dooku was appalled that Jinn sat there and let the child speak to his grandfather and a former high master in that tone.   
  
"Pray-tell, boy why didn't you come sooner then?"   
  
Jinn knew this had gotten out of hand and he wished Obi-Wan would have controlled himself better. Making Dooku angrier would not accomplish anything.   
  
"I didn't come down cause I didn't know if I even wanted to see you again."   
  
Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest and nodded his head to accent his words.   
  
//Yep, he is zoned out with his stubbornness,// thought Qui-Gon.   
  
Obi-Wan stood by the dining table closer to Jinn than his grandfather. Dooku was livid over Obi-Wan's obstinate forthright confession. He kicked his chair back and hastily raised himself up.   
  
"Why you little brat. I'll show you what happens when I am spoken to in such a disrespectful manner."   
  
It took two strides with Dooku's long lithe legs, that easily matched Jinn's in length, to reach the child. However before he did, it only took Obi-Wan two little tiny steps to reach his father. He felt Qui-Gon's big arm, as it enveloped him in a protective cocoon from Dooku's onslaught, with his hand drawn back as if to strike the boy.   
  
"That's enough Master Dooku. I think the day got off on the wrong foot. Maybe visiting with Obi-Wan tomorrow would work out better."   
  
Obi-Wan did not dare glance at his grandfather. He already didn't like this man and something within the force, about him, scared the child. Not having the comparable understanding of the force that others trained in Jedi ways had, Obi just couldn't pinpoint the reason for his uneasiness, but it was there and most importantly it was very, very real.   
  
"Very well Master Jinn. This is your temple and our son. You've made that abundantly clear. But I intend to call you before the council in Coruscant about the boy's unruly behavior. I can bring you up on charges if I feel he is not being trained correctly and I might just have to do that."   
  
"Do what you feel you must, but what I said earlier, I must enforce now. I would rather not discuss our disagreements in front of Obi-Wan. Now if you will excuse me, I want to see Obi back to his room and speak with him in private. Your room is ready and I will have one of the padawans show you were it is."   
  
"I hope you do more than "speak" with him and are successful in making him see things my way. Maybe you can get him to straightened out before I have to bring the council down on you for his lack of respect and your lack of ability to control him."   
  
Myra put a little extra spring in her step as she swung the kitchen doors open with a little more zeal than usual. The smirk was wiped from her face and replaced by all out radiant smile of self-satisfaction.   
  
//As fate would have it, Master Dooku just might be the one to pry Obi-Wan from my son's grasp. Just maybe he will be successful in making the council see he should train the boy and not Qui-Gon. Too think I didn't want him to come and now Master Dooku may help the Jinn family rid ourselves of Obi-Wan, permanently………………….. //  
  
"Care to explain what that was all about padawan?"   
  
"Nope!"   
  
Qui-Gon turned his back on his son so he wouldn't see the exasperation on his face. He rolled his eyes at his son's simplistic answer. It came from Obi-Wan so easily. There was nothing to indicate why he didn't want to visit with his grandfather, To the eight year-old, *nope* should have explained it all. It didn't though and Qui-Gon knew he would have to pull the truth out the child.   
  
"I don't think you gave me much to go on."   
  
"You didn't ask me for anything "to go on", whatever that means. You asked if I cared to explain and I answered..Nop…."   
  
Jinn tossed his hand up.   
  
"DON'T say it again Obi-Wan Kenobi or you must just find yourself in extra meditations. You know perfectly well what I mean. Why are you so opposed to visiting with your grandfather?"   
  
"He's like her. That's why."   
  
Jinn could easily tell the child was nervous and upset. His hands had twisted both sides of his tunic hem into tiny little knots.   
  
Jinn knew he meant his mother. Although the Dooku was a strict master and didn't really have a loving nature, Obi-Wan should not lump him in the same dark sided category as Obi-Wan's mother.   
  
"It isn't fair to make an assessment of someone before you have given that someone a chance to prove they are your friend or not.."   
  
"Don't need too. He's got that dark side in him just like Momma and I don't want to be around him ever. You can't make me, ya know?"   
  
There he went again. His little arms folded up on his chest in a defiant manner and he made that ridiculous looking scrunched up face. Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi was again posturing his stubbornness as he did before in front of his grandfather.   
  
"You try my patience Obi. You can't just say someone is tainted with the dark side without proof. That is so unlike you to be cruel to any living thing, let alone your own grandfather."   
  
"Don't need proof, I felt it. It's there. AND I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm not gonna be his friend. Beat. Me. If. You. Have. Too."   
  
Qui-Gon fought hard to hide the smile that threatened to spread over his face.   
  
"I don't think I necessarily have to beat you, but I would like to know how you got all this information that I don't seem to have. After all, Master Dooku was my master for the first three years of my apprenticeship within the Jedi order. Then I was given another master, MAster Yoda, to complete my training. Surely I would know if he carried the dark side within him."   
  
"The force, it told me, that's how I know. I don't want to talk about it. It makes me unhappy. Another thing master… Maybe you're not payin' 'nough attention."   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated and motioned with his kinked index finger for his father to bend down closer to him. Jinn knelt down beside the boy and Obi cuffed his hands around one of Qui-Gon's ear. He then whispered in it.   
  
"I don't want to get it, that dark side stuff. I don't ever want to be around anyone who has it again. I sure don't want to love them like I loved Momma. Hurts to much when you find out they really didn't love you back. It was just the dark side that made them pretend to love you.."   
  
The words were whispered as if the dark side its self was privy to Obi-Wan's most intimate thoughts and conversations. Obi-Wan's words tugged at the big Jedi's heart.   
  
There was no smile threatening Qui-Gon Jinn now. Concern washed over his face and bathed it in worry.   
  
"The force, what do you mean, Obi?"   
  
//Was it a vision? Does he know something or making excuses for his fear of being betrayed again if he allowed himself to care for someone else. //  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. I want to take a nap. I am cold from feeding my duck friends. Can I just take a nap?"   
  
Ever how weak their bond was, it did not keep Qui-Gon from feeling the overwhelming confusion and hurt that engulfed the child.   
  
//He is serious!!! This is just not an ploy to keep from visiting with Master Dooku. //  
  
"Very well that might not be such a bad idea. You take a nap and sleep on it. Maybe you will be more relaxed afterwards and want to see your Grandfather Dooku."   
  
"Nope, don't want to ever see him. Not now not "never". "   
  
Qui-Gon watched as the boy turned to go to bed. He didn't even bother to correct the double negative in his speech, which he usually would do. The child just needed to be left alone right now.   
  
Obi-Wan took it upon himself to choose which bed to nap in; Go to his room to his little bed or to get buried under the thick coverlets of his dad's. He chose Qui-Gon's bed and snuggled up in the covers and fell fast asleep or put on a good act that he did.   
  
Which ever it was, Jinn left him there to his own devices. He needed to go to his office, in the privacy it afforded, and discuss this possibly startling revelation of Obi's with either Mace or Yoda.   
  
###########   
  
He didn't even have time to comm the temple Coruscant when he was interrupted by Master Riddon.   
  
"Sorry Qui have I come at a bad time?"   
  
"No, No right now, any time might be a bad time."   
  
"Tell me about it. I guess it is hard to deal with Obi-Wan's grandfather, your former master, and one of the most intimidating head strong masters in the Jedi order. Of course you come second in your ability to be headstrong. Had I the courage to say it, I might just say that Master Dooku is more than headstrong, he is very cruel. Now that I can't say about you."   
  
"I will say Master Riddon, it is difficult right now. Especially with Obi-Wan having a bad time dealing with some things about his mother then Master Dooku comes for a visit and starts in like... I don't know... his new master or something."   
  
"Yea, I know I had to shoo a couple of the padawans, Bruck and Damien included, from away from the dining hall doors. Seemed you and Dooku were in a heated discussion about the child."   
  
"Did they here anything?"   
  
"I don't know how long they had been there until I caught them. Of course they will have to spend the evening in mediations for it. I will say this if something's said at increased heightened sound of your voices, I would say they heard it. I will leave it up to you what to do with Damien. I told Mrs. Jinn but she seemed to shrug it off as if eavesdropping was nothing to be concerned about."   
  
Jinn smiled about the comment of the loud voices.   
  
"IF that is your way of saying we were shouting I would have to agree. I will handle Damien. Mother seems to be less and less able to discipline him in any way. She doesn't even want to talk thing s out with him."   
  
"Well, raising kids is hard. I know, this is my second padawan and although I get'em at thirteen, they are far from being adults. I can't even imagine starting out with one so young as Obi ."   
  
"YOU!! The same goes for me. I was never around Damien until after he was thirteen and sometimes I think Obi-Wan might be a little immature for his eight years, though I would never say that outside this room especially to him.."   
  
"Maybe not immature so much as unsure of who he is or where he belongs. I imagine that can make a young one even more timid and less sure of where he fits.. I'll leave you to get a little work finished before the fireworks at the last-meal tonight.."   
  
Riddon smiled at Jinn, who understood the joke. He would be thrown together with Dooku, Obi-Wan, his mother, and all the others pulling him every which they could. Last-meal would be rough.   
  
"Thanx for the conversation. You have helped a great deal, especially where it concerns my son. Oh and thank you for shooing the young ones away from the door. I suppose I should keep my personal things just that, personal."   
  
"Hard to have privacy, with this communal living life-style we have here. See you at last-meal."   
  
b]###########Back in Jinn's bedroom#####[/b]   
  
Obi-Wan had not been asleep when his father left. He just didn't want to talk about anything else. He was tired, not physically tired, but mentally exhausted. The stress of meeting his grandfather and the harsh spoken words to him by the man, made the boy tired and scared. Scared that he might be taken from his father for some reason.   
  
The little one was just about to drift off to sleep in the place he felt safest, his dad's bedroom, in his dad's bed.. His head was buried deep in the fluffy extra big pillows of his father's; the smell of Qui-Gon's favorite coral-blossom soap still clung to them. He didn't get this treat much anymore because his dad said he should sleep in his own *lonely* bed. He explained to Obi that he was a big boy now,too big to have the need to sleep with anyone. The little Jedi didn't feel that way though. He liked the secure and safe feeling he got when he slept alongside of his father.   
  
Obi-Wan welcomed the sleep and was nearly lulled there by the safety he felt right then, when suddenly his eyes popped wide opened and he sat half way up in the bed.   
  
In his haste to get his point a crossed that he didn't want to be around his grandfather, he hadn't let Dooku's words sink in. He just now let the hauntingly eerie statements overtake him before the desire to sleep did.   
  
//He said he could take my dad and me to the council. Does that mean my father could get into trouble because of me? I *have * to be nice to him or he will get Dad in some trouble, maybe even not let him run this temple or worse yet keep me. Maybe they will give me to Dooku, if I am not perfect like "them" Jedi thinks I should be.//   
  
The thoughts weighed heavily on the boy's mind and what he thought weighed heavier on his heart. He now became terrified he would be forcibly removed from his father's care in favor of Master Dooku training him. //Especially if the council thinks I'm not very good at doing what I am told.//   
  
Obi-Wan still laid his head in the coral-blossom smell that clung to the pillows but now tear stains dotted his father's pillows, as he waited to fall asleep. Fear of losing the only person who had never betrayed him, his dad, brought on the cloud-burst of tears that continued, until welcomed slumber claimed the little boy.  
  
There seemed to be excitement in the air at last-meal. The padawans and younger knights knew their guest that night was the infamous Master Dooku. They were smitten by such a visit at their little temple out in the country. The wind howled outside slamming shutters as it blew the snow against the windows, making little pitty-pat sounds with the ice mixed in with the snow.   
  
Qui-Gon noticed instantly how radiantly clean and nicely dressed his son was. He felt that maybe Obi-Wan was going to make at least an attempt to be civil this evening.   
  
//That would make things less complicated, thought the master.//   
  
Jinn had wanted to discuss the matter of Obi's possible vision, but Yoda and Mace were away attending a formal wedding of a prominent senator friend they mutually knew. He would have to wait until the next day to burden one of them with his revelation.   
  
No matter how nice and crispy clean his son was, he seemed to be missing that glow, that spark of life he normally carried in his eyes. Qui-Gon attributed his ruddy cheeks to being out in the cold wind by the pond that day. He never suspected the child cried himself to sleep.   
  
What Qui-Gon did not miss though was the hallow emptiness that pitted the child's face. Something was wrong and he planned later to find out what. He suspected it dealt with Master Dooku, but still the child exhibited something.. ..Well something almost akin to sheer terror on that little face of his.   
  
Master Jinn was not the only one to watch Obi-Wan enter the dining hall with equally amount of curiosity. Master Dooku, for the first time studied the boy's features trying to note any resemblance of his daughter and there were several. From the thin nose, the stunning indigo eyes, and the small physique all belonged to his Kaylin.   
  
//Didn't get his looks or size from Jinn. What did *he* tell me during the comm link with *him*. Oh yes I could get more flies with honey than I could with vinegar. Huh.. He doesn't know how I operate. I could try to be civil to the little one. Maybe he would warm up to me a little, if he doesn't think I might bite his head off at any minute.//   
  
Dooku thought the words, but chuckled out loud over Obi's fear of him. He loved intimidating people and Obi-Wan was no different, except for being a smaller version of those he normally harassed. Dooku had not an ounce of compassion for anyone but himself.   
  
Everyone at the table watched with curiosity as Obi-Wan moved his chair over beside his father's on the end. Obi normally sat bedside Qui-Gon, who sat at the head of the table. Dooku had been intentionally placed right beside his grandson by the ever-plotting mother, Myra Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon watched in horror as his son moved the chair. Dooku did not seem to like it either.   
  
"Obi-Wan, don't you want to sit by your grandpa?"   
  
Jinn shook his head to make sure he heard the words right that just came out of Dooku's mouth.   
  
//Grandpa!!! Who is he kidding spreading on the sugar now? What's he up too?//   
  
Jinn realized he was not being very fair to his former master. However, he was untrusting of the sudden change of heart, Dooku seemed to have developed.   
  
//Maybe he is trying to make amends for the way he acted earlier toward Obi-Wan.//   
  
Obi stopped scrapping the legs of the chair on the floor, that made an awful screeching noise, long enough to address his grandfather's question. He too had trouble believing his *Grandpa* suddenly wanted to be his friend, when only this afternoon, he almost struck his grandson.   
  
"Oh sorry sir. You looked cramped. I didn't want you to have trouble eating that's all. I will eat right here almost beside you. Is that alright?"   
  
The boy was making a feeble attempt at being civil. Still, Jinn noted a fear in him, probably not visible to anyone else.   
  
"Very well, I suppose I could use the elbow room. I know Mrs. Jinn had to place an extra chair on this side of the table."   
  
Dooku had no desire to be near the boy, let alone have to a battle eating with him in such close proximity. He welcomed Obi-Wan's move. Qui-Gon, on the other hand would be cramped, however Obi-Wan didn't seem concerned with his dad's comfort whatsoever. What could Master Jinn do anyway? Obi-Wan was determined to be as close to his father as he could get.   
  
Last-meal progressed well. Dooku loved the attention. Riddon noted a certain something was not right between the two masters and he suspected it had something to do with the child.   
  
Obi-Wan pushed his food around the plate and hoped no one noticed he couldn't eat. Dooku took no notice of it whatsoever. Qui-Gon, being the ever watchful parent, knew his son hadn't taken more than a bite or two. He would not bring it up for fear Dooku might start with some kind of reprimand for the boy. The meal was almost over and so far no fireworks. Qui-Gon wanted it kept that way. Just when he thought they might get through the meal without any confrontations, Dooku started.   
  
"I tried contacting the temple, Master Yoda in fact. Seems he is away for a wedding. I plan to speak with him tomorrow."   
  
Master Jinn knew Dooku was just letting him know what he threatened, he intended to do in some way. Master Dooku could tell the council of Obi's behavior and recommend he be given the child to train. Of course no one could take Obi from him, but then again they could refuse Jinn's desire to train him as a Jedi.   
  
The thought of Dooku actually going the temple Coruscant scared Obi. He put his fork down and Qui-Gon could feel the boy's now-empty hand find the sleeve of his tunic and grip tightly as if Qui-Gon would leave him if he didn't just hold right on to his father. No one could see the child's hand and Qui-Gon said nothing. He could feel Obi-Wan's need for the closeness of his father right now and he would not betray him. He would just make his little one a plate of food later, when everything settled down.   
  
Dooku tried to appear interested in the little boy, in any of his little nonsense accomplishment. But when the conversation turned to him, he enjoyed it much more than talking about a snot-nosed kid he had no real desire to be around, let alone try to hold a conversation with. The young knights and even the masters were interested in his stories of missions he was sent on, years ago when no one could do it but him. Now though, they all knew which master was called upon when a difficult mission came up. That master was Qui-Gon Jinn. There was a complacency of Jinn's accomplishments because they lived with him on a daily basis, even though they knew of his notoriety of being the *best* Master in the order today.   
  
//I'm not interested in hearing tales that are about a hundred years old,// thought Obi.   
  
Nevertheless, out of politeness he sat and listened until he thought he would fall back to sleep just from the boredom. The story telling continued in the large common room around the fireplace. Dooku could have cared less if Obi-Wan stuck around and Obi didn't.   
  
Finally when everyone had gathered in a circle as the wind howled outside and snow continued its attack on the little temple, Obi-Wan sneaked off to the little garden area and sat by its indoor pond. Although the little boy had not been able to eat, he managed to break off a half a piece of his bread and stuff it in his tunic pocket. He sat on one of the big stones that circled the pond and fed the large colorful coi goldfish that dotted the water.   
  
From behind him, Obi-Wan heard his father's voice.   
  
"You fed Raven and Danny-Boy, you fed the ducks and now the Coi. The only one that really hasn't eaten tonight is you, Padawan."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't have the courage to look up at his father. Determined not to spill tears again, he held his stare on the fish as if to stabilize himself and strengthened his weakened state of emotions. His true desire was to throw himself in his father's arms over the mess everything was in. Too him it was a *big* mess. He didn't like uncertainty and now with his grandfather here wanting him as an apprentice, his life felt filled with it.   
  
"OH! Hi Dad. I guess I just wasn't very hungry at last-meal. That's all."   
  
Qui-Gon watched as he dipped his little hand back into a pocket and pulled out another handful of crumpled bread.   
  
"You know we have food for the coi, if you'd like to go get some of it. Maybe a little extra as a treat would be alright."   
  
"I know. I'll just feed them this bread. No sense it going to waste. Besides I have to get it out of the pocket of my new tunic."   
  
Jinn knelt down beside the boy. He wanted to see his face, gage his reactions, but Obi still tried to stay turned away from him.   
  
"Care to tell me what's wrong?"   
  
Obi-Wan only shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"NO? I think something is bothering you Obi-Wan and I imagine it has something to do with your grandfather. Am I correct?"   
  
There was an eternity of silence or it felt that way before Obi-Wan finally decided to break his silence.   
  
"No use saying anything.. You don't believe me, but Grandfather is controlled by the dark side that lives in him and I'm not ever gonna be around him, especially alone, without you. I got this same feeling when I was in the arms of that Darth Sidious guy, himself. Grandpa scares me Master……He scares me *A LOT*…."   
  
PEACE ewen 


	17. ObiWan does his best but at what, appren...

Yoda sat at his desk after just hanging up from a long-winded conversation with Master Dooku. //A lot of wind,but not much said it was.// Master Yoda thought he had properly put the former high Jedi master in his place. He let Master Dooku know immediately that Obi-Wan would remain with his father and if the child was to be a Jedi, it would be the honor of his father to train him, not Dooku.   
  
Master Dooku unleashed his opinion, in a shower of shouted-litany, filled with the uncommon usage of vulgar curses and verbal accusations of favortism to Qui-Gon over him by the high master himself. After his direct attack on Master Jinn's ability to successfully train an apprentice, he hung up with Master Yoda.   
  
With Master Yoda against him and more than likely Master Windu, Qui-Gon's best friend, he knew he didn't have a chance of going before the council to argue his objections. No, the boy would remain with Jinn unless he found a way to somehow get the boy from him. He would need more than just himself to do it though. Possibly *friend* would see to it that some very strong force sensitive on the side of the dark would help him.   
  
Master Yoda was a little surprised over Master Dooku's almost violent reaction to the denial of his request to seek council's approval to take the boy as his own. Yoda had known the man since he was brought to the temple to train and had never witnessed such lack of self-control by the Master Dooku before. He knew the man had an uncommonly violent temper, especially for a Jedi master but too actually sit before high Master Yoda and curse his objections to Yoda's denial was even uncommon for the always-unconventional master.   
  
Although expect it he did, Master Yoda jumped in his chair when he comm buzzed again. He knew who it was before he picked it up.   
  
"HUMPH……… Master Jinn trouble I see there is. Comm at my desk, busy it has been. What say you to Dooku's accusation of no conformity of a Jedi, where Obi-Wan is concerned?"   
  
Yoda tried to hold in the cackle that threatened to come.   
  
"Ha! Hah! Master Yoda, glad you can see amusement in all this."   
  
"When nine hundred years old you are, find amusement in most things in life you will. Oh forgot your species live that long they cannot. Longevity of humanoids short by comparison to my species it is."   
  
The cackle previously held in, now came out of the little troll of a master with a roar, at least by his way of speaking it was a roar.   
  
Jinn just rolled his eyes and waited for his former master to get a grip on his thunderous laughter that was beginning to hurt Qui-Gon's ears through the magnification of the sound over the comm.   
  
Master Yoda finally managed to tame his laughter long enough to look compassionately at his beloved former padawan.   
  
"Worry you should not my son, for Dooku take Obi-Wan he can't not. Your parental rights gives custody to you and the right to have him at your side it does."   
  
"But I also know he can cause trouble by requesting I not train Obi. He had to bring up my egregious errors in training Xanatos. I suppose he would put that to the council as a mark against me in having another padawan."   
  
"Council knows of Xani of course we all do. Blame you for his evil, none of us did or ever will. Worry you should not."   
  
"Maybe you should tell Obi-Wan that, I mean about worrying. He insists the dark side lives in Master Dooku, that he feeds off it like an animal consuming it freshly slaughtered prey."   
  
The whimsical look and laughter faded from the diminutive Master Yoda. A look of concern and seriousness over Obi-Wan's words surprised the other master.   
  
"Know how he does, of this dark side?"   
  
"That's the problem my master. I asked him the same thing, in almost the same words. I don't know how he knows and I am not sure he knows either. It is *just* there. I thought maybe it was a vision or premonition. I tried to contact you yesterday, but you were away from the temple. If Obi-Wan could control his shields I could share his knowledge of Master Dooku, if in truth he has something to go on. With my son's inability to lower his shields, comes the perplexing problem of not knowing if this is just some made-up idea he has concocted for him to have to stay away from his grandfather or if the boy has been given some true insight by the force of Master Dooku's *fall from grace* from the Jedi order. I have always suspected he bordered on the dark side, but I never dreamed he would actually step over the line of good and evil. A man could not harbor so much ill- will of others that Dooku sometimes does and not at least question his loyalty to the force.. Neither grandson or grandfather seem to have any kind of connection with the other. Difficult to even recognize any common family bond between them."   
  
Master Yoda hung to every word Master Jinn said with increased interest. He took the possible vision seriously and Jinn could tell by his former master not interrupting his every word, that he did not find this a matter that should go unchecked.   
  
Finally when Qui-Gon finished, he looked at the comm link screen to see Master Yoda deep in thought, his brow formed a look of worry as his former master frowned over the implicating words Master Jinn spoke.   
  
"Worry I have of this my former apprentice. Look into to some things I will. Idea I may have to find out with certainty just where Master Dooku's loyalty lies. Trust the council on this we will not. May consult Master Windu with your revelation I will. If permission from you I have?"   
  
"Well yes. Go ahead and talk this through with Mace but I agree about the council . They might have us locked up for speaking so ill-willed of one of the masters chosen to have their likeness made in a bust for the temple's great hall. Like I said Obi-Wan might just be making this up…"   
  
Yoda threw his hand up in the air to stop Master Jinn for his accusations of his son, no matter how unintentional it was.   
  
"Feel I do, through the force that something out of aligned it is within the force its self.. This might be it, might not. Wrongly accuse Obi-Wan for having an over imaginative mind you should not. Trust in your son I think you should. Trust in your padawan you should even more. I give you leave till this afternoon, I do, my padawan. Talk with you later I will. Must go now and see to my plan I should. Catch this man if evil he harbors. Show the council for what he is, if truth there is of his Jedi failure."   
  
#######downstairs.########   
  
Master Dooku sat at the table and let Mrs. Jinn personally serve him his late break-fast. He intentionally avoided the others in favor of solitude to think through his next move in his plot to get control of his grandson.. Mrs. Jinn wanted to keep this man on good standing, possibly to follow through with his desires to raise Obi-Wan..   
  
Jinn came down and waved off his mother's invitation to join Master Dooku with his late-break-fast. He used the phantom excuse of piled up paper work that awaited his immediate attention.   
  
There had been only a nod between the two masters to acknowledge each other. Both seemed to know an invisible line had been drawn and a battle of sorts for control of Obi-Wan begun. Jinn gave a self-satisfied look to Master Dooku because the first confrontation had been won by Jinn. Yoda had sided with him and it would take more than what Dooku had for him to successfully ask for an audience before the council, concerning Obi's training. Yoda had blocked his first request.   
  
Nothing between the two were spoken and Myra could feel the tension thick in the air until her son excused himself to his office. After a seemingly sigh of indifference toward his former pupil, Dooku languidly resumed eating as if nothing was wrong. The older master was cold and collected even while he sat there and tried to anticipate his next move to insure personal control of his grandson.   
  
He would hate to resort to kidnapping of Obi-Wan but it would not be out of the question. He would just have to leave the Jedi sooner than he had planned.   
  
Jinn left his office only once to venture to the stable to check on Obi-Wan. The boy sat dejectedly with his father's horses. He didn't want to be any where around Master Dooku and Qui-Gon wasn't going to make him until he heard from Master Yoda. He made no mention of it to Obi, of what was said between he and his beloved former master. He didn't want to draw Obi-Wan in all this, unless he absolutely had too.   
  
Once knowing Obi-Wan was safe in the barn, he resumed his place at his desk and watched the comm, while he waited for it to announce Yoda's call. The master did not even go out to mid-meal and feigned work yet needed to be done. Obi-Wan came in and had his mid-day-meal with his dad. That was the only way he would eat. Dooku was absent from mid-meal. He did not want to have to speak with the child at the moment . He was too busy in thought.   
  
No sooner had Qui-Gon sent his son upstairs for an afternoon nap, not normal, but Jinn felt needed on this day, when the comm rang.   
  
Up on the screen popped the welcomed holoview of Yoda.   
  
"Have for you a solution I do. If sneaky and conniving I were, call this a *trap* for Dooku I would. However being the stoic, reserved head master of the Jedi, for appearance sake, call this a* mission* I will. Mission you, Master Dooku, and Obi-Wan to go. Know with certainty if Dooku's allegiance is for the light or the dark side, we will. Be on alert though, you must. Watch your son closely during this *mission* you should. For intricately involved in the *trapped* Obi-Wan will be.....…."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Master Yoda I think I heard wrong. I know you have lost all sanity if you just said you wanted me to take my son on a mission with a man you tell me to question his motives and loyalties, as it pertains to my son and the Jedi."   
  
"Smart mouth me you will not my padawan. Still carry my gimer stick I do and not too old you are to have it used on you. Know very well you do, of what I said. Have this plan I do and work it will, if capable you are of seeing your son not become a victim, instead of an aid in my plan."   
  
"O.K., Just what is this cure-all-plan of yours. I don't like your insinuations that my son might become in danger while on it. Though I trust my ability to keep him safe, the idea of putting him where harm could befall him, scares me Master Yoda. It truly scares me."   
  
"Scared more you would be if Dooku is of the dark and wants Obi there with him. Xanatos chose his partnership with the dark side, Dooku may be attempting to force Obi-Wan into his. Heard I have that no less than three force sensitive children kidnapped and later became one with the force, suspected to be those of Darth Sidious, they were. Did some research I did on this subject. Taken right out of the arms of their loving parents they were. Darth Sidious desires a young apprentice to train. Had help he did. Some one very high up I think. Here on Coruscant this other mad man works from. Still Obi could be next to suffer the fate the other little ones."   
  
"Why were the children done discarded so readily if Sidious wanted an apprentice of such a young age to start training? Did he have them kidnapped only to kill them?"   
  
"Satisfied with them I think he was not. All in theory this is on my part. Truth and proof of this, I have not. Resembles the work of the dark one; capable of suspending a child, that one is. Then of course all were force sensitive, although not as powerful your Obi-Wan they were not. Rejected by the Jedi they were for their midiclorian count too low it was. Power they possessed not strong enough to be Jedi and if I am a correct not strong enough for Darth Sidious' liking. This mission you undertake may help stop the death of another child plus do away with threat to Obi-Wan once and for all.   
  
"Sure, unless he meets the same fate as the other force-sesnitive children."   
  
"Know to watch him you do. More in Obi-Wan's favor, than was in the little ones that went before him, he has. No one they had to guard and protect them. Now, however we can do that for other misfortunate force-sensitives not powerful enough for the Jedi. Must stop Sidious from assuming he can destroy the galaxy's future by killing it's children in it. Only to satisfy his cruel needs, did he commit these atrocities. Stopped by the Jedi he will be."   
  
"You do not imply Dooku had anything with the other children's disappearance do you?"   
  
"Know with certainty I do not, but think that personally I also do not. Set him up Master Jinn then bring him down you will. Lord Byron and Lady Katrina to celebrate the wedding of their daughter. Just came back from another wedding I did. No desire to go on another Jedi obligatory ceremonial mission. Want you and Dooku together they do. Remember your mission there, you were sent on, when only a young knight you were. Was under Dooku's.. command when you and he partnered together just after your knighthood. . Same will it be this time? The wedding, the kidnapping of the children, and their demise all occurred on same planet, Yennix . That will be where search begins. Wedding delegation masquerades your true mission; one that Dooku will know nothing of. Obi-Wan may be tempting enough to draw Sidious out with his desire for strong force-sensitive by his side. Obi-Wan, that and more he is. You investigate the children for Master Dooku will know of this secret mission he will not."   
  
"Excuse me… What ridiculous thing did you just tell me now, Master Yoda. I have gone along so far with this outrageous scheme of yours, but I may have to stop right here. Now if I heard right, Obi-Wan is to be the bait to catch a mad man, A man whose has already tried to kidnap Obi-Wan to become his apprentice."   
  
Yoda ears perked up with interest and excitement.   
  
"Exactly my Padawan, if Sidious wanted him once, then want him again he will, if feels major battle with a temple full of Jedi he does not have to contend with. Tell Dooku of the request for your joint presence at the wedding on Yennix, I will. The other mission known only to you, it will be. No happier will he be than you are, unless involved in this dark treachery in some way he is. Watch him Qui-Gon Jinn. Learn much from his actions you may.""   
  
"No, Master Yoda I can't do it. I just can't do as you ask in good conscience; use my son as bait in a trap that might turn up Sidious or it might in some way cause Obi-Wan harm. No, I have to call an end to all this."   
  
"End this you will not. Order of the council I can make this mission, if think you refuse it you might. Dooku, elder master then Dooku in command. That's the prodigal followed within the Jedi and abide by it on this mission you also will. Simple mission this can be. What have you to fear? Watch for an attempt on Obi's kidnapping that is your true mission. Need not concern yourself, who oversees it."   
  
Master Jinn lingered at his desk longer than he planned too. He had a meeting scheduled with the knights and the masters of the temple in less than five minutes and he still didn't have any idea what he would say. He got up and moved to the door in slow drawn-out motions as he continued to think through everything Master Yoda told him; every little detail and still he could not rationalize this mission in any light than a severely dangerous one for his son. Then to top things off he was expected by the council and Master Yoda to take orders from Master Dooku, a possible Jedi-gone-bad. Qui-Gon only shook his head in wonderment and disgust.   
  
//I know Master Yoda would not do anything willingly to bring harm to Obi-Wan but maybe he doesn't know how fragile and child-like naïve and insecure my imp is. He is not of the temple crèche. He young far behind his years. I will just have to keep him close to me. How I can do that and investigate the others children's kidnapping and death is beyond me.//   
  
Master Dooku was back at the dining tale with a cup of tea and some kind of reading material. Jinn stopped and decided he would ask the master to attend the meeting.   
  
"Master Dooku would you care to sit in on the meeting with the other masters here at our temple? Just everyday things that matter here. Nothing all that interesting but maybe it is more interesting than that pamphlet you don't seem all that engrossed in."   
  
Dooku smiled. He at one time admired and cared for this master, his former padawan. However he lost much of his admiration he had for Jinn, later on after Yoda finished his training. He felt Qui-Gon let the Jedi rule his life too much and with too much of its sanctimonious convictions.   
  
"I might just do that Master Jinn. Thank You. I find myself more than a little bored to day. I was disappointed that Obi-Wan did not come down for a visit.   
  
"I think he is a little timid for his age. I will talk with him later this evening if he hasn't sought your company before that."   
  
Jinn knew the boy had to at least talk to his father maybe learn something gratify and value worthy about his mother ever how small it might be.   
  
"Don't worry Master Jinn if the does not seek me out by tonight then I will be the one to seek his company. I have a few questions about his mother as well as he might have about her for me."   
  
Qui-Gon did not like the implications of the other master's words. He new though Dooku might be halted from his desire to talk with Obi-Wan after Yoda contacted him sometime today. His mind would be on the mission whether he liked going on it or not.   
  
//Maybe he will leave Obi-Wan alone, for I won't allow another confrontation between the two. Certainly not one that came so closely to Dooku striking his own grandson.//   
  
Just then Qui-Gon was saved from going into Dooku's desire to confront his son that evening, by the older master's buzzing of his comm link.   
  
Dooku looked down and saw that the incoming comm was coming from the temple Coruscant.   
  
"Excuse me Master Jinn I have a comm from Coruscant. Is there somewhere I could take it in private?"   
  
Qui-Gon knew immediately it must be Master Yoda to tell Dooku of the mission. He was indeed anxious for Dooku to receive his orders, just as he had.   
  
Jinn motioned toward his office.   
  
"Please take it in my office and then come to our meeting , when you are finished."   
  
Dooku bowed and went to the head master's office.   
  
Qui-Gon turned and almost ran into his son, who stood there awaiting his dad's attention.   
  
"What is it Obi-Wan? Do you wish to speak to me?"   
  
Obi-Wan only nodded and Jinn could see and feel the fear just as the night before mounting in Obi-Wan.   
  
"Can I go feed the ducks Master. I don't want to be in here any longer."   
  
"Where? You mean in the temple."   
  
"Yes, that and more. I mean I don't ever want to be under the same roof with my mother's father. No not ever ever again…."   
  
"Oh Obi-Wan, I wished you didn't feel that way. I can't let you go back out. It's snowing and the temperature has dropped down below zero. No son, you have to stay in the rest of the day."   
  
Obi-Wan clamped his hands together behind his back and played with the lush carpet under him with a booted foot.   
  
"I don't wanna stay in."   
  
"I know my imp but you have too. I think things might get better for you in a couple of days. Besides I have a surprise for you, but I can't tell you until tomorrow.   
  
"Obi-Wan eyes lit up with the childhood excitement over a surprise.   
  
"Not till tomorrow? That's not fair."   
  
"I know, but you can go with me to my meeting."   
  
Qui-Gon held his hands out and waited for the child to hitch a ride with him in his large oversized arms. Obi-Wan just shook his head no.   
  
"You don't want a lift to the meeting with me?"   
  
"No guess not. I'm too old I suppose. You tell me I can't sleep in your bed, I am too old and I'm too old to cry in front of others, so I guess that means I'm to old to be carried or get a hug. Next thing you will tell me is I'm too old to get a bed time story and a good night kiss."   
  
Jinn recognized his son's desire to be loved and needed; an instinctive desire possessed by all living beings..   
  
"You know Master, if I am too old for all that, then I should be old enough to feed the ducks out in the cold."   
  
Reasoning of a child some times made sense. Too much sense in this situation for it truly was too cold to go out, but if Obi-Wan was too old for the other things then he was right, he was old enough to go out alone to feed his ducklings…   
  
Jinn thrust his extended arms forwards again as an opened welcome beckoning for his son to jump in them.   
  
"What if I said you were not too old for anything you mentioned. What would you do then?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned and lunged for his father's arms.   
  
" I would jump in your arms like this and I would tell you I needed a big bear hug and tonight at bedtime I *insist *on my bedtime story."   
  
Obi-Wan blushed and looked right into his father's eyes, their faces almost touching because of the closeness of them.   
  
"Then of course I will expect my good night kiss..I mean…maybe… if you still don't think I am too old to be loved……………..  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon stood in front of a very plain wooden podium as he conducted the meeting concerning the budget for the next year, at the temple. Suggestions he had told the knights and masters gathered, were welcomed and appreciated. That was what he was doing, addressing a stray question and noting a suggestion, when the outer door to the meeting room swung open with such enormous force that it slammed against the inside wall of the meeting room.   
  
No one could miss the air of anger around Master Dooku as he stormed through the door to the meeting room.   
  
In a less than calm or soft voice the master bellowed to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
"Master Jinn I need to see you immediately."   
  
"I am sorry Master Dooku. I am in the middle of a meeting here. Can't it wait?"   
  
"No, it can't and I think you know very well of what I speak of. I think you knew before I of this concocted silliness of Master Yoda for us along with *him* to go on this mission."   
  
Dooku nodded at Obi-Wan with anything less than kindness in his face at having to even acknowledge the child.   
  
Master Riddon stood up and went to Master Jinn's side.   
  
"I will be glad to pick up where you leave off. I have been here a long time and know a great deal of this. I can at least stall until your meeting with Master Dooku is over."   
  
Qui-Gon thanked Master Riddon, for he really did appreciate the master helping out. He would have to see to Dooku before he became even more irate in front of every master and knight assembled there.   
  
Obi-Wan did not miss a word that was said. He certainly didn't miss the anger which rolled off his grandfather. He found he was scared again but not for himself, for his father. He jumped out of his chair and started to follow the two masters out into the hall.   
  
He was quickly met by a sharp tug on his arm that made him freeze in his tracks.   
  
Qui-Gon had not seen the action of violence directed at the child for he was ahead of them. He did however hear the reprimand that followed the quick jerk of Obi-Wan's arm.   
  
"No one needs you to follow your father like a little puppy. Now go on your way."   
  
Qui-Gon turned when he heard the arguing just in time as the last sentence came out of Dooku's mouth. There he saw the man, his former master shaking his son violently by the arm. A little moan echoed through the hall. With one step, one very large step, the "table turned" quickly and it was Master Qui-Gon Jinn who had Dooku's arm as he pulled him away from Obi-Wan with a mighty jerk. His right hand held the master at bay away from his son, after Dooku immediately released his hold on Obi-Wan. Master Jinn's left hand was balled up in a fist that came threateningly close to landing a vicious blow to the man's face. That was his immediate desire, before the force gently nudged him and brought the big master back to common sanity; back to his Jedi decorum and quelled his violent desires..   
  
His words came out harsher than he planned to his son with a command to go to his room and remain there until he came for him.   
  
Obi-Wan searched his mind for why is father would be angry at him. He supposed it was because he followed the masters and he was not to do so. He erroneously thought Qui-Gon was as angry with him as he was with his grandfather.   
  
Obi-Wan did not dare look back at the two arguing Jedi. He was afraid too. He took off down the hall and then up the steps to his room. Smitten by the abrupt dismissal of his father, he forgot about the promised surprise of tomorrow. Had he remembered he probably would have been to stubborn to admit he still wanted it. For Obi-Wan Kenobi was cut from the same fabric as his father when it came to being stubborn, obstinate, and just downright pigheaded at times.   
  
Master Jinn waited until Obi-Wan was out of sight and hearing before he blasted Master Dooku.   
  
"Just what do you think gives you the right to manhandle my padawan, my son?"   
  
"Rights as a grandfather where your son is concerned and rights as the master in charge of our mission as it pertains to the padawan in him."   
  
"The master in charge does not assume to take control of some other master's apprentice during the mission unless something necessitates it for the welfare of that mission. Besides we haven't even left yet."   
  
A smirk came over Dooku and then gentle laughter just above hearing came from the older master.   
  
"Just getting in practice. I am aware that you control your apprentice unless I find something that would demand I take over his guidance. Shame it would be if the child actually had to perform at a Jedi apprentice level with consequences matching those of other apprentices who don't' do what they are told on a mission. I will be ever alert to Obi-Wan's behavior on this mission, Qui-Gon. I just may find a reason to control Obi-Wan myself, even though this is only ceremonial affair. One never knows what might come up on a mission do we? Keep a very good eye on your apprentice and son, Master Jinn. One step out of line, one misspoken word, or even a minute too late for a meal, when presumes his position as your son, I can do nothing about.... However if I notice him make one of those errors, ever how small and seemingly trivial as an apprentice, I will see to it personally that he is disciplined harshly for it. I assure you Qui-Gon, this mission for Obi-Wan will not be an easy or enjoyable one. At least I don't foresee him enjoying taking any orders from me."   
  
Master Dooku left an irate Master Jinn standing alone in the hall with thoughts of possibly killing the man; an exaggeration but not by much. Jinn's first inclination was to contact Yoda with this bit of news. Dooku wanted to in some way control his son. Any way would do evidently. //What would be the use of contacting Yoda? I still have to abide by the Jedi rules and let him run the mission and possibly take control of my apprentice. I think Dooku would like nothing better than to make up a reason for gaining control of Obi-Wan; to force him in some way to stay by his side instead of mine. This is one time I would like to tell the Jedi council to take their Jedi ideologies *stick them where the sun doesn't shine*. Don't suppose that would endear me to any of the council, especially Yoda.//   
  
Qui-Gon gained control of his emotions and went back to the meeting. It was almost two hours before he got a chance to fill Obi-Wan in on what was going on.   
  
He told the little boy of his surprise which Obi-Wan was not happy about. Going on a mission with his grandfather commandeering that mission was the last thing he wanted to do. Of course he didn't want his dad to go with Dooku without him. What a little one like him could do was beyond the realm of imagination. But he would go with his dad.   
  
Jinn explained to Obi that he was not angry with him over the situation earlier. It was his grandmfather, Jinn told Obi, that distressed the Jedi master so. He did allude to the fact that Obi-Wan would have to act more mature on this mission. That hurt the little padawan because he felt his father was in some way demoralizing him for being a child.   
  
Things between father and son were straightened out, though not completely. Obi-Wan still suffered from a bruised ego over his father's opinion that he acted younger than his years.   
  
Jinn also felt the need to straighten Master Dooku out on a few things. He would only allow the man to go so far. If it meant he took Obi-Wan out of the apprentice program to see abuse was not done to him by Dooku he would do it. Qui-Gon found Master Dooku in deep meditation or it seemed that way.   
  
"Come in Master Jinn I thought I would see you before last-meal was served. I suppose you want to discuss our mission."   
  
"Not really, I want to discuss this ridiculous idea of yours that you can produce a perfect padawan out of my son during a two week mission. I know you and I think I know what you have planned. I don't like it one bit Master Dooku. I want you to leave my son alone."   
  
"Do you forget Master Jinn, he is my grandson and I will be the master in charge on the mission. As your son I can do nothing to Obi-Wan for any kind of misbehavior, but as your apprentice I can very much involve myself if I see him out of line in any way during his tenure as apprentice to you on this mission."   
  
"Why are doing this Master Dooku? He is but a child, not yet ready for complete apprenticeship yet."   
  
"Well if you felt him not ready, you and Master Yoda should not have pushed him into his apprenticeship so soon. I know of the bond the child is so confused over that he can not reopen it."   
  
You don't need to concern yourself about it. He will manage his shields later when he is able to grasp the help of the force better."   
  
Yes, of course. Face it Jinn, he is a wimp and cry-baby. He reminds me of his mother so much, I can't stand to look him sometimes."   
  
"Then why concern yourself with him if you can't stand to be around him?"   
  
"You and your abiding Jedi realisms. Face it Jinn he won't make it to knighthood. He's weak."   
  
"Oh and we both know how you despise weakness don't we? I have no fear of his future abilities to reach knighthood or in his ever willing desire to steer clear of dark side. As far as your concern about my Jedi loyalty it is always there and never ending. Now you know of where my loyalties lie Master Dooku, always with the Jedi. Can I be sure that is where yours are? Or is there something else behind your drive toward success? Are your interests and desires still of the light or have you been tempted and have another driving force behind you? "   
  
"Be. Very. Careful. of what you say to me. I am still high enough in the order that someone will listen to me, if I go before the council. I am not without friends there although they might not be as powerful as Mace or Master Yoda, they still sit on the council. Too suggest that I walk on the dark side now is ludicrous and I resent it. We should at least try to be civil to each other. After all, where is the idea of that shared family love?"   
  
"I think that family love idea went up in smoke with the ridiculous idea I had that you could be a loving grandfather to my son….."  
  
Had this been a mission that required just his and his master's presence, it would have been so much more fun for the little padawan. He sat in the corner of the assigned set of rooms for the Jedi's visit and mulled over the desperate shape he was in. Obi-Wan was far from being pleased about this mission. He had to act grown-up, whatever that meant and he had to be on his best behavior. Now that in its self was a hard thing for a little boy of eight, not trained through his early years in the Jedi crèche. Had he been, he was sure he would act older and seem wiser but….   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a miserable eight-year old training not in the ways of the Jedi as Master Dooku said he wanted, Obi was training to maintain a mantle of deceit and nothing more. He didn't have the time to become a Jedi apprentice. No matter what his grandfather thought it couldn't be accomplished overnight. This was very hard work for the child; being someone he clearly wasn't yet, a Jedi apprentice.. It was equally as hard putting on a façade of being one. The little Jedi wasn't ready for an admission of incompetence at his ability to be an apprentice, so he worked all the harder to mimic one for his father's sake and most of all for his. He certainly didn't want his grandfather, Master Dooku to have any control of him.   
  
Obi-Wan made a lame attempt at meditation. It was hard to stay focused though, with thought of the possibility of failing his master and father during the mission. He reached for the force as Master Jinn taught him, he just couldn't get a grasp on it. He wanted the force to help him regain his bond with his father. He was getting more and more upset over not sharing the intimacy of mind communication with Jinn.   
  
//I did what Master said to do and still nothing.. If only I could lower my shields and allow my master back in. I would accept the bond willingly. It is so much lonelier without our training bond even though my dad is always right with me. Master never said a truer statement than when he said the future within the force was ever elusive. It sure is. I can't even find it.//   
  
Obi-Wan did not realize that he could suffer sides effects from a bond formed but not shared with its counterpart, his master. Qui-Gon himself forgot that the boy could soon start suffering the side effects of a dormant bond. He, however with age and experience could easily ward of the effects, where as Obi-Wan couldn't.   
  
This would only be additional trouble on the mission. The child, not knowing what is going on, might be more than just cranky but belligerent because of the unfamiliar feeling of inner turmoil that an interrupted bond would bring.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Dooku entered the larger common room which had two bedrooms adjoining it. Quite a luxurious suite for Jedi who required very little to make them comfortable. Jinn noticed his son appeared to be in meditation, but when he reached out with a tendril of the force, he realized looks could be deceiving.   
  
Obi-Wan might have attempted to reach the force with the solitude of meditation, but now he only knelt with his head down waiting to be dismissed from his obligatory meditative state.   
  
Obi felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and heard a equally gentle command from his father, no his master, that he could get up now. He fought hard to remember that Master Dooku explicitly mentioned Obi-Wan was not to call Qui-Gon dad or father while on a mission as an apprentice for the Jedi. He was to call him only *Master*.   
  
Master Dooku called it Jedi *Protocol*, but Obi thought it was just another excuse to find a way for him to screw up. Anything would receive a quick reprimand by Dooku. Obi-Wan got the feeling that the man was waiting to pounce on any little mistake he made. That lone thought only fueled the boy's apprehension about this trip outside the temple. He became more miserable and withdrawn with each passing hour.   
  
//Two weeks of this. I have been hear two hours and its killing me. I won't ever make it that long without messing up some way. That's just me. The more I try to do things right, the more I don't.//   
  
The only thing to bring any solace to the child at all was when just now, his master used kind words and a gentle touch to try ease the worry in his son.   
  
Both masters seemed anxious to lose the other. Dooku feigned calls necessary to be made to his satellite temple to make sure things ran smoothly there, then he planned to that the three hours before the large diplomatic reception, to catch up on some sleep. Jinn said the wanted to visit the city and show Obi-Wan around.   
  
Dooku rolled his eyes in obvious contempt for his grandson and excused himself to his bedroom.   
  
Jinn gave Obi-Wan one quick once over to make sure he assumed the customary tradition of the Jedi apprentice appearance   
  
//Yes, robe on, hood up, and shoulders straight, Obi-Wan looks perfect. Now the test, he has to act that way, *perfect*. He certainly could pull off the looks of a Jedi apprentice. Now all he has to do is remember to act accordingly. "Sith" knows I have gone over every little detail with him concerning his mannerisms while on this mission.//   
  
They had only made it a few blocks toward the city when Obi-Wan started with the veracity of either a confused or temperamental child. Qui-Gon found it hard to differentiate the two at this point, especially when it came to his *imp*.   
  
"Am I far enough away, Master? Did you say two steps or three to your left? Should they be long stretched out steps or teeny-tiny, weenie-beanie small steps behind and then to your left? Can I keep my head up or should I lower it like some * ZEN* monk on a isolated mountain in a temple of silence."   
  
//Where did he pull that one from, out of thin air?//   
  
Qui-Gon only shut his eyes for a moment, drew from the force the well needed extra calming, and answered one by the one the questions Obi-Wan rattled off to him.   
  
"It is three steps back and one to the left of me. No, Obi-Wan it is not necessary to take either teeny-tiny, weenie-beanie, small steps or a long stretched-out ones, a normal size step will suffice. Oh, and Obi-Wan you don't have to walk with your head hung down like some silent monk, you may look up or down, your choice my little one. It would be good if you could see where you are going."   
  
There, satisfied he answered all the last set of questions, the master went back to his thoughts of the secret mission he was on.   
  
He shook his head and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and hastened his pace to get to the city. Qui-Gon wanted to see if he could find out anything about the missing children and he had to do it without Obi-Wan gaining knowledge of what he was doing.   
  
//Sure, that will happen!!! //  
  
A touch of sarcasm, even though the words were thought and not spoken.   
  
On and on went the questions as they walked. Qui-Gon thought it would never stop. He understood the child's desire to do the best he could, //but how can he come up with so many nonsensical questions,// thought the Jedi master.   
  
Obi-Wan's insistent nagging had finally riled the master to a boiling point. While he had no desire to be overly corrective of his son, he did feel the need to halt the continual onslaught of questions that he felt had gone on long enough.   
  
Master Jinn stopped dead in his tracks. It was indeed a good thing that Obi-Wan had done as he was told and walked to the left of his master, for otherwise he would have run over him. Evidently Obi-Wan chose the option of lowering his head as he referred to the monk doing and wasn't watching where he was going. Only after he passed his master did he know Qui-Gon had even stopped.   
  
Qui-Gon turned to face Obi-Wan, who now stood to his side because he hadn't paid attention to what Jinn was doing.   
  
"Oh excuse me..Da…I mean master. Why did we stop in the middle of nowhere? Is there something wrong.?"   
  
"Another question for me? Do you realize that is all you have done since we left our dwelling, is come up with some of the most ridiculous questions someone could think of. And then actually ask them. Just how much forethought did it take to do come up with some of them?"   
  
Obi-Wan thought for a second. He could not think of one "ridiculous" question he asked. All of them, too him, were very necessary if he was to do the best he could. He took it as a personal insult to himself for his father to think his questions were ridiculous, //and what does he mean by *forethought*?//   
  
"I thought all my questions were very necessary to insure I did everything right. If you think they were "stupid", I just won't ask any more. Maybe that way I can get into trouble when Master Dooku sees me make a "stupid mistake" because I didn't ask the "right stupid question". How's that?"   
  
"*That* sounds like you are being rude to me young man and we will discuss this later. We have some business to attend too, so let's not dally here in "the middle nowhere", as you call it."   
  
Interest piqued in the little one when he heard his master speak of business. There was to be no business here, just a wedding to attend. Obi-Wan caught Jinn's spoken misnomer quickly.   
  
"What business Da…I mean Master? I thought we are only here for a wedding an nothing more."   
  
It was only then that Qui-Gon realized he had already almost let his true reason for being here out to Obi-Wan.   
  
He tried to sidetrack the question at first.   
  
"That was the second time you almost called me father. Don't let Master Dooku hear you do that. It might be enough reason to get him started about your less-than-conquered Jedi abilities."   
  
Jinn hated to resort to using fear on Obi-Wan to keep his mind off what he said, but he couldn't let the child know of his other mission. It just was not safe to do so.   
  
Worry came back to the little boy just as he was able to breathe a little easier being away from his cruel grandfather.   
  
"Oh alright, I will try to do better. No, I mean I will do better. Master Yoda told me once there is no "try", although I think he might be wrong, I sure won't be the one to tell him that."   
  
Jinn turned to look at his son one more time. The dark brown Jedi robe a bit too long in the sleeves, his face ruddy by the harsh wind, and glass-glazed indigo eyes, also created by the sting of the strong continuous wind, made the master smile.   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I think the force sent you to me to test my endurance and patience."   
  
A look of sadness and in the words of a child; "If the *force* had its hand in it at all, I was sent to you cause my momma died and nothing more."   
  
Just as quickly as it came, the moment of sadness retreated to allow Obi-Wan to continue what he thought was his rational reasoning with his master.   
  
"Besides Master, I haven't done anything a normal kid wouldn't do. You have to ask questions if you want to know the answers. I want the answers to every question, because I want to learn *everything* there is to know!!!!!!!!!….  
  
  
  
  
  
//"I want the answers to every question, because I want to learn *everything* there is to know!!!!!!!!!…."//   
  
Obi-Wan's words played back through Jinn's mind over and over. If nothing else the master thought Obi-Wan was at least ambitious in his desire to learn and grow with what he learned. Finally chilled to the bone, Master and mini apprentice in tow, reached their destination.   
  
//Nothing impressive looking about this old run-down café. I hope we are hear to see someone. I don't think I want to chance the possibility of food poisoning from eating here. Nah.. Master never like to eat out. Although if we found a good place for burger and fires, I would not object to it. //  
  
Obi listened to his stomach growl and hoped that it was not an error in Jedi training to let his hunger pains release their anger not into the force, but straight in his gut and out to his ears.   
  
He laughed at his little mental joke to himself. He immediately set his joking aside, to plaster his Jedi face and thoughts back in place. He would hate to disappoint his master or worse yet have the people he visited complain to the head master of this mission which was of course. //Good ole Grandpa!!!// Hard as he tried, Obi-Wan could not keep humor out of his mischievous mind. It was the only thing that helped unseat the worry he had about getting through the mission with Dooku watching every little move he made in hopes of a mistake; some error on Obi-Wan's part that would allow Dooku's intervention Qui-Gon's tutelage of the little padawan.   
  
Master Jinn made his apprentice sit at a table in the far corner while he went to the counter and got Obi-Wan a piping hot cup of hot chocolate and himself a cup of tea. After delivering Obi-Wan's drink to him, he gave Obi-Wan a gave stern but friendly command to stay where he was. Jinn went back to the counter and waited for someone. Or so Obi-Wan supposed. After maybe five minutes a blue hue of a species barely transparent to the human eye walked in the cantina/café and went directly to his master. Obi knew this was be who his dad waited on but why?   
  
//We aren't on a mission that's real. I mean, it's a wedding party.// Obi-Wan watched with interest until that nagging nervous feeling, the child had recently acquired out of nowhere, hit him again.   
  
//It's probably a friend of my master's,// pleased with himself by his reference to his father as master, although unspoken. //He won't care if I go over there now. He probably wanted me to rest and get warm and that is why he put me over here.// Obi-Wan looked up saw a heat vent and reasoned, but he really didn't care if he was correct, that Master put him there because of the overhead heat vent afforded.   
  
Obi-Wan got up very carefully, without even noisily scrapping the chair legs on the floor and sauntered ever so slowly over to his master. Jinn, deep in conversation, did not take the time to be alert to the things around him. He didn't anticipate an attack and though he shouldn't have let his guard down, ever how peaceful the mission seemed to be, he did.   
  
Obi-Wan managed to reach his father without being noticed and even unintentionally eavesdrop on Qui-Gon and mysterious translucent man of blue.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes doubled in size with astonishment over what he had just heard, but probably wasn't suppose too. He started to back away from his master. He knew instantly when he *heard* what he *heard*,it was not meant for his ears to *hear*.   
  
If only the little Jedi had taken the time to turn and go back to his seat without backpedaling, which caused the inability to see where he was going, he might have been able to reach his seat before his master even noticed him. He fell over the chair behind him and Jinn instantly let his eyes drift from the man he spoke with to noise behind him.   
  
Qui-Gon saw a pile of bunched up material of deep rich brown, a Jedi robe laying in a crumpled heap with a very small body under it.. He knew it was Obi, but not by the face of the figure on the floor. It was obscured by the Jedi robe wrapped snugly over Obi-Wan's face when it whipped in the air, as the boy tumbled to the floor.   
  
Once untangling himself from the confines of his robe, Obi-Wan looked up and he watched a shadow darkened the space around him. There, up high above him stood his master, who seemed to be wiping his mouth as if in exasperation over something. In truth Jinn had to hide a smile on his lips from the boy and he put his hand over his mouth.   
  
The smile was quickly withdrawn when Qui-Gon realized the consequence of Obi-Wan's actions. It would be an incredible burden for the child to carry now; the secret of a mission his grandfather was not to know of.   
  
Jinn, for Obi's sake, kept it from him, but now he knew it must be shared with the little one who was unsure the force even existed, let lone to trust in it and carry his secret faithfully.   
  
Obi-Wan could do nothing but try to right himself and wait for the rebuke that would surely follow his disobedience. He placed both hands behind him and pushed himself up. He then dusted off his robe and looked up to a beet-faced master, humiliated by Obi-Wan's clumsiness and most importantly his desire to eavesdrop on a private conversation.   
  
If Obi-Wan was mortified over his fall and getting caught, Jinn was even more mortified than Obi-Wan, for his blatant disregard for his master's command. To disobey an order from a master on a mission, no matter how trivial that mission was, could bring severe censure for his actions.   
  
It was in that second, that blink of an eye, Qui-Gon knew he had to hardened his heart toward this little one before him. No matter how much he loved him, he would serve no purpose for him to be lenient with his son with his apprentice. In fact it might be more harmful to let Obi-Wan slide this time; not as his son but as his apprentice.   
  
Jinn would have to erect a difference set of shields. Not themental shields all Jedi had and Obi-Wan possessed, but lacked the ability to use. The shileds that would put up would be around his heart to keep his son's misery from tearing his heart apart when he had to do something like this; severely reprimand the child, not as his son but as his padawan for his actions.   
  
Life as a Jedi in general was hard, a Jedi master with an apprentice-in-training harder, and a Jedi apprentice had an even harder life. The sooner Obi-Wan realized that, the better off he would be, if he hoped for knighthood.   
  
Jinn himself will have to get a grip on how hard being a Jedi master was, especially to his son. It was so much more intense having your son as your apprentice. There was love there and fear for his welfare. Not that Qui-Gon had not cared deeply for his apprentices or worried about their well being. With Obi it was intensified more dynamic because every feeling was multiplied. His son had a powerful grip on the rugged master's heart.   
  
Master Jinn braced himself for what he had to do. He pointed to his head with a violent motion with his index finger.   
  
A confused Obi-Wan only stood there and watched, then listened.   
  
"Do you have gray matter up in there?" If so, what is it called?"   
  
"That's easy Master, my brain."   
  
Jinn didn't have a look of anger and that went over well with Obi-Wan. He began to think he was not in much trouble after all.   
  
Still without a hint of anger but with a piercing stare, Master Jinn *shot daggers* through his son and apprentice.   
  
"Next time, try using your brain. I thought for a moment you didn't have one. You certainly haven't exhibited any usage of it this day. Now go back to the table where I asked you to stay and let me continue this conversation with my friend over there. We will discuss this later in the privacy…"   
  
Qui-Gon stopped in mid-sentence and thought for a moment, there will be no privacy. However upset with his son or disappointed in his disobeying of him, Jinn would not betray those disappointments to Master Dooku to feed ammo for him to use against Obi-Wan.   
  
"Never mind, we don't have a place of privacy to discuss this because of your grandfather, but I guarantee you, Padawan Kenobi, a very long talk is *promised* you, before this day is over…"  
  
PEACE ewen 


	18. Dooku For A Granpa! How Horrible Is That...

Silence echoed eerily between master and apprentice on their journey back to the mansion of Lord Byron and Lady Katrina.   
  
"Qui-Gon did not feel ready to address the subject of Obi-Wan's behavior and Obi-Wan was angry with his father over the harsh words. He found he was not as good at releasing his anger into the force as his dad was. The setting sun brought with it an added chill, although that was not the reason for Qui-Gon to physically shiver while goose bumps formed on him. He shuttered with the thought of Obi-Wan's unintended knowledge.   
  
Very soon the two would be back to the home of the Lady and Lord, with still no resolution to what happened. Jinn glanced down after he put his hands in the widened sleeves of his robe to see Obi-Wan match his moves almost in mirror image of movements.. Not out of any mockery or mimicking, just that his master had a good idea on how to keep his hands warm.   
  
Without looking back down or missing a stride in his steps the master finally broke his silence.   
  
"What transpired today in the cafe is not be discussed. Not only is not to be discussed by you to anyone else, it can not, under any circumstances be mentioned between you and I, no matter how much privacy you think we share."   
  
Obi-Wan got a tingling down his spine. A mystery and I am part of it He wished Master had felt him mature enough to be in his confidence over the mystery, but evidently Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan couldn't be trusted. Obi felt a twinge of dejection when he realized his father tried to keep the mystery a secret, even from him, his padawan. Was that how a master/apprentice relationship worked? He didn't think so!!!. Had he not stumbled onto it by accident he wouldn't even know about it now. Did that mean Master Dooku was unaware of the meeting too?   
  
"Master, I am not to say anything to my grandfather either?"   
  
"What part of to "not to be discussed", didn't you understand? I guess I should tell you that you should not speak of my meeting *especially* to your grandfather. This extra mission I am on is in the confidence of only a handful of masters at the temple. Had you given me your obedience as other Jedi apprentices afford their masters, you would not know of it. It can be difficult to keep a secret for someone your age, Jedi or not."   
  
"I promise Da…I mean Master, I won't tell anyone, not a soul. Especially not Master Dooku."   
  
"Will this be a promise like the one you made to me earlier; that you would do everything I told you without question. That was what you led me to believe, before we left the temple."   
  
ZINGER That hurt the little padawan. No one likes to be reminded of their mistakes. In particular, an eight year old boy who was trying valiantly to gain his master's trust once again. He needed that trust to find out more about the mystery mission his father had been sent on. The words hurt the child as they were meant to do.   
  
"I'm sorry master I just thought he was a friend of yours. You didn't tell me you had a secret mission. How was I to know?"   
  
"You knew all you were suppose to know. You were also suppose to know not to disobey me. Just do as I say this time or I will have to ship you home understand? It will be hard enough to keep Master Dooku from finding out, if I should have to leave you with him to talk some things over with others, concerning this mission."   
  
Obi-Wan stopped and stared a terrified stare at his father.   
  
"What do you mean? I thought I wouldn't have to stay with him?"   
  
"Things might change Padawan. If you should have to stay with Master Dooku, I will not be there to help ensure you keep your secret. The burden of complete silence will be on your shoulders only."   
  
"I hope I don't have to stay with him, but if I do, I won't betray your trust in me again. I swear Master. Anyway what secret mission? It must be connected with the missing kids and that Senator you spoke of. ?"   
  
"No, Obi-Wan you know too much just by knowing of the mission. I will not tell you all it pertains too. To correct one statement padawan, dead not missing. Do you understand that? I have no wish for that to be your fate, no matter how badly I would like to wring your neck right now. I will hold you to your sworn oath that knowledge of the meeting I had, will go no further than between you and I.. There is little else I can do unless I decide to ship you home tomorrow. I won't though. This is one time our bond, had it been opened, would have been very helpful. We could have communicated mentally to each other and in that way I could have helped you keep the secret by being in constant connection with you. Communicating mentally does have it uses, I suppose in all walks of life."   
  
Another reminder of how he failed his master. Maybe his dad didn't realize it but he kept mounting guilt on the little boy. Guilt that he would not be able to carry, with the bond threatening to reap havoc on his emotional turmoil.   
  
That other thing Qui-Gon said about wringing his neck slid by Obi-Wan without comment. He thought he knew his father was only joking. He deduced that because when his father said the words he took his two large calloused hands, held them in front of him, and mimed the motions of wringing something as if it were Obi's tiny little neck. //a joke of sorts no matter how morbid,// thought the small apprentice.   
  
To get the very important point across that a master needed his apprentice undying loyalty and trust, Qui-Gon knew he would have to be strict and not allow the little Jedi to make even one more mistake. He had to learn and learn right off, that the most important lesson in becoming a Jedi was to learn to take orders. Obi-Wan had failed miserably in that department and much as Qui-Gon already regretted the stand he must take against his own son, he knew he must..   
  
It required the master to undertake the very difficult task of remaining almost cold and indifferent to his imp in his stand against his son's breech of trust between master and padawan. .   
  
Nothing else was said between the two as they continued their walk back to the Lord's home. Qui-Gon did not ask explanations to Obi-Wan actions. There were none, at least that would be acceptable. Maybe as his son there would have been, but there was no room for mistakes when it came to being an apprentice especially an apprentice to Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Obi-Wan trailed behind his father. For the first time he was glad he had to stay the three steps back. He didn't think he could look Qui-Gon squarely in the face; in those penetrating azure eyes that could almost tell a story just by a fluttering of an eyelid, a sarcastic roll of them, or by the cold unfeeling stare Obi thought his dad got sometimes. No,…. being behind his master was a good thing. He didn't have to feel those blues orbs bearing down on him as an almost demand for Obi-Wan to tell him why he did what he did..   
  
Once at the ornate black wrought-iron fence, with finely detailed carved and cut granite Gargoyles guarding it, Jinn abruptly stopped and rested his back against the round iron posts of the enormous fence.   
  
Obi-Wan stopped, although he was not sure why and waited for his master to make a move to gain entrance to the mansion property by using the comm voice box on the locked gate's entrance.   
  
Padawan Kenobi, as he was now, waited in front of his master with his head hung low. His hands were still poked into the sleeves of the robe for the warmth provided.   
  
Finally, "Well?"   
  
A one word question that Obi-Wan had no idea what answer his father expected of him.   
  
//What does he mean *well*? What am I suppose to say to *WELL*?//   
  
Obi-Wan did not know the answer, so he did not give his father one, to the extremely short and confusing question.   
  
Qui-Gon checked the time and then spoke again.   
  
"I am waiting padawan. We have forty-five minutes before the reception begins and I await on an answer before I take you in there in the same set of rooms with your grandfather."   
  
"What am I suppose to say Master?"   
  
//Good, I did remember to call Dad *Master*. That should count for something.//   
  
" A response with some truth and honesty might be a good way to start. I have not heard that from you since we have been on this mission."   
  
Whew… That was harsh coming from one's master, let alone, their father. Jinn could actually see Obi-Wan physically flinch at the vindictively cruel words that seemed to come so easily from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had no idea it hurt Qui-Gon as bad or more to say them, as it did for Obi-Wan to here them.   
  
Obi-Wan was glad his father hadn't made him look into his eyes, for the child steeled himself to refusing that command, no matter how angry his father became at him. He didn't want to see the disappointment that was most assuredly in his master's eyes, waiting to be looked upon by his son. Obi knew the accusatory stare of a mistake made on his part would be there in his master's glare if he only dared to look up to see it.   
  
"I want to know if you plan to honor my station as your master by doing *everything* I ask of you without question, hesitation, or complaints while on the rest of this mission? It is important I know the absolute truth this time or I will have no choice but to send you home to the temple with your grandmother."   
  
Obi-Wan's mind raced with the horrible visions of the possible repercussions at staying with his grandmother Bruck and Damien. He thought he might rather face the *sith* before he did the three of them combined.   
  
Was that a shiver Qui-Gon watch overtake his son at the mention of staying with Grandma Jinn? Qui-Gon could not be sure in the diminished light of the sun almost settled even with the horizon, but he thought he actually saw the child cringe at just the mention of his mother.   
  
Sadness and sympathy tried to edge in on the master, but he hardened his heart yet again and continued.   
  
"A simple question that needs a simple answer, *NOW*, my apprentice, if indeed that is what you want and plan to be.. Do as I say or go home, which is it?"   
  
Just a low mumbling voice barely audible even for an overly sensitive Jedi auditory system, could be heard as it came from Obi-Wan.   
  
"I will do everything thing you ask of me, Master, without question or complaint."   
  
Qui-Gon uncrossed his legs and stood up from leaning against the gate.   
  
"Very well, let's go in there and at least attempt to look like a master and apprentice pair because right now we certainly don't work together as one……"   
  
Although the zest and zeal over being a Jedi apprentice had been dampened somewhat by his father's rather stinging remarks, Obi-Wan's deepest desire to remain at his father's side and to make him proud had not been thwarted by his father's heartless words callously slung at his son.   
  
It opened Obi-Wan's eyes to the fact that maybe as a son he was making the grade. However as a Jedi apprentice to his master he was probably the most pathetic one his master ever had. One didn't need to be a Jedi or an adult to figure that out. Obi-Wan had done a very good job of realizing his incompetence as an apprentice facts and he was neither, adult or *true* Jedi, or so he thought.   
  
Obi-Wan had been deemed too young to attend the party. It didn't matter about his age because he wouldn't have had the *time* to go. In the privacy without Master Dooku, Qui-Gon had given his son extra meditations to do, a *lot* of extra meditations.   
  
Qui-Gon left the party earlier than Master Dooku. He was not surprised to find that Master Dooku still had the love of parties and drink in his system. He seemed to never tire of them and would stay until the last person left. He enjoyed rubbing elbows with the well-to-do and higher diplomats. His words exactly as Master Jinn remembered them when he was a young apprentice of thirteen and fourteen. Many times had Jinn witnessed his first master come home in a drunken stupor from imbibing too much drink.   
  
That was one of the reasons Qui-Gon had been accepted as Master Yoda's apprentice. While no council member not even Master Yoda would come out and say it, many felt privately, he had lost his edge on his once incredible ability to train apprentices. It went away with the increased use of alcohol and lust for the good-life in his partying ways. While not forbidden some of his actions certainly bordered on questionable conduct for a Jedi master, in particular one with such high stasis as Master Dooku once had.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn sat leisurely at the desk provided them by Lord Byron. He crossed his legs and rested his feet on top of the desk in front of him. His head was thrown back, resting against his arms, held together by his clamped together-hands. If someone saw the master now, they would not be able to see the true turmoil he was in. No one noticed it during the reception for the impending wedding, not even Master Dooku. The formable Jedi Master Jinn had honed his ability to put on a reserved façade of calm in part, to this upbringing in the Jedi order. Not only that he was trained by the Jedi, there was more to him than that. Qui-Gon Jinn had the uncanny innate ability to listen to the force, do what it told him and in the most difficult of times, reach for and receive the guidance willingly from it. That was something he wanted for Obi-Wan, the ability to trust in the force in all that he was. Qui-Gon felt things would fall into place for his son, no matter how confused he was right now..   
  
The comm rang three times before the master answered it. He regretted having to deliver the news of Obi-Wan's snooping to his master, Master Yoda.   
  
"Knowledge of the kidnappings you have come up with apprentice?"   
  
"Some Master. Some very interesting tidbits of information have found their way to me. However I don't know if it has to do with the children or an unusual coincidence. Senator Palpatine has made three trips here assuming anonymity of course, and never letting any of the Senators here know of his presence. The Lord and Lady certainly did not know of the secretive visits of the Senator from Coruscant."   
  
"Accuse the senator of murder and kidnapping you do? Hearing you right I am?"   
  
"Accuse no one of anything have I. I only stated the facts and the facts are that every time a child came up missing and later found, Senator Palpatine was on the planet Yennix. Ger'lik, my informer thought it was worth mentioning so I in turn thought it was worth mentioning it to you. That is all."   
  
Yoda could not help but notice just a bit of disharmony within his former protégé. Something someone else would not notice but was clearly there for the master who raised him to see.   
  
"Sense I do something other than the mission on your mind there is. Discuss it with me care to do, young one."   
  
Qui-Gon let out one of Yoda's infamous expressions.   
  
"Humph… I don't feel so young right now and yes there is something I need to discuss with you. Obi-Wan happened to stumble onto my other mission. I am concerned that he will not be able to keep a secret from Master Dooku."   
  
"Concerned you should be. Child he is nothing more, nothing less. Burden him with this you should not have done."   
  
"Do you think me totally daft my Master. I did not mean for the child to find out."   
  
Qui-Gon went into great lengths to explain how Obi-Wan came up with such secretive delicate knowledge that the only Jedi on that planet should know about was Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Master Yoda twitched his pointed ears and tapped his gimer stick lightly on the floor in from of him, but said nothing until Qui-Gon finished his story.   
  
"Lost your touch to train young ones have you have Master. Control one tiny boy you can not."   
  
Yoda poke in jest hoping to lighten Jinn's load of quilt, nevertheless Qui-Gon took his words to heart much like Obi-Wan had taken his master's words of condemnation.. He found himself feeling quite like his apprentice and son felt earlier when harsh words were mounted on Obi by Qui-Gon himself.   
  
Jinn knew now it must have been extremely difficult for the child to stand there as his master rolled off implied inabilities as a Jedi apprentice to him.   
  
//I feel the same degradation that Obi-Wan must have felt this evening at the gates to the mansion.//   
  
Without moving his head, Qui-Gon raised his eyes and looked at his master on the comm-view. There sat his former master with a look of compassion, where Jinn assumed a look of condemnation would be.   
  
Yoda said what needed to be said to his former apprentice but love and understanding awaited the big master when he looked at Master Yoda's face. There Qui-Gon could almost feel the aura of compassion around his beloved master.   
  
That's what Qui-Gon Jinn wanted the ability to do;// criticize errors but help Obi-Wan rise above them, correct his mistakes, but praise his attempts. Yoda has that knack,// thought the compassionate part of Jedi Master Jinn.   
  
"To be the kind of master you are Master Yoda would indeed be an honor."   
  
"Lived nine hundred years you have not. Until live that long you do, disappointed in yourself you should not be, for I am not. Now the matter at hand should be addressed again."   
  
"I believe Senator Palpatine was here for something other than diplomatic business and that he did not want his presence known. I know he went so far as to use another name the last two times he was here."   
  
"You say Palpatine assumed identity not of his own he did? Believe you do someway involved in kidnapping?"   
  
The little boy in the bed listened even harder. Obi-Wan found himself again eavesdropping on a conversation that was not meant for him. However, he reasoned this could not be called eavesdropping, well not planned eavesdropping anyway..   
  
Obi-Wan just happened to be in the bedroom and his father had not bothered to shut the door that led to common room, where Qui-Gon talked with Master Yoda. Could he help it if he really wasn't asleep as his master thought? He lay very still while his master continued.   
  
"The name you know he uses you do? Look into to that we could Help us a great deal it might."   
  
"Yes I was given the name .. Let's see I have it written down in my data pad. Don't worry, Master Dooku does not have to the code to access any of my notes. Oh, here it is. Syfo-Dyas. Does it ring a bell, Master?"   
  
Qui-Gon could see his former master twitch his ears again and a pensive look shadowed his face.   
  
"Sounds familiar it does but know with certainty I do not. Think on it I will however. Notify you later if come up with anything, I do. Goodnight my friend and Good luck with the little apprentice you have, for need it you will."   
  
A cackle from Yoda came even before Jinn could stop it by disconnecting their communication on the comm. Loved Master Yoda he did, but he wasn't in a mood to listen to the condensing laughter of the little troll.   
  
Yoda wasn't the only one who seemed to recognize the name Qui-Gon quoted, only *NOT* to recognize it, just as Master Yoda had.. Obi-Wan could not understand how it sounded so familiar. While the child lacked mental maturity, he sometimes made up for it with his academic studies which he excelled in. This would be one of those times he made up for anything he lacked. He continued to lay very still on the pretext of sleep and thought.   
  
//S-y-f-o---D-y-a-s… Yes, that is how you would spell it, but why does it sound so very familiar?//   
  
Obi-Wan had almost given up on the mystery name and promised himself he would think on it first thing the next day. From being out in the cold, sleep wanted to overtake the boy and he was more than willing to let it. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the door open. Obi-Wan rolled over and wanted nothing more than to let his mind follow his body into a deep sleep when *it* hit him.   
  
He sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and rethought what had come to him. He wanted to be sure he wasn't just dreaming.   
  
//YES, that's it. That why it seems to be familiar. That. Is. It, in a *backward* kind of way, it is *very* familiar.//   
  
He chuckled quietly at another joke he had created on his own and began to try to figure out how he could tell his master.   
  
//I wasn't actually eavesdropping.//   
  
Obi-Wan finally settled his apprehension by the acceptance that it was his duty as an apprentice to tell his master of his revelation, no matter if he got into trouble or not. He got out of bed and didn't even bother to put his slippers on. He went to the main common room where his fath... his master was, his bare feet pounded rapidly on the floor in his haste to pass on his knowledge. He forgot about the door he heard earlier that signaled the return of his grandfather.   
  
Before Qui-Gon could tell the child to go back to bed, Obi-Wan got the words out. They came in out in a gush of speed and excited shrill voice of the child.   
  
"Master I know why Master Yoda thought that name sounded familiar. It is a jumbled backward form of Dar….."   
  
Qui-Gon realized the child must have heard another conversation, only this one with Master Yoda. He stomped over to where his son stood. He did not want the name to come from Obi-Wan's mouth for Master Dooku to hear. The child had said too much already.   
  
Obi-Wan could not help but see the unforgettable disappointment in his master's face as he seethed and gritted his teeth to hold back his verbal attack on, in his view, a wantonly careless little boy. The anger Jinn held tried to release into the force seemed to spill over into the very air around them. You could feel it.   
  
Obi-Wan realized what he almost had done, betray his father after he promised he wouldn't. It was only then he noticed Dooku as he stepped away from the window and into view.   
  
"What are you doing up?"   
  
The question came out mixed with a harsh tone, accompanied with deadly glare of warning shot in Obi-Wan's direction.   
  
"I'm sorry mas.."   
  
"SORRY, You. Are. Sorry. Obi-Wan? That is all that seems to come from you any more. You seem to think an apology should allow you to do what you want as long as an apology follows your mistakes. Get back to our room and straight to bed."   
  
The only reason Obi-Wan had found out Master Dooku was in the room was the sadistic chuckle that came from his grandfather over Obi-Wan being quite severely disciplined vocally for his conduct.. Dooku had been standing by the large double windows and his presence was partially obscured by the voluptuous drapes covering them.   
  
//It was just a mistake,// thought Obi. //A bad one, but still just a mistake, all the same. My dad can't hold that against me can he? Maybe *Dad* can't, but I bet ya my *Master* can!!! //  
  
The child had risked getting into to trouble because he so much wanted his father to have what he thought was an important piece of information and now Qui-Gon was not going to even give Obi-Wan the chance share it with him.   
  
In the child's exuberant excitement of what he knew, he totally forgot to make sure, very sure that his grandfather was not anywhere in their suite of rooms. It was something he had not done and he then knew why his dad was so angry. Obi-Wan solved the mystery of the name, but his master's anger at him and Dooku's presence kept the boy from revealing what would turn out to be a vital piece to Master Jinn's secret investigation.   
  
Obi-Wan turned and ran to his room. He climbed in bed and pulled the covers over his head.   
  
//I am never, ever, ever coming out from under this blanket. NO WAY, NEVER!!!! //  
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked solemnly to the little transport ship Lord Byron provided. It was used to carry some of his dignitaries to Coruscant for an important senate meeting. Obi-Wan would be on that ship with those dignitaries. His master stood true to his promise; "Anymore mistakes and I will ship you home."   
  
There had been no big flare-up or reprimands after Obi-Wan's mistake. The only thing the master did was send the boy to bed with the understanding he was not to speak again.   
  
*Yes*, that's right, the only punishment Obi-Wan received was a direct order from his *master* that until he reached the little temple that he and Obi called home, he was not to utter a word. Obi could tell his master meant it and this time Obi-Wan would do as he was told. Whether out of respect for his master and father Qui-Gon Jinn or out of spite because he had pertinent information that required him to talk, but couldn't, the little one was not sure.   
  
Obi-Wan did not speak, but as they walked he became less spiteful and more concerned for his master. He didn't want him hurt or to fail on his mission. He would just have to find a way to let Qui-Gon know what he knew. At first he thought of a note, but then that didn't sound good enough. Well it certainly was dramatic enough for an imaginative mind of someone eight.!!!   
  
His little mind began to work in overdrive and form the most elaborate plan any eight-year-old could come up with. Of course whether his master would kill him or be appreciative of what he was about to do,//[if I can even pull it off] //the apprentice was not sure of.. Because, *talk about disobeying one's master*, his plan would take the prize for that statement!!!   
  
Obi-Wan watched as his master explained to the pilot and one of the senators that Lord Byron had given the Jedi permission to ship one of their own home with them. That one of course was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The little Jedi was glad his master had not gone into elaborate detail of his blandishment. In fact Master Jinn really didn't tell them he was being sent for disobedience. That Obi was grateful for.   
  
Without the captain and others knowing he was willfully disobedient, he managed to walk around the ship freely and almost unnoticed. That was exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. He kept walking until he found the cargo hold which was opened and being loaded with suitcases, valises and some favored import wine the Lord was sending to a couple of his friends on Coruscant.   
  
Obi-Wan hid behind of those cases of wine until the men loading the ship took their forklift back to the hangar to get more things needed to be placed on the transport. When no one was around the little one slipped out and got between two large cargo boxes that had been previously unloaded and was to be placed back in the hangar after this transport ship took off.   
  
There Obi-Wan waited, hidden, until the boxes reached their destination in the isolated storage warehouse of the landing port. Once there he managed to sneak away again unnoticed out of the warehouse and to the streets of the city.   
  
//Now all I have to do is find my way back to the Lord's mansion. //  
  
******At the mansion,.#############   
  
The festivities were already underway. Tonight would be the wedding of the Lord and Lady's daughter with a great many important dignitaries in the mansion to attend.   
  
Qui-Gon kept a watchful eyes on things . He felt better knowing Obi-Wan was on a safe journey back home. That would be one less worry he could put to rest. He did feel bad about how he did it and the harshness of his actions in sending his son home but he felt the he was justified in his actions. He theorized that Obi-Wan would see that, once he released his anger into the force.   
  
It had taken Obi-Wan all day to find his way back to the mansion. Obi-Wan wanted to get into the mansion and sneak to their Jedi rooms. Then he would wait on his dad. He couldn't wait to tell Qui-Gon what he knew or at least thought he knew. Now the ship was gone and Obi couldn't be sent back right away.   
  
At the gate in the shadowed lights, the Gargoyles sat on the wrought iron posts as if on guard against intruders to the mansion.   
  
They looked a lot more menacing without his father with him in the shades of darkness descending on them.   
  
Not only was Obi-wan tired, he was hungry, cold to the bone, and had a headache the size of a sith.   
  
Once at the gate and his fear of the threatening-looking ornate Gargoyles subsided, he tried to reach the comm on the gate. that would allow access to the mansion. Obi-Wan had to find the way to reach the comm. Obi-Wan hadn't realized he would need proper identification to enter. if he ever found a way to reach the comm. It took him over a half of an hour to find something to reach the button on the comm lock, but the robotic guard on duty refused Obi-Wan's entrance because he did not have clearance. Tonight of all nights you would have to have proper clearance because of all the dignitaries in attendance of the wedding.   
  
Obi-Wan sat down and leaned against the gate, ready to give up on his quest for a reunion with his dad. That was all it was now. Of course he wanted to tell him what he knew but he was more anxious for the safety of his dad's presence, some food, and finally sleep in a warm bed, in that order.   
  
Just as the child was about to give up and try to walk somewhere to get a little warmer an entourage of important looking people arrived.   
  
A dignified yet in some way terrifying looking man, sat in the very expensive and large hover craft while he waited for the gate to be opened for him. He had two men on each side of him, bodyguards Obi-wan guessed. There were three armed men in the craft. Obi-Wan could easily tell they were very well armed because of the large blaster guns that had to be stuck up in the air to be able to transport them in the craft.   
  
The window was rolled down and the sleazy-looking important man stuck his head out and spoke to the little one who he recognized as a Jedi apprentice but did not acknowledge his recognition of Obi-Wan's station..   
  
"Can I help you young man? Do you have business with Lord Byron. A touch of humor in his voice before resounding curiosity seem to overtake him. He anxiously waited for an answer from the child.   
  
"I need in there to get to my master, but they won't let me in. Something about a clearance or something for security reasons."   
  
"AH……….. That is because there are a great many dignitaries there and one can't be careful when we are all assembled together."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide with excitement. //If he's important then maybe he can get me in if I explain my trouble.//   
  
"Could you help me sir? I mean I very much need in there."   
  
"Oh, but I would have to know with certainty who you are little one. I mean one can't be too careful with so many leaders in the galaxy assembled at the wedding for Lord Byron's daughter."   
  
The evil man's mind started to work overtime.   
  
"Well you can tell I am a Jedi apprentice, a beginner anyway. Look I have the braid."   
  
Obi-Wan grabbed his padawan braid and proudly displayed out for the man to see more easily.   
  
"Why yes I do think you to be an apprentice. May I ask the name of your master? Maybe I am familiar with him. I do know a lot of Jedi."   
  
"Obi's eyes glinted and sparkled with excitement. He thought he surely would be able to get in once he told this man of the important master he had. He could embellish even more by mentioning his famous grandfather even though he didn't care for him. It might aid in his gaining entrance to the mansion..   
  
"My master and father is Qui-Gon Jinn. Oh and my grandfather is the infamous Master Dooku."   
  
Now it was the man in the car's turn to let his eyes light up with the prospect of who he had in his grasp."   
  
"Yes, I do believe I have heard of both. Want to come with me Obi-Wan Kenobi?"   
  
"Hey, how did you know my name?"   
  
"I know a great many things about the Jedi and about you. Now hop in, Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan was not sure he liked the way the important man seem to be so very familiar with him. Still hesitant, he stayed his distance from the hover car, too leery to venture close.   
  
"Now you know my name. What is yours?"   
  
The door opened and the two men with blasters stepped out."   
  
"Oh, I am Senator Palpatine.You will be quite safe with me.. Now get in."   
  
Obi-Wan's glee at gaining entrance to the mansion turned to terror with the mention of the name Papatine or A.K.A Syfo Dyas. Obi-Wan seemed to notice a physical resemblance to Darth Sidious in the Senator, became even more scared of him. Especially if you put two and two together for Obi-Wan Kenobi knew Syfo Dyas was backward in a pig Latin kind of way of saying Darth Sidious.   
  
Though confused about the three names, and only one person, the child knew by something within him to run as hard as he could. He didn't get a chance though.   
  
Obi only meant to think the name in his mind,Syfo-Dyas but he watched in horror as the evil one in the hover craft ordered the men to physically grab him. He hadn't spoken the name mentally as he thought, he said it out loud and Palpatine knew in some way someone was onto him. Too insure his safety, he had to take Obi-Wan, until he could find out just how much Master Jinn knew.   
  
The Jedi used force-induced gentle mental suggestion to get a person to sleep.. . Palpatine induced a state of unconsciousness with the use of the force of the dark and it was not as pleasant as the Jedi sleep.. It washed over Obi-Wan like a violent wave taking the child under water. When the induced sleep of the Dark one hit him, the little Jedi felt like he had lost his breath and that right before going into unconsciousness was terrifying for a child.   
  
"See that the child does not get away from you until I return from this stupid wedding reception."   
  
###############   
  
"Senator Palpatine. I was afraid you weren't going to make it."   
  
Lord Byron, with Master Jinn stepped up and greeted the Senator. Jinn was glad the Senator was there. Maybe he could find out something about his other mission..   
  
"Master Jinn, what a coincidence!! I was just discussing you with someone earlier. Remind me later, after the ceremony and I will relay what was said about you. I assure you though, it was nothing less than good from my *LITTLE FRIEND*, when he spoke of you.…………."   
  
The trio was interrupted by Byron's wife. Lady Katrina came over, took her husband gently by the arm, and pulled him to the side. It was evident that she wanted to speak alone with her husband.   
  
After having delivered her news, She left the room and the Lord came back to where he too Senator Palpatine and Qui-Gon.   
  
"Master Jinn I need to speak with you, please."   
  
"Oh, I hope something is not wrong M'Lord. There has been no threat made to the dignitaries here has there?"   
  
"No, no, of course not. This pertains to a communiqué for the Jedi, nothing more."   
  
Jinn released some of the tense feeling and worry for his son. His thoughts of Obi's welfare was foremost in his mind. However he wrongly assumed it was from Master Yoda about something.   
  
Master Dooku walked up just as Jinn and Lord Byron started to leave.   
  
"Senator Palpatine it has been a long time. I hoped you would be here."   
  
Dooku carried a drink with him and the way he swayed with the affects of alcohol Jinn suspected he not been nursing that same drink all evening as he claimed he had.   
  
"Well Master Jinn and Lord Byron were just about to leave me alone to see about a communiqué from Master Yoda. Maybe now you can keep me company ."   
  
The knowing look passed between the Jedi and Senator, but the other two there failed to notice it.   
  
"My pleasure, my pleasure indeed."   
  
The older Jedi swayed again but more noticeably as he and the senator walked over to the food buffet..   
  
A deep frowning Lord asked Qui to follow him. Something in that frown told Obi-Wan's master that just maybe the comm was not from Master Yoda; some kind of news more distressing the Jedi master thought.   
  
As soon as the door was closed behind them, Lord Byron delivered the horrific news.   
  
"It seems the pilot has lost your son."   
  
"What do you mean? Obi-Wan couldn't have gotten out of the ship in mid-air. If a door had been opened, the ship would have imploded immediately from the imbalance in air pressure to the cabin of the ship."   
  
Byron was a little put off by Jinn's remarks.   
  
"Master Jinn, I may just be a bumbling fool who only rules a planet for a living, but I also know the aerodynamics of a ship and of flight. I know every well the child didn't get out of the ship while in flight. He must have sneaked off through the back cargo hold. Or at least that is what the captain of the ship thinks. He was not missed until just a bit ago."   
  
The man did not like what he assumed was Jinn' wrong opinion of him; that because of his being only a *dignitary*, he wouldn't know anything about a ship.   
  
"M'Lord, I did not mean to imply your knowledge of the ship was less than mine. Forgive me. Just one observation though, Obi-Wan has been on that ship or was suppose to have been on it for the last eight hours and they just now found him missing?"   
  
Lord Byron was getting more and more upset with this Jedi. He didn't want his daughter's special night to be interrupted and he had to get back to the festivities.   
  
"Master Jinn, you did not specify that I was to have one of my men *baby-sit* the boy. For gracious sakes he is a Jedi; supposedly more than confident to care for himself though he is quite young. No one knew to watch over him minute by minute. They noticed him missing when he didn't report for last-meal on board ship."   
  
"I am sorry Lord Byron but concern for my son has caused me to act in a way not becoming a Jedi."   
  
It was when the planet's ruler thought of how he would feel if it were one of his children that he calmed his attitude and tried to reason with Jinn to do the same.   
  
"Look Master Jinn I am in the middle of my daughter's wedding, best man and all. I will introduce you to my captain in command of my militia and he will help in any way you direct him. It would also be a good idea for me to personally notify the authorities that we have *little* rogue Jedi, sporting a like-wise *little* padawan braid out on the loose somewhere. I am sure it wont take the constables here long to locate your boy. I mean where can a little one like that go? He might even have come here. Maybe you should check the gate. The robotic guard can tell you if he has seen anyone matching the little one's description. I will notify the constables and then I really have to give my daughter away. After the ceremony I will check up on you, see if you have made any progress."   
  
Lord Byron turned to go then turned back to his friend.   
  
"Will that be alright Master Jinn? Just let me give Nireen away and I swear even I will go out searching if you haven't found Obi-Wan yet."   
  
Qui-Gon had to smile at his friend. He couldn't imagine Lord Byron himself out on a mission too find a little boy.   
  
"I am persistent if nothing else Lord Byron. Of course you have done more than enough Now go, give Nireen away to her betrothed."   
  
The Lord walked back and shook Qui-Gon's hand more as a acknowledgement of their friendship.   
  
"I will see you later, to find out if you have found anything. Should I tell his grandfather?"   
  
"No, I will tell him although I don't think Master Dooku is in any shape to take on a search even if it is for his only grandson."   
  
"You have to admit Master Jinn, he is a strange Jedi. Not like the others I have met. No, Master Dooku is a Jedi in his own rights, abiding by his own set of rules, I think and not those of the Jedi order. Certainly not the same rules that govern you. I see two very different roads walked in your lives. His, I think borders non-conformance and yours is strictly dictated by the force itself."   
  
Jinn took that as a compliment, but did not say anything against the other Jedi. Back where the party was Senator Palpatine talked with Master Dooku.   
  
It has been quite rude of you too ignore me of late. Lake I said. Have that package deal and I had hoped you contacted your *friend* about it."   
  
"Oh yes *he* is well aware of your package deal you offered. Actually he considered it and I had planned to let you know *HE* was going to take you up on your offer. However as luck would have it, I stumbled on to a little prize today and won't need to except your ridiculous offer."   
  
Dooku almost choked on his drink. He was not accustomed to being addressed so rudely too. .   
  
" How dare you take such disrespectful stance with me. You are threading on dangerous ground, with your tone to me. What? Have you found another boy to suit your needs? Does he come with the Jedi credentials in his heritage as my grandson?"   
  
"Well they are identical Obi-Wan's Jedi blood-line. You see he *is* Obi-Wan. I have pulled off such a coup against you and Master Jinn. I wanted to gloat a little. In fact, I imagine that was what the message was. Master Jinn probably just found out that his son was missing from the ship. Seems he made it his way off the ship before it departed and then here, but I was lucky enough to find him before he could gain entrance to the mansion grounds. He is now in my custody so I have no need of anything from you but your silence and I am sure I have that. Wouldn't want to be implicated in a plot to kidnap your own grandson now would you? No I could see it now; Master Jinn losing that Jedi calm of his to kill you with his bare hands. Would be a sight though wouldn't it?"   
  
There was not one ounce of concern for his grandson. Why would there be? Master Dooku wanted to be the one to deliver Obi-Wan to the Senator's friend along with him. He wanted to be on the dark side and second high in command for the force of the dark., but it wouldn't happen now. All Master Dooku worried about, was his chance at success within the powers of the dark side was no longer. Palpatine had managed to outsmart him; Not by some cunning maneuver, but by a stroke of luck and nothing more."   
  
" Listen Senator, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about my previous offer."   
  
"How could I not? I mean I don't want anyone to know just as you don't. One more thing Master Dooku, Do. Not. Threaten. Me! You might just find my friend knows where his loyalties lie and nothing will save you if *Darth Sidious* decides to make you his enemy."   
  
The evil one chuckled to himself as he watched Master Dooku,// glow red with anger or flush from obvious drunkenness, one or the other,// he thought.   
  
It was the first time Senator Palpatine dared to utter the name of his *friend*. Now he not only dared to say it, he flaunted it like a prize instead of a beneficial friendship.   
  
//If only the fool knew I have many names but I am one in the same, I *AM* my friend; Master Dooku has been unknowingly graced with the presence of Darth Sidious all along!! //  
  
PEACE ewen 


	19. Father and Son story revived

Master Dooku made a lame attempt to act concerned about Obi-Wan's disappearance. He went so far as to volunteer his services to search for the child.   
  
However Master Jinn politely thanked him but told him that it was important that one of the Jedi stay to witness to the wedding as a diplomat of the Jedi. Dooku did not so much as voice one single word of disagreement to Jinn suggestion.   
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon I suppose since we were sent here for the wedding one of us should stay.I am sure I couldn't possibly keep you here."   
  
"No I don't suppose you could, although I know that as your grandson, Obi-Wan is foremost in your mind while you drink and dance the night away."   
  
Palpatine stood and watched the confrontation between the two Jedi. Jinn made it very clear that his words were a vengeful verbal attack on Dooku for his lack of concern for the boy.   
  
Qui-Gon left the mansion to get some help with his search, from the men promised by Byron.   
  
Obi-Wan was placed in the trunk of the hover craft tied up and gagged The men with less conspicuous weapons concealed under their robes entered the mansion to act as constant bodyguards to Senator Palpatine. The other two men with the long blasters sat in the hover craft, lined up in the long lane, as they awaited their master's return from the wedding.   
  
//Boy, there sure isn't much air in here, dark too. If only I could kick and make some noise, but the way they have me trussed up like some kind of animal…..//   
  
The quiet darkness of the hover craft's trunk left little room to move, but a vast amount of free time to think things through. Obi-Wan thought about his mistakes as he valiantly tried to keep his wits about him.   
  
The idea to get off the ship to come back to tell his master about Syfo Dyas didn't seem like a good idea now, no matter how ingenious he thought it was earlier in the brightness of the day and his freedom intact.   
  
When you are tied up in a trunk and no where to go, you have to find something to occupy your mind and Obi-Wan did just that.   
  
He went over past talks with his master about the force, the ability to use it, and the strength it could provide when a force sensitive ask for and receives its help.   
  
Obi-Wan concentrated on the force for maybe the first time in his very short tumulus Jedi apprenticeship. If anyone ever needed the force's help, it was him and he wanted desperately to be able to reap its bounty.   
  
As the child continued to meditate to gain the assistance of the force, he became more disappointed with the lack of the force's co-operation.   
  
//Has the force given up on me when it thought I turned my back on the gifts it gave me?//   
  
The child sunk to his lowest with the feeling of dejection.   
  
//Maybe it is too late to ask for the help I need.//   
  
It was then memory of Master Jinn's words about the bond came back to him.   
  
//He said it would be helpful if we share the mental bond, if I could drop my shields. We could call to each other telepathically.//   
  
Obi-Wan's next attempt at reaching the force was to try to regain his ability to lower his shields and talk with his master through their bond.. It was worth a try, the little Jedi thought.//I have nothing to do and I'm certainly not going anywhere .//  
  
The child tried to remain his calmest so he could use his entire mind to concentrate on lowering his shields. He used his mental little quirky comments as a tension releaser. Obi-Wan was always noted as being little comedian at times.   
  
########Back at the mansion####   
  
Qui-Gon had just spoken to the robot that guarded the gate. He even had part of a tape to show Qui-Gon. Jinn watched it with a touch of relief when saw his apprentice as he tried to open the gate. Then he watched as a hover craft pulled up. Nothing after that though. For some odd reason the robot said, the tape had just stopped working at that particular time and the balance of the tape had been chewed up. He *gerry-rigged* it to see what happened but only the picture of Obi-Wan trying to gain entrance to the grounds was seen.   
  
Jinn tried to get the robot to remember which direction the boy went when he left, but the mechanical guard only said he lost track of the child when other guests arrived. He did mention Senator Palpatine and Jinn wondered if he had seen Obi at the gate. However he figured he hadn't or he would have said something about seeing a stranded Jedi apprentice trying to gain entrance to Lord' Byron's estate.   
  
Without any previous warning the bond with Obi-Wan opened and Jinn clearly heard his son' voice.   
  
//Master can you hear me? //  
  
Qui-Gon fell to his knees. It had been quite sometime since the bond had been so opened and the raw power and insurgent of it produced a physically painful reaction.   
  
//Yes my imp I can hear you.//   
  
[b####Back in the trunk with Obi-Wan#####[/b].   
  
If it was difficult for a Jedi master with years and years of experience in bonds being opened and closed and *he* found the reformed bond painful, Obi-Wan found it doubly so. It was the only time the child was ever glad his mouth had been taped shut. The pain for a few seconds was excruciating, but also welcome. He knew he heard his master say My imp   
  
//Master I don't now how I got my shields down but I have to talk in a hurry. I don't know how long they will stay down. I have been kidnapped. //  
  
Jinn interrupted the child. He knew he must get his location. If Obi-Wan did not know how he dropped the shields then he was right, he wouldn't necessarily know how to keep them down.   
  
//Just tell me where you are Obi-Wan. I'll do the rest. //  
  
Obi-Wan could sense alarm in his master's voice and he knew his master must be thinking the same thing he was, the shields might rise at anytime and Obi-Wan would not be able to give his master the details of his capture.   
  
//Master, Dad, I am tied up in a trunk. Not.. Much. Air in he..//   
  
In and out in and out, Obi-Wan's shields were opening and closing without Obi-Wan being aware of how he was doing it at all.   
  
As the shields kept going up and down, they caused Jinn's reception of Obi's mental words to go in and out almost akin to a bad radio reception during an ion storm.   
  
The alarm in Master Jinn's voice was replaced with terror as he realized he was losing contact with his son. The shields were wavering, teetering on the brink of closing and possibly staying that way..   
  
//Obi, PLEASE Concentrate son. You are breaking up..Are shields..they are fall….//   
  
The terror Jinn felt was far less than Obi-Wan's terror. The child knew he was losing his concentration and in turn was not able to keep his shields down. Now the mental messages his master was sending him had become garbled with only every other word coming through.   
  
Master..It was…. Se   
  
Nothing!! The jolt of the bond opening was no less dramatic or painful when it closed . What made the closing of the bond seem worse was that Jinn knew he couldn't locate the child.   
  
//OBI, please concentrate... If you can here me, reach for the force and think of our bond. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE.//   
  
There in the drive of the mansion, Master Qui-Gon Jinn shamelessly knelt and begged to the force to assist Obi-Wan in controlling his shields, in anything the boy wanted from the force, for that was his only hope of being found.   
  
Qui-Gon had not bothered to get up after the bond came pushing against his mind as it tried to gain entrance. He was not even sure his legs would hold his weight. Between the sudden jar of the bond reforming and its even more abrupt withdrawal, Jinn's legs suddenly grew weak and wobbly to say the least.   
  
//I have championed the force to Obi-Wan more times than I can remember. I trusted it with my very life and now that I need it most, where. Is. it? Ha! what I have revered all my life has now turned on me. Worst of all, the force seems to have turned it's back on one of it's own children of the light; A little boy just gaining enough faith to put his fate in its hands. Do you plan to turn him away now that I have convinced him the way to all things good is through the force? //  
  
At first, the breaking of their mental connection brought such devastating tremors of fear to Obi-Wan, he wished only to give up.   
  
//Just forget about this force stuff. I just can't get a grip on it. Either I have failed to do it right or for some reason the force has failed me. Whatever it is, I'm not going to try again. //  
  
Obi-wan lay in the trunk and regained some of the mental strength he lost in reaching to the force. The disappointed little boy in him vowed right then and there not to mess with his father's force *mumbo-jumbo* again. It would only bring him even more disappointment, because it clearly wasn't working for him.   
  
However, that little bit of Jedi apprentice that dwelled within Obi-Wan Kenobi urged him onward to try just one more time. If it worked for his father when he had faith in the force, it would work for him,// at least a little bit.//   
  
He couldn't mimic his father exactly, because he couldn't close his eyes as Qui-Gon did to reach for the becoming even more and more elusive force, but he concentrated as hard as he could. He directed his energy to the lock of the trunk. If enough force could be gathered and he got the lock to pop open, then would try getting himself untangled from the miles of rope that had him tied up with. Of course getting the masking tape off from his mouth wouldn't feel so bad either he thought.   
  
//Please don't fail me now. I have to get out of here and tell my master what is going on. //  
  
Padawan Kenobi did not know why but since finding out that Senator Palpatine was indeed one of the bad guys and that he thought he looked very much like Darth Sidious, his concern for his master had multiplied and stuck foremost in his mind. Besides his escape the only other thing on his mind had been Qui-Gon getting in some kind of trap. He also thought that just maybe his grandfather was in part included in his worry for his father. Something, that force he supposed, told him to get to Jinn as soon as he could.   
  
//If you are instructing me to help my dad, why can't you *help* me to *help* him? //  
  
To some, Obi-Wan's mental words, if heard, might have sounded like some kind of insane ramblings on his part. However it made perfect sense to talk with the higher deity of the force, after all, meditation was like that. Even his father, Qui-Gon Jinn said you could talk to the force. If he could and his words were heard then why couldn't Obi-Wan?   
  
All his concentration gathered and his trust in the force renewed, at least temporarily, Obi-Wan directed his tied up hand toward the trunk lock, or where he thought the lock would be. He crunched his forehead making a deep crinkled frown and tried to direct force energy into the lock so it would fall open.   
  
Just then there was a sudden jolt to the hover craft. He seemed to momentarily lift up off the ground and just as quickly it slammed back to the hard concert of the lane, making a loud thud. Obi-Wan thought maybe the sudden jolt advantaged to break a couple of his ribs. It felt that way. It did knock the wind out of him.   
  
As he laid there catching his breath the child was indeed pleased with himself. Although the task he wanted to do wasn't done, at least he knew the force was finally with him.   
  
//Now if only you would guide me on your use. I mean I am just a little kid startin' out ya know. Maybe I really can help my dad, if I get this stuff right the next time. //  
  
The men in the craft didn't know what hit them. The last thing though they thought of, was the little one in the trunk caused it. He couldn't have produced enough movement back there to cause such a jolt. They first thought they had been hit by another craft but then they theorized it must have been a big gust of wind.   
  
Obi-Wan laid in the trunk of the hover craft ad waited to see if the men planned to come and check on him. He thought for sure they would know it was him using the force to induce something. He reasoned since what the force produced didn't really do anything to gain his escape his guards must have just ignored the violent shaking of the craft although he didn't see how.   
  
Finally, he expelled his held-in breath and thought of how he could get his powers to work for him. He decided he would try to get himself untied by his very uncomfortable position. He concentrated again, asking the force for its help. He directed his power to his hands.   
  
He realized too late that he must have put too much in to using his Jedi powers without properly knowing how to use them.   
  
The trunk lid popped opened. The only thing that stopped the guards from seeing was Obi-Wan's quick action with his still tied hands. He grabbed the trunk lid and held on trying to keep it down so it wouldn't be noticed. Just as quickly the ropes from his hands magically flung themselves from around his wrists. While gald he was getting free Obi-Wan was a little concerned about unleashing his Jedi powers without really knowing how to control them.   
  
//Should have been some hand book as a guide for a little Jedi like me to know how to use what the force gave them.//   
  
Hands untied, trunk unlocked and masking tape removed from his mouth, Obi-Wan realized he had more trouble to deal with. The force had seemed to take on a life of its own. He certainly didn't ask it to do what was doing on.   
  
The horn on the hover craft let out a continuous whining wail, the hood of the engine kept going up and down and though Obi-Wan couldn't see it, its lights flashed on and off .   
  
//I have done it now. Maybe we could just stop a *little*, force. I mean you are gonna have them back here on me. //  
  
Just then Obi-Wan heard the doors of the craft open and shut and knew his words spoken were now the truth. The men couldn't ignore all that was going on. Obi's captors knew the Jedi possessed certain powers, although they hadn't thought about the child having them, they thought they should investigate.   
  
Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, crouched up as much as he could, and waited. He would have to overtake two guards, carrying giant blasters, with his less than controlled use of his newfound abilities.   
  
He waited, ready to spring into action as soon as the trunk lid was raised. All his thoughts were directed at the force itself.   
  
//*FORCE*, don't fail me now!!!..…//   
  
One of the Senator's guards took both blaster guns, not really having them ready for use when they opened the trunk lid. After all you are talking about one little small fry of a kid. What could he do against both men almost equal to his father's size. It certainly didn't occur to them to pull their giant weapons on him when they opened the trunk..   
  
When the trunk lid sprung up, Obi-Wan lunged out with his right leg forward in a kicking motion. He landed a blow right to the guard's chest. It might not have done anything to the man had it just been Obi-Wan welding his blows, but now the force seemed to join with him and in any way possible, Obi-Wan was being guided and helped through this by his father's *force*.   
  
//Maybe I will get to my dad in time after all. THANX FORCE .//  
  
The other man holding the blaster rifles was thrown off guard by such a fierce attack on his companion, by one so little, he dropped the rifles. He then attempted to get Obi-Wan under control before the robotic guard saw what was going on right beside Senator Palpatine's car. He grabbed Obi-Wan from behind, around his neck. The little one took both his elbows and with a mighty insurgent of the force to assist him, speared both elbows in the man's stomach. The Senator's guard doubled over with pain, dropped the weapons, and fell to his knees, still gripping his middle torso as he gasped to regain his normal breathing..   
  
Obi-Wan thought he had finally escaped until he turned to run away from his captors. Out of seemingly nowhere, Senator Palpatine stepped toward him and snagged the back of Obi's tunic collar.   
  
"Now, now, my dear child , just where do you think you are going? We can't have you running off telling your master I aided in your kidnapping now can we? You will just have to climb back in the trunk and my *incompetent* guards will take the hover craft back to where I am staying. I will find a way home. I don't want to come up missing when Master Jinn comes back with the dreadful news that he couldn't find his little apprentice. I should remain here to lend my moral support to the master who will most assuredly be in a distraught condition."   
  
Senator Palpatine leaned his head back and let out a thunderous fit of laughter, as he replaced the back of the tunic with Obi-Wan's skin and held him in place; his feet literally being lifted of the ground by the supernatural strength of the man's grip.   
  
I think I have to send these two fools of mine on with you in the trunk. I will find a ride home later. I don't want to miss Jinn's emotionally tormented face when he comes back and announces he still can't find his little apprentice."   
  
By the time the Senator had securely nabbed Obi, his guards had gotten off the ground where the eight-year-old child single-handedly put them. They walked around the craft where the Senator and the little Jedi were.   
  
Senator Palpatine dragged his captive to the back of the craft with Obi-Wan's feet barely touching the ground. Out of the darkness, voices, very familiar voices were heard. At least one of the voices was familiar because it belonged to the Jedi master himself, Qui-Gon Jinn.   
  
Obi-Wan was not sure what was happening. He had never had the force of the dark side used on him so when it happened, it was the most startling fearful oddity to be experienced by one so very young and ill-versed in the ways of evil.   
  
Palpatine whirled the child around, one quick brush of his opened hand; his palm actually touching the child's face, sent dozens of sizzling visible electrical charges through Qui-Gon's little apprentice.   
  
The pain at first was unbelievable because the little blue-gold tendrils of the force-charged power of the darkside seemed directed straight into his mind. The discomfort only lasted a second but other residual effects of being zapped by the evil-one remained. The hair on Obi's arms stood up from the sheer power of the dark side.   
  
Without ever realizing what happened Obi-Wan's mind went blank; blank to anything that happened, anytime during that day. Worst of all anything pertaining to Jinn's secret mission was now wiped from the Jedi apprentice's mind.   
  
"Master Jinn, over here. I think you will be very pleased at what my men just found hiding in my hover craft."   
  
Palpatine's shout scared Obi-Wan. He didn't know who the man was that held him and why his master was looking for him.   
  
//How did I get here? Why does he have me around my neck like I plan to run away from my own Dad? //  
  
Confusion clouded the little one's mind. More than that, there seemed to be missing parts to his memory. One thing he felt was missing was very important to his master, but he *forgot* what it was.   
  
//I know it had something to do with a name. No wonder I forgot. This man startled me when he yelled to my master. //  
  
Obi-Wan was still unsure who Palpatine was. He was glad to see his master walk out of the shadows.   
  
That is to say, he was glad to see his dad, until he saw the clouded eyes and deeply frowned brow on Qui-Gon's face which told him he should hold any celebrations of seeing his father, for later, maybe *much* later. Obi-Wan got the distinct impression he had done something wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.   
  
Qui-Gon walked up to Palpatine and without a word said, jerked Obi-Wan out of his grasp. Anger, real anger so powerful his master couldn't gain control of it, surged through the air around master and apprentice.   
  
//What have I done now?……. //  
  
####  
  
I revived this story just for Lady Tolwen  
  
PEACE ewen 


	20. Is any day a good day for Little Obi?

"Forgive me Senator for not being in the mood to exchange pleasantries with you but I do thank you for finding my son. Now if you will excuse me, I think the child could do with some rest."   
  
//Sure, I will give him rest, more than he knows what to do with. Dooku is going to love this. Just a strong enough mark against Obi-Wan for him to take over while we are here. The child was warned, now he will have to face the consequences. //  
  
"I'm sure I will see you later tonight Master Jinn. I am just glad the child was found."   
  
Of course nothing in what the senator said was the truth. He hoped to keep the child and not have to deal with Master Dooku and his *two-for-one* deal.   
  
//I suppose I will have to deal with Master Dooku after all, to get Obi-Wan. Had not Master Jinn noticed the child, I could have kept him, but he was up on me so fast I didn't have a chance to hide the boy. The only thing I could do is what I did, partially mind swipe the brat so he wouldn't remember his capture by my men and I, then hand him to Jinn as if we had just found him. //  
  
Senator Palpatine thought back on his conversation with Master Dooku and a smile pressed to his lips.   
  
//It was priceless to see the look on the old Jedi's face when I told him I wouldn't need him for I already had his grandson. When he helps me to finally regain the custody of the little one, I will just do away with the arrogant Master Dooku.. He surely knows I don't care to keep him by my side for any reason. I think I have made myself quite clear about that. Of course he doesn't know I am me[i][Darth Sidious]!?//   
  
Jinn excused he and his apprentice and left tugging Obi-Wan with him.   
  
Obi-Wan wasn't in much better shape than when Senator Palpatine had him. He fought to get his toes to touch the grounds while Jinn took his turn at pulling the child along with his feet only occasionally being able to touch the earth under him.   
  
"Master what is wrong? What have I done.?"   
  
Jinn stopped and pulled the child toward him so they both faced each other eye-to-eye.   
  
"You are kidding me right? You are standing right there and trying to make a fool out of your father, your master. That trick you pulled sneaking off the ship has caused a deal of trouble. Then you used our bond to contact me and tell me you were kidnapped. Jinn touched Obi-Wan's mind just enough to find the impenetrable shields up."   
  
//They are up when he wants them up and down when he wants them that way. My son must have been lying to me about being able to control his shielding. I can't believe he would lie about something so important to him; to us. It is almost unbelievable that he would go so far and feign being kidnapped to get the attention drawn from the trouble he was really into over leaving the ship but to find out he has lied about our bond??? //  
  
The level of which he thought his son had betrayed him was almost unforgivable, in Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes. Had Obi-Wan been a little older, the master was sure without a doubt it would have always caused ill-will between the two. Only because of Obi's young age did Jinn think he could eventually forgive what the boy had done, but certainly not before Obi-Wan admitted his guilt and understood how egregious it was; especially damaging to their master/apprentice bond not to mention the love they shared as father and son.   
  
"Master, wait I don't know what you are talking about? What ship? Dad, the only thing I remember is Senator Palpatine having me by the scruff of my neck and now you are doing the same thing. What's wrong with all the adults around here? You keep using my collar like a dog's collar attached to a leash. I have feet you know, if you'd only let me use them."   
  
"Adults around here; you are actually trying to laugh yourself out of this mess? I will tell you Obi-Wan Kenobi exactly what is wrong. You sneaked off the ship that was to take you home to Coruscant and then became lost here . We have had all the police and guards available from Lord Byron aiding in the search for you and you *still* insist on playing games. If that was not enough to cause you to be buried in Bantha poodoo over the trouble you were in, you made it doubly worse. You went so far as to contact me through our normally closed bond to tell me you had been kidnapped. Of course the bond faded out when I asked you by whom. Lies, Obi-Wan, all of them lies to offset the trouble you were really in. Does any of this ring a bell?"   
  
Obi-Wan did not know what to think of what his father had just rattled off to him. He couldn't have possibly done that many wrong things today and not remember a single-one of them. //Could I? //  
  
Obi-Wan stood before his father, grateful that he finally got to touch real ground under him and not feel open air when he swung his feet.   
  
"To be truthful Dad, none of what you have just said makes any sense to me. I have forgotten what happened to day and there's more missing like little chunks cut out from my short-term memory."   
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, stop right therer. That is the most ridiculous tale you have ever tried to get over on someone; I suppose made up to get yourself out of all the other trouble you have managed to make for yourself.. I won't stand for you lying to *me*. "You don't remember what happened today and chunks of the past are missing." Very convenient young man. What you won't think convenient is if your Grandfather decides he wants to take over your control. He can use his own discretion now whether he wants to oversee you until this mission is finished. You may have seen to it, the instructions of your apprenticeship are taken right out of my hands because of your insolent and disrespectful actions today. You have gone far beyond disobedience and to stand there and lie to me after you have been caught, is incomprehensible."   
  
"Master, please, I am not lying."   
  
A third and even angrier, more accusatory voice interrupted the father/son conversation.   
  
"Certainly sounds like you have told a great many mistruths; the one about your shared bond with your master not working because you couldn't control your shields is enough to have you brought before the council. Serious error on your part my grandson, serious and not without grave consequences I am afraid."   
  
Much like Qui-Gon had done to the Senator earlier Master Dooku walked out of the shadows and dark that afforded him enough coverage to stand unnoticed against the wrought iron fence and listen to the conversation between master and apprentice.   
  
He was mildly shocked at seeing the child because he thought Palpatine had custody of his grandson, but in listening to the conversation Dooku realized Obi-Wan had somehow escaped and somehow even more confusing, had forgotten the events of the entire day.   
  
Dooku did not want Jinn to become aware of the fact that the child was indeed telling the truth. He was however, delighted that Senator Palpatine's kidnap caper had been foiled. Master Dooku was once more back into control of the dealings when it came to seeing Obi-Wan go to the dark one as his new apprentice.   
  
//And once again, I am assured a place at the dark one's side, no matter how much he objects to me being there. He will quickly learn to appreciate my knowledge of the Jedi and the force that sanctions them. Dark Sidious just has to be shown that I am more than worthy to be with him .//  
  
"Master Jinn I hope there will be no nasty confrontation between you and I when I tell you what I have decided to do next. I have stood over there in the cover of the dark and listened to you literally list one by one, by one, the out-and-out lies spun by Obi-Wan and I have to say there were many, *too many*"   
  
"Save your breath!!!"   
  
With only three words spoken in his thickest natural-born accent, acid-laced with disgust and contempt for his very own apprentice and son, Qui-Gon shoved the child in Dooku's direction. It was not a push to cause harm but to make a point, a statement of fact, strong enough for Obi-Wan to understand.   
  
Qui-Gon knew it was too late to take back his words. He desperately needed time to investigate what Senator Palpatine was up too coming here under an assumed name. The master wanted nothing more than to quickly finish his mission Yoda sent him on and return with Obi-Wan to their home, to deal with Obi-Wan there in the sancity and safety of their shared home.   
  
However, with the bizarre behavior of his son's lately, he certainly didn't want the added responsibility of Obi-Wan or the possibility of his mission becoming common knowledge. An idea came to the master's mind and at the time, *seemed* like a good one too!! It would speed up his investigation on his *private* mission, without Obi-Wan to deal with.   
  
"I do not wish to have control of him right now. While I am here you are welcome to oversee my apprentice, your grandson. I have some friends to visit in the city so for the next few days while we are here, I will more than likely spending some time with *her*.. them."   
  
It was a spoken misnomer, a lie as it were, and rightly placed intentional slip of the tongue, in hopes of bringing out the intentional meaning to them. No matter how untrue his words were, Jinn hoped to set up a false but believable alibi for his trips to the city for more information dealing with his *secret* mission given him by Master Yoda.   
  
Even a child the age of Obi-Wan understood the portent of Jinn's statement. He just told Master Dooku and Obi-Wan he had a woman in the city who *stirred* his *libido* enough to want to see her again. If for only that "made-up" reason it would have been enough for the strikingly good-looking master to ditch Obi-Wan but after Obi-Wan's mistakes of the day, Jinn was more than willing to give his son to the one Jedi master he vowed to keep Obi-Wan from, his *own* grandfather.   
  
Little did Master Qui-Gon Jinn know the dangers of his hasty, un-thought-through decision to let Master Dooku care for Obi-Wan, if only for a few days; Something akin to sending a lamb to slaughter, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be that lamb.  
  
It took all of his diplomatic finesse he possessed for Qui-Gon to convince Master Yoda not to ask he be taken out of the field mission and return home with his son. It was the first time Qui-Gon had ever seen his former master speechless. Had Master Yoda stood his ground and insisted Qui-Gon come home, it would have been the first time for him to be pulled from the workings of a mission and for what; the report would have said, "FAILURE TO CONTROL MISSION."   
  
//Master Yoda spit, sputtered and couldn't get a word out when I told him *exactly* what Obi-Wan's lies were. Of course Yoda mentioned me coming home and what would be stamped on the supposedly confidential file. Inside that file it basically would have said I failed to control an eight-year-child, my son no less. To think of such a lie as to tell me he was kidnapped. I know Obi-Wan is young, but didn't he realize how terrified I would be for him? What makes matters worse, is the news Yoda delivered about my nephew's problems at home; failing grades, increased hostility to those around him , and just all-around disrespectful attitude. I can't believe Damien has gotten so out of control that Master Riddon had to step in over my mother.. Oh, I'm sure she loved that, having a Jedi master overrule her authority. //  
  
That was the only thing right now that could have elicited any humorous muse from Jinn and smile to himself, he did.   
  
While some were still feeling festive from last night's wedding and reception, other's didn't even feel like appearing at the table for last-meal. They showed up only out of courtesy.   
  
It didn't matter how much Master Dooku drank he never turned down a good meal. He sat right beside Obi-Wan, satisfied with himself he had all things under control. He would just have to wait for Jinn to head to the city this evening for his romantic rendezvous and then he would take care of the little one. He hoped Jinn planned to stay the entire evening maybe all night. He knew he would see Palpatine tonight and he probably would give him instructions about Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan dared one glance over to his father. Although he couldn't drop his shields like his father said he did, he could tell "Dad" was far away with his own thoughts.   
  
//I only hope they aren't thoughts of giving me to Master Dooku to train. I mean if I did what he said and lied about my own kidnapping, then I should be punished but not have my whole life taken from me and sent with him. //  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust over what he did, but still didn't believe he did it. He shivered with the thought of being stuck out on the far quadrant of the galaxy with Master Dooku where he was a caretaker of sorts of a small Jedi colony, hardly big enough to be called a temple.   
  
Jinn saw the quick eye contact Obi-Wan made with him before Obi lowered his eyes again. Master Dooku told him he was to eat, keep his head down, and only speak when spoken too. Those themselves were not punishment leveled on Obi. It was common requirements for all of Dooku's past apprentices. Dooku had never been overly fond of small people. The younger they were, the less he thought of them as living beings..   
  
While Master Jinn remained disappointed in Obi-Wan maybe even a touch angry with him, his love for him was there and he felt a wave of it as he watched his imp only push his food around his plate. Jinn could not imagine Obi-Wan willingly going so far as to lie about his own kidnapping. It sounded too unbelievable the more the master thought of it.   
  
//Was there any truth in what Obi-Wan said? He even said he couldn't remember contacting me through our bond. He would have to be awfully brazen to try to carry a scheme like that off. Maybe his young age kept him from seeing how ridiculous he sounded, or either it was the truth as he knew it? But how? //  
  
Jinn hated it when he started questioning his own actions. He only caused more trouble usually, because he would not let it rest until the facts were known. Either Obi-Wan admitted the lie or….   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp wrapping sound acrossed the table . He looked up to see where the noise emanated from and watched the second blow to Obi-Wan's tiny little hand, that held his fork. If Dooku was trying to be inconspicuous about reprimanding the child, he failed horribly with the sound of the blows.   
  
There Obi sat with his hand trapped under the larger hand of his grandfather's.   
  
Dooku looked up to Lord Byron and the others who had grown silent and watched the two Jedi. An apologetic look formed on the white-haired master's face. . "Please forgive Lord Byron. You know the Jedi have a strict code of conduct, one, the little Jedi beside me has yet to learn. Forgive me for any intrusion on your last-meal. None was intended."   
  
"Not at all, Maybe the child doesn't like what is on his plate. We could get him something else."   
  
"No, that would be spoiling the child and I am afraid that is where his problems stem from. In a couple of days you will notice a marked improvement on the child's manners. He will be spending his time with me while Master Jinn sees to some business in the city. Am I not right Master Jinn?"   
  
A smirk…. yes, it was a smirk and it was directed to the deadliest of Jedi in the order Qui-Gon Jinn. Lord Byron couldn't help but notice the contempt the two older Jedi had for each other. It was like a stare down contest he use to watch his own children participate in when they had absolutely nothing else to do. But Lord Byron got the feeling had they not been on a mission and held to their Jedi standards, more than a staring contest would have ensued, much more.   
  
Qui-Gon bit his lip to help keep the serene outward appearance, he had learned through the years, to control, no matter what the situation. This situation now while not a deadly threat to him was a problem which Qui-Gon couldn't reckon with at this time. It was more troublesome than a Hutt baring a light saber. Dooku was belittling Qui-Gon's son and bringing physical harm to him as well, and Jinn would have to sit by and let it happen.   
  
"Yes Master Dooku, Obi-Wan will be in your care while I am away. However Lord Byron, I must beg your pardon for Master Dooku's disruption. It is not common practice to correct or in any way reprimand an apprentice in public. Maybe my older companion is too *old* to remember proper Jedi protocol when dealing with an apprentice, especially one so young as Obi-Wan is.. As he believes he should harshly correct errors my son makes it is only fair play to correct the errors he makes about Obi-Wan. He is not spoiled; loved but not spoiled."   
  
Bryon got the impression these two Jedi were just about to connect with blows, had their true desires been honored.   
  
"Well, quite alright Jinn. Let's just enjoy our meal. There is too be more dancing tonight. Although I understand you will be spending the evening in town, I know I can count on Master Dooku to be by side as we continue the celebrations of my daughter's wedding."   
  
Lord Byron had quickly learned how to entice Master Dooku, a bottle of booze. Mention a gathering and Dooku would perk up with the knowledge of another chance to drink. He quickly forgot the problems with the child for the immediate growing of anticipation of more drinking and partying.   
  
Qui-Gon let the matter with his son go without saying anymore. His only desire was to get this mission finished that he was on, and take his son home. From there he would decide what to do .   
  
//I must remain focused on getting Obi-Wan home. That animal is trying to elicit perfect behavior from a child, at an age where perfection shouldn't be expected and certainly not demanded of them. //  
  
##############   
  
Qui-Gon slipped out the front door, without even telling his son goodbye or goodnight because he was not sure when he would get back. He wanted desperately to complete the extra mission quickly, in order to be ready for a trip home, which he hoped would be sooner, rather than later.   
  
Obi-Wan was quickly banished to his bedroom before he got to see his father even leave. He ran to the window that faced the front of the mansion and hoped, no prayed to the force its self to let him get one glimpse of his dad. He was worried for his father going out alone even if it was to see some woman for a romantic interlude. That's what Master Dooku said his dad had planned.   
  
The little boy sat cross-legged on the large "settee-made" windowsill and waited to see if his father showed up. Just then, out under one of the lights that lined the lane to the gate, stood Qui-Gon.   
  
Obi put both his hands on the window and let them run down slowly on the panes, leaving patterns with the condensed water, gathered on the glass. He wished his father would look up.   
  
//Dad be careful and I love you…//   
  
//Dad….love you. //  
  
Nothing more than a fleeting wisp of sound as if just blown through by a gentle spring breeze, but Jinn was sure all the same, he heard it. No Qui-Gon didn't here his apprentice through the bond, he heard his son's broken-up plea. The title "Dad" laid claim to that.. He looked up to where something through the force directed his gaze. There in the window, drapes pulled back, sat the little boy now up on his knees in the sill. Obi-Wan started to leave the ledge, fearing his master would be angry with him for not being in bed. Then…   
  
//Stay there a moment longer little one…. Be safe until I return.//   
  
Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's immediate desire to withdraw from the window hoping to not have been seen by the master. He just wanted to let Obi-Wan know he didn't mind the child being there even if he should have been in bed and that he welcomed the goodbye he got from his son. He only hoped Obi got some of his message as he got some of his son's, through their tentative bond.   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn walked away never having received the last mental message sent by his son.   
  
//I will be safe Master, just listen to your own words to me and abide by them as well…. //  
  
So far, Master Jinn was disappointed with his trip to the city. The motel proprietor had heard of the name, Syfos Dyas but once he arrived at the seedy-looking motel he had no visitors and dropped no names as to who he was to see. Jinn knew Senator Palpatine was to be back at the mansion for the further partying and when he thought of it, a tingle through his system told him he should be back there and not here investigating. The man who used the alias name was there in the mansion; the same mansion with his son.   
  
//Why can't I find out more? He does keep his trail of deception cloaked quite efficiently, //thought the hulk of a master.   
  
The Jedi pulled a picture of Senator Palpatine out and spoke again to the man behind the motel desk.   
  
"Do you recognize the Senator?"   
  
"No, Is he a senator here? I will tell you one thing he looks a great deal like the man who carried proper identification for being Syfo Dyas. I mean I abide by the laws here. I don't let nobody stay in my rooms without proper I.D.. Don't be tryin' to get me in trouble Jedi."   
  
The man clearly had never heard of Palpatine and only did Jinn realize that when he asked about where the senator was from.   
  
" I have no wish to see you in any kind of trouble. I only need your help in identifying someone. Oh, I am sorry I thought you would have heard of Senator Palpatine."   
  
"Not all of us have the galaxy as our playground. A great many of us such as myself, a lowly motel manager never leave the planet they are born on. I haven't heard of your Senator, but if that's a likeness of him in that picture you are holding I'm telling you he could be a twin to that Dyas fellow that stayed here a couple of times. He tips well too. Funny though he strikes me as having 'nough money a to stay at one 'them" there high stylin' places and not in a rinky-dink place like mine."   
  
Jinn nodded as if he knew of what the man spoke, but he didn't. It seemed like such a mundane life to spend it entirely on one planet in one city. He was still thinking about what the motel clerk said about never leaving the planet.   
  
"Well if you can remember anything about the man's visit I will pay you for that memory."   
  
The man's eyes perked up with the mention of money. Before he hadn't even wanted to fool with this Jedi. It would have gained him nothing , but now things were different.   
  
"There is one thing Jedi master that might be of your interest. I did here one conversation this Syfo Dyas had with a Count somebody.   
  
"A Count? That's interesting, although I am not aware of any "Counts" of royal descent, on this planet. Did you here any of what was said?"   
  
"There was mention of let's see…"   
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to think the man was just making up things to gain a few extra credits in his pocket from who he thought was a very stupid Jedi.   
  
"That's alright if you remember, I will be back in my room later this evening you can let me know then."   
  
"No, don't go I really do know the name that was mentioned just give me a minute."   
  
Jinn was in a hurry to go out in the streets to meet with another person who knew of the Senator's secret visits, but out of politeness since he did ask him the question, he allotted the clerk a few more minutes to think of the name.   
  
//He'll just make up a name and throw it to my way hoping I will take it as truth and pay him.//   
  
Qui-Gon was thinking of how to tell the man he would not pay for bogus information when the clerk evidently remembered what he wanted to tell Qui-Gon.   
  
"*Sidious*, yes that was his name. The senator was talking to that Count fellow on the comm and he mentioned an * alter ego*. Does that make sense? I am sorry but I don't know what *alter ego* even means."   
  
Jinn was stunned by what he was hearing. The man must have heard the conversation Senator Palpatine had while waiting for his room.   
  
"Yes, go on. I know what it means. Did he say more? Is Sidious here on this planet?"   
  
"WHOA!!, Jedi give me a minute. I don't normally eavesdrop and I really didn't this time. I have to think of what he said that evening. I was busy checking him in and seeing to his room you know."   
  
########Back at the mansion during another party.############   
  
No one noticed as Dooku sauntered out of the room and into the large mezzanine entry hall. There were large marble benches scattered along the edge of the hall and numerous exotic plants. The walls were peppered with priceless paintings, the Lord had acquired as gifts from other dignitaries who knew of his love of the arts. There were also a few statues dotting the mezzanine area.   
  
Dooku wandered the area on the pretext of taking in the beautiful works of art but in truth he awaited a rendezvous with the Senator.   
  
Finally out of the festive group, Palpatine along with his guards walked out and feigned the admiring of the art as well until he reached the bench where Dooku sat.   
  
Pleasantries were passed between the two older gentlemen until the guards nodded their O.K. signaling that no one was around to here the two talk.   
  
"I want the boy and I want him tonight. If you are not willing to get him for me, I will leave and get him another time when he is not here. Maybe on the ship back home. But I assure you if I wait and take him myself you won't be going with me."   
  
Dooku, having a few too many drinks, was not in a good mood. He wanted this over. He did have some fear of Jinn, although he wouldn't even admit it to him slide. The faster he got away from here the better off he would be.   
  
"Listen Senator I am tired of your threats. I plan to have the boy off planet in the next two hours. Can you be ready, If so then let's make arrangements. Otherwise stay out of my face."   
  
Senator seethed under his calm exterior he managed to wear as a shield to hide his *evil* true self..   
  
"Very Well Dooku but be leery of how you speak to me. The dark one might not like the insolent attitude you have developed toward me."   
  
"Oh and you think yourself so important to Dark Sidious that he even cares how I speak to you?"   
  
"OH…YES, I think I am the very reason he exists……..."   
  
Master Jinn only had time to toss the credits to the motel clerk as he ran out the motel, robes billowing with the air trapped in its folds. It wasn't what the man said so much but what was implicated by his words.   
  
*Sidious*, the dark one himself was someway involved with Palpatine. Qui-Gon didn't know how but he would find out. First tough he wanted to get his son away from the same home where the Senator was now partying. Dooku would certainly not care for his son as he would.   
  
#################   
  
"Where are we going? Shouldn't you tell my dad or leave a message for my Dad?"   
  
The swift cup a crossed the child's face left Obi' speechless, unwilling to suffer another slap from his grandfather, he kept his mouth closed. Dooku drug the child out into the night to somewhere, but the destination not known to the little one.   
  
"I told you to keep still. I am just going to hitch a ride back to Coruscant with Senator Palpatine. The party is over and the king's daughter is married. No use staying here any longer. Your master or father, whatever you see him as, will take another transport home when he is finished with his business in town. Now shut up and hurry. We have to make the transport before it takes off.   
  
Obi-Wan had to run to keep up with his grandfather's long stride. He didn't want to go anywhere his dad wasn't going. He sure didn't want to spend three days on a ship with Master Dooku.   
  
Obi-Wan had not been able to reach his dad through the force, but he thought he would try anyway. Master Yoda might object to him saying he would *try*,however that was the only way to explain it. Had Obi remembered that he had reached his father but Senator Palpatine wiped it from his memory, he might have remembered how; by trusting and reaching out to the force.   
  
##Back to Master Jinn.##   
  
The walk back to the mansion seemed to be taking longer this time. Master Jinn just got this ominous feeling he needed to be reunited with his son and padawan as soon as he could..   
  
//What is it? Why do I feel this burning need to return? Obi-Wan should be safe at the mansion. //  
  
The nagging warning that seemed to be sent to him by the force its self could not be suppressed. Qui-Gon wasn't sure he wanted it tamed, ever howominous it felt. He wanted to find the reason for it.   
  
//The only reason here that could cause me to feel so much anxiety would be something to do with my son. I'll be with him soon. I an see for myself that he is alright.//   
  
//DAD!!!//   
  
Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks waiting.. waiting for more from Obi-Wan. It sounded like a wail for help that tore from the threshold of their mind link and managed to find its way through their training bond, ever how weak it had become.   
  
//Obi, Obi-Wan what is it? I hear you through our bond. Tell me, are you safe? //  
  
The only answer he go was the eerie silence that pierced the night and the more dreaded lonliness in his mind. He wanted so badly to here his little one continue. Qui-Gon could sense terror in the child's tone. He was afraid but of what at the mansion? Had Dooku come in drunk and started on the boy?   
  
Horror visions passed through the master's mind of Dooku beating on the child or in some other way being abusive to him.   
  
The Jedi increased his speed toward the mansion before something else tugged at him. It wasn't something spoken through the bond, this was much more elusive than that and it wasn't coming from his apprentice. It came from the force. It had its own directions for Jinn and no matter how the master wanted to take a step toward the mansion he was stopped by something that seemed to hold him there in place; demanded he pay attention to the guidance being sent him.   
  
It was a message from the force and it was not directing the master to the mansion, another place. Qui-Gon turned, his eyes roamed wildly to see if there was at least some kind of hint as to what he should do. He had never ignored what the force told him. He learned since becoming a Jedi Knight it wasn't a wise thing to do. He did however question the wisdom going somewhere else to see his padawan was protected if he was still at the mansion.   
  
//That's it, *maybe*. Obi-Wan might have been taken from the mansion. What if the child spoke the truth or truth as he knew it about being kidnapped. I should not have been so quick to shrug him to the side. Maybe some kind of mind swipe was done to him. He is not strong enough in the force or well versed enough to stop that from happening. //  
  
Just then Qui-Gon noticed a sign with a light almost overhead to show clearly what it said.   
  
HOVER PORT--TWO MILES---- After the words was an arrow pointing the direction to be taken.   
  
That must be it.   
  
As he said the words he knew they were truth. He had to go to that transport landing and at least check it out.   
  
#######At the hover port#########   
  
"Well I see you have managed to do something right."   
  
"Don't start Palpatine. I have the boy, although I haven't told him of our real plans, yet. That in its self should be enough to stop your tormenting of me."   
  
"Don't want to upset the child now do ya?"   
  
"I don't give a sith about the child. I am trying to keep any negative energy from being transmitted to that father of his. Their bond is closed at least from Obi-Wan's side, but Jinn might feel the child's distress or a random plea for help through their bond if the child becomes unduly alarmed until we get off this planet. Qui-Gon is quite perceptive in the ways of the force. He is very attuned and connected to the living force and senses things others could not even begin to feel through the force."   
  
"I see. You hold your old pupil in high regard then. I sense growing fear in you Dooku. Fear for a Jedi is dangerous. However, for someone working the dark side it can be doubly so. Load the child up and we will see that your worries are soothed. We can be out in orbit in fifteen minutes. If you like, I could put a force collar on the child. Maybe that would ease your *fears*."   
  
Obi-Wan stood on the landing port and watched as Dooku and Palpatine seemed to argue back and forth. For some reason he thought the disagreement might have something to do with him. He had not gotten anything back from his master when he tried to make mental contact with him and assumed he had failed completely in his call for help.   
  
Tears streamed down his face. Even if Master Dooku spoke the truth and they were just hitching a ride back to Coruscant, the child still felt scared. He didn't want to do this without Qui-Gon.   
  
Dooku was just moments from beckoning Obi-Wan to him to get on board. Palpatine stood with Dooku and waited for the last of his things to be loaded, before he himself got on the ship.   
  
Both evil men there, were force sensitive. Whether it was the force of light or the dark that ruled them, they should have felt the force-signature of an even stronger force-sensitived entity very close to them. So close in fact, he could reach out and touch Obi-Wan.   
  
Out of the darkness a large robed arm thrusted forward, grabbed the child, and before he had a chance to scream, a saber calloused hand roughly closed over the little boy's mouth, stifling any sound. Obi-Wan was pulled back into the shadows with his unseen abductor. He only stopped squirming and kicking when he looked up , *way up* into the azure blue eyes of his father and master Qui-Gon Jinn, staring lovingly back at him…  
  
PEACE ewen 


	21. I wouldn't mind having a little Obi myse...

Master Jinn released his hand on his son's mouth as soon as he knew Obi recognized him. He picked the child up with one hand and let the boy rest his head on the master's chest. Qui-Gon used his left arm to hold Obi-Wan and walked out of the shadows to greet Palpatine and Dooku.   
  
Dooku paled white with fear when he saw Jinn. The Senator was not afraid but was indeed angered. Again the child had managed to escape his fate with him.   
  
"Master Jinn, how good it is you are here. Maybe you will like to hitch a ride with us also."   
  
"Excuse me I was not aware that my son was going anywhere tonight let alone board a ship and go three days from me to Coruscant."   
  
"Oh that..Well you see.. I .. I planned to notify you once.. we were underway. Our mission is over and the Senator here offered us a ride. I didn't want the council to have to send a ship all the way here just to get us."   
  
"Well, it seems that would have too anyway since you are leaving with only pat of the party in the mission. Had you forgotten I couldn't just sprout wings and fly back to Coruscant?"   
  
Dooku could here the mounting accusatory tones in Jinn's voice. While he wouldn't say that the Senator and Dooku lied possibly because of the senator's status, he let them know he wasn't buying their story   
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his father's neck even harder as he listened to the adults talk. He didn't really believe their story either but his little mind couldn't think of anything else the two had planned for him. He was just so very glad his father got there in time before they took off. Jinn knew was not the place to confront the two or make unsubstantiated accusation a against someone as high as Senator Palpatine's station on Coruscant. Of course there were Senator Palpatine body guards to contend with also. No this would not a the place to make a stand against these two, especially when his main concern dealt with his son now safely in his arms. He would retreat, contact Yoda, and get instructions from him. He knew he would be off this planet by morning and that he would not chance staying at the mansion that night.   
  
'Very Well Master Dooku. You seem to be in such a dire rush to get home then go. Obi-Wan and I will find transportation the morning back home."   
  
"I can take the child and it will be easier for you to hop a freighter to Coruscant without a little one in tow. He was under my care."   
  
"Yes, yes he was until the mission was over, if I understood you right and by your own admittance the mission is now officially over. Obi-Wan is officially back in my care as it should be. The child stays with me. Any thing else you care to discuss? I really don't think you should hold the Senator up on this trip home do you Master Dooku?"   
  
Both Senator Palpatine and Master Dooku boarded the ship without so much as a goodbye to the big Jedi. Neither of them really believed they had fooled the master. Although Jinn might not know exactly what was going on, they both knew Jinn suspected something was up and it had to deal with the his son.   
  
###On the ship.###   
  
"You know Dooku you can take your grandson and do "You. Know. What. With. him". I have no need of this. Any child with force powers will do. It doesn't have to be the son of the great Qui-Gon Jinn or even the grandson, of according to you, the even greater Master Dooku. Big laugh there *Master Jedi*. By the time Jinn speaks to the council and Master Yoda about you, you might just find yourself out the Jedi doors forever. I know Jinn is a favored Jedi of both Yoda and the council, even though his ways are peppered with rebellious rogue tendancies."   
  
#####back with Qui-Gon and Obi#####   
  
Qui-Gon returned to the mansion only long enough to tell the Lord and his family good bye and to pick his things up. Lord Byron gave Jinn and his son transportation back to the city. Qui-Gon, not trusting even the lord's men had them drop him off several blocks from where he had a room.   
  
The Jedi master accustomed to very little or no sleep sat on a broken-down chair and watched his apprentice sleep quietly in an even more broken down bed.   
  
//I can't imagine Senator Palatine staying in something like this. He certainly didn't want himself to be found out when he made his trips here. All the trips corresponded with the children's disappearance and eventual demise. Something there. It has to be .I am just missing it. I truly believe Obi-Wan might have been one of those missing had I not stopped the Senator and Dooku. I only wonder where or to who they planned to take my son. //  
  
Jinn mulled all of this over. He contacted Master Yoda and he seemed to feel just as Jinn did but one couldn't accuse the Senator of wrongdoing without facts. Dooku on the other hand was a different matter and Yoda promised to get right on it though Dooku in his own rights had certain control of a few on the council. It would be difficult to impossible to oust a Jedi master of his stature, no matter what the circumstances were, other than a murder of someone.   
  
He had not been able to glean any additional information from Obi-Wan after they arrived at the motel. The child was sleepy and worn out. Though he wouldn't admit it to his master he was terrified of being taken off planet by Dooku without Qui-Gon. He wanted to play the brave little Jedi apprentice and Master Jinn intended, for now, to let him.   
  
Qui never acted like he suspected the boy's fears and when Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and his nose on his sleeve, Jinn only turned his head and smiled. His imp thought he had successfully hidden the crying.   
  
The morning sun brought with it the promise of less danger and a speedy trip home. Jinn had decided he would not go to Coruscant after all. He wanted to get home where he felt he was needed not only by his fellow Jedi but also by his nephew, who in his own way needed the father figure that only Qui-Gon could provide him.   
  
The Jedi master managed to find one seat on a small transport that would take he and Obi-Wan home. The child didn't have to pay and rightly so thought Jinn. There was no seat to put him in. Qui-Gon found one lone empty seat back in the rear of the overloaded transport. He lifted Obi up in his lap and tried to catch a couple hours of sleep amidst all the noise and chaos of the crowded ship carrying crying babies and yakking older women. Father and son, heads touching and hearts beating in unison, side by side, nestled together in a moment of complete tranquility.  
  
#####back at the temple#####  
  
Qui-Gon felt a sense of peace wash over him as soon as he walked into *his* little temple.   
  
//Nothing like being home to make you feel better no matter what the circumstance. //  
  
Obi-Wan seemed more content to be home as well. Jinn could feel the tension in the child the entire trip home. Whether he was afraid that Dooku would get to him some way or not, Jinn didn't know. He just knew the child was as glad as he was to be back home.   
  
Damien seemed more excited than anyone that his uncle was home. He ran and actually gave Master Jinn a big hug when he came in. That in its self was unusual for him. He was not noted to show expression of love especially since his father died. Now guilt encompassed Master Jinn replacing his feeling of utter peace at being home, because he realized he had been neglecting his brother's son. He wasn't doing as he promised his brother on his death bed.   
  
//I will see to it I make time for Damien. I know I have so much to do, but he deserves my attention just as Obi-Wan does. //  
  
Qui-Gon tried to ignore everything but what was going on at the temple. Dooku had not been heard from since Senator Palpatine said he dropped him off in Coruscant but thus far he hadn't showed up. Neither Jinn or Yoda believed the Senator's story, but said nothing. If their suspicions were right then Dooku had left the Jedi for greener pastures possibly the dark side.   
  
Qui-Gon stayed focused on Damien. He ignored the fact that Obi-Wan still couldn't control his shields. He believed now that the child had been able too, but due to a mind sweep either by Dooku or Palpatine he couldn't remember how he did it.   
  
Obi-Wan stood on the sidelines and watched Damien consume his father's time. He tried very hard not to be jealous because he truly wanted to share his dad but with each passing day it became harder and harder for the little one to be so shut out from his dad.   
  
His Jedi training was doing quite well. Although he hadn't be able to control his shields with any consistency whosoever, other Jedi apprentice traits just seemed to come naturally to the child the more and more he trained.   
  
Master Riddon had him in his saber training class and found the child rapidly advanced with his training saber. He had not had the benefit of training since the crèche, as the other padawans had and he was a good four years younger but that didn't stop the determination of the little one to succeed.   
  
The worst part about his success was not no one seemed to care about it, except Master Riddon.   
  
Obi-Wan had adjusted to not fearing his grandfather's return. He hadn't been heard from. Qui-Gon didn't tell the boy anything about his grandfather, he kinda overheard his dad and Master Riddon discussing it.   
  
Master Riddon went to him and told Master Jinn how well Obi-Wan was doing. Obi was there and waited for his dad to lavish praise on him as Master Riddon had just done. However, it didn't happen.   
  
Qui-Gon was in a hurry to get to the stables so he and Damien could take the horses out for a ride. Obi heard bits of the conversation as Riddon walked Jinn outside, but there was never a mention of Obi-Wan and his astute abilities.   
  
Qui-Gon mentioned Dooku only because the guards kept a close watch out for him. He then went into to a spiel about Damien and he connecting so much better. Even Master Riddon said Damien was doing better now that Qui-Gon had made more time for the his nephew.   
  
######   
  
The little apprentice sat at the window and watched for his dad to come back. He hoped there would be some mention of how well he was doing, once he returned from his *exclusive* outing with only Damien. He had not been invited to go.   
  
//Maybe my master was just in a hurry and didn't really have time then to say too much. I bet he mentions it tonight. Maybe at last-meal. //  
  
Obi waited for his dad and watched the birds outside. Spring was just around the corner, the snow almost melted away, and lily flags had already begun to burst out of the soil.   
  
Myra came in to see her grandson watching out the window. She knew he was probably waiting on his father and was glad he wasn't included when Qui-Gn took Damien horse-back riding. She was very glad that Obi-Wan hadn't really been included in anything Damien and Qui-Gon, did lately and that her son was becoming more like he used to be where Damien was concerned.   
  
//I knew my oldest son would come back to his senses and see he was not honoring the promise to his brother, Amos. Now maybe he will see what he has been doing and decide to permanently halt this ridiculous way of life; leave the Jedi for good and go back to the farm where we all belong. Well except him, but if Obi-Wan is meant to be a Jedi he can be one without his father. Any master will do to train the child.//   
  
Yes Myra was beginning to think things were turning her way. She knew she would have to be very careful how she handled Obi-Wan right now. Maybe later, but right now Jinn was still protective of him, even though they had not spent much time together.   
  
######   
  
Obi-Wan raced to the door when he saw his father and Damien come in. They were both very chilled by the spring air and started to head to the dinng area for a cup of tea.   
  
"Master?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked to the right to his son standing there. It never occurred to him that Obi-Wan would be jealous. They had just come back from a mission together and Damien had not been allowed to go so why would Obi-Wan object to him spending time with his nephew? He had gone over all this with the boy not two nights ago. His love for the child was no less but he explained to Obi that he must spend some time alone with Damien.   
  
Obi-Wan in all the wisdom of an eight-year-old understood then, but the dealing with it was much harder.   
  
"What is it Obi? Is something wrong?"   
  
"No master I .. Well I know Master Riddon told you about my progress in my Jedi training and… I…?"   
  
"Plese Obi-Wan, I am cold and would like some tea."   
  
Qui-Gon used his fist to nudge Damien in the arm with a play punch.   
  
"We both have frozen our butts off, haven't we *son*?"   
  
"Yeah and just remember Uncle Qui, I beat you in that horse race."   
  
"Yes you did and I will never live it down when it gets around the temple. You are very good at your equestrian talents."   
  
Obi-Wan suddenly didn't feel like begging for praise. It was making him sick listening to that mushy stuff between his father and Damien.   
  
"Well Obi I am waiting. Say what you have to say so Damien and I can have that tea."   
  
Just then Myra stepped from the dining area.   
  
"Qui, Damien I have the tea and hot sweet breads ready for you. Go along Obi-Wan you just had a glass of milk earlier. Let your master and Damien finish their day together."   
  
Obi just hung his head in rejection and left.   
  
//Let my master spend all the time he wants with Damien, but he *still* isn't my dad's *son,* I Am….//  
  
That evening a neglected-feeling Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at the table and listened to a conversation he didn't want to here and couldn't believe he heard it.   
  
Master Riddon mentioned the upcoming *spring break* for the padawans. Their master's took their padawans either to their home world or just out on a field trip somewhere of their choosing. Bruck's master had been called away and he was stuck with Master Riddon to oversee him and the master also mentioned Obi-Wan would need to stay there through his break because of missed classes during his mission.   
  
Master Riddon said he would over see to both padawans and suggested Jinn take Damien and his mother Myra back home to the farm for a couple of weeks. He thought it would do Damien a world of good to spend time back and his home and Qui-Gon had to agree.   
  
The Jedi master had found it hard juggling Jedi Master over fathering two boys. It was made even harder because one was a Jedi apprentice of sorts and the other had no Jedi in him. Jinn was beginning to think it harmful for Damien not to spend any time with his *normal* friends. Not that Jedi padawans weren't normal but they certainly were a lot different than Damien or his friends.   
  
The only snag in Master's Riddon's suggestion was the idea of leaving Bruck, notorious for his jokes and tricks on Obi at the temple with the boy there. Jinn thought of a perfect idea and things for Padawan Kenboi went down hill from there.   
  
Qui-Gon suggested he take Bruck along with him as a companion and to meet Damien's other friends. He thought it really might be helpful for the apprentice to see how the other half lived. If nothing else it would keep him from being at the temple to pester Obi-Wan mindless.   
  
###############   
  
The day arrived for Master Jinn to carry his little family minus one off to their home for a two-week visit.   
  
Obi-Wan being almost nine now knew he must at least try to be stoic about this. His father had explained he would have rather had Obi with him, but he needed to get caught back up on his apprenticeship studies..   
  
Obi thought it had something to do with not being able to control his shields thus blocking their bond.   
  
//If I can't even be a very good apprentice then Dad must think I am not a very good son.//   
  
Maybe Obi-Wan would be nine in a couple of months but his thoughts were child-like and worrisome. He piled enough undeserved guilt on his shoulders to weight him down.   
  
No one saw the little one of Qui-Gon Jinn's run to his room in a fit of tears after he stoically watched his father leave him to spend time with his other *responsibility*. A responsibility Obi thought his master enjoyed having right now more than him.   
  
###At the Jinn farm#####   
  
Qui-Gon put on a good front at being happy. It was not that some of him didn't love being back home, but the Jedi part missed the temple and most of all his son, Obi-Wan. Things weren't the same without his *imp* to bring his daily dose of sunshine which had unknowingly become so much a part of Jinn that his heart ached to have the boy by his side. He regretted in some way his decision to up and leave the temple and Obi. He had begun to see that Jedi life was the only life to bring him any kind of happiness and feeling of contentment. It was a hard life dotted with danger sometimes on every mission. But Jedi life was in the master's blood now and it would be hard to extradite especially with his padawan son to consider. This trip back to the farm only made the master see more clearly how own his life should be molded not only for his sake but for the sake of his son. Now the master would have to decide what should be done with Damien.   
  
Obi-Wan tried not to mope around the temple. He did everything Master Riddon asked of him. In fact he liked Master Riddon very much. He was kind and seemed to understand the child was going through a difficult time with his separation from Qui-Gon. It was not just the physical separation but the mental separation that was doing a great deal of harm. Obi worked on his shields and found that he was beginning to make head way. Even Master Jinn could feel their bond opening and closing like a door in the wind. That made Obi-Wan feel even worse about being away from his master. It was like a raw opened wound in Obi's mind every time he accidentally opened the bond, only to have it abruptly close when his shields went up. It made the boy feel even more cut off from his master. The missing of the father side of Qui-Gon was bad but feeling the mental connection of his master only to lose it brought the boy insurmountable pain. It was not going unnoticed by Obi for the pain had become unbearable with constant nausea and vomiting. Jinn was also starting to realize the little one was suffering because of his inability to keep his shields out of the way and the bond staying there viable and alive.   
  
Myra was beginning to see that her son had become a little withdrawn and little more unhappy with each passing day. She knew that Obi-Wan had not been well the last several days and Jinn was getting that residual feeling of hi son's illness from Obi-Wan. She only hoped that was the reason and not regret for coming back to the farm. She knew deep down that Qui-Gon was much happier being a Jedi. At this time in her life she was not concerned for her son's happiness, she was concerned for her favorite son's child, Damien. Even though dead Amos got more love and caring from his mother than the outsider who left her at a young age, Qui-Gon. That's how she would always feel about Qui-Gon; she could love him but only to a point. Her dead son had been her life and now she had Damien to carry that love on.   
  
The following morning after break-fast Jinn received a comm from Master Riddon with some unsettling news, although he really didn't need to be informed at all. He had felt Obi-Wan's increased distress which was soon collaborated by Riddon's comm to Jinn begging his pardon for intrusion on his vacation but he explained to Qui-Gon Obi-Wan seemed to be worse that day. Yes, he assured Master Jinn one of the healers who stayed there, checked the boy over and gave him a tiny little yellow pill to ease his intestinal distress. The only true thing to help the child would be to keep his shields down and bathe in the force signature of his father to coat the raw nerves in his mind.   
  
"I know I might not able to do anything but I should be there."   
  
"Master Jinn don't lay a guilt trip on your own head. This trip was good for you and your bond with Damien."   
  
//Bond I have no bond with Damien. It is beginning to feel more like an obligation and duty to him but no bond. I should be there to give Obi-Wan his medicine and rub his back until he fell asleep. //  
  
Jinn had begun to feel more and more manipulated by his mother and Damien. It was just feeling but it was there and strongly there.   
  
Master Riddon had described massaging Obi-Wan's back until he was able to fall in a restless sleep very early this morning. Riddon sat on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed as he spoke to Jinn, fearing to leave the boy in case he awoke suddenly. The kindly old master didn't want the child to be alone for a second.   
  
The big Jedi master's mind was made up as he walked out of his makeshift office/den. He would leave immediately back to the temple. He hadn't decided whether he would stay there or bring the boy back to the farm. He imagined it would be decided once he knew what the healer thought would be best for him to do with Obi-Wan. When it came down to it that's the only thing in Jinn's mind right now. His brother would just have to forgive him for overlooking his son for Qui-Gon's very life-line, his *imp*.   
  
Qui could here his nephew in the kitchen with Myra whispering about something. He stood just around the corner intentionally eavesdropping because he not only heard the mention of his name but also Obi's.   
  
"You had the right idea Grandmother. That day Uncle Qui came home from his mission and I flew into his arms, cinched it for us."   
  
"Yes, well don't gloat too much Damien and don't be telling Bruck everything. If that child of Qui's would get over that sickness, if its not made up, then your chances, our chances of remaining here would be a lot better. I am hoping that stubborn son of mine sees that this is the best place for you and he and that any common master can train that inept *Jedi* child of his. His problems stem from not even being able to keep his shields down, yet the masters at the temple rant about how great a potential he is. I heard it daily from them."   
  
"Grandmother you are right about one thing it will be nice to be home and have Obi-Wan out of hair all at the same time."   
  
Just then Qui-Gon walked into the kitchen where Damien and his mother stood.   
  
"I just came in to let you know I have to go back and see about Obi-Wan today. He is still not feeling well."   
  
It took all that was in the Jedi master to stay calm and reserve. He didn't want his little family to know he had heard them conspiring against he and his son.   
  
"That's shame. Are you sure the child is not faking it to get added attention; to accomplish what he just has, your return to the temple?"   
  
Had either of them taken the time to notice, they would have seen Master Jinn clenching and unclenching his fists to control his feelings.   
  
"No mother, I don't think the child is putting on a pretentious illness for the sake of getting me home. A healer saw him this morning and concurred the same sentiments. Obi-Wan is indeed ill."   
  
Jinn turned to go. He wanted time to think about what he heard and decide his course of actions much like Damien and Myra had decided theirs.   
  
"But Qui-Gon what about Bruck?"   
  
"Yes, I did forget that didn't I? He will go back with me.'   
  
Damien sat down at the counter and pouted.   
  
"I hope you let him come back with you."   
  
" Qui, that's another thing. When did you say you would be returning?"   
  
Myra looked deep into her son's eyes and saw an unsettling *dark* look penetrate the master's normally twinkling-blue eyes.   
  
"I don't think I said with any certainty that I would return…"  
  
Qui-Gon had been traveling for over an hour when he heard his comm buzz with a call for him.   
  
"Master Jinn I am so glad I could reach you. Your mother told me that you had already left to return here."   
  
Qui-Gon could here a touch of urgency in the voice of the older master and his first thought was that Obi-Wan had become worse.   
  
"Is Obi-Wan worse? Is there something wrong Master Riddon?"   
  
"Yes there is but it has nothing to do is to Obi-Wan's medical condition. I would have no way of knowing how bad he is feeling right now. Jinn, I hate to be the one to tell you this but Obi-Wan is missing. He wanted to sit by the lake and feed his ducks. I took him out there and tucked a warm blanket around him. I returned not ten minutes later with a hot cup of chocolate and the child was gone. I know he is not in the lake. Besides Obi is an excellent swimmer. I found his blanket about fifty feet away. I am afraid this disappearerance has something to do with Dooku being here earlier."   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn could not believe he heard what he just did, //*DOOKU*//   
  
"Dooku when was he there? He was not to have access to the temple."   
  
"I know that and so do the guards. He was stopped by the gate. I went out and talked to him. I explained he was not allowed in and that if he wished to have any contact with Obi-Wan he was to talk with you, solely with you were my exact words. He took it quite well and left. Well I thought he did and I thought no more of it. I mean I know the man is stubborn but to go against the order."   
  
"There's nothing I would past that man to get Obi-Wan. I will be there in less than an hour. See if you can find any clues as to which way they went."   
  
"I'll do that Qui-Gon. I feel so badly at letting your son be kidnapped after you put your faith in me to see to it he was taken care of."   
  
"No Master Riddon, blaming yourself will help nothing. Dooku set out to do this and I think no matter where Obi-Wan was he would have gotten his hands on him."   
  
"Very well Master Jinn. I will do what I can at this end. It is too bad that Obi-Wan experienced so much difficulty in controlling his shields. Your mental link would come in very helpful right now."   
  
"Yes had I stayed and worked on it with him, things might right now be different."   
  
Quilt overwhelmed the master as he sped up to get to his temple to find his son.   
  
By the time Jinn reached the temple the entire grounds had been searched with no clue as to which way Dooku left when he took the child. The guards still roamed the grounds, although they held out little hope of finding Obi-Wan or even a clue to his whereabouts. Dooku had been quite thorough in covering his tracks to keep from being followed. Not one little clue or an extra broken branch around the temple could be found. Dooku was gone with Qui-Gon Jinn's son.   
  
Qui-Gon dropped to his knees on the cold hard ground of the temple and meditated right there even before entering the temple. If only he could be given a reprieve from this nightmare he thought, things would be different.   
  
//No one would have come before Obi-Wan. I would have, should have never left the child when I knew of possible dangers from Dooku and possibly the dark lord himself. This is all l my fault and I am not sure I will be able to correct it. I need to find Obi-Wan before Dooku takes him off planet to *sith* knows where. //  
  
Jinn aided by the force reached out through the shared bond and tried to contact the child. He did it so many times that Master Riddon finally had to insist the master go in to the warmth of the temple and talk things over with Master Yoda. Qui-Gon got up and straightened his legs to relieve some of the stiffness from the cold and kneeling too long. He hoped that Obi at least felt a nudge against his shields and that he would attempt to lower them so that Jinn could locate him. Jinn continually tested the tendril of their bond to make sure Obi-Wan hadn't inadvertently dropped his shields. Qui-Gon didn't want an opportunity to locate the boy through their bond to go by him.   
  
Master Yoda dispatched a group of knights and masters to aid in the search for Master's Jinn's son as soon as he got the news of the child's's kidnapping. He knew the temple where Qui-Gon dwelled was practically empty because of the spring break that had just begun..   
  
Jinn paced the floor of the temple and wrung his hands. Right now he did not feel like the powerful Jedi Master that Obi-Wan always referred to him as. He felt as helpless as a kitten. He had fought sith, battled an entire Huttnese army and been plummeted by many numerous alien life forms but the seeking out of one little boy taken by his grandfather brought the big man to his knees. Not with fear for he had none for himself. He was at a loss as to how to find his son, without their mental connection.   
  
He was just about to complete his twentieth walk through the temple when something nudged at his mind. A voice, yes that was it. A very faint voice of who he hoped was Obi-Wan. The voice was too faint to make out whoit was or what was said.   
  
Jinn stopped in the middle of his walk and waited. It was as if he took another step the fleeting voice would be nonexistent or disappear just as quickly as it came.   
  
Another group of words, a tiny bit louder but still not recognizable were the words or who was saying them. It had to be Obi-Wan but why wasn't he coming in clearer?   
  
Fear gripped the master. What if Dooku had already taken him into space. That would make their link weaker, especially with a little one like Obi unable to control it   
  
Qui-Gon could at least release a little of his anxiety because he knew Obi-Wan was still alive. Though the master never really thought the intent to kidnap Obi-Wan was to kill him. He knew deep down Obi was wanted for his powers of the force to work some kind of evil once trained in ways of the dark side.   
  
Just as Master Jinn was going over in his mind what would cause the voice to be so weak if Obi-Wan was not yet off planet, the boy's mental connection came in much clearer than before.   
  
//Master, Dad, please come and get me. I'm cold, scared, and don't feel so good!!! I want to go home. //  
  
#######################################  
  
Thank You for the feedback and the tips on writing. I appreciate both, esp. when done with such kindness!!  
  
PEACE ewen 


	22. ObiWan begins to win a place in Jinn's l...

Master Riddon had just come from being outside when he saw the Jedi master holding to his head. At first he thought Qui-Gon was in some kind of way ill then he realized he must have made some kind of mental link with his son.   
  
Jinn threw his arm out to stop the master from coming closer or speaking. He did not want the mental communication with his son to be interfered with in any way. The voice so feathery light touched his mind Qui held to every syllable to every word. He needed to find out the location of Obi-Wan . He had not attempted to speak to the little boy because he feared that shock of hearing his father voice in his mind might startle the boy enough to break their link, cause Obi-Wan to shut his at least now opened shields.   
  
//Please Dad come and get me. Its not my fault this time really. Grandfather took me and I couldn't stop him. Pleeease Dad, I promise to work harder for you at becoming a Jedi. Just don't leave me with him. //  
  
Qui-Gon knew they were making no headway. Obi-Wan in his young confusion was not telling his master where he was just begging his forgiveness of what Qui-Gon did not know. He knew he would have to risk breaking the connection by trying to speak to his son through their bond.   
  
//Obi please stop a minute. I am not angry with you. I want to come get you but you have to tell me or try to direct me in your direction. Do you know which way or where Dooku has taken you? Have you gone off planet?//   
  
Qui-Gon realized he was probably talking too much through the bond. The child did not have time to answer any of his question,but he had to ask them Let his imp have time to think of them before he possibly lost connection with him.   
  
Then it was time to just wait. Wait ands see if the child would answer him, would keep his shields down long enough to give his father at least a little something to go on about his whereabouts.   
  
Beads of sweat formed on the Master's forehead as the minutes passed one by one, making the time pass endlessly to slow. Qui-Gon was just about to give up and continue walking. He had not moved a muscles since first receiving the message from Obi. Even Master Riddon remained frozen in the spot that Jinn stopped him to wait for some kind sign that Obi-Wan understood his dad and in turn would send a little something about where he was.   
  
The master had almost given up on the idea that Obi-Wan has successfully kept his shields open. Eveindently he had accidently let them close either under fear or confusion. Qui-Gon got no respose.Just as he started to make a comment to Master Riddon, the little lost quivering voice of his son came through their bond.   
  
//Dad, I am somewhere near the foot of a mountain. I don't know where.. The….. Travel… no .more than an hour. Wait….ship to arrive. //  
  
The mental communiqué between father and son was breaking up which usually meant Obi's shield were going up and down like a yo yo. Qui-Gon however understood enough of the message to know what the boy said. The last words scared the master for he knew not how long he had before the ship would arrive and take his son wherever Dooku planned to go.   
  
"Master Riddon, Obi said he is no more than a hour a way at the base of a mountain. He also said he is waiting on a space ship to take him off world." "Then what we have to do is go get the map and search for a hover port in an hours distance from here near the mountains."   
  
Riddon led Master Jinn to his own office and retrieved a map of the local area from one of the many shelves.   
  
It only took matter of minutes to find what they were looking for on the map.   
  
"YES, That's it. Why I didn't just think of it I don't know. It just be my aging mind. We use to use this port Master Jinn for the Jedi going off word I on misiion.Well we used it before we have our own built. "   
  
Even as he told the story of the forgotten hover port both masters were making their way out the office to the front door. They would use the smaller transport only able to hold three or four because it was faster.   
  
Speed was what Qui-Gon needed right now. He wanted to get to Obi-Wan before his grandfather had a chance to get him off the planet. It would be exceedingly harder for Master Jinn to locate Obi-Wan especially with the unstable bond if they reached outer space.   
  
The trip that took Dooku an hour Jinn hopped would take the a lot less. They had never readied for a trip as fast as they did that day. Grabbing just what they needed making sure Saber quartz were energized and the temple Coruscant were noticed where they were going Jinn piloted the ship into the direction of the port.   
  
Qui-Gon had Riddon take over the landing of the small ship. He was at the door , hand on the door's lock waiting to literally jump out of the ship when it finally did touch ground. The hover port was small and there were only a couple of other ships there, but the large Jedi recognized a small sleek new model sitting at the end of a runway. It looked exactly like the one that shuttled Senator Palpatine from planet to planet on dignitary missions.   
  
Jinn always expected Palpatine had something to do with the missing children, so he was not surprised to see Dooku sporting the sleek ship actually owned by the government of Coruscant but was doing the dirt deeds of both the Senator and Dooku. Qui-Gon never believed for a moment Dooku was in this alone. No he needed a backbone for something like this and since he didn't have one it would have to be a higher power behind him to supply him one.   
  
Even before the ship came to a complete stop Jinn had the hatch opened and was taking a running jump out of it. He ran to where the ship still remained, but the engines revving and things being loaded on it.   
  
Master Riddon, being quite a bit older than Jinn fumbled with his seat belt and took a bit longer to get out of the ship. He couldn't make the astounding flying leap that Jinn had done, so he just casually walked out of the ship and then a little more hastily headed in the direction Qui-Gon had darted too.   
  
Just in side the small hanger lay his son asleep or injured Jinn didn't have the time to know which one. He felt Obi's force signature and knew the boy wasn't dead. Just to the boy's right stood Dooku with his back turned to Master Jinn. Master Dooku didn't even know of Jinn's speedy arrival until he heard the all too familiar sizzling of the sound of a Jedi light saber, Jinn's Jedi light saber being powered up for battle.   
  
Dooku hardly had enough time to turn and pull his own saber before the giant of the Jedi was upon him, prepared to engage in a fierce battle. If one could estimate a person's anger by the glazed over look of pure hatred that they pressed into their opponent, then this battle would not end until one Jedi master lay dead on the floor of that hangar.  
  
Only moments into the battle and Qui-Gon realized that he had forgotten how much voracity Dooku put behind his battles. He was indeed a swordsman of high caliber with his light saber. Age had not dulled his abilities whatsoever, other than maybe being a bit slower in his movements. With the power behind his saber swing Jinn soon realized that diminished speed from age might be the only way he would defeat his former master in this duel. Master Dooku was just that *damn* good.   
  
The aged master landed the first blow. While not too damaging, it singed the sleeve of Qui-Gon's robe and the odor of burning skin permeated the air before it was expelled through the front door of the hangar.   
  
Riddon just rushed in that door and immediately ran to the small padawan laying lifeless on the ground. He picked the child up and took him to the other side of hangar, away from the battle so that no more harm could come to him. The aged master Riddon knelt down and began checking the boy out with his force powers for possible injury or for any poisons in his systems. The only thing he really knew that kept the boy in a state of sleep was a force induced slumber he was put in by his Grandfather to cause no trouble. That was what kept Obi from coming in as clear. He had been kept groggy and incoherent the entire trip.   
  
Master Jinn regained his balance after the singing first blow by Dooku. Yes this was more than Qui-Gon bargained for, but he was just as determined as when he started to defeat this dark Jedi or he would die trying. He didn't plan to go through life wondering when he would choose again to come for his grandson, *his* son.   
  
Jin parried forward took two steps and made a lunge toward Dooku. His instincts told him if he could go for the *kill* then do it for that was what he former master would do and had always taught Qui-Gon to do.   
  
The tip of the glowing green saber made contact but that was about all. It barely burnt though the chest of Dooku's tunic. Dooku smiled a sinister smile at Jinn. He seemed just as impressed with himself as Qui-Gon was with hin when they first started the battle.   
  
Master Dooku shuffled his feet back and then sidestepped the next thrust of Jinn's saber. Dooku not only thought he was good he knew he was. He began to think that he was better than his former student. So much he had heard about Qui-Gon abilities, and they seemed to have paled in an actual battle. Dooku was a good twenty-five years older and he was not only holding his ground, he was taking Qui-Gon's.   
  
Inch by inch he stepped further, each step backed Qui-Gon closer to the wall. The infamous Master Jinn was now trapped against the wall to his back, Dooku blocking him front the front.   
  
He brought his saber down to make what he thought would be the death blow to Qui-Gon. Instead, Jinn threw his saber up on his chest and the saber blades met with the fiery of fire as sparks emitted from both blades. Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and held off his attacker. They were eye to eye and a breath space between them.   
  
"I thought you would be better than this. With all the rumors flying around at the temple of the great Master Jinn and he lets an old man beat him. Tsk, Tsk, Qui-Gon, I am very disappointed in your fighting abilities. I suppose Master Yoda started the false rumors about your astounding use of the saber.   
  
He was being goaded, nothing more and the taller Jedi knew it. Which Jedi was better was now a moot observation. Who came out alive would be the deciding factor of the best Jedi in this battle. With one quick force push Jinn managed to topple the other master. Dooku on the ground, immediately grabbed for his saber that had been knocked out of his hand.   
  
Qui-Gon reached down to bodily lift the master off the ground when Dooku reached his saber. Just as Qui-Gon bent down to him, Master Dooku leveled his saber right at Jinn's stomach. The master stopped just as the tip of the saber hit his tunic and stepped back a couple of steps to avoid being speared. Dooku was able to raise himself off the ground at that moment. The next attack was just a flurry of sudden quick slashes being repeated in mid-air. A streak of red was preceded by a streak of green from Master Jinn's saber. Neither Jedi master seemed to be making an actual blow on the other, just the clashings of sabers were heard through the hangar.   
  
Master Riddon had at first intended to stay with Obi-Wan but he decided he should get into the battle and finally get the older master under control. While Master Riddon was himself old, he, still had a few tricks up his sleeve when it came to battling with his saber. Maybe they were taught in the old school, but his saber techniques were still very helpful. They did what they were meant too, defeat the enemy.   
  
The most famous of Jedi's, Dooku didn't even notice he was being flanked from the rear by Master Riddon. He wasn't even aware of the man's presence because of the intensity of battle he was in with Master Jinn.   
  
Qui-Gon advanced forward causing his opponent to step back step by step still not aware of the Jedi master, Riddon behind him, just standing there waiting for Dooku to make the step that would cause his back to feel the pressure of the point of Riddon's saber as he extended it forward and waited.   
  
That final step was taken when Master Jinn literally lunged forward toward his son's grandfather trying with all his might to actually pierce his saber through the heart of Master Dooku. In that very moment Jinn did not care if he brought the death to Dooku or not.. A part of him wanted Dooku permanently done away with. He didn't want Obi-Wan to ever have to deal with his grandfather again.   
  
Dooku felt the saber behind him and abruptly stopped. He was trapped. No where to go, he must either surrender or fight to his death. He held his postiion, Riddon's saber pressing ever so close to his spine and Jinn's saber directed at his very heart from the front.   
  
"Well Master Jinn seems you have lucked into a victory. Finish, get it over with. That is what you want isn't it, my death?"   
  
"What I wanted was my son to be left alone. I was content to leave you to your own devices once you came up missing if you didn't come near Obi-Wan. You certainly don't expect me to allow you to live and try something like this later do you?"   
  
Riddon stared at the two Jedi before him. He knew with his faithful conscience of a Jedi, he would not allow Jinn to just out and out kill the master. He was contained now. There was no reason for more violence.   
  
"Master Jinn I think we should just get Master Dooku's saber and we can take him to the proper authorities."   
  
Master Riddon was not even sure Qui-Gon heard him. The master's eyes were locked on Master Dooku almost daring the master to make a move. He wanted Dooku to attmept escape so he would have a verifiable reason to push his saber straight thorough Dooku. His attempt at escape didn't happen. Dooku at least appeared to have designed to the fact he was a captive of the Jedi now instead of one of them. He waited. Jinn heard the clang of Dooku's saber as he dropped it to the cement ground, it hilt hitting the floor rang through the echoes of the hangar. Still Master Jinn held his ground. One little push more and the front of Dooku's tunic scorched black by the towering master's own saber. All he had to was push one more time and turn. Straight through Dooku's heart Jinn's saber would go.   
  
"Master Jinn that is enough. We have Dooku. He has surrendered. Allow me to take him to the temple in Coruscant. They can handle it from there."   
  
"Why? to allow him to come back one day and bring my son harm. I don't think so."   
  
"Qui, hasn't Obi-Wan been betrayed enough by his family. His grandfather, his mother , sith man even your mother and nephew. The only true family Obi-Wan has is you. And if the truth be known the only family to love you unconditionally is Obi. Don't sever that relationship with this nasty business. How can you teach Obi-Wan to become a great Jedi knight if you yourself do not abide by our mantra? We are not in harms way now. You just can't kill Dooku, or anyone in cold blood. That is not what the Jedi are. We are above that. You of all people should know that."   
  
It was as if something clicked in his mind. Yes, he knew well he couldn't kill Dooku in cold blood. If he did he would never be able to look his son in the eye. Jinn lowered his saber down to his side and waited while Riddon cuffed Dooku. Out of the corner of the hangar a very small sleepy voice was heard.   
  
"Dad, I'm over here. Is everything alright.?"   
  
As Jinn raced to get his son he answered.   
  
"Everything is more than alright now my *imp*."   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn bent down and picked his *imp* up. Obi-Wan instantly found the warmth of the folds of Qui-Gon's robe and nestled in them. Qui-Gon thought everything was over. Dooku was in custody.   
  
No one knew that behind his back in the folds of his own robe, Dooku worked frantically to get the cups off.   
  
Master Riddon walked over to where Qui-Gon was in the middle of a big hug with is son. Everything was alright now and Obi-Wan had nothing to fear. That was what he kept whispering to the little one safely in his arms.   
  
Riddon had a big smile on his face as he walked toward father/ son , master/apprentice. He was immensely glad that Master Jinn dropped his saber and he didn't have to get into some kind of battle with his new friend. That is what he considered Master Jinn now a true friend.   
  
Dooku managed to get the cuffs off but held them in his hands which still remained behind his back. Riddon had not bothered to pick up his saber and Dooku started edging his way very slowly, unnoticed toward where it still lay on the hangar floor.   
  
Qui-Gon saw a slight movement by Dooku but before he could do anything Dooku raced over to his fallen saber and threw the cuffs a crossed the room. He activated the glowing red saber and attacked the Jedi who were still unarmed. Jinn could not get to his saber and Riddon was struggling with his to get it out of its casing.   
  
Even as the enraged Jedi master advanced toward where the two masters had been talking, it was clear his attack would be directed at Jinn and more importantly at the child.The saber did not seem to be aimed at the tall Jedi master, Dooku had his saber leveled at Obi-Wan, Jinn's padawan. Qui-Gon was torn between throwing the child down or just drawing his saber and hope he could ward off the attack by Dooku.   
  
Jinn had Obi-Wan sitting loosely on his left arm. With his freed right hand he pulled his saber and was able to cause Dooku's blow to glance noisily off his own saber blade. Master Riddon had backed away from the battle a little, but only to repositioned himself.   
  
He made a lunge for Dooku and horribly misjudged the dark Jedi's ability to move more quickly than he could. Master Riddon landed on the floor, his Jedi robes tangled around his feet making it harder for him to regain his battle stance.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled himself up until his breath heated the Jedi master's neck as he tried to battle Dooku with the child still nestled on his left arm. Obi's chubby little fingers clung tighter to his master and father , his eyes closed as tightly as anyone could get their eyes. He was clearly terrified and Master Jinn could feel it through their bond.   
  
A touch of pride hit the Jedi's heart as he realized his son had finally and fully opened their bond, but he had not time to think about it now or to praise the little one for his efforts in restoring it.   
  
He watched as Master Dooku made another attempt at reaching Obi-Wan with his saber. This one looked harder to battle. Jinn threw his saber up and was almost tempted to close his eyes for he feared the worst. He thought he might not have angled his saber the correct way to dodge the blade of Dooku.   
  
It was like watching something in slow motion. Jinn threw his right hand up with the saber in it and watched as he estimated Dooku's blow. It would not land this time on his blade. Jinn was not going to be able to stop the slashing motion of Dooku's saber which was headed straight for his son. Qui-Gon did not even have time to move. Qui-Gon's eyes grew wide with fear. Just then he watched as Jedi Master Dooku fell to the ground. When he did, he-landed face-down. Qui-Gon Jinn could see some of the glow of Master Riddon's saber as it remained buried in the back of Obi-Wan's grandfather.   
  
Master Dooku ,for all his efforts had only managed to cause his own death by another master, over the protection of his grandson, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see Master Riddon plant a questioning look on his face.   
  
"I said a Jedi should never kill unless it was for self-defense. My reasons were even more pure. They were to save an innocent child from what most assuredly would have been his death by his own grandfather's hand. There is no justice in that and there is no shame in my killing him."   
  
The only words to come from the master's mouth was "thank you", as he battled with his son unsuccessfully to keep him from seeing the gore of his grandfather's death. Master Dooku lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down and screamed at the sight he witnessed. He had never seen anything like that and certainly not his grandfather. The boy gripped his father even tighter. Jinn could feel his pain and terror as it made its way to Jinn through their now-opened bond.   
  
Qui-Gon pressed his hand gently but firmly on the boy's back trying to expel some of his fear. Under the large calloused hand of Master Jinn, the little one lay terrified and trembling after having been nearly killed by his own grandfather.   
  
Master Riddon took his robe off and covered the body of the once great Jedi Dooku so Obi-Wan would not be tempted to look down and see his grandfather again.   
  
Not at all a good ending for a bad situation, but Master Riddon was comforted by the knowledge he could have done nothing other than kill the Jedi. He would not stand by and allow the man to kill a child for his own vengeful reasons.   
  
Master Riddon told Jinn to go on and find another way back to their temple. He would have the body of Master Dooku loaded on their ship and then take the remains to Coruscant for cremation.   
  
What the council did when he arrived would be up to them. Neither Qui-Gon or Master Riddon thought it a good idea to take Master Dooku's body back to their temple where Obi-Wan would be traumatized even more knowing it was on the ship and then in the temple were he was.   
  
As Qui-Gon made his way to the main office of the landing port he continually made gentle circular motions on Obi-Wan's back. It seemed to soothe the boy in his arms who had yet to open his tightly clinched eyes. Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan might just find a way to bury himself in the folds of Jinn's robe and not venture out until they were home.   
  
It would have been more than alright for the boy to find his way deeper in Jinn's robe because he had already found his way *permanently* in his heart…..  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon had suffered through a long and weary trip. He thought maybe his arm would fall off. Obi-Wan had not given up his perfect seating arrangement, perched on his master's left forearm all the way home. Qui-Gon decided not to the take the child to the temple. He would take him home to the farm house.   
  
He walked the several steps needed to reach the porch of his little home. Before they entered, Obi-Wan took both of his little hands stained with tears and dirt from the hangar floor and turned his father's face gently so their eyes could meet.   
  
"Is it really alright now Dad?"   
  
It was only about the hundredth time the little one had asked the identical question. But the patient side of a father kicked in and Qui-Gon answered the question for the hundredth time that things would be fine.   
  
He couldn't help but think maybe Obi-Wan asked now as they went into their home because of Myra, Jinn's very mother. She had been no more of a grandmother to Obi than Dooku had been a grandfather.   
  
Qui-Gon wondered why they even wanted to be around children for neither one of them knew how a little one should be treated. Damien was another story. Jinn thought he might be able to salvage the boy if he was gotten away from his grandmother. Qui-Gon had almost decided what had to be done. Now all he had to do was break the news to his mother.   
  
Qui-Gon thought he was certainly glad his mother didn't have a saber because once she found out his plans she might want to use it on him. However the master knew he would be doing the right thing for both boys; his son and his ward, Damien. He could only do what he felt was in the best interest for both boys' future and that is what he planned to do.   
  
Myra was more than shocked, she seemed almost angry that Qui-Gon had brought the child back to the farm where Qui-Gon was suppose to be spending time with Damien. She knew of Obi's disappearance but she had not spent any time worrying about him.   
  
Damien on the other hand did seem glad that Jinn had gotten his son back safe and sound but he also would have preferred his uncle to have come home by himself.   
  
"Qui-Gon is everything alright? Master Riddon commed us and said you were coming home and he told us of Master Dooku's untimely death, but we have no way of knowing that you planned to bring Obi-Wan back here."   
  
"Why be so surprised Mother. He is my son and this is equally his home as is it yours and Damien's."   
  
Jinn went to sit the boy down, but Obi only clung tighter to his father. Jinn knew the boy could tell his grandmother was not pleased with his return home.   
  
"Mother I hope you have some food prepared. Obi-Wan and I both need a bath and hot tea with a hot meal. I will be in my room. Damien could you go to Obi-Wan's room and get his extra pair of favorite pajamas; the ones with the little blue and yellow space ships on them."   
  
"For *sith's* sake Qui, put the boy down. He has two good legs."   
  
PLEASE MOTHER!! The *boy* as you call him has been through more than any little one should have to go through. He needs the comfort of my arms and he will get anything and everything he needs. Now if you will excuse me I want to go put the *boy* in a hot tub of water and get some of this dirt off of him."   
  
Myra held her mouth closed almost forcibly . She had so many cruel and vindictive things to say but had to stop herself. She would have liked very much to have reminded Qui-Gon that the same blood that ran through Obi-Wan's mother and his grandfather also ran through Obi-Wan. She would have insinuated the same darkness the lurked in his mother and grandfather lurked in him. He wasn't worth her son's time and effort. Yes so much she wanted to say but feared what her son would do if she said them. She saw how much Qui-Gon had grown to love the little boy. No he would not give his son up now.   
  
Master Jinn woke up before his son. He sat at the desk and filled out a report of the day's happenings. He already contacted Yoda and let him know Obi was as well as could be expected. He sat there and watched, just watched his son sleep thankful he had him back and safely.   
  
He just barely nudged the child's mind to feel their shared bond a little more intensely. He watched Obi-Wan as a smile spread over his face and he snuggled his head into the fluffy pillows even more.   
  
Qui-Gon walked out to get a cup of tea and found his mother sitting at the dining table, herself in thought about something.   
  
"Well is the *boy* alright now?"   
  
"I think he is mother. He is still asleep. He has a name mother, Obi-Wan if you care to use it sometimes."   
  
"I think I know his name Qui. Well what now? You have too many pans in the fire Qui-Gon. You need to focus on one and let the rest go."   
  
"I know what you mean mother. I am spread too thin right now. I have come to several decisions on what I want out of my life. I know with all the certainty I can what I want."   
  
"I suppose you will be taking the boy back to your temple and leaving Damien and I here? I knew he would come between you and Damien. He has caused you to lie to your only brother on his death bed. You have no intentions of caring for Damien as if he were your won."   
  
"No, you are wrong on several things Mother. No I am not Damien's father and I don't want to be. His father is dead but he existed. However I do very much want to see the boy thrive and do well in his life. I am also the *father* of Obi-Wan. Try to remember that mother as I tell you of my decision. Yes, I plan to train Obi-Wan but not at my little temple. Master Riddon is more than capable of running the temple and I plan to go to Coruscant."   
  
Myra let out a long groaning sigh as if in actual pain.   
  
"You plan to leave the planet." The words were not spoken, they were shouted. "You will never be home to see to Damien as he grows older. He needs you Qui-Gon."   
  
"I know that mother and you are jumping to too many conclusions. I have gotten a friend of mine to pay up on a favor you might say. Damien will be going to the University of Coruscant, one of the best. Obi-Wan will be trained at the temple Coruscant. If I should go on missions before he reaches the age of apprenticeship and it is too dangerous for him then I will leave him in the care of Master Yoda or Master Windu."   
  
"Yes, he was always too good in your eyes to be left with me wasn't he?"   
  
"That was not it at all mother. You never had a kind word for the boy. I will always remember the handprint bruise you put on his little cheek. No mother I won't leave Obi-Wan with you, ever."   
  
Myra ignored her son's remarks about her abusing his son.   
  
"You said you are taking Damien and I to Coruscant, when should we be ready?"   
  
"Again Mother you heard only what you wanted to hear. I said I would be taking Obi-Wan and Damien with me. There was never a mention of *where* you would go……"  
  
########################################  
  
One more post!! Then it will be completed. Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to those of you do who take the time to post.  
  
PEACE ewen 


	23. Dad,Master,all around good guy!

############AT THE TEMPLE################  
  
Master Jinn, Windu, and Yoda walked through the Jedi temple halls after a quiet talk in the gardens. Master Yoda had wanted the other two Jedi to see his new thorn-free rose bush he had been hybrid breeding.   
  
In front of them, two little boys ran chasing one another through the halls; Definitely not allowed in the narrow temple halls. Yoda reached out with one of his little snarled hands and caught the only one he could, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The other unknown padawan kept running to stay away from *Yoda* trouble.   
  
"Stop that running you will. Against the temple rules it is to run the halls. Master never teach you that did he?"   
  
Obi hung his head to mimic humility and quiet compliance of Master Yoda's command but knew his grand master wasn't really going to do much to him. He never did. Just as Obi-Wan had wormed his way into his father's heart, Grandmaster Yoda and Uncle Mace felt equally as loving toward the little one.   
  
He was quickly becoming the most loved but most stubborn little padawan in the Jedi order. One thing that helped push him into notoriety was that he was truly the youngest padawan and smallest in size to reach apprenticeship in the Jedi order history. Most children his age were still in the crèche. He stayed with his master in their little flat along with Damien, when he wasn't away at school.   
  
"Master Yoda you know master taught me all the rules. You can't blame him for all my mistakes. I knew I shouldn't be running but I did it anyway."   
  
Qui-Gon smiled. He was proud of the way Obi-Wan rightfully excepted the blame and tried to keep him out of trouble too.. Nothing Obi-Wan did failed to please his master and father.   
  
"Good it is admit your mistake you do. Come to my apartment today you will. Cabinets in kitchens need cleaning they do. Right punishment it is for a little one who ignores our Jedi rules."   
  
Mace and Qui-Gon both had to hide their smiles.   
  
"Master Yoda isn't that a stiff punishment for a little one? I have seen those overstuffed cabinets of yours."   
  
Yoda reached out and tapped Mace on one of his shins to let Mace know what he thought of his interference..   
  
"Stay out my business of you will. Obi-Wan come with me you will. When finished you are, make peanut butter chocolate block fudge we will. Share it with Uncle Mace and father we certainly will not."   
  
Yoda stuck out his hand and Obi-Wan gladly took it. Master Yoda had a way of making punishment seem fun. Of course he got his cabinets cleaned in the meantime.   
  
Qui-Gon watched his imp go with Master Yoda.   
  
"This is his *real* family now, myself and the Jedi. I think Obi-Wan finally feels wanted."   
  
"Yes, I don't know a master or knight in-residence here at the temple that doesn't dote on your little one. Probably because they are not used to seeing one so little running all over the temple. Normally the little ones are in the crèche."   
  
"Better not let my son here you call him *little*. He thinks he is equal to the older padawans and I have to admit he can hold his own with his saber training with the older apprentices. His arm reach is a bit shorter, but he compensates that with his sincere desire to be the best in his class. Yes, I am a lucky master and luckier father."   
  
"I am glad things have worked out. If I am not being too nosy how did things go with your mother. Is she speaking too you yet?"   
  
"Well you know Master Riddon gave her a permanent job at the little temple I use to run. I mean it is on her home planet and everything. She really hasn't talked to me. She used to comm Damien but they seemed to have grown apart. That was not my intent to put a wedge between them. However after Damien got away from her he saw what she had done, how she twisted his perception of life its self. My mother tried to turn him into the same vindictive person she is. No, I don't think Amos would want his son to feed off of anger the rest of his life. He had to let go of how his father was killed. Yes, it was unfair but Damien has made great strides in changing his attitude and outlook on life. Look at it this way, he can even tolerate Obi-Wan when he comes to temple during his school breaks."   
  
"I guess that is a feat. I don't think I can be around him for over an hour or two. He makes me nervous with his own nervousness and hyperactivity. Although since the healers put him on the medicine for his anxieties and hyper ness he is doing better."   
  
"Oh yes quite a bit better. The healers said that was why he had such a hard time reconnecting the bond and keeping his shields under control. They say he will out grow it with age."   
  
"I hope so. We will have to use him to battle the Hutts if he doesn't. He wouldn't be able to sit through all the negotiations of others. The Hutts like to battle and talk very little in solving diplomatic things."   
  
" I have all the faith in the world *my* Obi-Wan will become a great knight one day. I only hope that soon his grandmother will she the wrong she has done to both boys and come to her senses. I really think she and they would benefit with a loving relationship between the three. Until then though I am quite satisfied with my little family and my life as a Jedi master around all my friends, even you…. Mace…….."   
  
THE END 


End file.
